The Journey of Padawan Lizzy Kalfar
by HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Meet Lizzy Kalfar the new Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Watch as she grows alongside her Master and the many others she meets along the way as they fight for peace across the galaxy which doesn't come at an easy price. (This starts off with the Clone Wars Movie and then goes through the many episodes of the Clone Wars Series.) Feel free to leave a review and enjoy the story!
1. Meet Lizzy (Battle of Christophsis)

**A galaxy divided! Striking swiftly after the Battle of Geonosis Count Dooku's droid army has seized control of the major hyperspace lanes separating the Republic from the majority of its clone army.**

 **With few clones available the Jedi generals cannot gain a foothold in the Outer Rim as more and more planets choose to join Dooku's Separatists.**

 **While the Jedi are occupied fighting a war, no one is left to keep the peace. Chaos and crime spread and the innocent become victims in a lawless galaxy.**

 **Crime lord Jabba the Hutt's son has been kidnapped by a rival band of pirates. Desperate to save his son, Jabba puts out a call for help.**

 **A call the Jedi are cautious to answer….**

Coruscant never seemed to change. It was busy day and night and for the past 10 years that she has been at the Jedi Temple. Lizzy Kalfar was a short girl only being 14 years of age and had blonde hair which was tied neatly into a ponytail her Padawan braid clearly visible behind her right ear. She had a light cream skin tone and freckles that covered her nose and sides of her nose and had brown coloured eyes. Her attire was like any other Jedi's outfit she had a tanned robe with a brown belt and boots as well as tanned pants.

The most defining feature of Lizzy helping many confirm she was a Jedi was her lightsaber. It was a curved lightsaber and as such when training in class she focused on Form II or Makashi.

Lizzy had been standing out on a landing platform a shuttle awaiting departure. She was still contemplating why she was here in the first place as another Padawan a togruta was also next to her. Master Yoda had told her to meet him at the landing platform with no other details and she obeyed without question.

(Ahsoka) "Hi." The togruta said with a small smile finally breaking the silence between them.

(Lizzy) "Ahem hello." Lizzy replied her shy side showing.

(Ahsoka) "I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano. What's your name?"

(Lizzy) "Lizzy Kalfar. It's nice to meet you."

(Ahsoka) "So I assume you were summoned here by Master Yoda as well?"

(Lizzy) "Yeah, I'm not sure what for but I'm sure it's important." Lizzy said before feeling presence in the force come towards them.

Master Yoda walked to the two Padawan's nodding his head to the padawan's as they bowed respectfully in return.

(Yoda) "Good it is to see you two it is, introductions not of importance however. To Christophsis you go to deliver a message and meet your new Masters."

Both the Padawan's looked to each other shocked to hear the news that they were to be assigned a master but they were already heading to what they could assume was a battlefield or perhaps was a battlefield if they were sending two Padawan's.

(Ahsoka) "What message do you need delivered Master? And who are our Masters?" Ahsoka asked as a hint of excitement went into Ahsoka's voice.

Master Yoda shook his head a smile creeping onto his face.

(Yoda) "Calm yourself you should a simple training mission this is not."

(Ahsoka) "Sorry Master." Ahsoka said bowing her head down a little.

(Yoda) "Message for Master Kenobi it is, return to Coruscant he and Skywalker must, an emergency it is. To your other question Padawan Tano, Knight Skywalker assigned to him you are. Padawan Kalfar, Master Kenobi your Master is."

The Padawan's took each bit of information as it came by. Lizzy was stunned to hear that her Master would be Obi-Wan Kenobi but the urgent message also seemed far more important than simply meeting her new Master.

(Ahsoka) "We will head out right away Master." Ahsoka said before bowing and spinning around to head into the shuttle.

Lizzy as well bowed whispering a silent thank you to the old Jedi as she went to the shuttle. To be given the opportunity to be taught under Master Kenobi was the biggest privilege but she knew she now had high expectations to fulfil the role of Obi-Wans Padawan.

* * *

 **-Christophsis**

(Anakin) "They're back!" Anakin yelled towards Obi-Wan as a wave of droids came marching down the street.

(Obi-Wan) "I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." Obi-Wan pointed out.

(Anakin) "It wasn't my idea to send the ship back." Anakin argued.

(Obi-Wan) "All right, men. Second wave incoming."

(Anakin) "Rex, you and your men follow me." Anakin said as he and Captain Rex ran off.

(Obi-Wan) "Cody, battle positions!" Obi-Wan yelled as he and Commander Cody began to form the clones up for the defence against the Separatist attack.

The clones fought hard as well as their Jedi leaders as they put everything they had into the droid army. Due to the support of the heavy cannons the separatist leader Whorm Loathsom gave the order to retreat giving the Republic forces a sigh of relief as they won this small victory.

(Anakin) "They're pulling back." Anakin said as he watched on with Obi-Wan as the droid army retreated.

A shuttle flew over the pair as it went to the main landing zone.

(Obi-Wan) "Looks like help has arrived." Obi-Wan said a grin forming on his face.

(Obi-Wan) "Our cruiser must be back." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin approached the landed shuttle.

(Anakin) "Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements."

(Obi-Wan) "Then it looks like our problems are solved. Fresh troops, new supplies and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them."

(Anakin) "You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all of this?"

(Obi-Wan) "I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher."

(Anakin) "No, thanks."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

(Anakin) "A Padawan would just slow me down."

The two Jedi stopped in front of the shuttle as the ramp opened revealing not one like Obi-Wan had said but two Padawan's.

(Obi-Wan) "Younglings?" Obi-Wan said a bit shocked.

(Anakin) "And who are you two supposed to be?" Anakin asked directing his and Obi-Wans attention to the two girls.

(Ahsoka) "I'm Ahsoka and this is Lizzy. Master Yoda sent us."

(Lizzy) "We were told to tell you both that you have to return to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

(Anakin) "Well I don't know if you've noticed but we're in a bit of an emergency right here."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan stated.

(Ahsoka) "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message."

(Anakin) "Oh, great. They don't even know we're in trouble!" Anakin said annoyed with the current situation.

(Lizzy) "Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off?"

* * *

Up in space the Resolute commanded by Admiral Yularen was attempting to retreat from Separatist ships after dropping off the two Padawan's. The Jedi had made contact with the cruiser.

(Admiral Yularen) "We need to go back and pick up our reinforcements. We've got to get out of here!"

(Fleet Officer) "We're under attack by Separatist warships but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by."

The comms went silent as the group consisting of Obi-Wan, Anakin and the two Padawan's awaited for the answer they were hoping for.

(Yoda) "Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Lizzy found you, I am." Yoda said as his figure appeared on the hologram.

(Obi-Wan) "Master Yoda, we are trapped here, and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed."

(Yoda) "Send reinforcements to you, we will." Yoda's voice became muffled as the transmission started messing up and then was cut.

(Obi-Wan) "Master Yoda? Master Yoda?!"

(Fleet Officer) "We've lost the transmission, sir. We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived. We'll get back to you as soon as we can." The Officer said as the transmission was cut leaving the group to ponder on the situation.

(Anakin) "Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer."

Obi-Wan faced the two younglings taking a moment to look both of them over. Anakin doing the same before allowing Obi-Wan to speak.

(Obi-Wan) "My apologies, young ones. It's time for a proper introduction."

(Ahsoka) "I'm the new Padawan Learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

(Lizzy) "I am as well the new Padawan Learner. My name is Lizzy Kalfar." Lizzy said as she bowed respectfully to the two Jedi.

(Obi-Wan) "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker. Now I'll admit I did request a new Padawan however to see two I can only assume.." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a cheeky grin as Anakin gave a baffled look.

(Ahsoka) "I'm at your service, Master Kenobi but as you have said only one of us is your Padawan. I've been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said pointing towards the now even more baffled Anakin.

(Anakin) "What? No, no, no. There must be some mistake. He's the one who wanted the Padawan. Master are you sure you didn't request two Padawan's?"

(Ahsoka) "No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ahsoka said smirking.

Lizzy remained quiet during this ordeal. She was just as much confused as Master Skywalker was but she was still hopeful that Master Kenobi would still accepted her as his Padawan.

(Anakin) "But that doesn't make any sense."

(Obi-Wan) "We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

(Anakin) "I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Anakin said beginning to walk away before he was stopped by Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "You'd better take her with you." Obi-Wan said still having the grin on his face as he placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Anakin gave a silent reply almost before walking away with Ahsoka on his tail grinning cheekily.

(Obi-Wan) "Which means it is just us two for the time being young one. Apologies for Anakin's.. let's say behaviour, he was not expecting this however I did see this coming. "

(Lizzy) "I must admit Master I am a little confused too but I won't question it."

Obi-Wan smiled at the small girl who was rubbing her arm nervously. He force pulled over two small rocks and placed them down side by side before sitting on one of them.

(Obi-Wan) "Come, I believe it is only fair that we get to acquaint ourselves as Master and Padawan before the tasks ahead."

Lizzy smiled walking over to the other rock before sitting herself on it facing her new Master.

(Obi-Wan) "Now obviously we know who each other are but I'd like to know a little more about you."

(Lizzy) "Well I'm 14 I came to the temple when I was 4. And before I was taken to the Jedi Temple I grew up on Corulag."

(Obi-Wan) "14 seems quite young but I assume you must have shown a lot of promise to become a Padawan. Mind if I see your lightsaber?"

Lizzy looked at her lightsaber before nodding and taking it off her belt and handing it to her master.

(Obi-Wan) "Hmm a curved hilt. I assume you favour form 2 then?" Obi-Wan said as he looked at the lightsaber. It was a silver with a dark silver with spirals covering most of the mid blade.

(Lizzy) "Yes Makashi. Despite my other class members it was the only form that felt natural to me. I also focused on form 3 since I had to have a defence against blasters." Lizzy said, her nervousness slowly departing as she opened up to her new Master.

(Obi-Wan) "My old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn used to use this form so to be able to help you perfect Makashi but you will also have to continue learning the other forms. I trust you to take in everything I teach you as there is no limit to how much you can learn." Obi-Wan said stroking his beard with one hand before giving back Lizzy's lightsaber.

(Lizzy) "Of course Master. I am eager to learn from you. Wait what's that?" Lizzy said placing her lightsaber on her belt before pointing towards the large red shield in the distance.

(Obi-Wan) "A shield. Seems our Separatist friends have upped themselves. It would appear that your training will begin with the simple art of surviving a battle." Obi-Wan said grinning as he got up from his seat.

Lizzy began to get her nervous feelings back as she hopped up and followed Obi-Wan to find Anakin and Ahsoka. She knew that being with Maser Kenobi was going to provide some tough battles but she didn't expect to be a part of them when she had only just met her Master.

* * *

The droid army pushed forward forcing the Republic troops to retreat back. The 4 Jedi and Captain Rex stood around the hologram of the city discussing their plan of action.

(Obi-Wan) "The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter, and keeping it just ahead of their troops.

(Rex) "Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that."

(Obi-Wan) "As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit."

(Ahsoka) "If that shield's gonna be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?

(Rex) "Easier said than done."

(Anakin) "Well, I, for one, agree with her. Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key.

(Obi-Wan) "Right, then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines. And solve this particular problem together.

(Ahsoka) "Can do, Master Kenobi."

(Anakin) "I'll decide what we do."

(Obi-Wan) "If Rex, Lizzy and I can engage them here you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here.

(Rex) "They won't have much time. The droids far outnumber us so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons, then they'll blow them away.

(Ahsoka) "We'll figure out a way. Come on, Master, let's go." Ahsoka said as she began to walk away from the hologram her master close behind.

(Anakin) "If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk." Anakin said catching up to her.

(Rex) "They make quite a pair, don't they, sir? You think they have a chance?"

(Lizzy) "Hopefully. We will struggle to defend the cannons if that shield remains up."

(Obi-wan) "Lizzy is right. If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons there'll be no escape for any of us." Obi-Wan said with a concerned look.

Lizzy shared the same look along with Captain Rex. Anakin and Ahsoka had to take down that shield and hopefully without getting into each other's faces.

(Lizzy) "So what's our plan Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "Well young one we have to hold the line for as long as we can. We have no other choice until Anakin and Ahsoka take down that shield.

(Lizzy) "I have to admit Master I didn't expect to be thrown into this sort of situation so early.

(Obi-Wan) "You have nothing to worry about. Just stick with me, Rex or Cody and make sure to put everything you've learned into action and everything will be fine." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Lizzy's shoulder giving a reassuring smile.

Lizzy returned the smile with a nod as she looked up at her Master. The two Jedi and Rex then made their way to the heavy cannons to make sure that their only option was to defend for their lives.

The sound of the heavy cannons filled the air and Lizzy was trying not to let it phase her. What worried her more though was the fact the even though it was not going to happen the heavy cannons could not penetrate the shield. Her Master and Captain Rex were observing the 'Damage' through binoculars.

(Obi-Wan) "That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day."

(Rex) "It's no use, sir! Even at full power the cannon doesn't affect it."

(Obi-Wan) "All right, Rex. It was worth a try. Tell the men to fall back!"

Rex nodded and went to tell the troops to fall back while Obi-Wan thoughtfully caressed his beard.

(Lizzy) "I um guess we are doing it the hard way then Master?" Lizzy said walking up to her Master.

(Obi-Wan) "Indeed. Prepare yourself young one we have a hard fight to get through."

Anakin and Ahsoka had gotten past the shield with one of Anakin's plans while Obi-Wan, Lizzy and Rex had positioned the troops in cover to get under the shield themselves to fight off the droids.

(Obi-Wan) "We're inside the shield. Just stay away from those tanks. Lizzy you stay with me alright and if anything happens I want you to fall back with Captain Rex. Is that understood?"

(Lizzy) "Yes Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and leaped from the cover landing on a super battle droid beginning the attack while the clones zip lined down opening fire. Lizzy hesitated taking a deep breath before activating her lightsaber and following down after he Master to join the fight.

Obi-Wan was slashing and deflecting left and right while the clones slowly made their way into the buildings behind them for cover. Lizzy was more deflecting then slashing but she did take down some droids herself making sure she had her Master's back.

(Rex) "Where's the General?!"

(Clone) "I don't know, sir!"

The clones continued to pull back with Captain Rex until it became too much and they retreated to a safer position in the building.

(Rex) "Fall back!" Rex yelled as he and the troops ran back for cover all still determined to hold the droids back.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy however continued to take out as many droids as they can side by side as the droids pushed forward.

(Lizzy) "Master! The men are in trouble we need to head back!" Lizzy yelled concerned.

(Obi-Wan) "Quickly then we have to hurry!" Obi-Wan replied as they both went back to help the clones.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy came in through a gap in the building, Obi-Wan and helped a clone from a super battle droid before Lizzy assisted with killing one behind him and so did Rex.

(Rex) "They're right behind us, sir! They wiped out most of my unit. We had to pull out of there." Rex said as an explosion was heard and the three ducked for cover.

(Obi-Wan) "The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons."

(Rex) "We're not gonna be able to stop them, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "Move your troops back to the heavy cannons. Do everything you can to protect them. I'll delay the droids.

(Rex) "But"

(Obi-Wan) "That is an order, Captain! Lizzy you go with them I don't want you getting hurt or worse." Obi-Wan said as Rex and the clones continued to fall back.

(Lizzy) "No Master I'm going to stay and help you. I'm not going to abandon my Master on the first day." Lizzy said activating her lightsaber and destroyed an approaching droid.

The two Jedi started destroying the droids around them. Obi-Wan was about to retaliate but got caught up when an explosion went off. An AAT had broken through with many droids approaching the Master and Padawan. They both stared at the large group of droids, doubt filling both of them as they were surrounded.

They both deactivated their lightsaber's as the hatch on top of the AAT opened revealing General Whorm Loathsom.

(Whorm) "You must be the infamous General Kenobi."

(Obi-Wan) "We surrender."

Lizzy looked at her Master as a droid took both of their lightsaber's. Her Master didn't seem that fussed about the situation they were in. He was a good negotiator so maybe he had something in mind.

(Whorm) "Now, Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down."

Obi-Wan had pulled 4 rocks of different sizes over to him, two rocks on one side of a lager rock and another on the other side. A set of chairs with a table.

(Obi-Wan) "General, have a seat."

(Whorm) "Have you gone mad?"

Lizzy had also questioned her Master's plan as he offered the seat opposite them.

(Obi-Wan) "I've conceded the battle. Now we simply have to negotiate the terms of surrender."

(Whorm) "Don't try any of your tricks, Jedi." Whorm said cautiously leaving the safety of his AAT.

(Obi-Wan) "Surely there's no reason we can't be civilized about this. 'Tis a rare honour to be able to meet one's opponent face-to-face. You're a legend throughout the Inner Core.

(Lizzy) "Flatterer." Lizzy said to herself cheekily.

A rabbit droid alongside Whorm approached the setup of rocks and sat himself down.

(Whorm) "Thank you. The honour is all mine. I'm so glad you decided to surrender."

Obi-Wan sat himself down at one of the rocks and gestured Lizzy to sit at the other. Lizzy nodded and sat herself down facing the General.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, at some point, one must accept the reality of the situation. Might we have some refreshments?" Obi-Wan said faking a cough in between.

(Whorm) "You! Bring us something liquid." Whorm said to the rabbit droid as the droid nodded walking off to grab refreshments.

(Obi-Wan) "Thank you. This shouldn't take long."

The three started at each other. The General still suspicious about the actions of the great General Kenobi.

(Obi-Wan) "Pardon me for being rude I forgot to introduce my Padawan. This is my new Padawan Lizzy Kalfar this was her first battle believe it or not.

Lizzy nodded respectfully to the General.

(Whorm) "Your first battle ending in defeat. You have my sympathies."

(Lizzy) "Um thanks?" Lizzy didn't quite know what to say. It was true that this would be her first battle that ended in a loss but she was hoping that the shield would go down changing the tide of battle.

Much was happening the time that Lizzy and her Master were trying to delay the General. The Republic reinforcements with the company of Master Yoda had come out of hyperspace to engage the enemy blockade, Anakin and Ahsoka were as one would expect having some difficulty getting the shield down and Rex and the clones were continuing to push back the droids.

Refreshments had been delivered to the three sitting around the table. Lizzy hadn't expected to be drinking tea on a battlefield with the Separatist General and Master Kenobi. She wasn't sure if it was an honour or not but she played along anyway.

(Obi-Wan) "And, of course, once you've taken custody of my troops arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter. Tell me, do you have enough supplies…"

(Whorm) "Enough of this! You are stalling!" Whorm interrupted angrily.

(Obi-Wan) "Nonsense. General, there are numerous details to be discussed." Obi-Wan said winking at the General who didn't take it lightly.

Whorm had enough and flipped the table with everything on it flying off.

(Whorm) "Seize them!

The droids took both Lizzy and Obi-Wan by the arms. Lizzy sighed as the once civilized discussion was ruined. She felt Obi-Wan doubting the shield would not go down and she felt the same.

(Whorm) "Unless you call off your troops right now, I will have no choice but to destroy you both."

(Obi-Wan) "Truthfully, we were hoping your shield would be knocked out by now."

Not a moment too soon the shield began to decrease signaling that Anakin and Ahsoka had destroyed the shield generator.

(Obi-Wan) "Oh well." Obi-Wan smirked releasing himself from the droids hold as he flipped and took them both out as well as releasing his Padawan from her position.

Obi-Wan then went behind General Whorm and put him in front of him as a shield as Lizzy went up behind him and force pulled the their lightsaber's to her. Two droids began to shoot as one of them hit the rabbit droid destroying it.

(Whorm) "Don't fire!" Whorm said in a panic.

(Obi-Wan) "Ha, something appears to have happened to your shield, General."

(Lizzy) "Seems those sympathies should go to you hey General?" Lizzy said smirking.

Obi-Wan's holo communicator went off as an image of Admiral Yularen appeared.

(Admiral Yularen) "General Kenobi, if you can hear me, we're through the blockade. The Separatist armada is in retreat. Your reinforcements should be landing in a moment." Yularen said as gunships began to fly over with one landing revealing Master Yoda.

(Obi-Wan) "Your timing is perfect, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said as retrieved his lightsaber from Lizzy and put it back on his belt.

Yoda smiled at Obi-Wan and then to Lizzy who was also smiling. Lizzy gave a thankful look to Master Yoda as she bowed respectfully.

(Yoda) "Good it is to see you in person Master Obi-Wan. Lizzy proving to be good Padawan is she hmm?"

Obi-Wan look to his Padawan who in turn look up at him with a hopeful look.

(Obi-Wan) "Good would be an understatement Master. I think we will get along perfectly. Though I might not be able to say the same about Anakin and his new Padawan."

Yoda gave a concerned look as the three Jedi entered the gunship that would take them to the main landing area for the reinforcements.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka had landed in a gunship of their own as they approached the three Jedi.

(Anakin) "Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka bowed towards Master Yoda.

(Yoda) "Trouble, you have, with your new Padawan, I hear."

(Obi-Wan) "I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda."

(Anakin) "Really?"

(Yoda) "If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Obi-Wan, we can..."

(Anakin) "No, wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges. But with a great deal of training, and patience she might amount to something." Anakin said sending a smile to his Padawan.

Lizzy noticed the relived expression on Ahsoka's face. She was glad that Ahsoka would be staying she could use the company when their Masters were busy.

(Yoda) "Then go with you, she will, to the Teth system."

(Anakin) "Teth? That's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even in that sector."

(Yoda) "Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been." Yoda said with a concerned look.

(Anakin) "You want me to rescue Jabba's son?"

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, we'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku."

(Yoda) "Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan and Padawan Lizzy will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker."

(Ahsoka) "Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized." Ahsoka said as she approached the gunship meeting with Rex.

Ahsoka waved at Lizzy and Lizzy waved back. Lizzy felt this would be a great friendship between Ahsoka and herself.

(Obi-Wan) "Don't worry, Anakin. Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine."

(Anakin) "You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start." Anakin said walking off and his old Master gave a cheeky grin.

Anakin and Ahsoka along with Captain Rex headed off leaving Lizzy, Obi-Wan and Yoda left.

(Obi-Wan) "Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility."

(Yoda) "Ready, he is, to teach an apprentice. To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Skywalker must."

Lizzy contemplated this. Would Obi-Wan have to do the same with her? She knew Obi-Wan had Anakin but maybe he would have to continue doing that for her.

(Obi-Wan) "If we've got to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt we best be on our way. I assume that fighter next to mine will be yours young one." Obi-Wan said bowing to Master Yoda before gesturing to the fighter next to his own.

(Lizzy) "I guess it is. I'll be with you in a moment." Lizzy said smiling as she went up to Master Yoda.

(Lizzy) "Thank you again for this opportunity Master Yoda. I won't let you or Master Kenobi down."

(Yoda) "Trust yourself you should Padawan. Earned this you have, learn from your adventures with Master Kenobi. May the force be with you Padawan Kalfar."

(Lizzy) "As to you Master Yoda." Lizzy bowed before turning around and heading towards Jedi Starfighter that was next to her Master's.

(Obi-Wan) "Ready to go?"

(Lizzy) "Ready as I'll ever be."

(Obi-Wan) "Excellent, then to Tatooine we go."

The two Jedi Starfighters started up with Obi-Wan leading the way as Lizzy followed. Lizzy's adventure as a Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi had officially begun.

 **Sorry about it being so long but I'm sure it will be worth it. So as you can see this will be based off the main script of the Clone Wars Movie and the Episodes. I might add in a few extra moments but who knows. Also this story format will be in script form. I find it easier to put names of who is talking rather than having "this person said" after every sentence. If you don't like it then don't read it. I know there are many stories with an OC being a Padawan to Obi-Wan but I just can't resist I like him too much. Also if you see spelling mistakes then don't point them out. There are bound to be some mistakes and I'd rather not be criticized on them when they don't define the story itself.**

 **So the next part will be the rest of the movie and then we'll see where we kick off from Season 1.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Rescuing Jabba's Son

Lizzy Kalfar took a glance at the planet Tatooine for the first time. She didn't expect to be visiting this planet so soon in her journey as a Padawan but then again she didn't expect to have to be traveling to Tatooine at all. However being the Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi she knew that she would be traveling to places that she would have never thought of going thanks to the war.

After the Battle of Christophsis Master Yoda has sent Anakin and Ahsoka to find Jabba the Hutts son on the planet Teth while sending Obi-Wan and Lizzy to go negotiate with Jabba.

(Obi-Wan) "Don't worry, I'm sure Jabba's in a good mood." Obi-Wan said replying to his astromech R4-P17 who was worried about having to go to the planet which was known for its Jawa scavengers.

(Lizzy) "Is Jabba known to not be in a good mood?"

(Obi-Wan) "That depends, his son has been kidnapped so your guess is as good as mine."

Lizzy nodded before unlatching her fighter from the hyperspace ring and following Obi-Wan down to the planet surface. The Master and Padawan landed their fighters outside Jabba's Palace.

(Obi-Wan) "I want you to be careful and be aware of your surroundings, we don't know who will be on Tatooine who might not appreciate our presence here." Obi-Wan said getting out of his fighter and putting on his brown cloak.

(Lizzy) "Yes Master. Did you want me to assist you with the negotiations?" Lizzy said as she as well jumped out of her fighter and put on a brown cloak.

(Obi-Wan) "Chime in at any time. Just don't say anything that might offend Jabba, Hutt's are easily offended if you say something about them."

Lizzy nodded as the large entrance door to the Palace opened revealing Jabbas translator droid TC-70 approached with three guards behind the droid.

(TC-70) "We should not keep the wise and powerful Jabba waiting."

(Obi-Wan) "We wouldn't dream of it." Obi-Wan said as he followed the droid inside the Palace with Lizzy by his side cautiously watching for any trouble that they may find themselves in.

(Obi-Wan) "Relax young one. I know I said to be careful but being tense isn't going to help either. Try balancing both, stay relaxed but just keep an open mind.

(Lizzy) "Oh, okay I'll try Master." Lizzy said with a small smile which her Master returned with one of his own smiles.

To say that the Palace was creepy was an understatement. Everywhere there were people who couldn't be trusted and for that very reason, Lizzy wanted to get the negotiations done quickly. The two Jedi had finally arrived in the main area where Jabba the Hutt was waiting.

(Jabba/TC-70) "The most gracious Jabba has requested that in order to fulfill the treaty, you must bring his son back to Tatooine safe and sound in one planetary rotation."

(Obi-Wan) "Mighty Jabba, one of our most powerful Jedi is on his way to rescue your son. We will not let you down."

(Jabba/TC-70) "The most gracious Jabba has one more small condition. He demands you bring back the slime who kidnapped his little punky muffin."

(Obi-Wan) "Punky?" Obi-Wan said chuckling.

(Jabba/TC-70) "Dead or Alive."

(Jabba/TC-70) "If you do not succeed, Count Dooku and his droid army will."

(Lizzy) "Have no fear mighty Jabba we are certain that you will not have to come to that conclusion." Lizzy said with a reassuring smile.

Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan with an uncertain feeling. He trusted Anakin and Ahsoka to get 'punky muffin' safely but he felt that there was going to be more behind this situation than simply retrieving a baby Hutt.

(Obi-Wan) "If you will excuse us we must deliver the situation to our Jedi who are retrieving your son as we speak." Obi-Wan said before putting his hood over his head and gesturing his Padawan to do the same.

* * *

The two went into a small corner where Obi-Wan pulled out a holo communicator where he contacted Anakin. It wasn't long before Anakin showed up on the communicator.

(Obi-Wan) "All right, Anakin, here's the story. Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound."

(Lizzy) "If we fail to bring back Jabba's son and Count Dooku ends up getting their before us Jabba will negotiate with him instead."

(Anakin) "Won't take us that long, Master."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, take extreme care. We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When we've finished negotiations with him, we will join you."

The communication was closed. Obi-Wan caressed his beard thoughtfully.

(Lizzy) "Something bothering you Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "I sense there is something more to this mission than simply finding Jabba's son."

(Lizzy) "Whatever the situation I'm sure we can find a way."

Obi-Wan nodded and then walked towards Jabba with Lizzy following him to be at his side.

(Obi-Wan) "It would seem we have come to an agreement Mighty Jabba. We will bring your son back to Tatooine in one planetary location.

(Lizzy) "Alive of course."

(Jabba/TC-70) "The most gracious Jabba hopes that this agreement will be fulfilled. For the Republics sake."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy exchanged concerned looks before bowing and then making their way out of the temple.

(Lizzy) "Master what did Jabba meant by 'For the Republics sake?"

(Obi-Wan) "Well if we can't bring Jabba's son back within the time required or if Count Dooku beats us to the Hutt then we will be finding ourselves in a pretty bad situation when it comes to the war in the outer rim. "

Lizzy nodded as they approached there Starfighters. R4 beeped at Obi-Wan as he entered his fighter.

(Obi-Wan) "I know, R4. I want to get out of here, too."

(Lizzy) "That makes four of us." Lizzy said as she also hopped into her fighter.

Lizzy also had an astromech by the name of R2-KR. The droid seemed happy to see her but she assumed the only time they would be together was in fighter situations since the droid R2-D2 seemed to be with Anakin a lot of the time.

As the two Jedi took off unknown to them Count Dooku was also on Tatooine, ready to put a plan in place that would make the Jedi's mission a lot harder than it was thought out to be.

* * *

The mission on Teth was going to plan. Anakin and Ahsoka had defeated the droids that had been defending the Monastery and were now on the case of finding the Hutt. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Lizzy had returned to the fleet.

The hanger doors of the Venetor opened allowing Obi-Wan and Lizzy to land.

(Obi-Wan) "Commander, tell Admiral Yularen to get underway. We need to reinforce Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he began to get out of his fighter.

(Cody) "Right away, sir."

(Lizzy) "So we are going to Teth then Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "Well assuming that Anakin has met with resistance we will need to support them to get Jabba's son to Tatooine in one piece."

The two Jedi walked to the bridge where they proceeded to contact Anakin and Ahsoka.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, did you locate Jabba's son?"

(Anakin) "We have him, but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction. This smells like Count Dooku to me.

(Ahsoka) "I think it's little Stinky you smell."

(Obi-Wan) "I'll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists."

(Ahsoka) "Master Kenobi, we have another problem. This Huttlet is very sick.

(Anakin) "I'm not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive, Master. This whole rescue may backfire on us. I still don't think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, you know they control shipping routes in the Outer Rim. Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort. If you let anything happen to his son our chances of a treaty with him will disappear."

Suddenly an ambience was heard with Ahsoka spotting two droid landing crafts.

(Ahsoka) "Master? We've got trouble!"

(Anakin) "Defensive positions!"

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin?"

(Anakin) "I'll have to call you back, Master. We're under attack. We could use a little help here if you have the time."

(Obi-Wan) "I'll get there as soon as I can. Protect the Hutt, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as the transmission closed.

(Lizzy) "I guess that confirms your suspicions Master. Count Dooku is very much involved in this if Master Skywalker is under attack."

(Obi-Wan) "They'll be after the Hutt so hopefully Anakin won't risk the Hutt's life just to get involved. Now let's get underway we don't have a lot of time before those droids overwhelm Anakin's men."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Republic Venator came out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan and Lizzy had gotten into their fighters and launched out of the main hanger with V-19's following close behind. For Lizzy she only knew the basics of battling in a Starfighter but she was reassured by the clone piolets that they would have her back.

(Obi-Wan) "Skywalker is in trouble. You know the drill."

(Odd Ball) "Copy that, sir."

(Lizzy) "Wait you have a certain drill for when Master Skywalker is in trouble?"

(Obi-Wan) "Don't worry young one in due time you'll see that these types of situations are very common."

Lizzy chuckled to herself as she continued to fly behind her Master with the clone fighters behind them.

As they approached the Monastery vulture droids were launched at them beginning the dogfight in the sky.

(Obi-Wan) "Do just as I told you Padawan keep your mind open and try not to get yourself killed."

(Lizzy) "Will do Master."

(Anakin) "You copy?" Anakin said through the Obi-Wan's comms.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, do you read me? Anakin. Come in! They're jamming our transmissions. I hope Anakin is having an easier time than we are." Obi-Wan said as an explosion occurred next to him.

(Lizzy) "I'm sure they're having the time of their lives." Lizzy said shooting down a vulture droid.

During the fight, Odd Ball had attracted two vulture droids.

(Odd Ball) "I'm hit! I can't shake them!" Odd Ball said panicking.

(Obi-Wan) "Just relax, Odd Ball. I'm right behind you." Obi-Wan said going up behind the vulture droids and taking out one of the vultures.

(Lizzy) "So am I." Lizzy said coming out from the side and taking out the second vulture.

(Odd Ball) "Thank you, sirs. I'm sorry I panicked.

(Obi-Wan) "That's all right, Odd Ball it happens to everybody. Very good shooting as well young one."

(Lizzy) "I'm starting to get the hang of this believe it or not." Lizzy said cheerfully.

Lizzy was contemplated for a brief moment on how she got used to Padawan life so quickly. On Christophsis she was almost a nervous wreck and now she felt like she could do so much more. But she knew that being cocky wasn't going to do her any good.

(Obi-Wan) "It looks like there's some kind of battle on the east side of the palace."

(Odd Ball) "I see it, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "And if there's a battle, Anakin's probably in the middle of it. We'll start looking for him there. All ships, follow me."

(Lizzy) "Copy that Master." Lizzy said taking another mental note featuring the many situations of Master Skywalker.

(Obi-Wan) "Commander Cody, prepare the gunships for ground assault."

(Cody) "Yes, sir. Go, go, go!" Cody yelled as the gunships launched from the side hanger.

(Obi-Wan) "Take over, R4." Obi-Wan said as R4 beeped at him.

(Lizzy) "We heading down Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "You know me so well already Padawan." Obi-Wan said chuckling.

(Lizzy) "Welp you heard him KR take over for me." Lizzy said as R2-KR beeped in acknowledgment.

* * *

Rex and the remaining clones were surrounded by the droids but they were quickly dealt with as Obi-Wan and Lizzy fired at them before jumping out and landing as they activated their lightsaber's and quickly went to work on destroying the droids. The gunships as well took out the droid landing craft before dropping off the reinforcements and then assisting with taking out some of the droids themselves.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy cut down droids making a path to Captain Rex who was taking cover behind a downed AT-TE

(Obi-Wan) "Where's Skywalker?"

(Rex) "Best guess is he's still in the castle, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "Keep the droids occupied. Lizzy and I will go find him!" Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy ran off into the temple.

As the two Jedi entered the temple they ran into Ventress.

(Ventress) "Master Kenobi. Always chasing after Skywalker. How predictable."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin leaves quite a mess. Which always leads me to you, Ventress."

(Ventress) "I see you also seem to have picked up a pet. Cute"

(Obi-Wan) "Don't let her get to you young one. Deal with the droids I'll go after Ventress."

Lizzy had no time to reply as her Master went after Ventress and she was left with the droids. Lizzy approached the droids deflecting many of the shots and cutting them down. She assumed her Master had a history with Ventress judging by the talk between them so she quickly made her way to find them to assist Obi-Wan.

* * *

(Obi-Wan) "Ventress, I know you're here. You can't hide. I feel your frustration. Let me guess, you're after Jabba's young son, too."

Obi-Wan twisted around when he heard Ventress jump at him blocking her attacking and pushing her back. Ventress removed her robe throwing it Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan cut it down and then block Ventress's attack.

(Obi-Wan) "You'll have to do better than that, my darling."

A few clashes of the three lightsaber's saw Ventress disarm Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, now I'm impressed." Obi-Wan said dodging Ventress's attacks before being pushed back to a pillar.

(Ventress) "Now you die."

(Lizzy) "Hey baldy!" Lizzy said activating her lightsaber and performing the Makashi salute.

This had caught Ventress's attention giving Obi-Wan time to move behind the pillar out of sight.

(Ventress) "So eager, I guess if Kenobi can't be bothered then you'll have to do."

Ventress charged at Lizzy forcing her to block the oncoming attack. Lizzy watched Ventress's movements closely making her own back and forth movements parrying at any given chance and then blocking when she felt at risk. Obi-Wan watched closely from his position as his Padawan fought Ventress. Lizzy was using one hand to initiate a block in her favour and then force pushed Ventress back. Obi-Wan saw the time to enter again as he force pulled his lightsaber to him and went alongside his Padawan.

(Obi-Wan) "As much as it was a joy to watch my 'pet' best you I feel we should continue. Shall we?" Obi-Wan said activating his lightsaber and pointing it at her.

(Ventress) "With pleasure."

Ventress attacked first with her right and then her left, both Jedi block each attack that came their way. Lizzy attempted to flank but was kicked in the stomach and pushed back as Obi-Wan went into to give her time to recover.

Obi-Wan and Ventress continued to fight when Lizzy back in to block attacks after her Master was kicked against a pillar. The three fought with parries from the two Jedi missing Ventress. Obi-Wan sent a silent message to Lizzy who nodded and proceeded to follow her Master up the pillars to the ceiling. Ventress followed and was met with the two Jedi in a ready stance.

(Obi-Wan) "We know of Dooku's plot to turn the Hutts against us. It will not succeed."

(Ventress) "It will when the truth dies with you and your little brat."

Ventress began to charge at the Jedi leaping at Obi-Wan who blocked her attack. Lizzy jumped in striking at Ventress who quickly pushed her back and continued to charge at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had forced her back as Ventress then attached her two lightsaber's making a double blade. Lizzy had recovered and got by her Master's side as they stared each other down. Obi-Wan then leaped through the window Lizzy following close behind.

(Ventress) "You can't run." Ventress said jumping through the window after the two Jedi.

The three met again but they felt a presence leave the planet.

(Lizzy) "Master was that?"

(Obi-Wan) "Yes I sense it, too. Anakin is gone. You've failed, Ventress." Obi-Wan said grinning.

Truth be told Lizzy had never expected to come across someone who used a double-bladed lightsaber so she focused on one side strike when Obi-Wan was blocking the other side. Ventress was well skilled and block both Jedi's attacks as they fought along the balcony. Obi-Wan then found the opportunity and cut the middle of the hilt forcing Ventress to use her two lightsaber's.

(Obi-Wan) "Your Master will not be pleased." Obi-Wan said before disarming one of Ventress's lightsaber's.

(Ventress) "Jedi scum!" Ventress said as she pressed a button on her wrist and charged at Lizzy this time.

Lizzy blocked the attacks coming at her and then used her own footwork to push Ventress back and then force pushed her with her free hand.

(Obi-Wan) "The Hutt is safe. There's no point to fighting any longer. We've won. Lay down your weapon." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy attempted to go forward.

They were interrupted by a vulture droid which flew by allowing Ventress to jump on escaping the Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy deactivated their lightsaber's, Obi-Wan caressing his beard.

(Lizzy) "Does…that…always…happen Master?" Lizzy said catching her breath.

(Obi-Wan) "Quite so. You did well young one against a well-trained sith."

(Lizzy) "When we dueled you let that go on didn't you?"

(Obi-Wan) "I hadn't seen you fight in lightsaber combat yet and I trusted you to hold your ground."

(Lizzy) "Not sure how I should feel about that Master." Lizzy said grinning.

(Obi-Wan) "You have plenty of time to think about it after the battle. We should return to Captain Rex and assist with the rest of the droids." Obi-Wan said as he made his way to the East Wing.

Lizzy smiled and followed him. She did feel she could have done better but it was her first actual duel so she tried not to let it put her down.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy arrived back at the firefight between the clones and droids. They both activated there lightsaber's blocking blaster fire coming their way as they approached Captain Rex.

(Obi-Wan) "Captain, I understand General Skywalker escaped."

(Rex) "Yes, sir. On some beat-up old space freighter. I'll be surprised if he even makes it to Tatooine in that junker."

(Obi-Wan) "If anybody can fly a bucket of bolts through hyperspace, he can."

(Lizzy) "Is this another thing I have to be wary of Master Kenobi?" Lizzy said curiously.

(Obi-Wan) "If you ever come across a downed ship with Anakin around he'll be on to it like no tomorrow." Obi-Wan said grinning.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan, Lizzy and the clone forces to take out the rest of the droids. During this Anakin had contacted Obi-Wan.

(Anakin) "Obi-Wan, come in! Do you copy?"

(Obi-Wan) "Kenobi, here Anakin, have you reached Tatooine yet?"

(Anakin) "Almost, but we ran into some old..."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, did you get shot down again?" Obi-Wan said cutting of Anakin sighing with disbelief.

(Ahsoka) "Yes!" Ahsoka said causing Lizzy to chuckle.

(Anakin) "This ship is too slow. I haven't had time to modify it yet."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm still cleaning up your other mess, but I'll get there." Obi-Wan said ending the transmission.

(Lizzy) "Will we be able to make it in time?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm not sure but I best see if Master Yoda can do something while we finish up here."

Obi-Wan then contacted Master Yoda who was in the Chancellors Office with the Chancellor.

(Yoda) "Master Kenobi. Good to see you and your Padawan in one piece it is."

(Obi-Wan) "As relieving as it is Master we have other pressing issues. Anakin has reached Tatooine with the Huttlet, Master but he's still in grave danger. Separatist troops are desperate to intercept him. I think this whole plot was engineered by Dooku to convince Jabba we kidnapped his son."

(Yoda) "If believe this, the Hutts do, ended will our chance of a treaty with them be. Join Dooku and the Separatists, Jabba will, yes."

(Palpatine) "That would be a disaster. We must have this alliance with the Hutts if we are to win the war in the Outer Rim."

(Yoda) "In Skywalker is the Republic's only hope. Return Jabba's son, he must."

(Lizzy) "But if Dooku has been chatting with Jabba then he will most likely be hostile towards Master Skywalker even if he makes a step towards the door."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin's experience with the Hutts should help He'll come through."

The transmission ended and the Master and Padawan looked at each other both concerned.

(Obi-Wan) "Don't worry young one we've trusted Anakin before."

(Lizzy) "The last time we almost got executed."

(Obi-Wan) "True but better to be a close call then not be one at all."

Lizzy smirked as she and her Master went back to work.

* * *

From that moment Anakin and Ahsoka had successfully delivered Jabba's son to Jabba after dealing with Count Dooku and his Magna Guards. They would have been killed however if not for Senator Padme Amidala who found out Zero the Hutt was working with Count Dooku to take power from Jabba.

Obi-Wan, Lizzy and Yoda had arrived at Tatooine and flew down in a gunship. The blast doors opened revealing them to Anakin, Ahsoka and R2-D2. The 3 Jedi approached them Obi-Wan nodding at Anakin and Ahsoka and Yoda doing the same to Ahsoka. Lizzy nodded as well and then faced her Master who smiled at her as she smiled back.

The 5 Jedi stood together with Lizzy next to her Master and Yoda. Something she had never thought happened had come true in such a small time frame that she was still baffled. But she smiled knowing her journey was only just beginning.

 **And queue the epic Clone Wars credits! Well that's the Clone Wars Movie done and we are on to the Clone Wars series with added stuff in between (maybe). Sorry if the lightsaber dueling sucked but I haven't written many duels but I have been researching and watching Count Dooku A LOT. The episode order might be in chronological order for the fact that it is hard to add episodes that were before one another and it does mess with the character development of Lizzy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Destory Malevolance

**Grievous in retreat! Before the battleship Malevolence could destroy an Outer Rim clone medical base, a Republic strike force, under the command of Jedi Anakin Skywalker, crippled the warship, disabling its dreaded ion cannon.**

 **Now the Jedi relentlessly pursue the Malevolence.**

* * *

Lizzy watched as the cannons of the cruisers fired upon the large beast known as the Malevolence. She had never a seen so large and was surprised Master Skywalker was able to take out its ion cannons. It was helpless and all it could do was try and run away.

(Obi-Wan) "Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?"

(Fleet Officer) "She's lost a primary shield and stabilizes. But the ship is so massive, it can take all the fire our cannons can give it."

(Plo-Koon) "We must summon reinforcements."

(Anakin) "That's why I'm here, Master Plo." Anakin said walking in with Ahsoka by his side.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?"

(Anakin) "Yes, Master. She's busy with a fleet of Separatists reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away."

(Obi-Wan) "Then we'll have to make do with what we have."

(Ahsoka) "Hey Lizzy." Ahsoka said walking up to Lizzy.

(Lizzy) "Hey Ahsoka. It sounded like you had quite the time taking out that Ion Cannon."

(Ahsoka) "Minus the losses I guess it was pretty exciting."

Lizzy and Ahsoka had started to become good friends the more they were put together on missions with their Master's. Lizzy was glad to have someone like Ahsoka around, it helped not having to pay attention to the many arguments their Master's got into about how to do something the right way.

On the Malevolence General Grievous was assessing how damaged the large ship was. It turned out that they had lost the hyperdrive disallowing them to retreat as well as losing the forward engines. The Republic fleet continued to follow the large ship giving it all they could to try and take it out.

(Obi-Wan) "Admiral, status report."

(Admiral Yularen) "They're not attempting to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged."

(Obi-Wan) "This is our chance. All ships, target the bridge, maximum firepower."

* * *

The cannons on the cruisers aimed at the bridge where Grievous was stationed. On the bridge, Grievous was speaking to Count Dooku who had set a trap to stop the Republic attack.

(Ahsoka) "Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace."

(Anakin) "Enemy reinforcements?"

(Ahsoka) "No. It looks like a Naboo ship."

(Obi-Wan) "Gunners, stand down. What in blazes are they doing out here? "

(Anakin) "Ahsoka, contact that ship."

(Ahsoka) "Naboo cruiser, identify yourself."

(Padme) "This is Senator Amidala."

(Anakin) "Padme? What are you doing out here?"

(Padme) "I was sent on a special mission. The Senate was told the banking clan wanted to negotiate a treaty."

(Anakin) "Get out of there as fast as you can."

(C-3PO) "Have we been hit?"

(Padme) "I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

(Anakin) "Padme, what's happening?"

(Padme) "I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam. I will not be made a separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack. You must destroy this monstrous ship!"

Anakin had put his hand into a fist. Lizzy sensed he was frustrated and concern for the Senator.

(Anakin) "Admiral, order our ships to stop firing." Anakin said as the Republic Fleet halted firing.

The bridge had fallen silent with all minds trying to figure out what to do. Unsurprisingly it was Anakin who turned around and started to exit the bridge.

(Obi-Wan) "Where do you think you're going?"

(Anakin) "Somebody has to save her skin."

(Obi-Wan) "I thought you might say that." Obi-Wan said as he followed Anakin.

(Lizzy) "Hey wait for me. I'm coming along on this one." Lizzy said running to catch up to the two Jedi.

(Plo-Koon) "I'm afraid Master Skywalker is taking a terrible risk."

(Ahsoka) "You get used to it."

* * *

Lizzy had caught up to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

(Obi-Wan) "Are you certain you want to come Lizzy? This could very well be a suicide mission going on board that ship." Obi-Wan said looking down at his Padawan.

(Lizzy) "Well I don't want to miss out on any of the action now do I? And besides, I need the experience." Lizzy said with a grin.

(Obi-Wan) "Very well but just don't do anything drastic and stick with me."

(Lizzy) "Don't I always?"

(Obi-Wan) "Fair enough." Obi-Wan said chuckling.

* * *

The three Jedi had made it to the main hanger where the Twilight was stationed and proceeded to enter it with R2-D2 close behind.

(Obi-Wan) "I trust you've already formulated a brilliant plan to rescue the senator?"

(Anakin) "As a matter of fact, I have."

(Obi-Wan) "But do we have a plan "B"? Every operation needs a backup, Anakin."

(Anakin) "I don't have a backup yet, but I do have a plan for getting on that ship."

(Obi-Wan) "Really?"

(Anakin) "The enemy sensors are obviously damaged, so we'll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency airlock."

(Obi-Wan) "That's your plan? Just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door?"

(Anakin) "Basically."

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, Brilliant. Let's get going."

(Lizzy) "To be fair Master it is one of Master Skywalker's better plans that don't involve complete suicide."

(Anakin) "Hey not all my plans are like that."

(Lizzy) "That is why I said it was one of your better plans Master."

(Anakin) "Where do you get these cheeky remarks from anyway?" Anakin asked taking the moment to look at the young Padawan.

(Lizzy) "Well I learn from the best." Lizzy said gesturing to Master Kenobi.

Obi-Wan chuckled at his Padawan's cheekiness shaking his head as Anakin smiled and launched the Twilight and headed towards the Malevolence.

(Obi-Wan) "If they spot us, we'll be pulverized." Obi-Wan said as the ship had gotten closer to the Malevolence.

(Anakin) "They're too busy repairing the ship. They don't have time to notice us."

(Obi-Wan) "Subtlety has never been one of your strong points, Anakin."

(Anakin) "Everything I know I learned from you, Master."

(Obi-Wan) "If only that were true."

Lizzy giggled behind the two Jedi. There little exchanges never ceased to make her laugh.

(Obi-Wan) "Something amusing my young Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked turning around.

(Lizzy) "No Master. Sorry Master." Lizzy said with an innocent smile.

* * *

Anakin proceeded to dock the Twilight in style as they attached to the emergency airlock.

The three Jedi and R2 exited the Twilight and went to the lift that leads them to the entrance.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, you're crazy. Spinning is not flying."

(Anakin) "But it's a good trick."

(Obi-Wan) "We do not want to be spotted." Obi-Wan said as the doors to the airlock opened revealing two droids.

(Droid 1) "Ah! I knew it! It's them!"

(Droid 2) "Oh no."

Anakin and Obi-Wan smirked at each other and activated their lightsaber's taking down the two droids with ease.

(Lizzy) "Shame there wasn't a third."

(Obi-Wan) "Well we are on the mother of all droid ships so I assume there will be more than three droids on this ship."

(Anakin) "You stay here, R2."

R2 replied with a beep as the three Jedi walked off.

* * *

As the three Jedi made their way around the ship Anakin's communicator went off.

(Anakin) "Yes?"

(Ahsoka) "Master, we've found the senator. I'm patching her through."

(Anakin) "Padme?"

(Padme) "Anakin!"

(Anakin) "Are you all right? Where are you?"

(Padme) "On the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long. Droids are everywhere."

(Anakin) "Obi-Wan, Lizzy and I are on board too."

(Padme) "What? What are you doing here?"

(Anakin) "We came to get you off this ship. Ahsoka, how can we get to the senator?"

(Ahsoka) "According to our scans, there seems to be a larger open area in the center of the ship it should be halfway between the two of you."

(Anakin) "We're on our way. Did you hear that, Padme?"

(Padme) "I'll be there."

The communication ended and the three Jedi made their way to the center of the ship where they came to an open area where trains were heading left and right.

(Obi-Wan) "I don't see her, Anakin."

(Anakin) "She's here, master. I sense it."

Before they knew it gunfire was heard and the sight of the Senator and C-3PO appeared.

(Anakin) "There!" Anakin said and without question he, Obi-Wan and Lizzy activated there lightsaber's and began to make their way to the Senator.

Upon a ledge, three droids were standing and noticed the Jedi. Two of the droids fired and Anakin and Obi-Wan reflected the blaster fire back at the two droids.

(Anakin) "Padme!" Anakin said as he jumped on another train heading the Senators way as well as rescuing her.

The train Obi-Wan and Lizzy were on caught up to their train.

(Obi-Wan) "Nice catch. We will fetch the droid." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy went to find C-3PO.

The two Jedi jumped onto another train and Obi-Wan began to force pull the protocol droid out of the crate and towards him but then a horn was heard and a train ran into C-3PO taking him in a whole other direction.

(Obi-Wan) "Blast, that's not good."

(Lizzy) "That wasn't one of your finest moments Master."

(Obi-Wan) "I've had worse."

(Lizzy) "Oh?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'll tell you later but now is not the time. Anakin, I got separated from your droid." Obi-Wan said through his communicator.

(Padme) "3PO!"

(Anakin) "I'll take care of it. We'll meet you back at the Twilight."

(Padme) "No, we can't leave yet. I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy and I are already headed in that direction, so we'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline."

Unknown to the Jedi, Grievous had overheard their conversation.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy made their way to the engine room. Only a few droids occupied the station. Before the two Jedi could do anything the lights turned on revealing more droids coming down the two other paths and behind them, completely surrounding them.

(Grievous) "Ha ha ha ha!" Grievous laughed as he jumped down from the upper balcony.

Obi-Wan turned around with a grin but Lizzy followed gulping as she heard the sound of the General.

(Grievous) "Hello there. General Kenobi I see you found a replacement for Skywalker already."

(Lizzy) "You…?"

(Obi-Wan) "General you know one such as Anakin can't be replaced however allow me to introduce my Padawan Lizzy Kalfar."

(Grievous) "Enough with the pleasantries all she'll be good for is adding a new lightsaber to my collection. Did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

(Obi-Wan) "Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today." Obi-Wan said cheekily.

Lizzy looked at her Master as if he were crazy. She knew he and the General had come face to face before but to have this type of conversation with the leader of the droid army was far beyond what she was expecting.

(Grievous) "Kill them." Grievous said with a laugh.

The droids aimed at the two Jedi and began to fire.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy you take the left I'll take the right." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy both activated their lightsaber's and leaped behind the droideka's and force pushed both the left and right one into the paths of droids knocking them down off the edge.

Grievous began to fire at Obi-Wan and Lizzy who hid behind the last droideka before Obi-Wan forced pushed it into the way of Grievous who then caught the droideka. Obi-Wan waved goodbye to the General and he and Lizzy ran off blocking the blaster fire that came there way.

(Lizzy) "Master can I be the first one to say that you're crazy!?"

(Obi-Wan) "You better get used to it young one. Grievous has it out for me and I don't think our encounters will end anytime soon." Obi-Wan said grinning.

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she followed her Master. First Ventress on her first mission with Obi-Wan and now Grievous? Lizzy sighed and just made up with the fact that this is what she should expect on a regular basis from now on.

* * *

On Obi-Wan's communicator, Anakin had contacted.

(Anakin) "Obi-Wan? Come in, Obi-Wan."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, I'm afraid Grievous is on to us."

(Anakin) "Yeah, we noticed."

(Obi-Wan) "We'll rendezvous back at the Twilight. The fleet must engage the Malevolence." Obi-Wan said before the connection was cut off.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin? Do you copy? Damn they must be jamming our transmissions."

(Lizzy) "It took them long enough."

The sound of droids filled the area behind them.

(Obi-Wan) "Time to catch the train again young one. Remember to stay close I don't want you engaging Grievous alone."

(Lizzy) "I'm right behind you Master."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy made it to the center of the ship and jumped onto one of the trains. Grievous, however, was close behind.

(Lizzy) "Master…."

Obi-Wan surveyed the area and then noticed the hook. Lizzy activated her lightsaber sensing Grievous behind her. Obi-Wan jumped to one of the hooks as Grievous and Lizzy locked blades. Lizzy noticed her Master jumped from the hook and stepped to the side allowing Obi-Wan to kick into Grievous who then locked blades with the Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy run!"

Lizzy nodded as she ran down the train and jumped onto the one approaching. She noticed Obi-Wan had gotten into an odd situation with Grievous towering over him.

(Lizzy) "Master! "Lizzy yelled as she took a crate from the train with the force and through it at Grievous staggering him and allowing Obi-Wan to make his escape

Obi-Wan took a moment to wave a final goodbye to Grievous and looked towards Lizzy.

(Obi-Wan) "Nice aim young one." Obi-Wan said placing his hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

(Lizzy) "Couldn't let you down that easily Master."

(Obi-Wan) "None the less thank you for the help. Now let's get back to the Twilight before Grievous comes back.

Lizzy nodded as she and Obi-Wan jumped off the train.

* * *

The Master and Padawan began to run down the hallway but droideka's had come after them. They had activated their lightsaber's and blocked the blaster fire that headed their way as they ran. They came down the hallway where they saw Anakin and Padme with the two droids.

(Obi-Wan) "Hold the ship!" Obi-Wan yelled as he and Lizzy ran towards the airlock entrance with the aid of Anakin blocking the droideka's with crates.

The two Jedi entered the lift and they began their descent back to the Twilight.

(Obi-Wan) "I'll contact the fleet." Obi-Wan said as he sat down as well as Anakin.

(Anakin) "R2, release the docking clamp."

R2 beeped in confirmation as the Twilight detached from the airlock and made its way to the Republic fleet. However Grievous had gotten into his own ship with four vulture droids and began to open fire on them.

(Lizzy) "He never gives up does he Master Kenobi?"

(Obi-Wan) "Well that's Grievous for you Lizzy. Time for some clever tricks, Anakin."

(Anakin) "That's what I was thinking." Anakin said as he began to do his fancy tricks.

The Republic fleet began to open fire on the Malevolence.

(Anakin) "You know, we have guns. You can shoot back anytime."

(Obi-Wan) "I was just about to…"

(Padme) "I got it." Padme said as she went to main the guns.

(Obi-Wan) "She seems to know her way around."

The Senator had started firing on the pursuing fighters managing to shoot one down. Meanwhile, the Malevolence was preparing to go into hyperspace.

(Obi-Wan) "Nice shot Senator." Obi-Wan said as Padme shot down another vulture.

(Padme) "Beginner's luck."

(C-3PO) "Pardon me, Sir, but R2's scan of the enemy's ship indicates their hyperdrive is activating."

(Anakin) "Don't worry about it."

(Obi-Wan) "What?"

(Lizzy) "What do you mean don't worry about it? The hyperdrive is still active."

(Anakin) "Again don't worry about it."

Lizzy was concerned like her Master but as they watched the Malevolence it headed straight into the moon exploding on impact.

(Obi-Wan) "I imagine you had something to do with that."

(Anakin) "All part of the plan, Master."

(Lizzy) "Plan B I assume?"

(Anakin) "Yup plan B."

Everyone on the Republic Cruisers cheered. The three Jedi and the Senator glanced at the moon as the destruction of the Malevolence had finally arrived and in perfect fashion.

* * *

 **And that's episode 1 of the Clone Wars serious done featuring Lizzy. Not sure what the next episode might be but I'm sure it will be good. Be aware though I might add Lizzy to episodes without Obi-Wan to add a bit more story with other characters. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Lair of Grievous

**Viceroy Gunray escapes. En route to Coruscant to stand trial for war crimes, evil separatist leader Nute Gunray has broken free of his Jedi escort.**

 **With the help of Count Dooku's sinister agents, the villainous Viceroy has made a daring getaway.**

 **Alerted to the bold prison break, Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan Lizzy Kalfar have traced the stolen ship to a remote system, hoping to recapture Gunray and return him to justice.**

* * *

(Lizzy) "Master Kenobi are you sure I should be sent on this mission? I mean what if you get put on a mission and I'm not here?" Lizzy had said with a concerned voice.

Obi-Wan had sensed his Padawan's nervousness. He hadn't been given any missions and wanted Lizzy to get some experience with other Jedi rather than sit around in the temple.

(Obi-Wan) "I understand your concerns young one however I would like you to go on this mission. Master Fisto is a good Jedi and a good friend and he'll look after you." Obi-Wan said placing his hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

(Lizzy) "But…"

(Obi-Wan) "It's a simple mission Lizzy. Find Nute Gunray and bring him back to Coruscant. It's best for you to go since we don't know how heavily guarded he will be and besides you'll like Master Fisto.

(Lizzy) "Very well Master." Lizzy said admitting defeat.

(Obi-Wan) "You'll be fine young one. Just remember the training I've taught you and remember as well to keep an open mind and be mindful of your surroundings. Now Master Fisto will be waiting for you in the hanger."

Lizzy nodded before bowing a goodbye to her Master and walked off to the hanger where her Starfighter was. Upon arrival she saw Master Fisto near his ship who had noticed Lizzy's arrival.

(Kit Fisto) "Ah Padawan Kalfar it is could to meet you." Kit Fisto said with a cheery smile that could make anyone smile back.

(Lizzy) "As to you Master Fisto. Master Kenobi has informed me we are looking for Nute Gunray." Lizzy said after greeting Master Fisto with a bow.

(Kit Fisto) "Indeed. We have been told that he had stolen a Republic ship from Master Luminara's ship to escape it. Foolish of him is that we are able to track the ship."

(Lizzy) "So wherever the ship is Nute Gunray will be there?"

(Kit Fisto) "Indeed and hopefully that is the case. Come now we shouldn't dwindle any longer." Kit Fisto said as he entered his fighter.

Lizzy nodded and jumped into her own as R2-KR greeted her.

(Lizzy) "Hey KR. Ready to go?"

R2-KR beeped at her.

(Lizzy) "Once we dock with the hyperspace ring we will wait to see where we are heading." Lizzy said as she followed Master Fisto out of the hanger and out to space as they both attached to the waiting hyperspace rings.

(Kit Fisto) "Now it seems that the beacon is coming from the Vassek system so that's where we will go." Kit Fisto said as he set the coordinates and jumped to hyperspace with Lizzy close behind.

* * *

They soon came out of hyperspace in the Vassek system.

Kit Fisto's droid R6-H5 had beeped at Kit-Fisto.

(Kit Fisto) "I know we're in the middle of nowhere, R6, but that's the Republic beacon we're looking for. Contact the Outer Rim command."

R6 beeped confirmation as he contacted Master Luminara and Ahsoka.

(Kit Fisto) "Master Luminara, Lizzy and I have tracked the location of our stolen ship to the Vassek system."

(Luminara) "So has your old Padawan, Nahdar Vebb. He's already on the surface."

(Kit Fisto) "It'll be great to see Nahdar again."

(Ahsoka) "I'll transmit the coordinates for the rendezvous point. And Master Fisto, sorry we lost that slimy double-dealer."

(Kit Fisto) "Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll catch Gunray yet."

(Ahsoka) "Good hunting." Ahsoka said as the transmission ended.

(Kit Fisto) "It's time to land Padawan. It seems my old Padawan will be joining us."

(Lizzy) "More the merrier." Lizzy said as the two Jedi detached from the hyperspace rings and proceeded to enter Vassek 3's atmosphere.

R6 had beeped at Kit Fisto once again as the two Jedi landed on next to each other on the surface.

(Kit Fisto) "Well, I can't see anything either. You'll be fine, R6. Just keep a lookout for me, okay?"

(Lizzy) "Don't worry R6. KR will be here as well." Lizzy said as R2-KR beeped reassuringly.

The two Jedi walked together to see a shuttle with a group of clones and a cloaked figure who Lizzy assumed was Nahdar.

(Kit Fisto) "Hahaha Nahdar! Congratulations on passing the trials. I'm sorry the war prevented me from seeing your training through to the end."

(Nahdar) "You were missed, Master, but it is an honour to finally serve beside you as a knight." Nahdar said bowing before taking off his hood.

(Kit Fisto) "Allow me to introduce Padawan Lizzy Kalfar. She is here to join us in the search for Nute Gunray."

(Nahdar) "It's good to meet you Master Kisto is a good Master and you are lucky to be taught by him.."

(Lizzy) "It's a pleasure to meet you as well though I'm not Master Fisto's Padawan. I'm the Padawan to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

(Kit Fisto) "Master Kenobi has assigned Lizzy to the mission since he will be at the temple and wanted her get some experience."

(Commander Fil) "General, we've pinpointed the tracking beacon's location to the south end of the gorge."

(Kit Fisto) "Then let's have a look."

(Nahdar) "Allow me to show the way."

Nahdar lifted his arms and used the force to clear the fog away revealing a large black shape in the rocks.

(Kit Fisto) "Charming. Let's not keep the Viceroy waiting."

Lizzy didn't find it charming, more like showing off.

(Commander Fil) "Niner, Bel, look after the ships."

(Niner) "Yes sir!"

The group walked towards the entrance.

(Kit Fisto) "No guards? That's odd."

(Nahdar) "The entrance looks sealed."

(Commander Fil) "We specialize in making entrances." Fil said taking out a grenade.

(Nahdar) "This will make less noise." Nahdar said activating his lightsaber.

(Kit Fisto) "Patience, the both of you. A second look usually pays off." Kit Fisto said as he stopped the Knight and Commander.

Lizzy had looked at the door closely trying to figure if she could find something. She then noticed one of the slabs.

(Lizzy) "Master look." Lizzy said as she stepped forward and pressed down on the slab.

The entrance opened up revealing a long hallway.

(Kit Fisto) "Good eye young one. Let's proceed." Kit Fisto said smiling.

Lizzy smiled back as the group began to advance through the hallway.

* * *

(Kit Fisto) "I sense there's something here."

(Lizzy) "Whatever it is, it's giving me the creeps."

(Commander Fil) "Scanners are negative, General."

Suddenly there was a loud screech alerting the group.

(Clone) "Well, that was something."

The group then noticed an opening and a lighter area. Nute Gunray's voice could be heard.

(Nute Gunray) "All droids stay on guard. Be ready for anything."

(Droids) "Roger, roger."

The group slowly crept up the stairs and to the doorway.

(Nute Gunray) "Double shifts for everyone!"

(Droid) "Viceroy?"

(Nute Gunray) "You must protect me at all costs."

(Droid) "Viceroy, the Jedi are here."

(Nute Gunray) "I know they're near. Once those Jedi pick up my trail, they never leave me alone."

The three Jedi walked through the doorway activating their lightsaber's.

(Droid) "They're right behind you."

(Nute Gunray) "What? Where? Do something. You! Blast them!" Nute Gunray said in a panic.

The droids went up behind Gunray and began to fire at the Jedi. The three Jedi deflected the blaster fire. Lizzy was using form 3 a lot more often than her normal form 2 but Master Kenobi did make sure that she got an even amount of training in both forms. Kit Fisto had cut down a droid on the right and Lizzy cut one down in the middle however Nahdar had went forward cutting down two and force pushing the remains of one of the droids.

(Kit Fisto) "I didn't forget to teach you restraint, did I, my old Padawan?" Kit Fisto said as he deactivated his lightsaber along with Nahdar and Lizzy.

(Nahdar) "I am sorry, Master. I got carried away."

(Kit Fisto) "Those who have power should restrain themselves from using it."

The three Jedi began to walk up to the lone chair.

(Nute Gunray) "Lieutenant, did you get them?"

(Nahdar) "No, but we have you, Viceroy." Nahdar said using the force to spin the chair around.

(Lizzy) "So much for restraint."

The chair revealed the holographic form of Nute Gunray surprising the three Jedi.

(Nute Gunray) "You have nothing, Jedi fools. I welcome you to your doom." Nute Gunray said with a laugh as the hologram disappeared.

(Nahdar) "The tracking beacon. They knew we were coming." Nahdar said as he took the tracking beacon.

(Kit Fisto) "I should have known Gunray wasn't here. At the first sight of us, he would have run off screaming like the coward he is."

Suddenly in the chair Count Dooku revealed himself on the hologram.

(Count Dooku) "I apologize for the deception, Master Jedi."

(Kit Fisto) "Count Dooku. You have a great talent for unexpected appearances."

(Count Dooku) "It's a shame you came so far to be frustrated. While the Viceroy is unavailable for capture, allow me to offer you an alternative prize." Dooku said with a grin as he disappeared and a red button began to flash.

(Commander Fil) "This has got to be a trap."

(Kit Fisto) "It looks like Dooku is trying to catch someone, and we're the bait."

(Nahdar) "But who has the trap been set to catch? Shall we find out?" Nahdar said pressing the button and opening a large entrance door.

(Lizzy) "So much for Master Kenobi's definition of an 'easy mission'." Lizzy said with a sigh.

(Kit Fisto) "I thought most missions with Obi-Wan would be challenging young one?"

(Lizzy) "Fair point." Lizzy said with a smile.

* * *

The group entered through the doorway and a blast door opened revealing a large statue of a warrior holding someone's head. The group progressed forward down the hallway and another blast door opened revealing other statues with rusted parts on them.

(Kit Fisto) "This place looks like a shrine to that strange warrior."

The group continued to the end of the hallway before the end door opened revealing loads of robotic parts. Robotic parts that belonged to General Grievous.

(Kit Fisto) "This is the lair of General Grievous." Kit Fisto said shocked.

(Lizzy) "Oh how Master Kenobi would love to see this." Lizzy said.

Lizzy had encountered Grievous once before on the Malevolence with Obi-Wan but she had only locked blades with him once before her Master took over. To be in the lair of Grievous was something she was not prepared for.

In space General Grievous himself had arrived at the Vassek system in a foul mood unaware of the Jedi and clones that were in his lair.

The group looked around the assumed trophy room. Braids and lightsaber cabinets filled the majority of the room.

(Nahdar) "These must be trophies taken from the Jedi he's murdered. There are so many."

(Lizzy) "The amount of Jedi his killed. Whether they were Padawans, Knights or Masters, he killed them all. It's horrible."

(Kit Fisto) "Why would Dooku want to set a trap for his best General? It doesn't make sense." Kit-Fisto said holding a lightsaber of a fallen Jedi.

(Nahdar) "Are we the bait, or is Grievous the bait?"

(Kit Fisto) "We must consider who this trap is for."

(Niner) "General, your droid is tracking an incoming ship. It matches a description of General Grievous' fighter. It's headed our way."

(Kit Fisto) "Keep out of sight and stand by for further orders."

(Nahdar) "Capturing Grievous could turn the tide of the war."

(Commander Fil) "And if he doesn't know we're here, we could take him down easy."

(Kit Fisto) "Don't underestimate him. We'll need a plan."

* * *

The group formed a plan and hid waiting for the General.

Grievous had landed and made his way down the hallway.

(Grievous) "Guards? Gore? Gore, where are you?"

Then Kit Fisto, Commander Fil and Lizzy along with another clone jumped out in front of him. Nahdar and the other two clones jumped in behind. The three Jedi had activated their lightsaber's and the clones aimed at the General.

(Kit Fisto) "Welcome home, General."

Grievous noticed the face of the female Jedi and laughed.

(Grievous) "You…Kenobi's Padawan. So soon that we meet again."

(Lizzy) "Indeed General. Master Kenobi would have come along if he knew you were coming along for the party."

(Kit Fisto) "I'm afraid I must request your surrender. Cooperate, Grievous, and perhaps the Senate will be merciful." Kit Fisto said as he pointed his lightsaber and Grievous.

(Grievous) "It is you who shall get no mercy." Grievous said activating two of his lightsaber's and striking but his attack hitting the ceiling.

Kit Fisto and Nahdar attacked Grievous but their attacks blocked. Grievous then activated his other two lightsaber's as his two other arms were unfolded and began to spin. Lizzy went into form 2 and attacked with a one hand attack but was blocked. Kit Fisto tried to strike from another angle but Grievous was able to block his attacks along with Lizzy's on the one side. He then made his on attack staggering Nahdar on the other side.

(Kit Fisto) "Cables!"

The clones fired their cables at Grievous's legs and began to pull to try and stabilize the General. Lizzy tried another attack but was again blocked. Grievous had cut one of the cables as he continued to block the three Jedi.

(Clone) "Don't let him go! We got him!"

(Kit Fisto) "Don't let him cut the lines!" Kit-Fisto said as he managed to release himself from the block and cut off Grievous's legs forcing him to hang onto the ceiling.

(Clone) "Hold him!"

The clones grunted as they managed to pull Grievous down from the ceiling. Grievous tried to crawl away but Nahdar engaged him but his attack was blocked.

(Nahdar) "Don't make me destroy you."

Grievous twirled his lightsaber pushing Nahdar back. Kit Fisto disarmed Grievous and then managed to leap to the ceiling taking one of the clones with him. Kit Fisto tried to get to stop Grievous but was knocked back as Grievous used the clone to knock him back.

(Grievous) "Come and get me!" Grievous said as he threw the clone into Nahdar.

Grievous dropped down onto his remaining limbs and then leaped behind Kit Fisto, Lizzy and the clones, not before getting shot in the face and began to run away via the ceiling. Kit Fisto and Lizzy along with the clones ran after him.

(Nahdar) "Cut him off!" Nhadar said as he and the other clones went to cut Grievous off.

Kit Fisto and Lizzy continued to run after the General but heard scrapping and shots as they turned a corner and saw two of the clones on the ground. They continued after him but he had disappeared when the met up with Nehdar and the other clones.

(Commander Fil) "Where'd he go?"

(Nahdar) "The clones got in the way. I could have taken him."

(Lizzy) "What!? How could you say that?! They…" Lizzy horrified by what Nahdar had said but she felt Kit-Fisto's hand on her shoulder and then calmed down.

Kit Fisto glared at Nahdar.

(Kit Fisto) "Let's take care of our wounded."

* * *

The group went back to find the two clones who had died. Nahdar leaned down next to one of them.

(Nahdar) "Let me go after Grievous myself, Master."

(Kit Fisto) "Patience, Nahdar. You may no longer be a Padawan, but you are not ready to take on Grievous. It's time we retreated."

The group ran towards the exit however the door closed along with the other doors.

(Kit Fisto) "It looks like we're going to have to fight after all."

(Commander Fil) "Green scout to watcher base.

(Niner) "This is watcher base, over."

(Commander Fil) "Contact the fleet at Besteene. Inform them we've engaged Grievous and require reinforcements."

(Niner) "Right away, sir."

The transmission ended. However shortly after R6 and R2 contacted their respective owners.

R6 and R2 were being surrounded by the magna guards after the shuttle was destroyed.

(Kit Fisto) "Get out of there, R6 and R2, now!"

R6 faintly beeped but the transmission was cut off.

(Lizzy) "R2? R2?!" Lizzy said concerned as an image of General Grievous appeared on a hologram.

(Grievous) "You've run out of time."

(Kit Fisto) "Why don't you come out? Show us some of that separatist hospitality."

(Lizzy) "Believe me, his hospitality is terrible."

(Grievous) "Patience. In the meantime, please experience all my home has to offer. It has been prepared for uninvited guests like you."

When the holo transmission ended trapdoors opened with Commander Fil and a clone falling. Kit Fisto, Nahda and Lizzy leaped to safety, however, the clone fell in the lava while Commander Fil activated his cable connecting to the ceiling. Nahdar assisted the clone and Kit Fisto went to help with Lizzy close behind. The three Jedi managed to get the Commander to safety.

(Kit Fisto) "General, I know you're watching. We've seen the lower levels of your home. We're not impressed."

(Grievous) "Good, Jedi, good. You will provide some sport for me yet." Grievous said through the speakers.

Kit Fisto activated his lightsaber and destroyed the camera that was looking at them.

* * *

The three Jedi and Commander Fil heard the screeching from earlier. The Jedi activated their lightsaber's and Commander Fil took out his blasters as they huddled up back to back.

(Kit Fisto) "Stand firm. There might be worse things here than Grievous."

Then a door opened revealing a giant male roggwart who looked hungry.

(Commander Fil) "It looks like you're right about that, sir." Commander Fil said as the group turned around to face the massive creature.

The creature screeched at them and Commander Fil began firing at it. The three Jedi and Commander Fil engaged the creature. The roggwart disarmed Kit Fisto after he tried to attack. The creature looked to grin as the group then separated to different sides of the creature allowing Master Fisto to get to his lightsaber.

(Nahdar) "Shoot him, Commander!"

Commander Fil shot at the creature and then Nahdar leaped onto the creatures backstabbing it but was thrown off as it used its tail to attack the group. Kit Fisto and Lizzy avoided the tail but it had caught Commander Fil bringing him in front of its face. The creature used the Commander whacking him into Nahdar. Kit Fisto and Lizzy ran up to the creature Kit Fisto striking it in the face and Lizzy striking in the side. Nahdar then got back up and cut the creature's tail off. Then Kit Fisto cut the creatures arms off. The creature fell to the ground allowing Lizzy to stab the creature in the neck killing it for good.

(Nahdar) "Grievous is going to pay for this. I will destroy him."

(Kit Fisto) "I understand your pain, but you forget your teachings, Nahdar. Revenge is not the Jedi way."

(Nahdar) "But in this war, strength prevails. The rules have changed."

(Lizzy) "Just because we are at war doesn't mean we abandon our ways as Jedi we have to make sure that we keep the peace without sacrificing who we are."

(Kit Fisto) "Padawan Kalfar is right Nahdar. Perhaps you are the one who has changed."

Nahdar didn't seem to take it well.

(Kit Fisto) "Come now, we need to keep moving." Kit Fisto said as he began to walk with Lizzy close behind.

Nahdar put down the Commander and followed them.

* * *

The Jedi went up to where they had lost Grievous and then hid to the side out of sight as the door opened revealing Grievous and his guards walking off.

(Nahda) "You were right, Master. That exit must lead to the control room."

The three of them ran in front of the door while the guards and Grievous weren't looking. Kit Fisto began to put in the code. The door opened.

(Kit Fisto) "Let's go." Kit Fisto said as he and Lizzy entered the room.

(EV-A4-D) "Master, the Jedi are about to enter the control room." The droid said over the speakers.

Grievous and the guards turned around and approached them.

(Kit Fisto) "Nahdar, inside, hurry!"

(Nahdar) "No, you go. I will hold him off."

(Kit Fisto) "There's no time to argue."

(Nahdar) "We can't just run. We must finish him."

(Lizzy) "Grievous is too powerful you won't be able to hold him off."

(Kit Fisto) "Nahdar, hurry!" Kit Fisto yelled but the door had closed cutting Nahdar off from the two Jedi.

(Kit Fisto) "Nahdar!"

(Lizzy) "Come on Master, we need to get to the control room."

Kit Fisto nodded and they went to find the controls. Once they found the control room the droid EV-A4-D was sitting in the chair. Kit Fisto activated his lightsaber.

(EV-A4-D) "Get him, Master. Kill him! Where's the other two Jedi? Oh no." The droid said before Kit Fisto cut the chair and the droids head off.

Kit Fisto and Lizzy watched on the camera as Grievous and Nahdar fought. When the two were blocking Grievous pulled out a blaster and shot Nahdar, killing him.

(Kit Fisto) "No.." Kit Fisto said in disbelief as he fell into the chair.

Lizzy went up behind him putting her hand on the Master Jedi's shoulder.

(Grievous) "I will kill you all. Do you hear me, Jedi?!" Grievous said facing the camera.

R6 and R2 then beeped through the communicators.

(Kit Fisto) "R6? Is that you?"

R6 replied.

(Kit Fisto) "Meet us at the south landing platform. We'll be right there."

(Lizzy) "Don't be late R2."

(Grievous) "I'm coming for you next, Fisto. And then you Kalfar. Obi-Wan isn't here to save you now!"

(Kit Fisto) "We'll be gone by the time you get here." Kit Fisto said as he turned off the cameras and then used his lightsaber to destroy the control panel.

(Kit Fisto) "Come Padawan let's get out of here."

Lizzy nodded and followed Kit Fisto to the exit.

* * *

The pair managed to get to the platform but R6 and R2 were nowhere to be found.

(Lizzy) "I knew KR would be late."

(Kit Fisto) "R6, R2 we are at the platform. Where are you?"

R6 and R2 beeped but then a sound interrupted the two Jedi as Grievous climbed up from the edge of the platform.

(Grievous) "Going somewhere?"

Kit Fisto and Lizzy activated their lightsaber's. Kit Fisto got into a fighting stance as Lizzy did a Makashi salute. Grievous twirled his four lightsaber's laughing. Kit Fisto struck first and then Lizzy came in next with a parry but both attacks were blocked. Grievous pushed them both back and a silent message went through the two Jedi as they leaped back and deactivated their lightsaber's and hid in the fog.

Kit Fisto had leaped behind Grievous and Lizzy was coming toward him. When Kit Fisto activated his lightsaber Grevious blocked his attack and then Lizzy attacked but Grievous had heard her and then blocked her attack.

(Kit Fisto) "You might have been a proud warrior once, but now, you're just a pawn in Dooku's game."

(Grievous) "I wield great power, Jedi fool." Grievous said as he kicked Lizzy in the stomach staggering her back and then pushed Kit Fisto back as he tried to attack Kit Fisto.

Kit Fisto dodged his attack and then cut off one of Grievous's hands taking the lightsaber that had once belonged to Nahdar. Lizzy had got up and got back into an attacking stance behind Grievous.

(Kit Fisto) "That power will only consume you." Kit Fisto said as he prepared to attack with the two lightsabers.

The two Jedi and Grievous began to engage in a much faster-paced duel as Grievous tried to block the numerous attacks. Lizzy was adding in a number of different attacks and parry's trying to put pressure on Grievous. The Kit Fisto had got the upper hand force pushing Grievous onto the ground. Kit Fisto and Lizzy went side by side when Grievous jumped back up and attacked them both, the two Jedi blocking the attacks. Lizzy and Kit Fisto were pushing Grievous back but Magna guards had come to join in and the two Jedi were forced to defend themselves from the pressing attacks from the droids.

(Grievous) "How quickly power can change hands. Surrender, and I promise you will die quickly." Grievous said activating his lightsaber's again.

Kit Fisto looked to Lizzy who nodded and they deactivated their lightsaber's. Then R6 and R2 arrived behind them beeping at them.

(Grievous) "Stop them!"

Kit Fisto smirked at Grievous and Lizzy cheekily waved the same goodbye her Master did on the Malevolence as they leaped into their fighters. And R6 and R2 flew them away.

(Lizzy) "Nice timing." Lizzy said as she jumped into her fighter.

(Kit Fisto) "Let's go home. I think we are done here."

R6 beeped happily as the two Jedi flew off and returned back to Coruscant.

* * *

The two Jedi had got back to Coruscant safely. They both went to the council chamber where Yoda, Windu and Obi-Wan were being informed of what happened.

(Windu) "What about your former Padawan?"

(Kit Fisto) "His heart was in the right place, but he tried to answer Grievous' power with his own."

(Yoda) "To answer power with power, the Jedi way this is not. In this war, a danger there is of losing who we are."

Lizzy softly smiled as Kit Fisto remembered Lizzy's exact words.

(Obi-Wan) "I assume Grievous was happy to see you my young Padawan?"

(Lizzy) "From infiltrating his ship to his lair? I think I am on his to kill list alongside you Master."

(Kit Fisto) "Your Padawan did very well Master Kenobi. You should be proud of her. She has a bright future ahead of her."

(Obi-Wan) "Very proud Indeed. Get some rest Lizzy you've earned it." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Lizzy smiled in return bowing before the four Jedi leaving knowing she had gotten through another tough challenge.

* * *

 **Done. I felt like since Ahsoka was with Luminara I thought that Lizzy could be with Kit Fisto. Also to answer the question to Ssj shadow about the lightsaber forms. I might consider it for later in the seasons. I am set on her focusing on 2 and 3 but maybe as she gets older she will have better training in other forms that work well together. Thank you for the suggestions though. As always stay tuned for the next parts and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Dooku Captured

**Manhunt! After a long and perilous search, the Jedi finally track down separatist leader count Dooku.**

 **During a heroic attempt to capture the count, Anakin Skywalker has gone missing.**

 **Having lost contact with Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi heads toward his friend's last known location, a lone separatist frigate in the far reaches of the outer rim.**

* * *

The Republic Cruiser had opened fire on the Munificent-class Frigate. It was a simple task that wouldn't threaten anyone except for the ones on board the Frigate. For Lizzy and Ahsoka that was their Masters who were most likely facing Count Dooku. Lizzy and Ahsoka walked up to the end of the bridge together stepping beside Captain Rex as they watched on.

(Ahsoka) "Let's try not to blow up the ship before they get off this time."

(Lizzy) "That's if they ever get off at all. I'm sure they are fighting Dooku right now as we speak."

(Ahsoka) "It would be unlike them not to." Ahsoka said smiling and Lizzy giggled.

Rex had a small smile as well. He had grown fond of the two Padawan's cheeky remarks to their Master's while they were off the ship.

While the space battle was still going on a communication from Obi-Wan had come through.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy, Ahsoka, Dooku managed to escape. We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you can round up."

(Ahsoka) "We'll get there as soon as we can." Ahsoka said as the transmission ended.

(Lizzy) "We'll have to finish off the Frigate first before we can send anything. Though it's possible that they might find themselves on Vanqor."

(Ahsoka) "Why is that?"

(Lizzy) "Well to tell you the truth they are most likely perusing Dooku in a shuttle. Even if they shoot down Dooku they will get shot down themselves in that thing."

The Venetor made quick work of the Frigate and began to make its way to Vanqor. Lizzy and Ahsoka had prepared a shuttle to go retrieve their Master's seeing that they hadn't reported in stating they had captured Dooku.

(Lizzy) "What are the chances that Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are in trouble?" Lizzy asked concerned.

(Ahsoka) "Depends, we better find out quickly otherwise we might never know."

Lizzy nodded as they both entered the shuttle and launched to the surface of Vanqor.

* * *

Vanqor wasn't the most pleasant planet Lizzy had been to. With the simple fact that gundarks called the planet home didn't make the planet any better to be on. The shuttle landed and the two Padawan's exited the shuttle.

(Lizzy) "Nothing, though it does look like they crashed here judging by the surface damage."

(Ahsoka) "It looks like they are in trouble. But where are they?"

Lizzy took a moment to look around. She then noticed an odd formation of rocks and rumbling coming from behind them.

(Lizzy) "Ahsoka look!" Lizzy said as she pointed at the rocks.

(Ahsoka) "What about them?"

(Lizzy) "I think they're in there. It looks like the rocks collapsed or something." Lizzy said as she ordered the clones to blow up the rocks.

When the rocks blew up it revealed people who happened to be Obi-Wan and Anakin.

(Ahsoka) "Master! Looks like we got here just in time." Ahsoka said as the two Jedi coughed.

(Anakin) "What do you mean, just in time?"

(Ahsoka) "You were in very big trouble."

(Lizzy) "You can't tell us that you weren't in trouble Master Skywalker."

(Obi-Wan) "Trouble? We were simply searching for Count Dooku."

(Anakin) "We had the situation well under control, my little Padawan."

(Ahsoka) "I see. So which part of the situation did you have under control the blocked entrance, the poison gas, or that gundark behind you?"

(Anakin) "Gundark?"

(Obi-Wan) "You mean the one that's too far away to worry about?"

The gundark that was referred to appeared at the entrance of the cave clearly unhappy.

(Lizzy) "Block the entrance!" Lizzy ordered as the clones fired at the top of the cave forcing rocks to crumble and block the entrance to the cave.

(Anakin) "There's still Dooku to deal with."

(Ahsoka) "You let him get away?" Ahsoka said with an unsatisfied look.

(Anakin) "No, not get away exactly. Just."

Ahsoka was giving her Master an unconvinced look. Lizzy was giggling the whole time.

(Anakin) "Chime in anytime." Anakin said facing his Master as his Padawan continued to glare at him.

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, no. I'm enjoying this far too much."

(Lizzy) "Don't think you're not guilty of this either Master Kenobi. You were both in that cave after all." Lizzy said with a cheeky smile.

(Obi-Wan) "Point taken young one. We should get back to the ship and report to the council before Anakin is intimidated by Ahsoka any longer."

Lizzy smiled as she followed her Master onto the shuttle with Anakin and the still unconvinced Ahsoka behind him as they made their way back to the Venetor.

* * *

When they returned the ship they had been contacted by Master Yoda and Master Windu.

(Obi-Wan) "Master Yoda, Master Windu. It appears that Dooku has escaped again. Though I can't say for sure how he managed to get off world."

(Mace Windu) "That we can answer. It appears a pirate group on Florrum managed to capture Dooku and is holding him for ransom. We need you to head to Florrum to see if what these pirates claim is true."

(Anakin) "Sounds easy enough."

(Windu) "The pirate leader has stated though that his only stipulation is that you arrive unarmed."

(Anakin) "Unarmed?"

(Obi-Wan) "We know very little about these pirates. We may be walking blind into what could very well be a hostile situation."

(Mace Windu) "We can't let Dooku slip through our fingers again. Report back as soon as you arrive."

Anakin facepalmed at the situation while Lizzy and Ahsoka looked at their Masters.

(Obi-Wan) "Well this should be fun." Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

(Lizzy) "I don't know about this Master."

(Obi-Wan) "We don't have much of a choice Lizzy. This might be our only chance to capture Dooku."

Anakin had already started to make his way to the Twilight. Obi-Wan began to walk to the Twilight after him.

(Lizzy) "I'm coming to then. I can't sit around with this bad feeling lingering." Lizzy said as she ran up to catch up with her Master.

(Obi-Wan) "If you want to, but know these aren't droids. Pirates aren't to be underestimated."

Lizzy nodded as they made their way to the hanger to board the Twilight and make their way to Florrum.

* * *

The Jedi had come out of hyperspace. Florrum dead ahead. Lizzy wasn't sure what sort of attitude to go in with. Unlike the Separatists the Pirates were neutral but they could still pose a threat to the three Jedi. As the Twilight landed, Obi-Wan and Lizzy put their lightsaber's somewhere safe before exiting the ship where they met with a group of armed Pirates.

(Lizzy) "So much for being unarmed." Lizzy said to herself.

As the Jedi approached the center a Pirate with what appeared to be a detector of some sort went to Anakin and scanned him before going to Obi-Wan and then to Lizzy herself.

(Pirate) "Follow me." The Pirate said as he turned around.

The three Jedi looked at each other before following the Pirate inside the building.  
Lizzy started having regrets as they entered the main area. Music was playing and Pirates were everywhere. As they walked many stared at them making Lizzy feel uncomfortable. At last, however, they made it to the presumed Pirate leader.

(Hondo) "Gentlemen and lady. Can I offer you something to drink?" Hondo said as he drank from his cup.

(Obi-Wan) "No, thank you."

Hondo shoved a cup of the repulsive liquid toward the three of them but they ignored it.

(Obi-Wan) "Congratulations on your capture of Count Dooku. Very impressive."

(Hondo) "Yes, it was. Even a Sith Lord is no match for my warriors. He put up quite a fight: blasters, cannons, that glowy thing vwoo vwoo." Hondo said adding his own sound effects of a lightsaber.

(Obi-Wan) "You mean a lightsaber?"

(Hondo) "That's it. And I don't need to tell you, those things can do some damage. Carved up some of my best men pretty good before I could get the jump on him." Hondo said as a monkey-lizard jumped to Hondo with Anakin's lightsaber.

(Anakin) "And how exactly did you get the jump on him? With this?" Anakin said as he force pulled his lightsaber to him.

The action was not taken lightly as the Pirates around them all aimed their weapons at the group. The monkey lizard had come towards Anakin and snatched the lightsaber back.

(Obi-Wan) "We have no interest in disagreeing with you. All we want is to confirm you are holding Dooku, and we'll go." Obi-Wan said as he moved the barrel of a weapon away from his face.

(Hondo) "I will arrange a meeting."

Lizzy even though reassured by her Master's way of negotiation was settling it didn't provide much when Anakin was pulling moves like that. It was also a case that the Pirates seemed to be making the whole 'capturing a Sith Lord' situation a big deal even though when they arrived on Vanqor it didn't seem like anything happened at all."

* * *

The three Jedi were escorted to the cell blocks. When the door opened it revealed Count Dooku.

(Obi-Wan) "Look how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen." Obi-Wan said mocking the Sith Lord.

(Anakin) "This place suits you, Count."

Lizzy choosing not to get involved in the mockery simply stood by the door silently observing.

(Count Dooku) "It wasn't so long ago that you yourself were in similar surroundings on my ship."

(Anakin) "Yeah, but now I'm free, and you're not."

(Count Dooku) "I'm confident the situation will rectify itself soon."

(Obi-Wan) "Soon you'll be brought to trial by the Senate and most likely spend a very long time in a cell just like this one."

(Anakin) "And that's if you're lucky."

(Count Dooku) "My naive young Jedi. You must be overly optimistic if you think these Weequayans plan to let you leave this planet."

(Anakin) "They're planet-hopping thieves looking for a quick score. They have no interest in picking a fight with Jedi."

(Count Dooku) "They are devious and deceitful and most importantly, stupid."

(Obi-Wan) "It's a wonder you don't get along with them, Dooku. You have so much in common."

(Count Dooku) "You underestimate them at your own peril, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan and Anakin had left the cell but Lizzy remained a little longer looking at the Count. She had already met Ventress and Grievous and was surprised she now met Dooku himself.

(Obi-Wan) "Coming young one?"

(Lizzy) "Yes, Master." Lizzy said before leaving the cell and following her Master and Anakin.

* * *

The three Jedi found themselves in a corridor on their way back to the Twilight.

(Anakin) "I don't know about you, but I could use some rest."

(Lizzy) "Crash landings do that sometimes hey Master Skywalker."

(Anakin) "Very funny Lizzy."

(Obi-Wan) "Remember, Anakin, this could still be a trap."

(Anakin) "You're not worried about Dooku, are you?"

(Obi-Wan) "No, I'm worried about these pirates."

Obi-Wan had glanced over his shoulder as well as Lizzy and Anakin as they observed a Jawa get punched into someone who then went to attack the Weequay the Jawa pouncing after him.

(Pirate) "Jedi! Now that your business is completed, we invite you to join us in the grand hall for a banquet. And a true Weequay banquet is not to be missed."

The three Jedi looked at each other. Lizzy did not like where this was going.

They had arrived back at the Twilight where they contacted the Chancellor.

(Obi-Wan) "No question they have Dooku. Send the ransom."

(Chancellor Palpatine) "He's being securely held?"

(Anakin) "And very cranky about it."

(Chancellor Palpatine) "Good. Senator Kharrus and Representative Binks will be dispatched immediately." Palpatine said as the transmission ended.

(Obi-Wan) "I guess all that is left to do is attend this banquet." Obi-Wan said as Anakin followed. However, Lizzy remained where she stood.

(Obi-Wan) "Not coming?"

(Lizzy) "Master I'm not sure about all this…"

(Anakin) "There is nothing to worry about, the Pirates get what they want and we get Dooku. It's a win win."

(Lizzy) "Still…"

(Obi-Wan) "Look come for the start and if you feel uncomfortable then you can stay with the ship until we get back."

Lizzy considered Obi-Wan's idea before nodding with a sigh following Anakin and Obi-Wan to the main area where the banquet was held.

* * *

The three Jedi had sat themselves down as the area was lively with activity. Activity that didn't sit well with Lizzy at all.

(Hondo) "Now, can I persuade you to join us for a drink? It's a tradition, in the name of friendship." Hondo said coming up to the Jedi.

(Obi-Wan) "All right, but nothing too strong. He's flying."

(Hondo) "And for the young lady?"

(Lizzy) "Blue milk will do me fine thank you."

(Hondo) "Bring our guests some refreshments." Hondo said towards the waitress.

Ignoring the dancing in front of them the waitress delivered the drinks to the Jedi. They sensed something was odd about them though for Lizzy hers seemed fine.

(Hondo) "To a successful transaction." Hondo said as the room cheered allowing Obi-Wan and Anakin to swap drinks with the ones beside them.

(Obi-Wan) "To powerful pirates and new friends of the Republic." Obi-Wan said though not receiving much of a cheer in response.

The three Jedi took a sip of their drinks.

(Hondo) "Enjoy your evening." Hondo said before walking away.

(Anakin) "I still don't get it."

(Obi-Wan) "Get what?"

(Anakin) "How a bunch of drunken pirates managed to catch Dooku when we couldn't."

(Obi-Wan) "Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here."

(Anakin) "I still don't get it." Anakin said with a sigh.

(Obi-Wan) "It's to remind us to be humble and never too proud to accept a gift when it comes our way."

(Lizzy) "A gift that seems far to wrapped up for my liking."

(Anakin) "Well, to unexpected gifts, then." Anakin said holding up his drink.

(Obi-Wan) "Hear. Hear." Obi-Wan said as he to lift up his cup.

Lizzy decided to do the same as she took another drink as the two fellows beside Anakin and Obi-Wan dropped.

(Lizzy) "I think I'm going to head back to the ship." Lizzy said as she stood up.

(Obi-Wan) "Look after yourself then. We'll call if anything goes wrong."

Lizzy bowed before heading to the exit. Before she could reach the exit however she felt uneasy as Pirates came up behind her. Before she could react she was knocked out and fell to the ground unaware that her suspicions of the Pirates were coming true.


	6. The Gungan General

**Dooku held for ransom.**

 **After escaping capture by Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the villainous Count Dooku fell into the clutches of pirates led by the brigand Hondo Ohnaka.**

 **Eager to get custody of Dooku, the Republic agreed to pay Hondo a hefty sum in exchange for the Sith Lord.**

 **But Anakin, Obi-Wan and his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar had not counted on the treacherous cunning of Ohnaka and his band.**

* * *

The last thing Lizzy remembered was walking to the Twilight.

(Lizzy) "Ohhh… What happened? Master?" Lizzy said looking around as she got her vision back.

(Count Dooku) "I see you are the first one to wake child." Count Dooku said from his spot at the back of the cell.

Lizzy looked up to see her Master and Master Skywalker out cold. Lizzy mentally facepalmed as she knew that this was never going to end as the two Jedi predicted it to be. She had also noticed that they were all attached to a binding that connected the four prisoners together.

(Lizzy) "It would seem so…" Lizzy said shyly.

(Count Dooku) "Excuse me for being rude as we have not properly met Lizzy Kalfar."

Lizzy looked at Dooku cautiously.

(Lizzy) "You're quite well known Dooku. I'm surprised you know my name already."

(Count Dooku) "To be Obi-Wan's Padawan is one thing to get your name around. However to infiltrate General Grievous Lair is something that does catch someone's attention."

(Lizzy) "I guess you knew of that seeing you were the one to set the trap."

(Count Dooku) "It was all I could offer for trying to hunt down Gunray."

Lizzy could remember that day with Master Fisto. It was still hard to believe she got out of their alive.

(Lizzy) "Why are you talking to me Dooku? And I mean casually like this."

(Count Dooku) "It is not evil for either Jedi or Sith to have a simple conversation. We are both unarmed and in a prison cell together."

Lizzy was about to reply when she heard Anakin groan.

(Anakin) "Master. What happened?" Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan got up from their slumber.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, I guess that pirate brew is stronger than we thought."

(Anakin) "I only took a sip."

(Lizzy) "A sip is a bit of an understatement don't you think Master Skywalker?"

(Anakin) "Lizzy? I thought you were at the ship."

(Lizzy) "I would have been but it appears that Pirates had other ideas."

(Obi-Wan) "Knocked out then I assume while me and Anakin were most likely drugged."

(Anakin) "Why would they risk losing the ransom?"

(Obi-Wan) "The deal appears to have changed. They must be trying to quadruple their payday."

(Count Dooku) "A shrewd observation, Master Kenobi."

(Anakin) "Great. It's you."

(Count Dooku) "I did warn you these pirates were devious. You will notice our shackles are bound together. I have tried to separate us to no avail."

(Anakin) "It's bad enough we have to be in the same cell, but could you at least spare me the sound of your constant chatter?" Anakin said standing up before being pushed back by Obi-Wan.

(Count Dooku) "And while I hold my tongue, the two of you will devise a brilliant strategy for getting off this godforsaken planet?"

(Obi-Wan/Anakin) "Yes!"

(Count Dooku) "Excellent. You should also choose to remain quiet while the young Padawan is busy."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked towards Lizzy who was cross-legged meditating in her own space.

* * *

It was hard enough for Lizzy to be stuck with a very annoyed Obi-Wan and Anakin but to also be stuck with Count Dooku was a matter worth trying to clear her mind.

(Obi-Wan) "Any ideas then?"

(Anakin) "I don't know. All the ideas I have don't involve Dooku."

(Obi-Wan) "You heard Dooku and you can see for yourself. We are shackled together so we have no choice."

Lizzy continued to listen to the conversation. She felt though the dark presence of Dooku just sitting their making her shiver. The presence wasn't like Ventress on Teth rather it felt darker and colder. Before she got any further she opened her eyes to see Dooku get up and go to the door. Dooku waited for the guard to go past as he used the force to bring a plate of food with a knife towards him.

(Anakin) "Don't you think our priority should be escape first, eat second?"

(Count Dooku) "Do control your protégé's insolence so I can concentrate."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin"

(Anakin) "What?"

(Obi-Wan) "Control your insolence. The Count is concentrating."

In a matter of seconds, Dooku had the knife inserted into the key slot and opened the door.

(Count Dooku) "Well done, if I do say so myself."

(Obi-Wan) "Most impressive." Obi-Wan said looking behind him to see Lizzy had finished her meditation.

(Obi-Wan) "How do you feel?"

(Lizzy) "It's not very comforting having Dooku here." Lizzy said sighing.

(Obi-Wan) "Understandable. Hopefully, though we will be parting ways with him soon enough." Obi-Wan said as the group went to find the exit.

As the group walked cautiously Lizzy was debating what was worse. Being a prisoner of Pirates, being stuck with Count Dooku or having to odd feeling that they didn't know where they were even going. The latter was shared with Master Skywalker.

(Anakin) "We do know where we're going, don't we?" Anakin said in an annoyed tone.

(Obi-Wan) "Hush, Anakin. Do we know where we're going?"

(Count Dooku) "Quiet." Dooku said as he took out a Pirate with Anakin going to search for a keycard.

(Count Dooku) "I was brought this way when I was captured, it was open then."

(Anakin) "I found the door key."

Unknown to the Jedi and Sith however that a monkey-lizard was watching them. The group walked to the door.

(Count Dooku) "This is the way to the hangar."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, but are you sure it's safe?"

(Anakin) "The key works." Anakin said inserting the keycard into the slot.

(Obi-Wan) "Is it safe?"

(Count Dooku) "Of course it is."

The door opened revealing a group of pirates who when they heard the door opened aimed their weapons at the group.

(Obi-Wan) "Right." Obi-Wan said as another grouped that followed the monkey-lizard and came up behind them.

(Pirate) "Hold it right there, Jedi."

* * *

The group was taken back to the cell where Hondo was waiting for them.

(Anakin) "What were we thinking, following a Sith Lord?" Anakin said as they were put into a circle.

(Lizzy) "It wasn't like we had much of a choice Master Skywalker."

(Hondo) "What to do? What to do? What to do? I don't want to kill you, per se. In fact, you seem like decent fellows Even you, Count. This is just business, and once I get my money, we can go back to being friends. It's very simple. Now, try not to complicate things by breaking out again." Hondo said as he left the cell.

(Obi-Wan) "We have to get out of here before the Republic arrives with the ransom."

(Count Dooku) "For once, I agree with you."

(Lizzy) "Good to know we are establishing a temporary bond so we can get out of here alive." Lizzy said smiling.

(Obi-Wan) "Yes temporary. I don't think Anakin or I could last a day with Dooku."

(Anakin) "More like a second."

Obi-Wan ignored Anakin as he went up to the cell door and got the guards attention. From what Lizzy could see, her Master was about to give her a lesson into how to use a mind trick.

(Obi-Wan) "You do not want to stand guard."

(Pirate) "I do not want to stand guard."

(Obi-Wan) "You want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking."

(Pirate) "I want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking." The Pirate said as he deactivated the door and left.

(Anakin) "Not bad." Anakin said as the group left the cell once again.

(Count Dooku) "Yes, most impressive, Master Kenobi."

(Obi-Wan) "I hope you were paying close attention my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said looking towards Lizzy.

(Lizzy) "Of course Master, it was very insightful." Lizzy said with a smile.

Obi-Wan returned the smile as the group attempted to escape for the second time.

* * *

The group was again cautiously making their way through, however it seemed Dooku was slowing down whether it was on purpose or not Lizzy had no idea but it felt like he was trying to get some sort of message to Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker.

(Obi-Wan) "Hurry it up, Dooku." Obi-Wan said as he forced Dooku to duck behind crates with the rest of the group.

(Anakin) "You should be more patient, Master. After all, the count is an elderly gentleman and doesn't move like he used to." Anakin said mockingly.

(Obi-Wan) "I suppose you're right."

(Count Dooku) "I would kill you both right now if I did not have to drag your bodies."

(Lizzy) "There goes that temporary bond." Lizzy said quietly.

The group continued to make their way to an exit of any sort. Lizzy hoping this would actually work. For all of their sakes.

However it didn't take long for one of the drunken Pirates to find out that the group had escaped and they were now running for it.

As they were running Dooku had used crates to block a path. They rounded a corner and Anakin kicked down the door causing everyone to fall over.

(Obi-Wan) "Now we just have to get beyond that wall." Obi-Wan said as the group got up.

(Anakin) "Let's go!"

They began running again as Anakin took a pole and pole vaulted the wall only making it to the edge.

(Anakin) "This is not going well." Anakin said struggling to get over the edge as the weight of the three others kept him down.

(Pirate) "Don't let them get away!" One of the Pirates said as they began to fire at the group.

One of the shots hit the binding between Lizzy and Dooku forcing Dooku to fall. Lizzy, however, caught Dooku before he fell any further.

(Anakin) "Hey, what are you guys doing? You're too heavy."

Anakin was beginning to struggle even harder to hold up the group.

(Anakin) "Drop Dooku!"

Unfortunately for the group Hondo had made his way to them standing over Anakin.

(Hondo) "I guess this means we won't be friends."

* * *

The group was led back again to their cell. This time they were separated with only handcuffs. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Lizzy were sitting down while Dooku was standing.

(Obi-Wan) "We have to find a way out of here before Senator Kharrus and Jar Jar arrive. We'll look like fools."

(Lizzy) "We sort of already look like fools don't you think Master?"

(Anakin) "I think it's time to lose the dead weight." Anakin said standing up and facing Dooku.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin.." Obi-Was said before he was interrupted by the door opening.

(Pirate) "You three, come with us." The Pirate said as they took the three Jedi away leaving Dooku alone in his cell.

* * *

The three Jedi were led to the main hall, however, this time they were attached to what appeared to be an electric device. Lizzy wondered what it would have been like if she just stayed on the Cruiser. No time to think about that now since she wasn't on the Cruiser.

Hondo walked up to the Jedi and the crowd surrounding them.

(Obi-Wan) "I take it the Republic didn't arrive with the ransom?" Obi-Wan said as the Pirates laughed.

(Hondo) "Your Republic obviously doesn't want the Sith Lord."

(Anakin) "They didn't show?"

(Hondo) "Oh, Oh, They did. They did show. With a huge army that they thought would be enough to get the better of me, Hondo!

(Anakin) "That can't be right."

(Hondo) "Are you calling me a liar?"

(Anakin) "Isn't that kind of what you do for a living?"

(Lizzy) "Master I don't think this is the best time to argue with them."

(Hondo) "You reject my hospitality, refuse to wait in your cell, and now, you're going to insult me?"

(Anakin) "I'm just saying."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin"

(Anakin) "What? He is a pirate."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, but this may not be the best time for you to speak."

(Anakin) "But you."

(Obi-Wan) "At all, Anakin!"

Without hesitation Hondo pressed the button on the remote electrocuting the three Jedi. For Lizzy she screamed in pain as she was electrocuted along with Obi-Wan and Anakin. This was on par with going to Grievous's lair.

However sooner than the three Jedi thought the power suddenly went out, dropping them to the ground.

(Hondo) "What happened to the power? I was having fun."

Anakin took the opportunity to get his lightsaber from the monkey-lizard as he force pulled it to him activating it and destroying the handcuffs on Obi-Wan, Lizzy and his hands. He then took Hondo from behind while Obi-Wan and Lizzy got their own lightsaber's back. The three Jedi then led Hando out to the hanger to where the Twilight was followed by the Pirates who had their weapons raised.

(Hondo) "What chance do you really have, Jedi? Now let me go, and I might let you live."

(Anakin) "Approach us, and he dies."

Then two of the Pirate tanks arrived behind them.

(Hondo) "Looks like your forces were destroyed, Jedi."

However it wasn't Pirates in the tanks but the clones and Jar Jar.

(Jar Jar) "Ani! Obi!

(Anakin) "Jar Jar?"

(Jar Jar) "Me-sa have arrived with the spicen."

(Obi-Wan) "Excellent, Jar Jar, assuming he pirates still have Count Dooku to trade." Obi-Wan said as one of the Pirate ships flew off.

The presence Lizzy felt disappeared knowing Dooku was the one in the ship.

(Anakin) "Well, that answers that question." Anakin said as he continued to body shield Hando to the ramp of the Twilight.

(Obi-Wan) "Commander, start the engines, please." Obi-Wan said as the Commander went into the Twilight.

(Hondo) "So what now, Jedi? You're going to arrest me?"

(Obi-Wan) "No. Anakin, release him."

(Anakin) "What?"

(Obi-Wan) "Captain, you have nothing we want, and since we're not prisoners anymore, you have no bargaining power."

(Jar Jar) "What? You-sa was in bombad trouble? Me-sa rescued you."

(Anakin) "No, Jar Jar. We weren't in any trouble."

(Obi-Wan) "Let's leave on even terms." Obi-Wan said as Anakin released Hondo.

The Pirates however ran up to Hondo ready to fire, the clones ready to do the same.

(Hondo) "Hold. Hold! Jedi, after everything, you're just going to walk away?"

(Lizzy) "As much as the torture did sting. Revenge is not the Jedi way Captain. We have no quarrel with you and we won't send an army to deal with Pirates that don't have anything to offer the Republic."

(Hondo) "Indeed." Very honourable, Master Jedi.

(Obi-Wan) "Oh Captain, you will find that count Dooku doesn't share our sense of honour, and he knows where you live." Obi-Wan said as the entered the Twilight and launched leaving the planet.

* * *

(Lizzy) "Well Master Kenobi, I don't know what to get out of that apart from Pirates can't be trusted and that you and Master Skywalker like to mock Count Dooku."

(Anakin) "All a part of being the Padawan to Obi-Wan Lizzy."

(Obi-Wan) "Don't worry, I think some proper rest will do us some good. Not drugged rest."

(Lizzy) "As long as I don't get knocked in the head again, then I think that's a perfect idea." Lizzy said with a smile as they went into hyperspace returning to Coruscant.

* * *

 **And that is the 'Dooku Captured' Arc done. It's not actually called that I don't think but both episodes didn't feature a lot so I figured to release both chapters at the same time which is why there is no authors note on the 'Dooku Captured' chapter. Still plenty more to come from Season 1 so I hope you're enjoying the ride and see you next time!**


	7. Trespass

**Republic outpost overrun! The Jedi have lost all contact with the clone security force stationed on the bleak snow-covered planet of Orto-Plutonia.**

 **Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar accompanied by dignitaries from the nearby moon of Pantora, are sent to investigate the disappearance of the clone troopers on the desolate and forbidding landscape.**

* * *

(Lizzy) "Winter clothing?" Lizzy had asked her Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Lizzy had been in the library in the Jedi Temple studying under her Master's orders until he had arrived to inform her of a mission they were going on.

(Obi-Wan) "Unless you want to freeze to death I would recommend it." Obi-Wan said chuckling.

(Lizzy) "Hmm alright. What is the mission exactly?" Lizzy said getting up from her chair and following her Master.

(Obi-Wan) "An outpost on Orto-Plutonia has failed to report in and we believe we have lost contact with them."

(Lizzy) "Droids?"

(Obi-Wan) "It's possible. However there is no point delaying. Again get those winter clothes. Meet at the shuttle when you're ready." Obi-Wan said before heading off to prepare his own gear.

Lizzy went to her room to gather her things. It was a small room like most other Jedi Padawan's had. She collected her belongings and got her winter gear before heading out and making her way to the platform where Obi-Wan and Anakin were waiting.

(Anakin) "Ready for some cold weather young one?" Anakin said smiling.

(Lizzy) "As ready as I'll ever be Master Skywalker." Lizzy said returning the smile.

(Obi-Wan) "Excellent. Then let's head off."

The two other Jedi nodded in agreement as they boarded the shuttle and made their way to the Cruiser that awaited to make its way to the Pantora system.

* * *

When the Cruiser came out of hyperspace, the three Jedi along with Captain Rex and the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO boarded a gunship that took them to the planet surface. Lizzy's winter gear was similar to Obi-Wan's being white however it had a blue Republic marking on it rather than red.

(Obi-Wan) "It'll take some time to get used to but you'll be thankful later." Obi-Wan said noticing Lizzy looking at herself.

(Lizzy) "You make it sound so easy Master." Lizzy said as the gunship landed.

The blast doors opened reviling the snow-covered planet.

(Obi-Wan) "And this is the planet's tropical zone." Obi-Wan said as he put his hood over his head.

(Anakin) "It's not Tatooine, that's for sure. Captain Rex, have your men survey the area. Place as many sensor beacons as you can before dark."

(Rex) "Right away, sir. Unload that gear! Let's move!"

(Lizzy) "Tell you what Master. If you compare Tatooine to this planet then I'm going to take this planet anytime."

(Anakin) "Why would that be?"

(Lizzy) "Well there are no Pirates for starters."

Anakin shook his head with a grin as a group of Pantorans who Lizzy assumed were the dignitaries that would accompany them on the mission approached.

(Chi Cho) "General Kenobi." The Chairmen said as he led the group to the three Jedi.

(Obi-Wan) "Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi. I suggest you wait here until we can secure the area."

(Chi Cho) "I respect your judgment, General Kenobi, but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantora territory."

(Anakin) "I thought this planet was uninhabited, and therefore, it's not aligned."

(Chi Cho) "Our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system. I'm the one who asked the Senate to protect this planet. This wasteland belongs to us."

(Obi-Wan) "With all due respect, Chairman, this is for the Senate to decide, not us."

(Chi Cho) "But the Jedi report to the Senate, which is Senator Chuchi of Pantora." The Chairmen said as he gestured to the younger female Pantoran.

(Riyo Chuchi) "Technically speaking, Master Jedi, the Chairman is correct. Since the planet is uninhabited, the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate."

(Obi-Wan) "Point taken, Senator. Anakin, stay here with the Senator and the droids while Lizzy and I secure the base." Obi-Wan said as he walked towards the entrance of the base as Lizzy followed close behind.

* * *

Once they had gotten to the entrance it was opened revealing a horrifying sight. Clone helmets had been placed on spikes.

(Lizzy) "This doesn't look normal Master." Lizzy said taking off her hood and bringing her protective glasses on to her forehead.

Obi-Wan had done the same as he took a helmet off the spike that it had been placed on.

(Rex) "I don't get it."

(Chi Cho) "It must be Separatists."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm not sure."

(Lizzy) "Even for droids, this isn't something they would do."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy along with the Chairmen and the troops went up to the top level. It revealed dead Clone bodies but to Lizzy's surprise, there were no droids anywhere.

(Chi Cho) "Do you think the Separatists are building a forward base to attack Pantora?"

(Obi-Wan) "I don't think we're dealing with Separatists. These computers haven't been touched."

(Lizzy) "And there are no droids anywhere. The clones don't have blaster wounds either." Lizzy said as she examined one of the clones body.

(Rex) "Sir, our scouts have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed Rex outside along with Lizzy. They met up with Anakin and approached the group of CK-6 swoop bikes.

(Obi-Wan) "Ever used one of these young one?" Obi-Wan said as he approached one of the speeders.

(Lizzy) "Not really, it can't be much different to flying though right?"

(Anakin) "Apart from not being in space then you can say that." Anakin said with a smirk as he got into the speeder.

Lizzy grinned back and got into her own speeder. The speeders started up with Obi-Wan leading the group to the droid base.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group had arrived at the droid base where they stopped to see droid heads that had been placed on spikes like the clone helmets had been.

(Anakin) "By the look of things, I'd say whoever attacked our base took out the droids also."

(Obi-Wan) "Rex, help Anakin place the sensor beacons. You four, come with me. You too Lizzy."

(Rex) "Yes, General."

(Obi-Wan) "Let's go." Obi-Wan said with Lizzy and the clones following close behind.

The group entered the base looking around the darkened hallways that were filled with droid heads on spikes.

(Lizzy) "Master, something doesn't feel right about this planet."

(Obi-Wan) "What do you mean?"

(Lizzy) "Well think about it. The droids came here along with the clones assuming all there would be is each other but I sense that their might be someone or something else on this planet that hasn't been discovered yet."

(Obi-Wan) "I sense it too, be cautious the ones who destroyed these droids might still be here."

Lizzy nodded as the met with Anakin.

(Obi-Wan) "Did you find anything?"

(Anakin) "I found some large footprints." Anakin said as he bent down to take a closer look at the footprint.

(Obi-Wan) "Have one of your men make a cast." Obi-Wan said as he led his group up a ladder to what appeared to be a control room.

In the control room was a hologram which Obi-Wan immediately got to work trying to get working.

(Anakin) "Sensors are in place." Anakin said walking into the room.

(Obi-Wan) "I think I've found something. Blast it." Obi-Wan said frustrated at the hologram not working.

Anakin grinned and hit the hologram as a hologram of a droid appeared.

(Droid) "685 to command. There are too many of them! They've overrun the base. We need reinforcements!" The transmission ended with a creature diving on the droid.

(Anakin) "What was that?"

(Obi-Wan) "Whatever it was, it's a good warrior."

(Lizzy) "And a scary one at that."

(Rex) "The droid's log indicates they were investigating the southern canyon."

(Obi-Wan) "Sounds like a good place to start." Obi-Wan said as he put his hood followed by Lizzy and Anakin.

* * *

The three Jedi went to the last known location of the droid investigation before stopping to survey the area.

(Obi-Wan) "There's some kind of reflection up there. Do you see it?" Obi-Wan said as he looked through his binoculars.

(Anakin) "Yep."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, they know we're coming. Let's go." Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi returned to their speeders and continued down the canyon.

At the end of the canyon they stopped at a bridge that led to a native Talz settlement.

(Lizzy) "I guess this is what I was sensing earlier." Lizzy said concerned.

The Talz approached them and Anakin was about to take his lightsaber before he was stopped by Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Steady, Anakin. They're only curious. Let's not provoke them as the droids and our troops must have done."

The three Jedi put their hoods back on as the Talz continued to group to see the strangers. They walked side by side until they were stopped by two of the Talz as another approached. The Talz leaders assistant spoke as the two guards let the Jedi go through following the assistant.

(Anakin) "Too bad we didn't bring 3PO along. How do you plan on communicating with these things?"

(Obi-Wan) "Patience. Maybe they're smarter than we are."

The Jedi were led to the Talz leader who spoke and threw a spear into the ground.

(Anakin) "Well, say something."

(Obi-Wan) "Just shut up." Obi-Wan said earning a giggle from Lizzy.

The three Jedi bowed in response as the Talz leader gestured to come inside the tent. They walked in followed by the leader. Inside the tent was a large circle of elevated rock that acted as seating with a wood fire in the middle. Lizzy felt more comfortable with the Talz then with the Pirates they met on Florrum.

The three Jedi sat down as the Talz assistant brought over a drawing of a droid. The Talz leader gestured to the picture and seemed angry about the droid.

(Obi-Wan) "We come to you in peace. We will not bring harm."

Anakin had picked up the same material the Talz used to draw the droid and made a drawing of his own.

(Anakin) "Peace." Anakin said gesturing to his peaceful picture.

The Talz seemed to accept the peaceful gesture.

* * *

After 'negotiations' the three Jedi and the Talz leader exited the tent. It had gotten dark and the weather had started to become worse as the night went on. Obi-Wan offered the leader who was named Thi-Sen his hand but was instead hugged. Anakin and Lizzy chuckled from behind even the Talz warriors seemed to find it funny. The three Jedi then got on their speeders and returned to the base.

(Rex) "Glad you made it back, sir. It's getting nasty out there."

(Anakin) "You don't know the half of it." Anakin said as the Jedi were met with the Chairmen and Senator.

(Chi Cho) "What did you find?"

(Obi-Wan) "It seems we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet."

(Chi Cho) "Impossible. Our explorers have spent much time here over the long history of Pantora. No one lives here. They're trespassers." The Chairmen said aggressively.

(Obi-Wan) "With respect, Chairman Cho, these creatures, the Talz, aren't advanced enough to master space travel. I think they may have been here longer than Pantora."

(Chi Cho) "Whoever they are, they belong to us. This whole system belongs to us."

(Ryio Chuchi) "Your majesty, if there are life forms here, then the Senate must decide jurisdiction."

(Chi Cho) "They are savages. Look at what they've done. They've slaughtered your troops."

(Obi-Wan) "They only want to be left alone. The droids attacked them, and I'm afraid our outpost got caught in the middle."

(Chi Cho) "They must be subdued. They're dangerous. Captain Rex, prepare your troops for battle."

(Anakin) "We promised their chief there would be no retaliation."

(Obi-Wan) "We've arranged a meeting between their high council and you and the Senator. They want peace."

(Anakin) "We can't send troopers. They'll think we lied."

(Chi Cho) "These creatures are little more than animals. You can't lie to an animal. They can't be trusted."

(Ryio Chuchi) "But, your majesty"

(Chi Cho) "No! It is obvious these creatures are not covered by the convention of civilized systems. The Jedi Council has no say in the matter."

(Lizzy) "With all due respect Chairmen. The Talz are capable enough to build homes, fight and are capable of communicating with us."

(Ryio Chuchi) "If the Jedi are able to communicate with them, their status is in doubt."

(Chi Cho) "Do you stand against your chairman, Senator?"

(Ryio Chuchi) "Of course not, your majesty."

(Obi-Wan) "If we're going to meet with Thi-Sen and his council at the arranged time, we'll have to leave now." Obi-Wan said as the group prepared to leave.

(Lizzy) "Master, we promised peace with the Talz. And the way the Chairmen is acting feels out of place."

(Obi-Wan) "As much as I may agree with you Lizzy it is not our place to have a say in what the Chairmen wants to do. Just be ready for anything alright? I fear the worst is yet to come."

Lizzy nodded as they got into their speeders. The three Jedi along with the Pantorans and some of the clones traveled to the droid base where they would meet with the Talz.

* * *

Everyone exited their speeder or jumped off their speeder bikes and grouped up.

(Chi Cho) "Captain put your men on that ice ridge. We will attack as soon as the savages arrive."

(Obi-Wan) "There will be no attack, chairman." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy approached the Chairmen.

(Chi Cho) "You will do as I command. This planet is under my jurisdiction." The Chairmen said aggressively.

Lizzy was amazed at how similar the Chairmen acted to most Separatists. Minus the droid body and the lightsaber's the Pantoran reminded her of Grievous.

(Obi-Wan) "Nothing is under your control, Chairman. The Talz are already here."

(Anakin) "Their scouts have been following us for some time."

(Obi-Wan) "It seems Thi-sen doesn't trust you any more than you trust him."

The two Jedi had been right as Talz appeared around them even coming out from the snow.

(Anakin) "Rex, tell your men to stand down. Stay here and don't do anything to provoke them."

(Rex) "Yes, sir."

The three Jedi along with the Chairman, Senator and C-3PO met with Thi-Sen.

(Obi-Wan) "Your Highness."

(Anakin) "We have returned. As promised."

The three Jedi bowed as C-3PO translated to Thi-Sen

(Chi Cho) "These savages have no rights here."

(C-3PO) "Chieftain Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace. He wishes to be good neighbours, but he does not wish you to remain on his planet."

(Chi Cho) "Listen, droid, translate everything I say and exactly as I say it."

(Ryio Chuchi) "Would you like me to represent Pantora in this matter?"

(Chi Cho) "Not on your life, Senator. There will be no diplomacy this time."

(Lizzy) "I have a bad feeling about this."

(Chi Cho) "Listen here, you savage, this world belongs to the moon of Pantora. And as the Supreme Chairman and exalted ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else!"

(Ryio Chuchi) "Your Majesty, we can't."

(Chi Cho) "Droid, tell him."

(C-3PO) "Oh, dear." The droid said as he went to translate to the Talz.

(Obi-Wan) "I recommend a less confrontational discussion. The Talz are easily provoked."

Thi-Sen spoke and it was not looking like he was happy about what the Chairmen had said.

(Anakin) "That didn't go over very well."

(Obi-Wan) "Chairman, I promised the Talz that we would leave them in peace."

(Chi Cho) "This is now an internal affair of Pantora."

(C-3PO) "The great Thi-Sen, son of suns, asks again that you leave or it will mean war."

(Chi Cho) "Then war it is."

The three Jedi shook their heads as the Talz leader shoved past the group and outside. The group exited after them as they made their separate ways with the Talz.

(Chi Cho) "Troopers, mount up and follow me."

(Rex) "What's up, general?"

(Anakin) "You're gonna stay with the chairman until we can work things out. Protect him at all costs."

(Rex) "Yes, Sir. Mount up! We're moving out!"

The three Jedi had approached the Senator.

(Anakin) "Senator, you know a preemptive strike is illegal. Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?"

(Ryio Chuchi) "I'm afraid not. He has proclaimed this conflict an internal affair."

(Obi-Wan) "You could petition the Jedi council for an intervention."

(Ryio Chuchi) "You mean, without his authorization?"

(Anakin) "There must be someone on your moon who could approve it."

(Ryio Chuchi) "The speaker of the assembly. He has the power."

(Obi-Wan) "Let's get back to the base. The storm is letting up. Maybe we can get a transmission through."

(Lizzy) "Hopefully Rex and the clones can hold out." Lizzy said as the group went to the speeders and returned to the base.

* * *

Once they had returned the clones prepped the gunships as the three Jedi and Senator Chuchi spoke with the speaker of the assembly.

(Member of the Assembly) "The assembly has decided that the actions of Chairman Cho are out of order. Senator Chuchi, you're given the authority to negotiate a peaceful settlement between the sovereign planet of Pantora and the Talz."

(Obi-Wan) "It is decided then."

(Anakin) "Pilot, let's get moving." Anakin said as the gunships launched.

(Obi-Wan) "Senator, now that you have the authority, how do you plan on making peace with the Talz?"

(Ryio Chuchi) "Actually, Master Jedi, since you're far more experienced, I was hoping you could negotiate on Pantora's behalf."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm afraid that's not possible, Senator."

(Ryio Chuchi) "But I don't understand. The Jedi serve the Senate. I must order you to.."

(Lizzy) "With all due respect Senator. But the Talz are at war with Pantora not the Jedi."

(Obi-Wan) "If the violence is to stop, it is you who must represent your people."

Lizzy could sense that the Senator was nervous. She wouldn't have asked Master Kenobi to negotiate otherwise.

(Lizzy) "You should trust in your abilities Senator. The Talz will listen to you." Lizzy said kindly.

The Senator nodded as the gunships landed behind Rex and the clones. The group walked past dead troopers as they met with Rex.

(Anakin) "You okay, Rex?"

(Rex) "It's just a scratch."

(Anakin) "What's going on?"

(Rex) "We're in quite a mess, sir. Eleven dead the rest wounded including the Chairman."

The Chairmen was leaning against a speeder bike as Ryio Chuchi approached him.

(Ryio Chuchi) "Chairman, can you hear me?"

(Chi Cho) "Senator, good. You must avenge me. As my final command as chairman of Pantora, I order you to destroy the Talz!

(Ryio Chuchi) "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Chairman. The Pantoran assembly has called you out of order. I am to negotiate peace."

(Chi Cho) "No Impossible! Peace? Never! I died for our people." The Chairmen had said his final words as he died on the spot.

(Obi-Wan) "Senator, now is the time."

(Ryio Chuchi) "Protocol droid, come with me." The Senator said after picking up a helmet and spear.

(Anakin) "3PO, get going."

(C-3PO) "Yes, Master Ani."

The Senator and C-3PO walked towards Thi-Sen and gave an inspirational speech, making peace with the Talz. The Talz bowed as did the Senator as she returned to the Jedi.

(Obi-Wan) "Well done, Senator."

(Anakin) "Yes. Most impressive."

(Ryio Chuchi) "Thank you, Master Jedi."

(Obi-Wan) "Now that you have created peace between your people and the Talz, remember one crucial thing."

(Ryio Chuchi) "Yes, Master Kenobi?"

(Obi-Wan) "Make it last, Senator. Make it last. And be an example to others so not only this war, but every war waged may come to an end as well."

(Lizzy) "We don't know what this war will bring us but to be an inspiration to people around you and show that we can end this war in peace is a valuable thing that may save lives."

(Ryio Chuchi) "I will. I promise you. Thank you Master Kenobi, Padawan Kalfar."

The group entered the gunship as they left the planet leaving it under the watchful eye of the Talz the symbol of peace between them and the Pantorans stood in the snow proving otherwise.

* * *

 **And that is Trespass done. I was going to let Lizzy join Rex in protecting the Chairmen but with the Jedi not getting involved it was hard to change the plot just for that reason. Anyway, hopefully you'll get to see more action soon as there is the Blue Shadow Virus arc and the Ryloth arc to come which has plenty of action. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Blue Shadow Virus

**Battle droids on Naboo. As the Separatist rebellion rages through the galaxy, even peaceful planets are threatened.**

 **Following the discovery of Separatist droids wandering the grassy wasteland, Naboo is once again on high alert.**

 **Fearing their home is facing another invasion, Senator Amidala and Representative Binks race to Naboo to assess the situation.**

 **Meanwhile, near the Gungan swamplands, an even graver threat is about to be discovered.**

* * *

The Republic Cruiser came out of hyperspace above Naboo. From what Lizzy was told, Naboo was in danger of a possible Separatists attack. When they had reached Naboo, however, Lizzy sensed that her Master was uneasy.

(Lizzy) "Is something wrong Master Kenobi?"

(Obi-Wan) "I haven't told you much about my former Master have I?"

(Lizzy) "Not really apart from him using Makashi as a lightsaber form."

(Obi-Wan) "My Master, Qui-Gon Jinn and I had come to Naboo to negotiate with the Trade Federation. Things went downhill and a war between them and the Naboo began. Long story short he and I faced a Sith named Darth Maul. We dueled him and..he killed Master Qui-Gon."

(Lizzy) "Oh..I'm sorry for bringing up the topic."

(Obi-Wan) "It's alright young one. As Jedi we must not let the deaths of the ones close to us play with our emotions. This is a valuable lesson for not only you as a Padawan but for many Jedi including myself."

(Lizzy) "As you say, Master." Lizzy said with a reassuring smile.

The Master and Padawan had met with Anakin, Ahsoka and R2-D2 where they got in a gunship where they were taken to Theed.

* * *

The sun was setting over Theed as the gunship entered the hanger where Captain Typho was waiting for them. The group exited the gunship as the Captain approached them along with a Gungan.

(Captain Typho) "General Kenobi, Anakin, we're so glad.."

(Anakin) "Where's Senator Amidala?"

(Captain Typho) "She went to look for the lab."

(Anakin) "And you let her go?"

(C-3PO) "Senator Padme can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind."

(Anakin) "Good point. I know what you mean."

(Captain Typho) "This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padme sent her here to safety."

(Peppi) "Theysa looking for the sick maker."

(Obi-Wan) "They?"

(Captain Typho) "Representative Binks was with her."

(Anakin) "Go with the Gungan. See if you can find them." Anakin said to Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka) "You've got it, Master." Ahsoka said as she walked off with the Gungan.

(Anakin) "Why didn't you send someone to look for them?"

(Captain Typho) "Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you."

(Obi-Wan) "What latest developments?"

(Lizzy) "Whatever it is the title of sick maker doesn't sound good Master."

* * *

The three Jedi were led to the control room by Captain Typho where they stood around a hologram with a droid in the middle of it.

(Captain Typho) "We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory." Captain Typho said as an image of someone appeared.

(Obi-Wan) "Who is that?"

(Captain Typho) "Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared ten years ago."

(Vindi) "Good news, my soulless automaton friends. We now have enough of the blue shadow virus to start filling the bombs."

(C-3PO) "He said bombs." 3PO said to R2 who beeped back.

(Vindi) "We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system. Work quickly. I want them ready to deliver. "The hologram was cut off.

(Obi-Wan) "If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy-wide plague. The war will be the least of our worries."

(Lizzy) "I think that's the point. If that goes to say Kamino then the whole clone army would be killed."

(Anakin) "And one can only assume they would go for Coruscant as well."

(Captain Typho) "There is some good news." Captain Typho said as he brought a hologram of a facility.

(Captain Typho) "Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We've managed to get a geo scan of the area."

(Obi-Wan) "It's enormous."

(Captain Typho) "It looks like there're 3 entry points: here, here, and here. This appears to be the main lab." Captain Typho said gesturing to the note areas.

(Obi-Wan) "And the bombs?"

(Captain Typho) "There seems to be an above average amount of radiation in this area. It's likely where they're being assembled."

(Obi-Wan) "If Padme has alerted them to our presence in any way…"

(Anakin) "If Padme's in there, and then we go in guns a-blazin', she may get killed."

(Obi-Wan) "It is a risk we have to take. Doctor Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab."

(Anakin) "And if they or we detonate one during the attack?"

(Obi-Wan) "Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy."

(Lizzy) "We've taken many risks of all kinds before but it does seem like this tops the list."

(Obi-Wan) "Well young one let's hope that it can't get any worse." Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi returned to the hanger to await Ahsoka's report.

* * *

When they returned Obi-Wan had sat on some crates, Lizzy had sat on the floor and Anakin was pacing around.

(Anakin) "Where are they?"

(Obi-Wan) "Patience. They'll be here in a moment. You seem a bit on edge."

(Anakin) "There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and the Senator's, so yes, I'm a bit on edge. Why aren't you?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm better at hiding it." Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

Lizzy chuckled as Anakin gave a 'are you serious' look towards his former Master.

(Anakin) "I can only assume you've taught Lizzy the same?" Anakin said noticing the calm look on Lizzy's face.

(Obi-Wan) "She has listened more then you have so far. I wouldn't be surprised."

Anakin was about to say something before being interrupted by his communicator.

(Ahsoka) "Master, are you there?"

(Anakin) "Did you find her?"

(Ahsoka) "Negative. I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in without being detected. But I'm more than happy to.."

(Obi-Wan) "Do not attempt to get inside. I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches."

(Ahsoka) "You can count on me."

(Anakin) "Rex and his men will be right behind you. They'll have your back." Anakin said as the transmission ended.

(Anakin) "Come on. We'd better hurry."

Gunships had arrived in the hanger as the three Jedi walked towards them.

(Obi-Wan) "Padme may be lost, Anakin. Don't risk the mission trying to rescue her. Lizzy and I will take care of the bombs. You focus on the doctor."

(Anakin) "I know what's at stake here." Anakin said as he entered the gunship which took off.

(Lizzy) "He seemed anxious Master."

(Obi-Wan) "I sensed it too. Leave it be for now as I can only assume everyone is feeling anxious. Come we shouldn't delay any further."

Lizzy nodded as she and Obi-Wan entered their own gunship which took them to where the facility was located.

* * *

They had arrived at the swamps where the gunships dropped bombs on the hatches. Once the hatch was revealed Obi-Wan and Lizzy jumped down activating their lightsaber's with the clones not far behind.

(Lizzy) "Seems the distraction worked."

(Obi-Wan) "It would seem so now let's go see if we can't lend Ahsoka some assistance."

The two Jedi and the clones went down the corridors before hearing blaster fire below them.

(Obi-Wan) "Seems like they're below us." Obi-Wan said as they destroyed the floor.

The remains scrap fell on top of the droids as Obi-Wan and Lizzy appeared atop of them with the clones jumping down after them.

(Obi-Wan) "Need some help?"

(Ahsoka) "So good to see you, Master Kenobi, Lizzy."

(Lizzy) "Good to see you to Ahsoka. Hopefully the droids weren't too much trouble."

(Ahsoka) "To a point it was fine. But thanks again for the help."

The group then began to make their way down the corridor.

(Obi-Wan) "Things are going well. The lab is secure, and hopefully Anakin has reached Padme by now." Obi-Wan said as they stumbled upon droids down another hallway.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy and I will get the bombs." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy went the opposite direction of Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka) "I'll keep the droids occupied."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy along with the bomb squad down the corridors till they reached the end room.

(Clone) "Well, looks like the bomb room."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, and luckily, they appear inactive."

However once he had said that the bombs activated.

(Lizzy) "Well they were inactive until now."

(Obi-Wan) "I spoke too soon. Get these deactivated now!"

The bomb squad got to work on deactivating the bombs as Obi-Wan contacted Anakin.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor."

(Anakin) "I'm working on it. Do you have the bombs?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm working on it. Dr. Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They're counting down."

(Anakin) "That's great."

Lizzy glanced around the room before noticing that there was an empty space where one of the bombs would be.

(Lizzy) "Um, Master?

Obi-Wan didn't have to look twice noting what his Padawan had spotted.

(Obi-Wan) "And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing."

(Anakin) "It's down here somewhere." Anakin said as the transmission ended.

(Lizzy) "Hopefully Master Skywalker can catch Vindi and find the bomb."

(Obi-Wan) "Well at the moment it seems like his main goal has been achieved and his now working on the others that were the higher priority.

Lizzy chose not to question her Master on what he said as she watched the bomb squad continue to work hard on deactivating the bombs.

* * *

It wasn't long before Anakin contacted Obi-Wan.

(Anakin) "Obi-Wan, Dr. Vindi's escaping! He's at the landing platform."

(Obi-Wan) "All right. I'm on my way. Lizzy, you stay here while I go help Anakin. Guard them at all costs."

(Lizzy) "Will do Master."

Obi-Wan ran off to help Anakin as Lizzy remained with the bomb squad.

The majority of the bombs had been deactivated successfully apart from the last one. Lizzy, however, was contacted by Padme.

(Padme) "Lizzy, I found the last bomb."

(Lizzy) "Copy that, stay there. I'm coming to you with the bomb squad."

Lizzy ended the transmission as she and the bomb squad left to find Padme. They ran with all the stamina they could as they reached the room where the bomb was. Ahsoka and Rex were there also. The bomb squad went straight to work deactivating the bomb.

(Clone) "Deactivated. Plenty of time to spare."

(Jar Jar) "Plenty of.." Jar Jar fainted as everyone else gave a sigh of relief.

(Anakin) "Ahsoka, are you there?" Anakin said through Ahsoka's communicator.

(Ahsoka) "'m here, Master. The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?"

(Anakin) "Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padme?"

(Ahsoka) "She's right next to me. I'm okay too. Thanks for asking."

(Lizzy) "You can tell Master Kenobi that I'm okay to if you have the time." Lizzy said cheekily.

(Anakin) "Will do Lizzy. Good work you two."

The two Padawan's looked at each other with relieved smiles hoping that it was the end of the whole ordeal.


	9. Mystery of a Thousand Moons

**Hard-pressed Jedi and their valiant clone troopers have thwarted an insidious Separatist plot to plant bombs loaded with the deadly blue shadow virus in key Republic systems.**

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have captured the vile scientist behind the nefarious scheme, Dr. Nuvo Vindi.**

 **Now the Jedi prepare to transport Vindi to the Republic capital for trial.**

* * *

Lizzy and Ahsoka walked together around the facility looking for droids.

(Ahsoka) "I'm glad we were able to stop that bomb. Who knows what would have happened if it exploded."

(Lizzy) "To be honest, I'd rather not think about it."

As the two Padawan's walked an alarm went off.

(Ahsoka) "That doesn't sound good." Ahsoka said before an explosion went off causing the alarms to go red.

(Lizzy) "That sounded much worse."

The two Jedi ran up to Rex and the clones.

(Rex) "Virus leak. Get to the safe room. Come on!"

The group ran for the safe room down the corridor as the virus was right behind them. The doors closed around them as they approached the safe room.

(Rex) "There's the safe room!"

(Clone) "No chance!"

(Rex) "Hurry! The doors are closing!" Rex said as the doors closed by were stopped halfway by Lizzy and Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka) "Don't worry. Get inside, Captain."

The two Padawan's held the door as the clones got into the safe room.

(Lizzy) "You go first Ahsoka." Lizzy said firmly as Ahsoka nodded diving in.

The clones held the door open.

(Rex) "Hurry!"

Lizzy dived into the safe room as the doors closed.

(Anakin) "Ahsoka, Lizzy what is going on down there?" Anakin said through the communicator.

(Ahsoka) "The droids released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab.

(Anakin) "And Padme?"

(Lizzy) "We haven't heard from her as of yet Master Skywalker." Lizzy said as the transmission cut.

(Ahsoka) "Hopefully we got in the safe room in time."

(Lizzy) "Agreed. But what are we going to do about the rest of the droids in the base?"

(Ahsoka) "If they cut out they will release the virus."

The two Padawan's gave concerned looks to eachother worried about the situation at hand.

* * *

(Clone) "Oh, no, no, no. Some of the virus got in here. We didn't close the door fast enough." One of the clones said at the control panel as the two Padawan's approached him and Rex.

(Rex) "We may be dead men, but we could still stop those droids."

(Ahsoka) "Don't worry. My Master will find a cure for this virus."

(Lizzy) "So will Master Kenobi, we can't lose hope now."

(Padme) "Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear…"

(Ahsoka) "Senator Amidala, we're trapped in the safe room at the end of complex B."

(Padme) "We'll be right there. Are you contaminated?"

(Ahsoka) "I'm afraid so." Ahsoka said as some of the clones began coughing.

(Lizzy) "I guess we are going to be playing the waiting game then." Lizzy said concerned as they awaited the Senator's arrival.

It wasn't long until Ahsoka contacted Padme.

(Ahsoka) "Senator Amidala, where are you?"

(Padme) "We're right outside your safety room."

(Ahsoka) "Can you get the door open?

Ahsoka's question was answered as the door opened revealing Senator Amidala and Jar Jar.

(Padme) "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, Lizzy."

(Lizzy) "We'll be fine don't worry."

(Ahsoka) "We still have a job to do."

(Padme) "There aren't very many droids left. We saw some heading toward the south entrance."

(Ahsoka) "As long as we're able, we'll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound." Ahsoka said as Rex handed Padme a blaster.

(Padme) "You two take the north corridor, and we'll take the south."

Lizzy and Ahsoka nodded as they separated into their respective groups.

* * *

Lizzy and Ahsoka led their men down the north corridor taking out the droids that were around. Lizzy was starting to feel the effects of the virus. Her face was turning a pale white as she cut down the droids along with Ahsoka. She hadn't expected that this might be the way she would die but she knew that Master Kenobi would be proud of her.

The two groups ended up meeting at the south entrance as one of the droids climbed the ladder to the hatch.

(Rex) "Stop!"

(Padme) "Don't open that hatch."

(Droid) "Too late." The droid said as he fired his blaster but the blaster fire reflected off the walls killing the droid instead.

(Lizzy) "Still not that smart even though they have the advantage over us." Lizzy said before coughing a little.

(Ahsoka) "You okay?" Ahsoka said patting Lizzy's back.

(Lizzy) "Yeah, just a scratch?" Lizzy said with a faint smile trying to keep her spirits high.

As the group continued down the corridors together they were ambushed by droideka's.

(Ahsoka) "I'll go take care of the left droideka." Ahsoka said as she leaped to the droideka and used to her lightsaber to try and destroy it.

Lizzy remained with the group blocking the blaster fire. Lizzy had gotten better at form 3 as she deflected the blaster fire with one hand while moving her body to block every shot she could.

(Jar Jar) "This-a help." Jar Jar said aiming at the droideka with a blaster pistol.

(Padme) "Jar Jar, no!" Padme said but Jar Jar had already fired.

The Gungan's shot had deflected off Ahsoka's lightsaber but thanks to Lizzy's blocking she had stopped the blaster from hitting anyone as Padme had tackled Jar Jar to avoid the fire.

(Ahsoka) "Senator!" Ahsoka said running up to the Senator.

(Padme) "I'm alright, if it weren't for Lizzy it may have been much worse.

(Lizzy) "You can thank Master Kenobi if we survive this."

(Padme) "I will but it was you that blocked the shot after all. You have my gratitude."

Lizzy nodded faintly as the group recovered from the droideka attack before setting off once again.

They had taken out a few more droids on the way as they found the last two droids trying to escape.

(Ahsoka) "There they are." Ahsoka said charging forward as she took out the two droids before leaning against the ladder.

(Padme) "Ahsoka!"

(Ahsoka) "I'm all right."

(Lizzy) "That's the last of them. At least we can reassure ourselves that the droids won't be leaving anytime soon."

* * *

The group returned back to the safe room, or what was a safe room at least Lizzy though as they awaiting they tried to tend to the clones. Lizzy, Ahsoka and Padme decided to contact Anakin and Obi-Wan to report the situation. Ahsoka activated the holo-communicator revealing Anakin and Obi-Wan on the Twilight.

(Ahsoka) "Master, can you hear me?... destroyed all the battle droids inside the compound, Master. Naboo is safe from further contamination. I repeat. Naboo is safe." Ahsoka said coughing as Padme supported her.

(Lizzy) "Senator Amidala and Representative Binks are also safe Master's."

(Padme) "If it weren't for these two I might not have been. But please promise me that no one will ever open this bunker."

The transmission ended as Lizzy leaned against some crates. She could sense her Master's concern and worry even from afar. Lizzy smiled to herself knowing everyone on Naboo was safe but she silently hoped Obi-Wan and Anakin would come in time to save them.

Padme and Jar Jar assisted tending to the clones, everyone was coughing as their conditions got worse. Lizzy had become even paler like the clones as well as being covered in blue veins as she coughed.

(Padme) "What a waste." Padme said tending to a clone.

(Rex) "With all due respect, Senator, It's what they're born to do."

(Padme) "I hope that their sacrifice brings us closer to peace."

(Ahsoka) "It will, Padmé. You must believe that…" Ahsoka said but fainted.

(Padme) "Ahsoka!" Padme said as she went her with Rex catching her.

(Lizzy) "Oh, no. Do we have any spare blankets?" Lizzy said looking around but couldn't find anything.

Lizzy had started to get dizzy herself as she leaned against one of the water tanks.

(Padme) "Lizzy you have to rest." Padme said giving Lizzy support.

(Lizzy) "I..I can't…I…" Lizzy couldn't find the words she was looking for as she began to faint in Padme's arms.

* * *

Time seemed to go by quickly for Lizzy as she felt herself being carried. Lizzy opened her eyes to a bright light and looked around to see gunships as well as Anakin going towards Padme.

(Obi-Wan) "It's good to see you awake young one." Obi-Wan said as he walked towards Lizzy.

(Lizzy) "Master? Is Naboo safe?"

(Obi-Wan) "Yes Naboo is safe. We have returned with the antidote so you'll make a full recovery."

(Lizzy) "I won't be gone for too long will I?" Lizzy said with a faint smile.

(Obi-Wan) "You can worry about that later young one. I heard from the Senator that you saved her from a miss-fire from Jar Jar."

(Lizzy) "It wasn't much, just making sure the blocking training you provided me was put to use."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm glad it was of use to you Lizzy."

Lizzy had been placed next to Ahsoka in the gunship as they both looked at each other with a smile. Anakin approached the two of them.

(Anakin) "You did a fantastic job today, Snips. You too Lizzy."

(Lizzy) "Thank you Master Skywalker."

(Ahsoka) "All thanks to your training, Master."

(Anakin) "Yeah, you're right. I probably do deserve most of the credit but not all of it."

(Ahsoka) "Good thing I know you don't mean everything you say."

Lizzy chuckled as Obi-Wan came to Anakin's side who also had a grin on his face.

(Anakin) "Pilot, get these two out of here."

(Ahsoka) "Thank you, Master."

Lizzy nodded towards her own Master as he nodded back as the blast doors closed as the gunships left the planet. Lizzy closed her eyes as they were taken to recover from the virus. Lizzy only hoped that she wouldn't have to be gone too long as she wanted to get back by her Master's side sooner than ever.

* * *

 **Another two chapter release since this chapter was a bit shorter due to the split scene of having Anakin and Obi-Wan at one place and Lizzy and Ahsoka at the other. Now if you remember in the first chapter I said I might change some moments in the episodes and this will be one of few to happen. Rather the Padme getting her suit compromised and getting sick I swapped Lizzy into the sick position and allowed Padme to not get sick. Obliviously this doesn't mess with the plot of the episode apart from Padme doesn't get sick but I felt it would be a good moment for Lizzy to save Padme. There is two more chapters left which will be posted before we head into Season 2 so stay tuned for those and many more chapters to come! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Innocents of Ryloth

**Invasion! Separatist leader Wat Tambor has taken control of the planet Ryloth and subjugates its people through a brutal droid occupation.**

 **In a daring surprise attack, Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, defeated the space blockade guarding the planet.**

 **Now Jedi Generals Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Lizzy lead a massive invasion to liberate the starving people.**

* * *

Lizzy walked alongside Obi-Wan as he and Master Windu talked about how they would plan to save Ryloth. The first part of the mission was complete as Anakin and Ahsoka successfully defeated the droid blockade in an odd fashion and it was now their turn. The three Jedi had made their way to the hanger where gunships awaited to launch.

(Obi-Wan) "First trick will be getting our troops on the ground." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy entered the gunship.

(Windu) "If you take the city of Nabat first, we'll have our landing zone."

(Lizzy) "It'll be difficult Master but I'm certain we will get it done." Lizzy said with a confident smile.

(Windu) "Good to hear Padawan."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, it's time to meet the natives." Obi-Wan said as the blast doors closed ready for launch.

(Lizzy) "I think we will be meeting the droids before we meet the natives Master."

(Cody) "Don't worry sir we'll get them out of the way won't we boys."

(Clones) "Yes sir."

Apart from the Battle of Teth where she fought with Commander Cody, this was Lizzy's first time fighting with the 212th Legion. As Obi-Wan was the Jedi General of the 212th she was the Commander. The thought of having to command troops was scary but Obi-Wan reassured her that she would do fine and Cody was there to help her whenever she needed it. The particular group of clones that was assigned to the mission was called Ghost Company.

* * *

When the Acclamator's got in position the gunships launched heading towards the landing zone.

(Obi-Wan) "We need to remember why we're here. We came to aid the Twi'leks, not destroy their home. Cody?"

(Cody) "That means we'll be taking it back the hard way. Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only. No rockets or detonators. Check your aim. Keep an eye out for the locals. Am I understood?"

(Clones) "Sir, yes, sir!"

(Boil) "If we're here to free the tail-heads, the least they can do is get out of our way." Boil said as he dropped his heavy weaponry.

As the gunships continued forward they had been contacted by Master Windu after the droids opened fire on the invasion fleet and them using new cannons.

(Windu) "We can't risk landing the larger transports until you take out those guns."

(Obi-Wan) "Pull back. We'll take care of it." Obi-Wan said as the transmission ended.

(Lizzy) "I knew this would be difficult."

(Obi-Wan) "But you did say we could do it young one."

(Lizzy) "Touché."

* * *

The gunships lowered closer to the ground as the blast doors opened. Once they landed Obi-Wan and Lizzy hopped out as the clones followed behind maneuvering through the forest.

The group had stumbled upon a droid bunker that immediately opened fire on them. Obi-Wan and Lizzy activated their lightsaber's blocking the blaster fire as the clones hid behind trees as they returned fire. The two Jedi had hidden behind their own cover as they met up with Cody.

(Cody) "That bunker is gonna be a problem, General."

(Obi-Wan) "Leave the bunker to Lizzy and I. Bring in your troopers on my signal!"

Obi-Wan and Lizzy moved from their cover as Waxer and Boil followed them to cover closer to the bunker. Obi-Wan and Boil hid on one side of cover while Lizzy and Waxer hid behind the other.

(Obi-Wan) "Let's take them out."

Waxer threw his droid popper as Lizzy used the force to direct it into the right bunker. The grenade went off disabling the droids. Boil threw his to the left as Obi-Wan assisted it into the left bunker. With the bunkers disabled Cody led Ghost Company to charge the wall.

* * *

The remaining droids were quickly dealt with as the group entered the village.

(Lizzy) "Well that was fun."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes but there is still more to be done I'm afraid my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said as Cody approached them.

(Cody) "The wall is secure, sir. Are we moving on to the guns?"

(Obi-Wan) "We need to know what the droids have in store for us. Send your best men to scout ahead. Lizzy I'd like you to go with them."

(Lizzy) "Oh um very well Master. Come on Cody."

(Cody) "Right behind you, sir. Boil, Waxer, come with us."

(Boil) "I guess we're the best."

Lizzy, Cody, Waxer, Boil and Wooley all went ahead of the main group as they scouted the area. It was quiet and it felt like there was no one here.

(Cody) "Buildings are just buildings. What really makes a city are the inhabitants that live in it."

(Boil) "So where are they?"

(Lizzy) "A good question Boil, a good question without an answer…" Lizzy said as he looked around still seeing nothing.

As they walked Lizzy was curious as to why Cody hadn't given any orders. She looked at him and remembered that she was the Commander.

(Lizzy) "Oh, sorry Cody."

(Cody) "It's alright, sir. First-time command can be hard but you'll get used to it."

(Lizzy) "I appreciate that thank you. Cody, you Wooley and I will head to the courtyard. Waxer, Boil I'd like you two to go to the south." Lizzy said as the clones nodded.

(Cody) "Be back at command by 0620."

(Waxer/Boil) "Yes, sir."

The groups split in their respective directions as Lizzy, Cody and Wooley went to the courtyard.

* * *

(Cody) "Something doesn't feel right." Cody said as the group walked down the street.

(Lizzy) "What's on your mind?"

(Cody) "Do you think the droids actually wiped out all of the villagers or did they perhaps take them somewhere?"

Lizzy thought about the question. It was odd that the village had no one around and there were no bodies anywhere.

(Lizzy) "There are many possible reasons on why the Twi'leks are gone but then I can hardly say they were all killed." Lizzy said as the group got closer to the courtyard.

Lizzy and the two clones had made it to the courtyard or the outside of it as it was filled with droids. They hid behind cover as droids and tanks went by around the area. Lizzy and Cody got their binoculars out as they surveyed the area.

(Wooley) "Not going to be easy getting to those guns, sir."

(Cody) "There is always a way, Wooley."

(Lizzy) "Cody's right. But it will take a good plan to take them out."

(Cody) "Wait, Twi'leks." Cody said as he spotted the Twi'leks all grouped up.

(Lizzy) "I guess that answers the question of where they had gone."

(Cody) "They're holding all the survivors hostage."

(Lizzy) "We have to report back to Master Kenobi. Come on."

(Cody/Wooley) "Yes, sir."

* * *

Lizzy lead the way back to Obi-Wan with the two clones following behind. Lizzy had not seen something like this before and it was cruel. To take the Twi'leks from their homes was one thing but to use them as living shields to protect their guns was another.

The group got back to the temporary command area where Obi-Wan was waiting for them. Along with Obi-Wan was a hologram of Mace Windu who Obi-Wan had been talking to.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy, Cody, good to see you made it back safely. Were you spotted?"

(Lizzy) "No Master, however, we have discovered the location of the guns." Lizzy said as he brought up a hologram of the area.

(Lizzy) "They're in the courtyard here and here. But there's a complication." Lizzy said gesturing to the noted points before handing it over to Cody.

(Cody) "They've taken the locals hostage and they're using them as shields."

(Obi-Wan) "The Twi'lek prisoners will make this difficult but not impossible. I still have a good plan for taking out those guns."

(Windu) "Getting the villagers out of harm's way is our first priority. I have faith in you, General Kenobi."

(Obi-Wan) "Cody, we'll go in with everything we have. Clear those hostages."

Cody nodded before walking off to round up the men.

(Lizzy) "I find it concerning that the droids are holding the Twi'leks in this position. What if they plan to do something more than just hold them hostage?"

(Obi-Wan) "I highly doubt it will result to that. If the Twi'leks are the shield and they take them out their guns will be more then vulnerable to attack."

(Lizzy) "If you say so, Master."

(Obi-Wan) "Don't worry Lizzy. This isn't an Anakin type plan I am thinking of."

(Lizzy) "Very funny Master." Lizzy said with a smile.

The bond between Lizzy and Obi-Wan had most certainly grown since Christophsis. Lizzy felt it grow every day and she continued to thank Master Yoda for assigning her to Obi-Wan. Each mission or each training session they had Lizzy felt the bond between them grow and she didn't want that to end. However, she remembered what Master Yoda had said on Christophsis about how the biggest challenge Master Skywalker would have to learn was to let his padawan go. Obi-Wan seemed to let Anakin go well but maybe that was because he was always on missions with him anyway. Lizzy was unsure but she didn't want to think about having to leave Obi-Wan's side when she was only just getting started after all.

* * *

After finishing discussions with Master Windu, Obi-Wan and Lizzy went to check up on Cody.

(Obi-Wan) "The men set, Cody? What is it?"

(Cody) "Waxer and Boil are not responding. They never returned from scouting."

(Obi-Wan) "That isn't like them. They may have run into trouble."

(Cody) "Sergeant, use the high-powered transmitter, see if you can reach Waxer and Boil."

(Clone) "Yes, sir!"

(Lizzy) "Hopefully whatever trouble they got into they have been able to handle it."

(Obi-Wan) "Let's get the rest of the men moving. The others will catch up."

* * *

Obi-Wan, Lizzy and Ghost Company moved forward slowly staying on alert for droids. Lizzy though could sense something in the distance. Soon loud rumbling could be heard up the street.

(Lizzy) "Master, whatever that is I don't think its droids."

(Obi-Wan) "I believe you're right young one." Obi-Wan said as the rumbling got closer.

A group of gutkurr's turned the corner and charged into the group.

(Clones) "Aim for their eyes! Look out, look out! Fall back!" Multiple clones yelled as the opened fire on the beasts trying to take out the beasts.

Lizzy had been thankful that she hadn't had to encounter the Gundarks on Vanqor like Obi-Wan and Anakin did but these beasts seemed much worse as they charged into clones. One had charged at her before she rolled out of the way as it rammed into one of the houses. Obi-Wan and jumped over another as he noticed a clone being surrounded by two of them. Then Obi-Wan seemed to have used the force to control the beasts as they herded to him. They stopped attacking the clones and all went to Obi-Wan. Lizzy was stunned as she had never seen something like this before.

(Cody) "No, wait." Cody said as he stopped a clone from taking aim at the beasts.

Obi-Wan led them into an enclosed area where the beasts continued to follow.

(Clone) "Incredible."

(Cody) "Quiet, rookie."

(Obi-Wan) "Shoot the bridge!"

Cody and the clones shot at the bridge blocking the alleyway. It had taken the beasts out of their trance as they attacked Obi-Wan who proceeded to leap onto the beasts and ran across them to then leap over the blocked path and back to the other side.

(Lizzy) "You have to teach me that Master Kenobi." Lizzy said still stunned.

(Obi-Wan) "In time my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said as he took his lightsaber from Cody.

Another sound was heard however from a lid on the ground. Obi-Wan and Lizzy activated their lightsaber's and the clones took aim.

(Obi-Wan) "Don't shoot."

The lid was pulled up as the two clones Waxer and Boil appeared saluting.

(Cody) "Waxer, Boil. Where have you two slackers been?"

(Boil) "Sir, there is an explanation."

(Waxer) "We got side tracked." Waxer said as a young Twi'lek girl came from behind Boil.

(Obi-Wan) "I think I see what side-tracked you."

(Lizzy) "It seems they didn't get all of the Twi'leks then. She is so cute." Lizzy said smiling at the young girl."

(Obi-Wan) "Hello, little one." Obi-Wan said kneeling to the girls' height.

(Waxer) "She brought us here through the tunnels. Knows her way around them pretty good, sir."

Obi-Wan spoke to the girl in her native tongue which further impressed Lizzy.

(Lizzy) "You can control beasts and speak in the native Twi'lek language. You never cease to amaze me, Master."

(Obi-Wan) "Plenty more where that came from which I'll be happy to teach you when we have the time. The girl can lead us through the tunnel to the prisoners. Cody, we're going to need a diversion. Lizzy, you Waxer, Boil and I will head through the tunnels."

(Lizzy) "After you Master." Lizzy said as Obi-Wan nodded as he and the Twi'lek girl jumped down first with Lizzy going second. The two clones following close behind.

* * *

The group had made it to the cells where droids were guarding it.

(Droid) "Yup, this is about the worst job in the droid army." A droid said as he scrubbed the floors of a cell.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy had activated their lightsaber's and take out the two droids guarding the cell.

(Droid) "What? What? Ohhh…" The droid said sadly as Obi-Wan closed the cell trapping the droid.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy and I will take care of this. You keep her here." Obi-Wan said as he handed the girl over to Waxer.

Lizzy and Obi-Wan snuck up the staircase to observe the area before Obi-Wan waved for Waxer and Boil to follow them. The four then snuck up behind a statue and waited for Cody's distraction. They then saw Cody and his men open fire on the droids signaling for them to act. Obi-Wan and Lizzy cut down the droids with Waxer and Boil shooting one down. Lizzy and Obi-Wan then cut the bindings off the Twi'lek prisoners, once all had been freed Obi-Wan led them to the where the girl was as Lizzy, Waxer and Boil watched their back.  
Some of the droids had noticed the escape of the prisoners and began firing at them. Waxer and Boil returned fire as Lizzy blocked the blaster fire. After the Twi'leks got to safety Obi-Wan returned to the group.

(Obi-Wan) "Waxer, Boil, come with me. Lizzy cover them."

(Boil) "We're with you, sir."

(Lizzy) "Got it, Master."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy cut down the droids manning one of the guns before Obi-Wan took command of it. Waxer and Boil loaded the gun as Lizzy watched around for any blaster fire.

(Waxer) "Ready, General." Waxer said as the gun was loaded.

Obi-Wan aimed and fired destroying two of the guns by firing at the ammunition pile.

Waxer and Boil loaded another shell as Obi-Wan aimed at another gun. He fired destroying the gun is it fired on the other next to it.

(Lizzy) "Nice shooting Master."

There was no time for celebrations however as the Droid Commander fired on the gun forcing the group to dive out of the way as the gun was destroyed by the AAT. The Twi'lek girl had run up to help Waxer and Boil as Lizzy got up and went to help her Master along with the girl.

(Tactical Droid) "You lose, General Kenobi." The droid laughed as he aimed the main gun at the three.

To the droids surprise though the Twi'leks that were once his hostages charged at him climbing on to his AAT.

(Tactical Droid) "Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not compute." The droid said as he was surrounded and bashed by the Twi'leks.

Obi-Wan attempted to block the violent act from the girls' sight but Lizzy noticed she peeked under his hand. Lizzy chuckled as she watched the Twi'lek throw the droid out of the AAT and rip its head off.

(Lizzy) "Brutal. Are you okay Master?"

(Obi-wan) "Quite fine thank you, Lizzy. Thought you had my back?" Obi-Wan said grinning.

(Lizzy) "I did, you were just on the other side." Lizzy said grinning back."

Obi-Wan shook his head chuckling as the Republic transports landed.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Lizzy and the clones met up in the landing zone where Mace Windu met up with them.

(Windu) "Great job getting rid of those cannons. Now we have a more difficult objective. We must take the capital and free this world." Windu said as he walked alongside Obi-Wan and Lizzy.

Lizzy noticed Waxer and Boil saying goodbye to Numa the Twi'lek girl they had found. She called out to them waving calling them nerra.

(Waxer) "Sir, what is that she keeps calling us?"

(Obi-Wan) "Nerra. It means brother." Obi-Wan said with a smile as Waxer and Boil stopped to turn around and wave once more to the girl.

Lizzy saw in that moment that these clones from the first appearance seem to just be clones bred for war when in reality they were more than that. Lizzy looked to Waxer and Boil nodding to them with a smile as they nodded back. It was this that she knew she would ease into Command of the 212th with her Master as she knew these clones and the many others were like no other living being.

* * *

 ***Insert order 66 reference here*. Just kidding I don't think I'll go to the point of Episode 3 but who knows I'm certain of keeping it just to the show. So there are 1 or 2 more episodes left of season 1 before we head into season 2. It's possible I might add a short for Lizzy between the two but I just need to know if you guys want to see a Hostage Crisis episode with Lizzy or just go to season 2 and the short. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Liberty of Ryloth

**Republic victory is at hand.**

 **Clone troopers, under the command of the Jedi, have successfully invaded the Separatist-occupied world of Ryloth.**

 **Anakin Skywalker battles the enemies in the skies, while Obi-Wan Kenobi frees villages from the grip of vile Separatist leader Wat Tambor.**

 **Now Jedi General Mace Windu along with Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan Lizzy Kalfar leads the attack on enemy lines in the final offensive to liberate the capital city of Lessu.**

* * *

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy, I'd like you to go with Master Windu to free the Capital while Cody and I free the villages."

(Lizzy) "Does Master Windu know?"

(Obi-Wan) "He does. He is currently waiting for you." Obi-Wan said as he gestured to the Jedi just up ahead.

(Lizzy) "I'll do as you say, Master. Good luck with the rest of the mission."

Lizzy and Obi-Wan bowed to each other as Lizzy ran off to meet with Mace Windu.

(Windu) "Good to see you accepted your Masters request Padawan. We can't dwindle any further we have a planet to save."

(Lizzy) "Right behind you Master Windu."

Lizzy knew that Master Windu was a very good warrior and was excited to see him in action. The last time she was assigned to a mission with another Jedi was with Kit Fisto and she ended up confronting Grievous but that hopefully wouldn't be the case this time.

* * *

A line of AT-TEs' covered the path as they made their way to the capital. They had come under fire from droids on the other side. Lizzy had been with Master Windu when their AT-TE was shot down.

(Windu) "Take cover." Windu said as he and Lizzy along with the clones got out of the AT-TE to find cover.

Windu had rescued the clone AT-TE pilot before meeting with Ponds as he ran down to get to them.

(Ponds) "We're pinned down!"

(Windu) "Commander, bring out the lightning squad."

(Ponds) "I want lightning up here now!" Ponds said as a group of AT-RTs' made their way from the back of the line up the path.

(Windu) "Get the injured back. I'm gonna clear the road. Padawan come with me."

Lizzy nodded as she followed Master Windu to the first downed AT-TE.

(Windu) "Ready?"

(Lizzy) "Yes, Master."

Windu and Lizzy used the force together to push the AT-TE over the cliff before heading to the other AT-TE and doing the same. Lizzy had to admit, Master Windu did most of the work but she hoped that she was helpful.

(Ponds) "Move it! Let's go!" Ponds said as the clones pressed forward as Lightning squad at made it to the front.

(Clone) "He's all yours, General." The clone said hopping off the AT-RT and allowing Windu on it.

(Windu) "We'll lead the way, Commander." Windu said as he ran off with the squad.

(Ponds) "Forward!"

The line moved forward once again as Lizzy watched from the distance as Windu and the other clones took out the small command area and the droid forced. It seemed like a piece of cake for him. Lizzy decided to hop on top of the leading AT-TE as it made their way to Windu's position. Lizzy hopped off as she ran to meet up with Master Windu and Commander Ponds.

(Windu) "How many men did we lose?"

(Ponds) "32 I think. Including Command crews of 3 walkers. The good news is General Kenobi's broken their lines. We have a clear path straight to the capital now."

(Windu) "This battle was costly. We're gonna need help to take the city."

Lizzy remained quiet as the two talked. As much as she wanted to put in her own input she knew Mace Windu wasn't like Obi-Wan or Anakin and he might be stricter.

(Windu) "You did well Padawan Kalfar. I want you to keep that effort up."

(Lizzy) "Thank you, Master Windu." Lizzy said with a nod.

* * *

Windu and Lizzy entered the leading AT-TE as they attended a meeting to report the situation of invasion.

(Palpatine) "What's your progress, Skywalker?"

(Anakin) "My fighters have secured control of the space around Ryloth. We have the Separatist cruisers on the run."

(Palpatine) "Very good, General Skywalker." The Chancellor said as Anakin ended his transmission with them.

(Windu) "Master Kenobi has taken the Jixuan desert, so the southern hemisphere is ours."

(Orn Free Taa) "Then it's almost over."

(Windu) "The key position is the capital of Lessu. Our spies are certain the Separatist leader Wat Tambor has his command center there."

(Yoda) "When taken the city we have, capture Tambor we must."

(Windu) "It's not going to be easy, Master. Tambor has chosen his stronghold well. This plasma bridge is the only way in or out."

(Palpatine) "I'm afraid a siege could drag on indefinitely."

(Orn Free Tarr) "My people have suffered so much already."

(Yoda) "A plan you have to take the bridge, Master Windu?"

(Windu) "With our forces stretched so thinly, I'm gonna enlist the help of the freedom fighters led by Cham Syndulla. His fight against the droids made him a symbol of freedom for the people."

(Palpatine) "Cham Syndulla was a radical before the war. He is very unpredictable."

(Orn Free Tarr) "He can't be trusted. I know Syndulla seeks to gain power. We were political rivals."

(Windu) "I'll leave the politics to you, Senator. I'm gonna do whatever I can to help these people."

(Palpatine) "Perhaps we could send you Republic reinforcements instead."

(Admiral Yularen) "There are no reinforcements available, Chancellor."

(Windu) "We can't win without Syndulla's help."

(Palpatine) "As always I will leave it to you Master Jedi." Palpatine said as the transmissions ended.

(Windu) "Come Padawan. We better find these freedom fighters before dark."

(Lizzy) "Yes, Master."

* * *

Windu, Lizzy and two clones named Razor and Stak had used AT-RTs' to move forward to find the freedom fighters. Lizzy had never used an AT-RT and it felt odd using one but she grew used to it. The group had stumbled upon a graveyard which Lizzy assumed were freedom fighters or just Twi'leks in general.

(Razor) "What makes you think the rebels are this way, General? What is it, sir?" Razor said as Windu hopped off his walker and felt the footprint on the ground.

(Windu) "The resistance fighters ride creatures native to this region. And these tracks are fresh."

(Stak) "Isn't this the spot where they were massacred?"

(Razor) "Looks like it was a quiet of a fight."

(Stak) "Wonder who put up these gravestones."

(Lizzy) "Most likely the survivors when the area had calmed down."

(Stak) "Is that them?" Stak said as growling could be heard.

The group hopped back on their walkers as the slowly went forward with caution. There was wreckage everywhere and it seemed like the droids were still patrolling around. The group hopped off their walkers and hid behind an MTT as the droid patrol went by.

(Super Battledroid) "Keep on the lookout for that lost patrol."

Razor stepped forward and stepped on something alerting the droids.

(Droids) "Did you hear that? I don't see anything." The droids said as the four kept hidden.

Razor and Stak seemed eager to fight them but Windu held them back. The droids left without finding the group.

(Stak) "Why didn't we take them out, sir?"

(Windu) "I have a feeling the rebels will do it for us."

(Droids) "Look out! It's an ambush! Help! It's the resistance!"

Windu nodded at Lizzy and the clones as he and Lizzy activated their lightsaber's as charged with the clones to the position of the droids, only to find they were destroyed with no one else around. Suddenly a Twi'lek came out from the other side of a downed MTT as other Twi'leks came out and aimed at the group.

(Cham Syndulla) "I was wondering when you'd find me, Master Jedi."

(Windu) "General Syndulla, I've come for your help."

(Cham Syndulla) "What makes you think you'll get it?"

(Lizzy) "If you can hear us out perhaps you would agree to help us?"

(Cham Syndulla) "Very well. We will head to our hideout and talk there."

* * *

The group was led by Cham Syndulla back to their hideout which appeared to be underground under a droid landing craft wreckage.

(Windu) "Some hideout you have here."

(Cham Syndulla) "It has advantages."

(Windu) "We saw the graves of many of your people in that battlefield as well. Together, we can prevent that from happening again."

(Cham Syndulla) "Do you know why we were massacred, Master Jedi? When the droids swept over Ryloth, the Republic was unable to help us. We were forced to surrender, and we came here unarmed. The Separatists brought tanks to exterminate us."

While Syndulla was talking Razor had tried to pet one of the creatures but failed. Two of the Twi'leks laughed.

(Cham Syndulla) "He says his blurrg may be ill-tempered, but she's much faster than your riding machines."

(Razor) "I don't know about that."

Syndulla led Windu and Lizzy to what Lizzy assumed was the main area. It was like a second home to the Twi'leks. A small girl ran up to Syndulla and hugged him as he picked her up. Another Twi'lek holding his arm walked toward him smiling.

(Cham Syndulla) "What is this, a scratch? Gobi, get better. I need you."

The injured Twi'lek replied in their native tongue grateful to Syndulla's kind words.

(Cham Syndulla) "We have little food or drink, but it is our tradition to share what we do have with our guests."

(Lizzy) "Are you sure General? You deserve it more than us."

(Cham Syndulla) "You have a heart I can appreciate, but I'm sure a little food won't do you harm."

Lizzy looked to Windu as he nodded. The three sat down in a small tent as Twi'leks danced a traditional dance. Lizzy was slowly eating some fruit, she hadn't eaten in some time and rations weren't always filling.

(Cham Syndulla) "I hope you don't mind this. A little distraction goes far to ease the burden of the war on my men."

(Windu) "You have provided well for your men, all your people. So why won't you help us free them from this occupation?"

(Cham Syndulla) "I don't trust senator Tarr, his plans for our world after the war."

(Windu) "The Republic will help you rebuild. We won't abandon you."

(Cham Syndulla) "Your troops will stay for security?"

(Windu) "For a while, to keep the peace."

(Cham Syndulla) "Another armed occupation is not a free Ryloth. How long before I am fighting you, Master Jedi?"

Lizzy found it to be a startling question but her thoughts were interrupted when Master Windu's communicator went off. He activated it transferring it to his holo-communicator.

(Windu) "What is it?"

(Ponds) "The droids have begun a firebombing campaign. Several villages in our sector have been destroyed, sir."

The room and fallen silent. Lizzy was surprised, it felt like a desperate move to bomb villages rather the incoming Republic forces. Cham Syndulla thought carefully before speaking.

(Cham Syndulla) "Make the arrangements. I will speak to Senator Tarr.

* * *

The three got up and made their way to a hologram in a small enclosed space. Windu activated it revealing Senator Orn Free Tarr.

(Cham Syndulla) "Senator Tarr, so glad you could join us from comfortable Coruscant. Our people have survived with only me.

(Orn Free Tarr) "I knew you would try to turn this into a campaign to take power. Need I remind you that it is I who leads our people in the Senate?"

(Cham Syndulla) "And it is I who leads our people here and now."

(Lizzy) "Gentlemen, please. No matter what situation you're both in Ryloth is still in trouble. Arguing over power when there is no power to gain is pointless. You have to work together to free your people. Your people need both of you to get there home back."

Surprising the two Twi'leks had listened to Lizzy and so did Windu. Windu's communicator, however, went off as Anakin spoke.

(Anakin) "General Windu, do you copy?"

(Windu) "I hear you, Skywalker."

(Anakin) "My fighters are taking out the bombers as fast as they can, but there are just too many. I doubt we can stop them all. I suggest you get the people away from the cities."

(Windu) "You must destroy those bombers, Skywalker. Then meet me at the capital."

(Anakin) "I'll do what I can." Anakin said as the transmission ended.

(Orn Free Tarr) "What can the Separatists hope to gain from burning our homes?"

(Cham Syndulla) "Nothing. Wat Tambor spoils for others what he cannot possess."

(Orn Free Tarr) "Then we must act quickly."

(Windu) "Senator, your people are hesitant to join us because they're worried there'll be another military occupation."

(Orn Free Tarr) "The people have my promise that the clone army will leave once Ryloth is free of those droids."

(Windu) "General, what assurance can you give Senator Tarr you will not try to assume power?"

(Cham Syndulla) "I only want to see my people free, Master Jedi. I give my word. I believe in democracy."

(Windu) "Then we are together in this." Windu said as the Twi'leks nodded.

The transmission with Orn Free Tarr ended and Cham Syndulla went to his people.

(Cham Syndulla) "Men of Ryloth, the time has come to free ourselves!"

The Twi'leks cheered as Windu looked to Lizzy.

(Windu) "You spoke wise words Padawan Kalfar. I assume those were from Master Kenobi?"

(Lizzy) "I'd be lying if I said otherwise Master Windu." Lizzy said grinning as the followed the freedom fighters outside.

* * *

Windu and Lizzy reunited with the rest of the Republic forces as the freedom fighters joined them on the march to the city. Windu and Lizzy met with Cham Syndulla who was observing the city.

(Windu) "Tambor is still there."

(Cham Syndulla) "How are we going to attack with my people so close?"

(Windu) "Your people will never be in danger if our walkers can cross the bridge into the city. The key is getting control of that bridge."

(Cham Syndulla) "Perhaps there is your way. My spies tell me those transports carry treasure." Syndulla said as he gestured towards the transports going across the face of the mountain.

(Windu) "You think we can use them to get across the bridge?"

(Cham Syndulla) "It is risky. They are usually scanned while crossing."

Windu got up and called over Razor and Stak.

(Lizzy) "Unless you were General Skywalker this risk isn't so bad." Lizzy said as she followed Master Windu.

The four got to a ledge where the transports were passing.

(Windu) "When I get control of the bridge, you must start the attack." Windu said to Cham Syndulla through his communicator as he jumped attacking the droid on the stap and then hopping onto the back MTT.

Lizzy and the two clones jumped down as Windu cut a hole and allowed the group to drop down into the MTT.

(Windu) "Commander, I'll need you to create a diversion. Get the rest of Lightning squadron ready." Windu said to Ponds via communicator.

It wasn't as cramped as Lizzy thought it would be seeing Wat Tambor was trying to get his hands on everything.

(Windu) "Here they come."

The four got ready as the cargo hatch door opened. The two droids saw the two Jedi and clones.

(Droid) "Oh, no!"

(Droid) "You're under arrest. You have the ri…" The droid was cut off literally as Windu cut him down.

(Droid) "We're under attack! Deactivate the bridge!" The other droid said as Lizzy sliced it in half.

The staps had started firing at them as Windu and Lizzy blocked the blaster fire and Windu deflecting it back. The clones were firing back.

(Windu) "Run for it! They're turning the bridge off!" Windu said as Lizzy and the clones tried to run but were then force pushed to the other end as the bridge deactivated.

* * *

Lizzy and the clones had managed to grab the ledge as Windu fought his way up. Lizzy pulled herself up and helped the two clones up as Windu made his way to them. Before any exchanges could be made the doors to the city opened with droids charging at them.

(Windu) "Padawan Kalfar and I will hold them off. Get that bridge back up!"

(Razor/Stak) "Sir, yes, sir!"

The four charged at the droids as the clone's fire and made their way to the bridge control room. Lizzy was blocking the blaster fire and cutting down the droids as she went. For Lizzy, she had to be a bit more close and personal to the droids, unlike Windu who was able to deflect the blast fire back at the droids. It didn't bother her as she continued to take out the droids with Windu soon coming in to cover her flanks.

Then the bridge was activated allowing the combined forces of Republic and Freedom fighters to cross the bridge and attack the droids. The Twi'leks cheered as they went past. Lizzy continued to cut down droid after droid blocking fire every now and then as Freedom fighters went by inflicting their own damage onto the droids.

(Windu) "You take these droids. The Padawan and I will go find Wat Tambor." Windu said to Cham Syndulla as Windu ran off with Lizzy close behind.

Lizzy had realized that Master Windu through this whole ordeal hadn't called her by her first name unlike Obi-Wan and Anakin did from time to time. It felt odd by she guessed it was just professional that way.

Windu and Lizzy cut down droids blocking their way as they made it to where Wat Tambor was. Windu deflected the shots coming their way as Lizzy cut down one of the droids and Windu cutting down the other.

(Windu) "Surrender." Windu said positioning his lightsaber at Tambor.

(Wat Tambor) "General Windu, perhaps we can come to a compromise."

(Windu) "Not when I hold all the cards."

(Wat Tambor) "It appears a surrender is unnecessary. We will all perish for the glory of the Separatist Alliance." Wat Tambor said as droid bombers flew closer to the city.

However, they were shot down by Anakin and Ahsoka as they flew by. Well, it was mainly Anakin by what Lizzy saw. The rest of the clones and Cham Syndulla with his Freedom fighters came by surrounding Wat Tambor.

(Wat Tambor) "What are your terms for surrender?"

(Cham Syndulla) "They're unconditional."

(Wat Tambor) "Agreed."

(Cham Syndulla) "I thank you, Master Jedi. Today, all of Ryloth thanks you."

(Windu) "You've earned your freedom, General, all of you."

* * *

Later there were celebrations in the capital. Anakin and Ahsoka had landed and met with Windu and Lizzy.

(Anakin) "Good to see you in one piece still Lizzy."

(Lizzy) "Likewise Master Skywalker."

The Lizzy's holo-communicator went off as it revealed Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Ah Lizzy go to see you're okay. I have heard about the retaking of the city."

(Lizzy) "Yes Master It is quite the party here."

(Obi-Wan) "So I can see, I'll meet you with you soon."

(Windu) "Lizzy did well Kenobi. There were more occasions than one where she provided good assistance."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm glad to hear Master Windu. You did well young one." Obi-Wan said as the transmission ended.

Lizzy smiled up at Windu who smiled and nodded back as the celebrations continued. Not only has she been praised by Master Windu, he had also used her first name. Quite the achievement really.

* * *

 **And I'd say that is Season 1 done. Before going into the other stuff I do want to clarify about Lizzy and the lightsaber she uses and what not.**

 **I'm aware that curved blade users do tend to have trouble with deflecting blaster fire and have trouble with form 3. Lizzy uses Makashi but is trained by Obi-Wan to still use form 3 with her curved hilt. Now it's a bit late to change Lizzy's lightsaber type since I'd have to change every fight scene and every blocking moment to make it fit but if it bothers people then I can try to change it but it just wouldn't seem right.**

 **As I stated in the last chapter their might be a short chapter before season 2 and I'm happy to take suggestions on what it can be about. It might be picked it might not be who knows. I'm still considering where to start Season 2 so you have time.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	12. Nightmares

**Nightmares!**

 **After the Battle of Ryloth Padawan Lizzy Kalfar was able to take some time to herself as requested by her Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **However, she had not planned for certain nightmares to interrupt her during the night causing the young Padawan to have restless nights with no questions being answered.**

* * *

It was the same as the first time. Lizzy was in a misty fog walking around trying to find out where she was. She heard screams around her, screams that were familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint who would have made them. She then heard another scream, this time from a lot closer. She then saw a red lightsaber however the hilt of the lightsaber and the person wielding it was hidden.

(Lizzy) "Who are you?!" Lizzy shouted at the figure.

The figure chuckled before stepping forward with the mist following him. Yes, she was certain it was a he now. She took out her own lightsaber before performing a Makashi salute and reading herself. The figure charged at her still she was blinded. They clashed lightsaber's and Lizzy tried to get a sense of where the other body was. In order to make her movements, she had to see the other but she just couldn't and she soon found herself on the ground with the red lightsaber to her head.

The figure laughed again before taking his lightsaber away from her head and laughing deeply before the red lightsaber disappeared. Lizzy stood up and looked around. Screaming again could be heard and it was driving her crazy.

(Mist) "He will die, and so will you if you get in my way."

Suddenly she felt something near her neck. Just before the lightsaber was activated Lizzy sprang forward heart pounding as she sweated. She took deep breaths before looking around her small room to see nothing was there apart from her lightsaber sitting on her bedside table.

(Lizzy) "Damn nightmares." Lizzy said quietly.

This was the third nightmare she had in two days. The first was when she had returned from Ryloth and the second when she was taking a nap. Unlike the other two it felt so much more real but it was still the same screaming and a figure with a red lightsaber dueling her and then saying the same sentence.

(Lizzy) "Perhaps a walk will do me some good." Lizzy said as she got up and put her lightsaber on her belt and proceeded outside.

* * *

It was still dark and the halls of the Jedi Temple were empty. Ever since she was young there was a fountain in a small courtyard where she would go to be alone. Lizzy didn't participate with her classmates a lot apart from the gathering and in the classes themselves so she would be by herself.

Lizzy sat herself down on the edge of the fountain before closing her eyes and beginning to meditate. Maybe she just needed to meditate a bit more and that all the stress was fuelling her nightmares.

Before she got too far into her meditation or rather falling asleep and falling into the fountain she felt another presence come towards her. She smiled warmly as she looked to the side to see Master Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Good evening young one."

(Lizzy) "Evening Master Kenobi. I figured I'd be the only one up at this hour."

(Obi-Wan) "I sensed you were uneasy and figured you could use some company." Obi-Wan said as she walked towards his Padawan and sat himself down next to her.

(Lizzy) "I appreciate the gesture Master but aren't you also tired?"

(Obi-Wan) "I thank you for the concern but really I don't think skipping on an hour of sleep is going to hurt."

(Lizzy) "If you say so Master."

(Obi-Wan) "So tell me, what's getting you all tense?"

(Lizzy) "I've been having nightmares. Nightmares about something but I can't really put them into detail."

(Obi-Wan) "What was the nightmare about?"

(Lizzy) "Well I'm in a misty area and I hear screaming, then a figure who is covered in the mist apart from his red lightsaber comes out laughing. I fight him but he is just so powerful. He then disappears, I hear screaming again and then he comes up behind me and says 'He will die, and so will you if you get in my way.' Then I wake up."

Lizzy had put her legs on her chest as she rested her chin on her knees. Obi-Wan was doing his signature beard pondering.

(Obi-Wan) "I'm sorry you were going through this. You mentioned he?"

(Lizzy) "His laughing gave it away."

(Obi-Wan) "Could you who was screaming?"

(Lizzy) "Not really, it was muffled so it was hard to tell who was screaming."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, it's hard to say if you are having a vision or having a nightmare. Could be both. For now, though I think you've made the right call on meditating here."

(Lizzy) "Oh?"

(Obi-Wan) "In this war and in general we will find times where we have trouble with nightmares. Even as Jedi we are not immune to such feelings so to take the time to meditate and try and clear your mind is always good to do from time to time."

Lizzy nodded before contemplating what he had said.

(Obi-Wan) "If these nightmares persist then perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to seek Master Yoda for some help. As wise as I can be he is as wise as a Jedi Master can be." Obi-Wan said as he smirked causing Lizzy to chuckle.

(Lizzy) "I'm not sure who flatters you more, Ventress or yourself."

(Obi-Wan) "A bit of both doesn't hurt my young Padawan."

(Lizzy) "Right you defiantly flatter yourself more." Lizzy said as the Master and Padawan shared a laugh.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, as much as it is a joy to joke about flattering, we best get some rest. As I said if the nightmares persist don't be afraid to go to me or Master Yoda."

(Lizzy) "I will Master. Thank you for keeping me company."

(Obi-Wan) "It was a pleasure. Sleep well."

(Lizzy) "Likewise."

Lizzy and Obi-Wan bowed before parting ways. Lizzy returned to her room where she put her lightsaber back on the side table before resting herself on her bed. She closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep, this time it is a little more peaceful than her nightmare.

 **So this was the small short that will be in between the end of Season 1 and Beginning of Season 2. A bit of story progression for Lizzy and bonding with Obi-Wan. Not sure how many of these I'll do but I'm sure I can think of some more. Season 2 will most likely start out with Children of the Force before heading into the Zilo Beast episode and then to Geonosis. Remember this is in chronological order. I hope you enjoyed this small chapter and you'll find the next won't be too far from being released.**


	13. Children of the Force

**A thief hunted!**

 **In a daring assault, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka, boarded the warship of cunning bounty hunter Cad Bane to recover a stolen holocron containing a list of the galaxy's force-sensitive children and future Jedi knights.**

 **After a desperate chase and duel with the villain, Anakin and his troops defeated Bane but were forced to evacuate his doomed vessel without the holocron.**

* * *

Lizzy had heard about what happened on the mission with Anakin and Ahsoka. She had been studying and resting under Master's request after the battle of Felucia. She had not been with Ahsoka when she had gotten in trouble rather she was on her own with a small squad and an AT-TE before being attacked herself.

Lizzy was in her room before she heard a knock and stood up to answer it.

(Obi-Wan) "Ah, Lizzy good to see you are rested."

(Lizzy) "It was refreshing, to say the least Master but I'm ready to get back to it."

(Obi-Wan) "Excellent then since we are needed on Rodia as soon as possible." Obi-Wan said before leading Lizzy to the hanger where their ships were being prepared.

(Lizzy) "What's the situation?"

(Obi-Wan) "Remember how I told you a bounty hunter had taken a holocron?"

(Lizzy) "Yes, I heard about how he escaped with the holocron."

(Obi-Wan) "It appears the bounty hunter is going after children now and one of the children he is targeting is on Rodia." Obi-Wan said as he hopped into his Starfighter.

(Lizzy) "I see where this is going." Lizzy said as she hopped in her own.

(Obi-Wan) "Then let's not delay."

Obi-Wan launched first with Lizzy close behind. They attached themselves to their respective hyperspace rings before setting off for Rodia.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy arrived at Rodia. It was an interesting planet and Lizzy was disappointed that she was arriving for the first time to hopefully rescue a child from being kidnapped.

R4 beeped at Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Let's hope we have arrived in time."

(Lizzy) "I can sense something isn't right."

(Obi-Wan) "As do I. Let's go."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy detached from their hyperspace rings and then flew to the planet surface. They entered through one of the dome city entrance before landing in the landing area.

Obi-Wan quickly jumped out of his fighter as did Lizzy who ran with her Master to where the child was supposedly living. Once they got to the door Obi-Wan pressed a button and then knocked on the door. A rodian female answered it.

(Rodian) "If you're looking for my son, Jedi, he's not here."

(Obi-Wan) "Where is he?" Obi-Wan said but the door was shut on him.

(Lizzy) "She looked out of it and quite grumpy for someone who might have their child missing."

(Obi-Wan) "Hypnosis most likely. Open the door!"

Obi-Wan used the force to open the door before the two walked in only to be held at gunpoint by the rodian.

(Rodian) "You'll never get him."

(Obi-Wan) "Where is the bounty hunter?" Obi-Wan said using a mind trick on the rodian.

(Rodian) "Bounty hunter? He was a Jedi."

(Obi-Wan) "Jedi do not carry blasters." Obi-Wan said force pulling the gun to him and throwing it away.

(Lizzy) "Nor would they force a child away from you."

(Rodian) "What have I done?"

The three then heard the sound of a baby crying as Cade Bane smirked and flew off.

(Obi-Wan) "Quickly after him!"

Obi-Wan and Lizzy ran after him as Bane used his boosters to fly up. Obi-Wan used a grappling hook as did Lizzy to sling themselves up and wall jump to the top. But Bane had gotten into his ship and was launching as Obi-Wan put his hand into a fist frustrated.

(Obi-Wan) "Blast it."

(Lizzy) "We can't lose hope yet. If Bane was here then that means he will be going to Naboo next where Master Skywalker will be."

(Obi-Wan) "I hope you're right young one. Come on we better get to the fleet."

Lizzy nodded as the two returned to their ships. The rodian mother was waiting for them, however.

(Rodian) "Did you?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm afraid not. Rest assured we have other Jedi ready for him this time. We'll get your baby back."

(Lizzy) "I'd take his word for it if I were you. He is a Jedi you can trust." Lizzy said with a smile.

The rodian woman nodded before the two Jedi got into their fighters and left the planet.

(Obi-Wan) "Flattering now are we?"

(Lizzy) "No, just telling the truth."

Obi-Wan shook his head with a chuckle as they attached to their hyperspace rings and launched into hyperspace to meet with the fleet where Master Windu was waiting for them.

* * *

The two Jedi exited hyperspace where the fleet was stationed. They docked in the main hanger where Master Windu was.

(Windu) "I see the bounty hunter was already there?"

(Obi-Wan) "It would seem so."

(Lizzy) "He was on the planet when we arrived, he just had the advantage."

(Windu) "Unfortunate however it had been reported that Skywalker made it to Naboo. Now we wait and see if he captures Bane."

Windu and Obi-Wan walked off to the bridge as Lizzy trailed behind. She felt guilty that she couldn't save the child. What if it were her? What would they do to a small child? Too many questions without answers Lizzy thought as she continued to walk behind the two Jedi Masters.

When they had reached the bridge they had been informed that Bane was captured and the child was safe. Anakin and Ahsoka brought Cad Bane to the cruiser where he was placed in a holding cell. Obi-Wan and Windu went to interrogate the bounty hunter while Anakin and Ahsoka searched the ship.

(Obi-Wan) "We know you've taken at least two children. Where are they?"

(Cad Bane) "Beyond your reach."

(Windu) "Who are you working for?"

(Cad Bane) "I work alone."

(Obi-Wan) "It is only a matter of time before we locate the holocron. Make it easier on yourself."

(Cad Bane) "What are you going to do, Jedi, torture me?"

(Windu) "I think the fear of whoever you work for outweighs your fear of us."

(Cad Bane) "This conversation is over." Bane said as he leaned back.

Obi-Wan, Windu, and Lizzy left the room as Anakin and Ahsoka approached.

(Anakin) "We tore the ship apart. There's no sign of the holocron or the kids."

(Windu) "Did you check the ship's navigation records?"

(Ahsoka) "They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo."

(Lizzy) "I don't think Bane is going to simply tell us anything. Even if he has to take it to his grave."

(Anakin) "We'll have to use the force to make him talk."

(Obi-Wan) "I don't think Bane is that weak."

(Ahsoka) "Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together."

(Obi-Wan) "Using the force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is risky."

(Windu) "There is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process."

(Anakin) "Do we have another choice? And as Lizzy said he will take the information to his grave if he has to."

The action on what to do was decided as Obi-Wan, Windu, and Anakin went to the other side of the table to where Bane was. Lizzy and Ahsoka stood to the side.

(Anakin) "You will take us to the holocron." Anakin said lifting his hand to face Bane.

(Cad Bane) "Jedi mind tricks don't work on me."

(Obi-Wan/Anakin) "You will take us to the holocron."

(Cad Bane) "Forget it."

(Obi-Wan/Anakin/Windu) "You will take us to the holocron."

(Cad Bane) "I won't." Bane said as his head began to sway.

(Windu) "And you will take us.."

(Obi-Wan/Anakin/Windu) "Now!"

(Cad Bane) "I will take you. No! Get out of my head!" Bane said as he began to struggle.

Lizzy and Ahsoka gave surprised looks. It was like torture to the bounty hunter and she could clearly sense his fear and struggles.

The three Jedi let go as Bane collapsed onto the table breathing heavily.

(Anakin) "Perhaps we should try again."

(Cad Bane) "I.. I've had enough of that. I'll take you to the holocron. You'll get your children back."

* * *

They had successfully gotten the cooperation of the bounty hunter under odd ways of persuasion well that's what Lizzy thought anyway. Clones escorted him to T-6 shuttle with the three Jedi and two Padawans trailing behind.

(Windu) "The Chancellor wants a report on our progress."

(Obi-Wan) "Tell him this is not Republic business. It's an internal Jedi affair."

(Anakin) "I'm sorry to disagree, but as long as the Jedi are acting as a military, we should report to the chancellor, even on internal matters such as this."

Lizzy wanted to disagree with Anakin but she chose to stay silent. If it were a Jedi affair, why would the Chancellor want to know? It wasn't his business to know what the Jedi were doing unless it was in battle. That was only her opinion though.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, then, I guess you just volunteered to go. Give the Chancellor my regards." Had smirked at his former Padawan and patted him on the back before heading towards the shuttle.

(Anakin) "Wait a minute."

(Windu) "I agree. Report back here when you are finished." Windu said following Obi-Wan.

Lizzy smirked following the two Jedi Masters.

(Anakin) "This could be a trap, Master. You sure you don't need us to go?"

(Windu) "Of course it's a trap, Skywalker."

(Obi-Wan) "I will contact you when we find the children."

(Lizzy) "Have fun Master Skywalker." Lizzy said before the three Jedi boarded the shuttle.

Commander Cody also was going with them.

(Lizzy) "Good to see you have our back, Cody."

(Cody) "Always have and always will, sir."

There were only four chairs so Lizzy stood behind Cody and Bane who was handcuffed while Obi-Wan and Windu took the piolet seats.

(Windu) "The coordinates."

(Cad Bane) "The coordinates are 673117 cross 7RB71."

(Obi-Wan) "That will take us into the far Outer Rim, neutral space."

(Cad Bane) "Do you want your holocron and your kids or not?"

Obi-Wan and Windu looked uncertain but they jumped into hyperspace. It was worth the risk.

* * *

After a quiet journey with the unease with the bounty hunter in the same ship as them, the ship came out of hyperspace. Asteroids scattered the space around a small space station which was assumed to be Cad Bane's hideout.

The Jedi docked with the station before opening the blast door.

(Obi-Wan) "We'll be fine, Cody. Stay here and watch the ship."

(Cody) "Yes, sir. I'll keep the ship running."

The three Jedi walked off with the bounty hunter towards the lift.

(Obi-Wan) "I do not sense any children nearby."

(Windu) "Neither do I."

The lift reached the top level where it was almost pitch black if not for a few lights.

(Lizzy) "I don't sense or hear any children Masters."

(Obi-Wan) "Where are you keeping the children?"

(Cad Bane) "The children are safe. But first, there is your precious holocron." Cad Bane said with a smirk as he faced towards the holocron

The holocron shone brightly in the dark as the three Jedi faced to look at it.

(Cad Bane) "Let me get it for you."

(Windu) "No more of your tricks." Windu said as he stopped the bounty hunter from stepping forward and shoving him behind him.

Windu stepped forward and off the platform but it triggered an alarm.

(Windu) "Blast!"

(Obi-Wan) "You certainly stepped in it this time."

(Lizzy) "Is now really the time for puns Master?"

Turrets came out of the ceiling along with laser guns as they fired at the three Jedi. They activated their lightsaber's as they either deflected or blocked in Lizzy's case the laser fire coming at them.

Bane had slipped away going towards a wall with Obi-Wan noticing.

(Cad Bane) "So long, Jedi." Bane said as the wall flipped around with another turret appearing.

Obi-Wan flipped back to be back to back with Windu as Lizzy was below them as they blocked the laser fire.

(Obi-Wan) "How are you holding up my young Padawan?"

(Lizzy) "Just fine Master." Lizzy said blocking another laser.

Obi-Wan took the chance to go grab the holocron picking it up off the desk.

(Obi-Wan) "I've got the holocron."

Lizzy noticed the door closing as she went through with ease. Obi-Wan had dived through as Windu rolled, losing his lightsaber but managing to force pull it to him before the door closed.

The three Jedi ran as they heard explosions behind them. They got to the shuttle where Cody was prepping the ship to leave.

(Obi-Wan) "Anytime, Cody." Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi ran into the shuttle.

Cody launched the ship from the docking bay as he flew them away from the station which exploded behind them.

(Lizzy) "How do we keep managing to find ourselves in near-death situations?" Lizzy said panting.

(Obi-Wan) "Who knows, Could have been worse."

(Windu) "How so?"

(Obi-Wan) "Well, the children weren't at the station which I'd say Anakin is already found a way to search for a lead to them."

(Lizzy) "Probably got sick of the hanger." Lizzy said as the ship went into hyperspace returning to Coruscant.

* * *

When they returned they went to the Jedi Temple. Anakin and Ahsoka had managed to find the children on Mustafar and had them returned to their families. The Jedi met in the Council Chamber where Anakin and Ahsoka gave their report. Lizzy stood next to Obi-Wan as he was seated in his chair.

(Anakin) "The base was completely destroyed, Master, and so was any clue who's behind this."

(Yoda) "Most unfortunate this is."

(Anakin) "We still have Bane."

Obi-Wan, Windu, and Lizzy looked at each other before looking to Master Yoda who gave a concerning look.

(Ahsoka) "He got away again?" Ahsoka said as she and Anakin gave frustrated looks.

It annoyed the Jedi as much as anything else that he got away.

(Obi-Wan) "The important thing is that the children are safe and we've recovered the holocron." Obi-Wan said trying to make light of the situation.

(Windu) "The list is intact, and there is no evidence it was copied."

(Yoda) "Still, the future of all Jedi uncertain is. Move forward cautiously we must."

Lizzy went to stand next to Ahsoka and Anakin as the three bowed before the council as they left.

* * *

 **I did say the next chapter would be up soon. Seeing how short the mini-chapter have I figured it is only fair that I write this one up. I tried doing the Holocron Heist Episode but couldn't find much success with it so I just linked what happened on Felucia and what happened to Ahsoka in this chapter instead. The next chapter will be the Bounty Hunter episode followed by the Geonosis Arc with the Zillo Beast Strikes Back episode in between. I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Bounty Hunters

**The death toll rises, as the battles intensify and threaten a growing number of republic worlds.**

 **Planets are left to survive on their own while the Jedi struggle to fight a war on many fronts.**

 **A series of medical stations have been established as a lifeline for those in need.**

 **But the facilities are easy prey for separatist attacks.**

 **After losing contact with the medical station orbiting Felucia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Lizzy Kalfar are sent to investigate.**

* * *

The shuttle jumped out of hyperspace as Felucia appeared in front of them.

(Anakin) "That's Felucia. Dead ahead."

(Ahsoka) "But where's the medical station? I don't see anything on my scanners. Wait, there's something."

In the distance, a small station opened up revealing vulture droids as they launched and came at them.

(Ahsoka) "Vulture droids."

(Anakin) "Hang on." Anakin said as he attempted to evade the vulture droids firing at them.

(Obi-Wan) "I guess we know what happened to the medical station."

(Lizzy) "And I have a bad feeling the same fate might happen to us."

As Lizzy said this the vulture droids managed to hit the ship destroying the plasma conduit.

(Lizzy) "Speaking of which."

(Obi-Wan) "That's not good."

(Ahsoka) "They took out the plasma conduit."

Anakin had flown the ship into the planet's atmosphere as he continued to try and avoid the vulture droids.

(Anakin) "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Anakin said as he headed straight towards a mountain.

(Obi-Wan) "Almost certainly not."

(Anakin) "We're doing this the hard way. Starting ejection sequence."

The four Jedi put on their masks as Anakin continued to head towards the mountain.

(Ahsoka) "How come every time you fly, we crash?"

(Lizzy) "She has a point Master Skywalker."

(Anakin) "It's not my fault. It's the ship."

(Ahsoka) "Ready to eject."

(Anakin) "Wait. Now!"

On the mark, the Jedi had ejected into the safety balls as the ship crashed into the mountain with the vulture droids flying by.

* * *

Lizzy was trying to keep herself as still as possible in her seat as she bounced around. It definitely wasn't the most pleasant experience ever and other experiences were better than this one by a mile.

To Lizzy's relief, the ball finally stopped as it popped open allowing Lizzy and the others to take off their masks.

(Anakin) "You alright there, Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm fine, Anakin."

(Lizzy) "Let's not do that again next time." Lizzy said approached the others.

(Anakin) "I thought it was quite fun."

Anakin got a look of disapproval from the others.

(Ahsoka) "Where on Felucia do you think we are?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm not sure."

(Ahsoka) "I don't like the sound of that." Ahsoka said as a roar could be heard.

(Anakin) "And I don't like the look of that." Anakin said as he gestured to two rancor's walked past.

(Anakin) "We don't want to scare 'em."

(Obi-Wan) "We can't just wander around. We need a plan."

(Anakin) "You taught me to go on instinct. My instincts say to go that way."

(Obi-Wan) "That doesn't seem right. I think we should go this way."

(Anakin) "Why do you ask for my opinion? You never do things my way."

Ahsoka and Lizzy watched as their Master's argued with each other. It was quite entertaining as they both saw the smoke from the other side.

(Obi-Wan) "We crashed the ship your way."

(Anakin) "Very funny. I see your sense of humour survived the landing."

(Obi-Wan) "It's about the only thing."

(Ahsoka) "May I?" Ahsoka whispered to Lizzy.

(Lizzy) "Be my guest." Lizzy whispered back.

(Ahsoka) "If you two are done arguing, I think there's some smoke on the horizon. Which means people. And a way off this planet."

(Lizzy) "I guess it's time to do it the Padawan's way." Lizzy said with a smirk as she and Ahsoka led the group to the smoke.

Obi-Wan and Anakin followed them as they made their way across the forest.

* * *

Felucia seemed more threatening now without troops and tanks backing you up. Lizzy kept her guard up as she looked around. The group then stumbled upon a village.

(Ahsoka) "Look, there's a village."

(Anakin) "Maybe they have a ship we can 'borrow'." Anakin said as the group approached the village entrance.

(Ahsoka) "Hmm. They're growing healing herbs."

(Obi-Wan) "Sillum, I believe. One of the most valuable crops in the galaxy."

(Ahsoka) "This place looks deserted."

(Obi-Wan) "I don't believe it is. The crops are ready to be harvested. Tools are lying about. Something's amiss."

(Lizzy) "It would be strange for people to just leave crops unharvested. And it doesn't look like there was a battle here."

(Anakin) "Well, there's one thing I learned where I grew up. You want to know what a farmer is up to, look in their barn." Anakin said as he opened the door to the barn.

As the door opened it revealed a ship.

(Obi-Wan) "This is an odd ship for farmers. Perhaps someone is here to pick up the sillum."

(Lizzy) "Seems like an odd ship to collect sillum in."

(Ahsoka) "I still don't get it. Where is everyone?"

(Obi-Wan) "We might as well go look for them or a trace of them. We will split up and see what we can find."

The group nodded as Anakin and Ahsoka went to one building while Obi-Wan and Lizzy went to another.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy looked around still finding nothing.

(Lizzy) "This reminds me of Ryloth, just with fewer droids and destroyed homes."

(Obi-Wan) "That thought did come to mind. Though I still don't believe that the Separatists could be involved."

The two then noticed that some individuals had entered the house Anakin and Ahsoka were in. Obi-Wan sent a silent message to Lizzy as she nodded taking out her lightsaber.

The two approached the house.

(Seripas) "We don't count you kneehigh."

(Obi-Wan) "Do you count us?" Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy activated their lightsaber's.

The armoured warrior took out a saw blade facing it towards Obi-Wan as every prepared for a fight.

(Cassis) "Stop. Don't harm them. Can't you see these are Jedi? We are saved." A villager said as he entered the house.

(Ahsoka) "Saved?"

(Sugi) "Need I remind you, you already made a deal with us?"

(Cassis) "But with the Jedi's help…"

(Ahsoka) "Excuse me, but help you with what?"

(Cassis) "Pirates." Cassis said as he lowered Sugi's gun.

Lizzy groaned to herself at the word. She had hoped to not have to deal with pirates again but it seemed that might be changing.

* * *

The Jedi were taken to a larger building with the bounty hunters following them and Cassis. Felucian's had made meals for the large group as Cassis discussed the situation with them.

(Cassis) "Simply stated, if we don't give the pirates a portion of our crop, they will destroy our homes, with us in them."

(Obi-Wan) "Hmm. I see your dilemma."

(Cassis) "Sillum farming is a meagre trade. Without our herbs to sell we will have no money for food, fuel or equipment."

(Obi-Wan) "And yet you can afford to pay mercenaries."

(Cassis) "These bounty hunters drive a more reasonable bargain than pirates."

(Anakin) "Why not just fight them yourselves?"

(Cassis) "Easy for you perhaps, but look at us. We are farmers, not warriors. Even with the bounty hunters' help, I had feared the worst. But now there are seven of you."

(Sugi) "What do you want, Jedi?"

(Obi-Wan) "We need a ship. Ours is beyond repair I'm afraid."

(Lizzy) "By that, he means it's in scatted pieces."

(Anakin) "The one in the barn. That'll do."

(Sugi) "That's our ride. It doesn't go anywhere without us. And right now we are busy."

(Obi-Wan) "Busy extorting farmers?"

(Sugi) "I don't hear you offering to help."

(Obi-Wan) "Unfortunately, we couldn't help even if we wanted to."

(Lizzy/Ahsoka) "What?"

* * *

Both Lizzy and Ahsoka were shocked by what Obi-Wan had said as the four Jedi left the building.

(Ahsoka) "Master, these farmers are in trouble. Why can't we help them?"

(Obi-Wan) "Believe me Ahsoka, I would like nothing more. However, we need to report that a medical station has been destroyed. If we stay too long, the separatists will show up here."

(Lizzy) "But Master, we are Jedi we help people who are in need of help."

(Obi-Wan) "Even then Lizzy we still can't risk the village being found out by the Separatists while we are here."

(Ahsoka) "But.."

(Obi-Wan) "Better they get robbed by pirates than attract the interest of General Grievous and his hold."

(Child) "Pirates! Pirates, pirates. The pirates are back."

The bounty hunters had walked out of the building as the sound of speeder bikes could be heard from the other side of the village.

(Sugi) "That's far enough. I speak for the people of this village. State your name and business."

(Pirate) "My name is my own business. And my business is taking what's ours!"

(Sugi) "There is nothing here that's yours. Unless you're here to buy it."

(Hondo) "Buy it? Ha ha! Kenobi! Skywalker! Kalfar! I can't believe you came all this way to see me."

(Anakin/Obi-Wan) "Hondo."

(Lizzy) "You've got to be kidding me."

(Sugi) "You know each other?"

(Hondo) "Of course we do. Tell them how far back we go."

(Obi-Wan) "Too far, I'm afraid."

(Hondo) "Ha ha! And I thought we were friends." Hondo said as he walked towards Obi-Wan placing his hand on his shoulder.

(Lizzy) "Friends don't lock each other up to try and get a better profit after earning the trust of said friends."

(Hondo) "Touché young one."

(Obi-Wan) "If you're truly interested in friendship, Hondo, might I suggest you stop threatening these farmers?" Obi-Wan said removing Hondo's hand from his shoulder.

(Hondo) "Threatening them? Oh, please tell me you have not been listening to these bounty-hunting scum."

(Sugi) "Scum? We're just here to help them protect what's theirs."

(Hondo) "Oh, come, come, my dear. How much are they paying you? Ba, ba! It does not matter. Whatever it is, I will double it. And all you have to do to earn it is step aside."

(Sugi) "We don't break deals."

(Lizzy) "I know someone that does though." Lizzy said looking at Hondo.

(Obi-Wan) "Calm yourself, Lizzy."

Everyone drew their weapons except for the Jedi as they aimed at each other.

(Obi-Wan) "Steady, everyone."

(Hondo) "What is your stake, anyway Kenobi?"

(Obi-Wan) "All we want is a ride to the nearest republic outpost. And I'm willing to pay you handsomely for it. Twice what you could make selling this crop."

(Hondo) "Well, now, how do you plan to pay me?"

(Obi-Wan) "A funds transfer when we arrive."

(Hondo) "Republic credit? Tut. We've been over this before, Kenobi. My associates don't accept that currency."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm offering a deal that benefits us all. Don't let your greed blind you to that fact."

(Hondo) "You know, I like you, Kenobi. But no one leaves this planet until I get my sillum."

(Sugi) "Then I hope you enjoy it here. Because you'll be staying a long time, parasite!"

(Hondo) "You know, this crop has not been harvested. You better hurry, old man, before things start to die on you." Hondo said to Cassis as he then jumped onto a speeder bike before leaving.

(Lizzy) "I guess thing changes things."

(Obi-Wan) "It does in a way."

* * *

The four Jedi and the Bounty hunters went into a building with some villages where a hologram table was located.

(Obi-Wan) "When the attack comes, it will come from two fronts. The forest to the south and the ridge to the north. Whatever you do, you must defend both sides."

(Dilanni) "But there are only four of them. How can four bounty hunters defend against so many?"

(Anakin) "The farmers are right. These bounty hunters don't stand a chance."

(Obi-Wan) "We've been over this, Anakin."

(Sugi) "You seem to lack confidence in our abilities, young Jedi."

(Anakin) "I'm sure you're good at what you do. But you are in way too deep."

(Sugi) "Said the peacekeeper who fails to keep the peace."

(Lizzy) "Will all due respect the war between the Republic and the Separatists was not started by us. Because so many worlds are unable to defend themselves from the Separatists they are taken over easily causing the war to go on longer than it should be."

(Obi-Wan) "If more worlds would stand up for themselves against the separatists, this war would have been over long ago."

(Anakin) "That's it. We'll just train the villagers to defend themselves."

(Dilanni) "But we are just simple farmers. Why are we paying bounty hunters to defend us if we're just going to end up doing it ourselves?"

(Cassis) "Hush, Dilanni."

(Anakin) "Trust me. We'll have you ready."

* * *

The plan seemed to be settled. Lizzy felt that in any case, they had no choice but to help it some way or another. They weren't getting off the planet without a ship and from previous experience with Hondo, they may end up as prisoners again.

The sun began to rise as the day began. The farmers went to work immediately on harvesting the crops while some transferred the harvested crops to the barn.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy stood next to Sugi as she directed the farmers.

(Sugi) "Put it in the barn, every bushel."

Sugi then went to the barn where Obi-Wan and Lizzy followed.

(Obi-Wan) "What happens if you need the barn as a fallback position? With all the sillum here it will be difficult to squeeze the farmers in."

(Sugi) "There's room."

(Obi-Wan) "I worry that you care more for the safety of the sillum than you do for the safety of the villagers."

(Sugi) "You think I'm only worried about my profit. Is that it?"

(Obi-Wan) "The thought had crossed my mind."

(Lizzy) "We don't mean to offend but, Bounty Hunters are famously known for making sure they get their profit."

(Sugi) "So in your mind I am just like any other pirate?"

(Obi-Wan) "Are we wrong?"

(Sugi) "Not entirely. But it is easier to protect the villagers and the sillum if they are both in the same place."

(Obi-Wan) "Might I suggest…"

(Sugi) "You might suggest anything you like, General Kenobi. But I know what I am doing. I will keep these people safe my way." Sugi said as she walked off.

(Lizzy) "She seems to have got you their Master."

(Obi-Wan) "Whose side are you on?"

(Lizzy) "Your's Master but let's be honest, they were here first and I'm not surprised that they are taking the lead even if we are Jedi."

(Obi-Wan) "That may be so, but I hope that they can defend the village without having to sacrifice one for the other."

* * *

The day went on with Anakin training the farmers and the crops close to being harvested. Obi-Wan and Lizzy walked over to check on the Anakin and the farmers.

(Dilanni) "The bounty hunter is right. Every minute you waste teaching us to twirl these stupid poles is time you could have spent beating those pirates yourself." Dilanni said throwing his pole onto the ground.

(Obi-Wan) "And what good would that do you? Another band of brigands would come along. Or do you intend to give away part of your crop every harvest season?"

(Lizzy) "Even if we did help you we wouldn't stay to just deal with pirates, not while a war is ongoing."

(Dilanni) "If you make us do this, there won't be another harvest season." Dilanni said as he walked off frustrated.

Obi-Wan gave a look of concern as he watched Dilanni walk off.

(Anakin) "Alright, everyone, get back in position. Let's continue."

Maybe this was why so many worlds couldn't defend themselves. It wasn't because they didn't have the abilities to, it was because they were more concerned about other things over their safety.

* * *

The training of the farmers continued as Obi-Wan and Lizzy gave the farmers help when they saw them struggling. They were progressing well for first timers and they would only get better.

(Sugi) "There. A scout!" Sugi said as she noticed the scout on top of the cliff.

(Sugi) "Embo!"

Embo nodded before he ran off to deal with the scout. The four Jedi and Sugi ran up to see how Embo did. With ease, Embo killed the pirate.

(Anakin) "Quick work."

Embo nodded thanks.

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, but when this scout fails to report to Hondo he'll be coming, soon."

(Anakin) "I'll get back to the farmers and get them in position. Hopefully, they are ready for a fight."

(Obi-Wan) "We should start setting up defences, see what we can do to keep the village safe at all costs."

* * *

The group set off doing their assigned tasks preparing the village for an attack. It was going to be interesting without any clone reinforcements but Lizzy felt a little better that she had her lightsaber with her this time, unlike last time.

(Anakin) "The farmers are in position. Well, the ones who stuck around anyway." Anakin said as he and Embo approached Obi-Wan, Sugi, and Lizzy.

(Obi-Wan) "Very well, Anakin. Turn on the fence."

Over the hill, the pirates could be seen on speeder bikes, along with a tank behind them.

(Sugi) "Battle positions, everyone!"

The farmers and Bounty hunters got into position as Lizzy drew her lightsaber. The Pirates came down the hill opening fire as Embo took out one of the speeder bikes and jumped on one himself.

Lizzy blocked blaster fire as it came by as she stood next to Obi-Wan. The Bounty hunters seemed to have everything under control until the tank manned by Hondo began firing on the village. One of the shots hit near Embo causing him to collapse to the ground.

(Anakin) "Embo!"

The three Jedi and Sugi went up to Embo.

(Sugi) "Embo. Can you hear me? You'll be alright. We'll get you inside."

(Obi-Wan) "Everyone, fall back to the barn!"

(Sugi) "That tank is going to tear the villagers apart."

The tank fired again near some villages knocking them to the ground. Anakin went to assist before he ran off to deal with the tank. Sugi had gone to take Embo to the barn before returning to her position.

(Lizzy) "I wish we had a tank of our own right about now."

(Obi-Wan) "Unfortunately the tanks we would have are the ones that would have been destroyed."

(Lizzy) "Better than nothing Master." Lizzy said as she was blocking more blaster fire.

(Sugi) "No!" Sugi said as one of the tank's shots hit Rumi.

(Obi-Wan) "Sugi! Watch your flank!" Obi-Wan said as he jumped in front of Sugi blocking the blaster fire as Lizzy force lifted the speed and sent it into the fence.

Sugi shot the two pirates as they remaining pirates continued to circle around. Sugi, Obi-Wan, and Lizzy continued their defence. One of the pirates was about to hit from behind but Dilanni struck down the pirate killing him.

(Obi-Wan) "Welcome back Dilanni. Are you alright?"

(Dilanni) "Fine."

The fight continued before one of the pirates saw Hondo in trouble.

(Pirate) "The captain! Let's go!" The pirate said as the remaining pirates fled the village.

(Cassis) "The day is won." Cassis said as the villagers cheered.

On the cliff, Anakin had the advantage over Hondo before helping him up. Hondo pushed him as the tank fired at Anakin forcing him to leap down. The group went up to him as Hondo stood on the cliff.

(Hondo) "This effort is no longer profitable!" Hondo said before he left to get on his ship and flee the planet.

(Lizzy) "It's nice to see this had a better outcome than the last time."

(Obi-Wan) "Agreed. Let's hope we don't have to face him again."

* * *

The four Jedi and the Bounty Hunters met at the barn where Cassis was talking to the villagers.

(Cassis) "There are crops to harvest, fields to till, huts to rebuild. Now, let's get to work." Cassis said as the villagers went to work.

(Cassis) "How can I ever thank you for saving our village?"

(Anakin) "We didn't save your village. Your people did."

(Cassis) "The first time in my memory my people don't have to be afraid. We will never forget you."

Cassis nodded to the group as they returned the gesture before Cassis walked off.

(Sugi) "I seem to find myself light on company. Still need that ride back to the republic outpost?"

(Obi-Wan) "If it wouldn't be any inconvenience."

(Sugi) "On the contrary, it would be my pleasure."

The group then went to the ship and prepared to set off. It was a successful side mission, Lizzy was curious what the report would be to the Council once they returned to Coruscant. No matter it would be an interesting story and a lesson that could be passed on to other worlds who struggle during the war.


	15. The Zillo Beast Strikes Back

**A calculated risk.**

 **Following a costly victory on the planet Malastare, Chancellor Palpatine orders Jedi knights mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker to transport a fearsome Zillo beast captured during the battle back to Coruscant.**

 **After seeing that not even a lightsaber could harm the beast, Chancellor Palpatine hopes to unlock the secret of its invulnerability to create new armour for the Republic's clone troopers.**

 **Tensions run high as the most dangerous life-form in the galaxy touches down on the Republic's most populous planet.**

* * *

Lizzy had only heard the news from her Master that the beast known as the Zillo Beast was brought to Coruscant of all places. It puzzled her that the Chancellor would risk the lives of so many and even himself and the Galactic Senate by bringing an indestructible beast to the Republic Capital.

Lizzy stood by her Master's side as he looked at a data pad as Master Windu looked out the window in the Council chambers.

(Obi-Wan) "Why would the Chancellor want to bring the beast here? I know that he thinks, by studying it, the knowledge could prove beneficial, but from what you and Anakin reported on Malastare it hardly seems worth the effort."

(Windu) "I raised the issue with the Chancellor during the battle of Malastare, without success."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, then in that case, perhaps it's time we let someone else try."

(Lizzy) "Who else would be able to change the Chancellor's mind if not us?"

(Obi-Wan) "I know just the person. Come along young one it's time to visit the Galactic Senate." Obi-Wan said as he nodded towards Windu.

Lizzy bowed following her Master out of the Council chambers.

(Lizzy) "Master, what if the beast ends up going loose? If we nor the clones can actually kill it then the whole city would be in danger."

(Obi-Wan) "It's a possibility that hopefully won't happen but as I said I believe a certain Senator could persuade the Chancellor to change his mind."

(Lizzy) "You always seem to have an answer to certain situations Master Kenobi."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, I try to at the most. Sometimes it's just winging it."

Lizzy shook her head smiling as the Master and Padawan left the Temple and made their way via speeder to the Galactic Senate.

* * *

When the pair arrived at the Senate Building Obi-Wan had contacted Anakin to meet them at the main hall of the building but as well as this Obi-Wan had arranged to meet Senator Amidala.

The two Jedi met with Padme and her protocol droid C-3PO.

(Padme) "It's good to see you again Master Kenobi. You too Lizzy."

(Lizzy) "An honour as always Senator." Lizzy said bowing.

(Obi-Wan) "As to you Senator. Unfortunately, we come with an odd situation that I figured you would be able to handle.

(Padme) "What sort of situation?"

(Obi-Wan) "It would appear that the Chancellor has brought a creature known as the Zillo Beast to Coruscant to try and get its scales to improve clone armour."

(Padme) "That's horrible. I hope no harm was done to it."

(Lizzy) "From what Master Windu told us it seems they weren't able to kill it but put it to sleep. That's how they got it to Coruscant in the first place."

Before the discussion could be continued Anakin and R2-D2 arrived.

(C-3PO) "Oh, hello. You're not in trouble again, are you?" C-3PO said to R2

R2 beeped at him.

(C-3PO) "I am not being rude."

(Anakin) "Not that it isn't a pleasure, senator, but I thought I was just meeting Obi-Wan and Lizzy here."

(Padme) "Master Kenobi and Padawan Kalfar explained the problem. I'm here to help."

(Anakin) "Problem? What problem?"

(Obi-Wan) "The situation with our friend from Malastare."

(Anakin) "Uh-huh. I see what's going on here. You think I could help influence the Chancellor."

(Padme) "The Zillo beast was chained up and brought here against its will. It has no voice to defend itself. Anakin, we have to be that voice."

(Anakin) "You haven't seen it in action. You have no idea what it's capable of." Anakin said with a chuckle.

(Padme) "It's what we're capable of that frightens me. A creature's life, maybe even an entire species, is at stake. Doesn't that at least warrant a discussion?"

(Anakin) "I didn't think you'd feel so strongly about it. All right, let's speak to the Chancellor. But I still don't like this."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy left the Senate Building allowing Anakin and Padme to try and negotiate.

(Lizzy) "You think they can persuade the Chancellor?"

(Obi-Wan) "That depends on whose side Anakin agrees to. I'm hoping it's the Senator's but I might be wrong."

When Obi-Wan and Lizzy made it back to the Temple alarms could be heard around the city.

(Lizzy) "That's not what I think it is, is it?" Lizzy said turning to face the explosions that could be heard.

(Obi-Wan) "It would seem the Zillo beast has escaped. Looks like this day has just gotten interesting."

(Lizzy) "You could say that again Master."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy met up with Master Windu as a gunship picked them up. Along with other gunships, they went to the loading dock to pick up the stun tanks. As they made their way Master Yoda had contacted them.

(Yoda) "Desperately needed the tanks are."

(Windu) "We're almost at the loading dock, Master Yoda."

(Yoda) "Dire the situation has become. Before more lives are lost, act quickly we must." Yoda said as the transmission ended.

(Lizzy) "I feared this would happen, Master. All this just to improve armour."

(Obi-Wan) "It was a mistake to bring the beast here I agree but it would seem the Chancellor was more concerned about the war then the people."

(Windu) "There is no time to dwindle in the past now, what was done is done and now we have a whole new problem to deal with."

(Obi-Wan) "Quite right. Piolet begin landing."

(Clone Piolet) "Sir, yes sir."

The gunships lowered as they dropped off the troops along with the stun tanks.

* * *

The sight of the beast on top of the Senate Building frightened Lizzy. It was only a few moments ago that she and Obi-Wan were in that building and now they were below it.

(Windu) "All tanks acquire solution and prepare to fire on my order."

(Yoda) "Hold your fire. In the beast's clutches the Chancellor is." Yoda said as he and Aayla Secura walked towards the group.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin might be with him and Senator Amidala."

(Yoda) "If the beast falls, at risk their lives shall be."

(Lizzy) "I wouldn't be surprised if Master Skywalker has a plan to try and get out of this tricky situation." Lizzy said chuckling.

(Rex) "Sir, looks like the general's up to something." Rex said as he came over to give Windu his binoculars.

Lizzy smirked to herself as her prediction ended up being correct.

(Windu) "What is Skywalker doing?" Windu said as he then gave the binoculars to Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "It appears to be one of Anakin's improvised plans."

Anakin had been cutting around the middle of the ship and it seems he wanted to separate them from the beast. It was like what Master Kenobi said, it was an improvised plan.

(Windu) "How can it be a plan if it's improvised?"

(Lizzy) "We always ask that question and it seems to be a question that will never be answered Master Windu."

(Obi-Wan) "Not to worry. Just catch them when they fall."

(Rex) "A lot of the general's plans involve falling."

(Yoda) "Distract the beast we shall to give Skywalker more time." Yoda said as he and Master Secura went to a gunship as it launched towards the Zillo beast.

* * *

From what Lizzy could see from where she was, Master Yoda and Master Secura had jumped onto the beast to distract it. And not long after Anakin had finished cutting as the front half of the ship quickly broke away from the other.

Anakin, Padme and the two droids had fallen out as they slid down the roof off the Senate Building. Chancellor Palpatine and the Senate Guard were still in the falling half ship.

(Obi-Wan) "Catch it!"

Obi-Wan, Windu, and Lizzy all used the force to try and catch the ship as it slid. All three used everything that had to try and keep it from falling over the edge. Before it could fall over the edge it stops as the three Jedi successfully stopped the ships from tumbling over the edge.

(Obi-Wan) "Well that' the first part done."

(Lizzy) "First part, Master?"

(Windu) "The Chancellor nor Skywalker are safe yet."

(Obi-Wan) "I think it's time we got up close to the beast ourselves and lend a hand."

Lizzy nodded as the three Jedi went into a gunship. The gunship launched as did the others as they approached the beast.

* * *

The gunships got close to the Zillo Beast where Lizzy could easily see Master Yoda and Master Secura along with Anakin and the Senator down below.

(Windu) "All pilots, fire."

The gunships began to fire at the beast as they flew by. The circled around as Master Yoda and Master Secura continued to make their way around the beast itself to distract it as well as avoiding the blaster fire.

The beast had got annoyed and spun around, its tail hitting one of the circling gunships. Lizzy was amazed at how much the beast could take. It didn't seem fussed that it was being shot at. Soon the stun tanks began to fire at the beast from below as the beast weakened.

The Zillo beast had found the Chancellor and slammed its hand down on the remaining half of the ship. R2 had saved the Chancellor with the guard sacrificing himself as the hand slammed down on him.

As soon as the beast lost interest in the distractions the clone piolets received the order to fire the gas bombs at the beast. Green gas flooded the around the beast as it screamed.

Lizzy watched on feeling sympathy for the beast. It looked scared and sad as the bombs exploded on the beast as he grew weak. Obi-Wan and Windu seemed to be feeling the same as they watched on at the beast as it took its final breath collapsing down the roof and falling to the ground with a thud.

The Zillo beast laid there lifeless as the spotlights from the gunships hovered over it. For the number of lives the Zillo beast took to defend himself, he had lost his own.

* * *

Daytime had arrived as the beast was transported to the carrier where it was taken to the Acclamator. Obi-Wan, Windu, and Lizzy had been dropped off back down to the ground as they met up with the others.

(Anakin) "It's a tragedy that the Zillo beast paid with its life for our mistakes."

(Palpatine) "I will make certain that sacrifice was not made in vain." The Chancellor said as he walked off.

The Jedi and Senator looked at each other. It was true that it was the mistakes they made caused the whole event occur. The group walked off to the gunships as they all pondered.

To Lizzy, the greed to end the war with improving clone armour ended up harming more lives than improving. She only hoped that it wouldn't happen again in the future, whether it was on Coruscant or not.

* * *

 **Another double chapter release. I decided to go with the bounty hunter episode so I edited the Children of the Force chapter to show that bounty hunter would be next then Zillo Beast strikes back. The next arc is the Geonosis arc so be prepared for a good battle. I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Landing at Point Rain

**Counterattack! With the clone army stretched in a desperate attempt to engage General Grievous' starfleet, Separatist planets that were once thought secure are now rising up against the Republic.**

 **On Geonosis, Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser, safe in his newly ray-shielded factories, creates thousands of terrible new weapons which march off the assembly line against the outnumbered clone army.**

 **The Jedi, resolute in their effort to restore order to the Republic mount a massive invasion to retake Geonosis and shut down Poggle's factories of terror once and for all.**

* * *

The Republic fleet came out of hyperspace above the planet of Geonosis. Lizzy heard the story of how the Jedi and the newly formed clone army attack Geonosis. To see the planet for herself was giving Lizzy mixed emotions if it was going to be anything like the first battle or even worse than she was going to experience a lot more battle time than in previous battles.

Lizzy was standing next to her Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who was also accompanied by Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

(Obi-Wan) "I cannot believe we're back here again."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "It is unfortunate. The resistance from the native Geonosians was stronger than we anticipated."

(Obi-Wan) "The same can be said for their loyalty to Count Dooku."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "A fact that is often overlooked."

While the two had been talking the blast door had opened revealing Anakin and Ahsoka who walked up to meet with the three other Jedi.

(Obi-Wan) "You're late."

(Anakin) "Sorry, Master. Ahsoka and I were busy routing the seppies near Dorin."

(Ahsoka) "My squadron alone had 55 kills."

(Anakin) "Yeah, but mine had 76."

(Ahsoka) "Show off."

(Lizzy) "Showing off or just doing what Master Skywalker does all the time?"

(Ahsoka) "A bit of both."

(Anakin) "There's a difference?"

(Lizzy) "When have you never showed off Master Skywalker?"

Lizzy and Ahsoka cheekily giggled as Anakin rolled his eyes at the two Padawan's.

(Obi-Wan) "She has a point Anakin. Anyway, I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves."

(Anakin) "It's just a little friendly competition, Master. Nothing to worry about."

(Obi-Wan) "What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with no end in sight."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "Which is why it is crucial our invasion of Geonosis meets with success."

(Anakin) "Agreed. Ahsoka, contact the Outer Rim command. We're ready for our briefing."

(Ahsoka) "They're already waiting for us."

* * *

The five Jedi made their way to the hologram table as figures of Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Luminara and Chancellor Palpatine was shown with Geonosis in front of them.

(Obi-Wan) "Our ships are in position, and we are ready to begin our campaign against the Geonosians."

(Windu) "And what about Poggle? Any report on his location?"

(Obi-Wan) "It seems he's holed up at the primary droid foundry here. The factory is protected by a shield generator. Anakin, Ki-Adi, and I shall attempt a three-pronged attack through their defence lines to a staging area just short of the shield. Once we have landed, we shall knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target."

(Palpatine) "Isn't it risky committing three generals to one area of the attack? If something went wrong, we could be dealt a serious blow."

(Yoda) "To ensure that rise again Geonosis does not, capture Poggle we must."

(Palpatine) "Of course. As always, I shall leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi."

(Obi-Wan) "Our thanks, Chancellor."

(Windu) "May the Force be with you." Windu said as the hologram of Master Yoda, Palpatine and Windu disappeared.

The blast door opened as Rex, Cody and Jet entered the bridge.

(Obi-Wan) "Good, Cody. These are the coordinates for the rendezvous."

(Cody) "Yes, sir. When we hit the ground, we'll create a perimeter. Getting past their defences here will be the trick. General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north. We will make our assault through the middle. General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south, and we will meet at the rendezvous point at 0700 exactly."

Lizzy always admired Cody for how easily he managed to make a plan look. Through the many times together Lizzy felt reassured when Cody was around especially with the amount of praise he gets from not only the clones but Master Kenobi as well.

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "If we meet with strong resistance and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator."

(Ahsoka) "Their front lines are heavily fortified. Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements. That won't be easy to get past."

(Anakin) "Don't worry. We're not going anywhere near that."

(Obi-Wan) "Come now. What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?"

(Anakin) "Don't worry about us. You just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, and I shall be waiting for you when you finally arrive."

Lizzy smiled as she watched Obi-Wan and Anakin have another of their arguments with each other. They weren't as much heated angry ones just cheeky banter between the two which Lizzy witnesses first hand on more than one occasion.

(Luminara) "Gentlemen, if you are quite finished we have a battle to begin."

(Obi-Wan) "Quite right. Cody, prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hangar. Come along Lizzy don't want to be missing out on the fun now do we."

(Lizzy) "Right behind you Master." Lizzy said as she bowed to the other Jedi before following her Master to the hanger.

* * *

The hanger was busy with activity as everyone got prepared for the invasion. Fighters were being prepared and were launching as clones were making their way to their respective gunships. Obi-Wan, Lizzy and Cody were making their way to Obi-Wan and Lizzy's gunship, well that's what Lizzy thought was her gunship.

(Cody) "No, sir, I wasn't involved in the first assault on Geonosis."

(Obi-Wan) "You didn't miss much. Last time, I was chained to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters."

(Cody) "That sounds entertaining."

(Obi-Wan) "It was for the Geonosians." Obi-Wan said entering the gunship.

Lizzy was about to enter in after him but was stopped.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy, for this you'll be going with Cody."

(Lizzy) "What do you mean Master?" Lizzy said with concern in her voice.

(Obi-Wan) "I trust you to be able to go with Cody and help him if I fail to land. You'll be in Command if I'm not there but as I said, I trust you to be able to take this task with an open mind."

(Lizzy) "You make it sound like you aren't even going to land at all Master."

(Obi-Wan) "These are things you need to consider Lizzy and that's why I am giving you these tasks so that you can trust yourself."

Lizzy was anxious and to an extent but she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Obi-Wan smiled.

(Obi-Wan) "You'll do fine. May the force be with you." Obi-Wan said as the gunships blast door closed.

(Cody) "Don't worry sir. I'm sure he'll make it through."

(Lizzy) "I won't hold you to that claim Cody. I can only hope for the same. Come on, we better get to our own gunship." Lizzy said as she and Cody went to their own gunship.

Once the gunships were ready they launched making their way to the landing zone.

* * *

The ride was smoother then Lizzy had anticipated. After getting past the majority of the gunfire the group led by Lizzy and Cody was making their way to the landing zone.

(Lizzy) "Hmm, I hope everyone else is getting to the landing zone safely."

(Cody) "We haven't heard from either of the other Generals as of yet sir."

As Cody said that his communicator went off.

(Jet) "Cody, get the tanks down. Come in, Cody. Cody, come in! Get the tanks down!"

(Cody) "Copy that. Pilot, begin landing sequence."

(Pilot) "Copy that, Commander. Have fun down there."

The gunships began to land as the AT-TE's were dropped off in a square formation with the gunships filling the gaps.

(Lizzy) "I guess this is where the fun begins." Lizzy said to herself as she activated her lightsaber with the doors opening.

(Cody) "Move it! Move it!"

Explosions began to fill the area as the clones got into cover returning fire. They had only been down for a minute and the atmosphere was already hectic.

(Clones) "Here they come. Bugs incoming. Man down! Man down!"

(Lizzy) "It's going to be difficult for Master Kenobi to land Cody. Tell him to not land and find somewhere else to land." Lizzy said as she blocked blaster fire.

(Cody) "Copy that, sir. General Kenobi, don't land. The zone is hot."

(Obi-Wan) "But there's nowhere else to go. We're hit. We're going down!" The transmission ended as Lizzy looked at Cody as she felt more anxious than ever.

Lizzy thought for only a minute before she shook the negative thoughts away. There was no time for thinking that Master Kenobi was dead. She was in the middle of a war zone and had to make sure that the men she was commanding would make it through.

(Cody) "Sir, we are receiving word from General Skywalker's team. They were shot down as well and require support."

(Lizzy) "Tell them that we can't provide any support. We aren't in the position to lend support with Master Kenobi down."

(Cody) "Yes, sir."

(Lizzy) "We can only hope they will have an easier time than we are right now."

* * *

The battle raged on as the geonosians pushed forward with heavy firepower. Lizzy stood at one of the gunships with Cody and two clones. She had gotten dusty already but she was more worried about her Master and the state of the battle rather than her clothing.

As Lizzy was surveying the area she had noticed a gunship north of them. She got out her binoculars out and looked closely. It was a small chance that the gunship was Obi-Wan's.

(Lizzy) "Cody, look there." Lizzy said as she gave Cody her binoculars.

(Cody) "Do you think it's the Generals?"

(Lizzy) "Only one way to find out. Get me Waxer and Boil."

Cody nodded as two of the clones surveyed the geonosians movements.

(Lizzy) "How is it looking?"

(Clones) "Not good. The bugs are splitting up."

(Boil) "Boil reporting as ordered, sir."

(Waxer) "Waxer reporting as ordered, sir."

(Cody) "We have a downed gunship 5 klicks east. We believe its General Kenobi's. I need you to get out there and check for survivors."

(Waxer/Boil) "Sir, yes sir!"

The two clones went off dodging blaster fire as they made their way to the gunship.

(Lizzy) "Do you think they'll get their and back?"

(Cody) "They haven't failed me yet sir."

(Lizzy) "I assume that time on Ryloth doesn't count then?"

(Cody) "I let them get away with it. Next time they'll be in for it."

Lizzy shook her head as the clone next to her looked through the binoculars.

(Clone) "They've got the General."

(Lizzy) "Good. Cody, have one of the AT-TE's provide covering fire." Lizzy said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

(Cody) "Yes, sir. AT-TE 636, lay down cover fire at point 3-5."

Two clones went up to support Waxer and Boil as they got Obi-Wan and Trapper back to the square.

(Lizzy) "Master! Are you alright?" Lizzy said as she went up to help her Master.

(Obi-Wan) "I've been better."

(Cody) "Are you injured, General?"

(Obi-Wan) "No, nothing too serious. What's the situation here?" Obi-Wan said as he was led to a pile of crates where he was laid down and check on by the medic.

(Cody) "We've got no air cover, two generals on the ground beyond our position, and a mess of bugs surrounding us. The enemy was more than prepared for our attack, sir. They knew our every move.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, I'm sure General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position. We just have to make sure we're still here when they arrive."

(Lizzy) "We will Master. Just try not to overdo it." Lizzy said as she kneeled down next to Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "I will try not to. I'm quite glad you made it safely Lizzy. I trust everything has been going well so far command wise?"

(Lizzy) "If you had of told me that you were planning on crashing and making me panic then it might have been easier."

(Obi-Wan) "The crash was unplanned but I'm sure whether it was planned or not that you would have done fine."

(Lizzy) "Whatever you say Master Kenobi." Lizzy said still trying not to think of the worst case scenario.

As much as Lizzy wanted to make her Master proud she still couldn't bare the thought that if Obi-Wan was killed. But he wasn't dead and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Lizzy had returned to Cody who was assisting with holding off the bug attacks over the square. They were being surrounded as an AT-TE was destroyed. Lizzy could only block the blaster fire as the geonosians moved forward closer to the square.

(Lizzy) "Do we have any word from Master Skywalker or Master Mundi?"

(Cody) "Not yet, sir."

(Lizzy) "At this rate we might just have to fight to the last man If we have to."

(Cody) "We'll be ready for anything Commander."

Lizzy nodded as she continued to support the clones. Another AT-TE had gone down as the geonosians continued their push. Lizzy and Cody along with the clones circled around where Obi-Wan was sitting. It felt like it might be a surrender or worse for them.

(Clones) "Retreat! Go, go, go, go! Every shot counts! Give it all you got!"

Obi-Wan stood up as he activated his lightsaber. Lizzy went over to him to help support him before one of the clones caught their attention.

(Clone) "Reinforcements! The reinforcements have arrived!" The clone yelled as the bombers flew by bombing the geonosian forces.

The clones cheered as they began to push with forward.

(Clones) "Go, go, go, go! Move it! Move it! You heard him, lads, let's go! Up to the front! Come on! Hurry, hurry! There they are. Move it, move it!"

Lizzy helped her Master back down as she smiled.

(Lizzy) "Guess we live to fight another day."

(Obi-Wan) "Quite so young one. Quite so indeed."

(Ahsoka) "Master Kenobi, Lizzy." Ahsoka said as he came to check on Obi-Wan.

(Anakin) "Well what happened to you?"

(Obi-Wan) "I might ask you the same question."

(Lizzy) "We are fine by the way. You came to show off just in time Master Skywalker."

(Anakin) "Very funny. I trust you were having just as much fun with Obi-Wan being injured and all."

(Lizzy) "Fun is putting it lightly."

(Obi-Wan) "The important thing is that we have managed to meet up and we can now push for the shield generator."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "Agreed."

* * *

The Jedi were joined by Rex, Cody and Jet as Obi-Wan discussed the plan.

(Obi-Wan) "Our combined forces should be enough to destroy the shield generator. Anakin, you'll need to take a small squad through the shield, as close as you can get to their gun emplacements. From there, you'll be able to temporarily jam their scanners so they are unable to target the incoming tanks. Once the tanks knock out the shield, Master Mundi can bring the rest of the troops in with the gunships."

(Anakin) "Consider it done, Master."

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy, I'd like you to go with the walkers and when Anakin gives the word push forward."

(Lizzy) "Will do Master."

The plan was decided as everyone got to position. Lizzy had jumped onto one of the AT-TE's as they formed up ready to push forward.

(Lizzy) "All tanks in position Master Mundi." Lizzy said through her communicator.

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "Excellent, we will send word to Skywalker to begin the attack."

Lizzy stood leaning against the top gun as she waited. The sound of gun fire signalled Master Skywalker's attack had begun.

(Anakin) "Lizzy bring up the tanks."

(Lizzy) "You got it Master Skywalker. All walkers fire at will!" Lizzy said as the walkers moved forward out of cover and began to fire on the shield generator.

Lizzy watched as the AT-TE's fired on the shield generator. A rush of excitement went through her as she watched the building tumble as the shield vanished allowing Master Mundi to bring in the gunships.

* * *

The geonosians surrendered and the battle was won. Lizzy walked with her Master and Anakin to a gunship. As much as she wanted to stay she was going to go with Obi-Wan to rest for the next part of the mission.

(Ahsoka) "So, Master, what was your total?"

(Anakin) "Not now, Ahsoka." Anakin said as he and Lizzy helped support Obi-Wan to the gunship.

(Ahsoka) "Come on. Are you afraid you lost this time?"

(Anakin) "Fine. 55, that's my count. And you?"

(Ahsoka) "60. Looks like I won."

(Anakin) "Yeah, but I called in the air strike. Tie."

(Ahsoka) "You're impossible."

(Lizzy) "Ah but I got 61 that means I win right?"

(Ahsoka) "Sure you did."

(Lizzy) "Okay it might have been more." Lizzy said with a smirk.

(Obi-Wan) "Not you too Lizzy. I'll never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game."

Lizzy helped Obi-Wan onto the gunship as she stood next to him holding him up.

(Anakin) "Take care of yourselves. I expect to see the three of you back here by the time I've destroyed the main factory."

(Obi-Wan) "We shall do our best."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "65 Skywalker."

(Anakin) "I'm sorry?"

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "My total. 65. So what do I win?"

Lizzy and Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin as he looked dumbfounded.

(Anakin) "My everlasting respect, Master Mundi."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "Oh."

(Obi-Wan) "That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I assure you."

Lizzy nodded to Anakin before the blast doors closed as the gunships lifted off. It would be an interesting break to have but Lizzy was sure there would be plenty more to do if Anakin and Ahsoka were able to destroy the factory.

* * *

 **I'd say this is one of my favourite arcs in the Clone Wars series. I made it so Lizzy was with Cody and commanded the first part of the battle until Obi-Wan was rescued. I also made it so Lizzy had a bit more of a role in the episode so that she wasn't just some off character in the whole thing since she is growing and learning how to take lead whenever Obi-Wan is not around. Now as much as it would have been nice to have Lizzy in the next episode I felt like it wasn't necessary, and besides I think having her experience a bit of undead horror would be interesting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for more!**


	17. Legacy of Terror

**Victory on Geonosis.**

 **After a massive planetary siege, the Separatist forces on Geonosis have finally fallen.**

 **Key weapons factories have been destroyed but at a heavy cost to Republic troops.**

 **Now, as Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar begin a cleanup of the planet, they launch an intense campaign to find separatist leader Poggle the Lesser and bring him to justice.**

* * *

Lizzy followed her Master as they went to the hanger. After some well-deserved rest and recovery Obi-Wan and Lizzy were finally able to head back to the surface of Geonosis to help clean up after what as a costly victory for the Republic.

(Lizzy) "Hope you're feeling better Master, I heard there is still plenty to do."

(Obi-Wan) "Better than ever actually. The rest did me some good. How did you fare?"

(Lizzy) "Better then when I was recovering from the blue shadow virus that's for sure."

(Obi-Wan) "At least you did recover from it, don't know what I'd do without you by my side."

Lizzy smiled at the compliment as the two entered the gunship as it launched out of the hanger.

The gunships landed on a cliff where Master Luminara Unduli was standing.

(Obi-Wan) "A hard-won victory." Obi-Wan said as he exited the gunship.

(Luminara) "Indeed. And a costly one. We suffer a great many losses in these battles. Too many."

(Obi-Wan) "The battles do appear to be coming with growing frequency."

(Lizzy) "With the droid factories destroyed here though the number of droids we'll lower, well hopefully they will anyway."

(Luminara) "No sign of Poggle, then?"

(Obi-Wan) "Nothing. We have clone squadrons spread out all over the area but no hits yet."

(Luminara) "I'll go out and find some clue as to where he went." Luminara said as she headed towards a speeder bike.

(Obi-Wan) "I'm sure the clones can handle…."

(Luminara) "Poggle has too much information about the Separatists to let him get away."

(Obi-Wan) "Very well, Master Unduli."

(Luminara) "Just make sure to leave a bit of strategic planning for me when I come back, Master Kenobi. I'd hate to feel left out." Luminara said before speeding off.

(Lizzy) "If there's any strategic planning left to be had."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm sure there will be plenty to share around my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said as the two Jedi returned to the gunship to head to the main command area.

* * *

It was quite different than the first time landing for Lizzy. The first time was heavy fire and geonosians everywhere, now there were landed Acclamator's, frigates, and clones everywhere. She felt safer but there was still a lingering feeling that there was more to this battle than there appeared to be.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy entered the bridge of one of the Acclamator's as they met up with Master Mundi.

(Obi-Wan) "What's this? I didn't expect to find you up and about."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "After enough time in a bacta tank, one longs for the mundane comfort of star charts."

(Lizzy) "It's a rare comfort but one that I also enjoy Master Mundi."

Lizzy had always enjoyed studying at the temple and the star charts of the many systems always intrigued her. She just wished that she could remember more of the star charts, there was so many it was hard to keep track of them.

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "I'm glad I'm not the only one Padawan Kalfar." Master Mundi said with a smile.

(Obi-Wan) "I also enjoy them from time to time, though studying them for battle isn't as enjoyable as studying them out of interest. It appears though the bacta tank did you some good. Your wound looks almost healed."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "I wish I could say the same for most of my men."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, let's make sure we don't have to take Geonosis a third time. Poggle's forces seem to have come from the northern hemisphere." Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi turned to the hologram of the planet.

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "And where was Master Unduli's last contact made from?"

(Obi-Wan) "This region farther to the west, but there's nothing out there according to our latest intel."

(Lizzy) "Poggle has to be somewhere."

(Obi-Wan) "The question is where though. Another question is why he is running all over the planet even though he knows he can't escape."

The hologram of Geonosis was replaced by the figure of Master Unduli.

(Luminara) "We have found something. It appears to be a munitions container of some kind."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "It could just be debris."

(Luminara) "I don't think so. There was no battle in this area."

(Buzz) "It looks like Poggle was on a direct course."

(Luminara) "Headed directly for the Progate Temple."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "That makes no sense. Nothing in the temple could have survived the munitions we used in the first wave of our attack. Why would he risk exposure to go there?"

(Luminara) "I'm not yet sure. Perhaps he doesn't realize the extent to which we cleared that area."

(Anakin) "Master Luminara. I'm tracking a sandstorm that's heading your way." Anakin said as he joined the conversation.

(Luminara) "No matter. Poggle is out in the open, and I intend to grab him before he can get off-world."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "I advise against it. You might get lost in the storm."

(Lizzy) "And you won't be able to see very well in the storm."

(Obi-Wan) "Then we'd have to find both you and Poggle."

(Luminara) "I feel it is a risk worth taking."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "As you wish." Master Mundi as the transmission ended.

* * *

The group waited for word from Master Luminara. Lizzy watched as the storm got worse. As much as the storm looked deadly it was also calming in a way. The gentle sound of the wind was the main part that was calming to Lizzy.

(Anakin) "What could be taking her so long? Something must have happened."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "Patience, Skywalker. It's a delicate operation. I'm sure we'll have more information soon."

(Obi-Wan) "I must admit, I am troubled that we've not heard from her."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "Let's not start worrying yet. Luminara's not one to take unnecessary risks."

(Lizzy) "I'm worried that this might just be an unnecessary risk that Master Luminara is taking."

(Obi-Wan) "At the time it was a necessary risk but now, I think you may be right Lizzy."

It wasn't long before they received a communication from Master Luminara on the hologram.

(Luminara) "We tracked Poggle to the Progate Temple, but now there's no sign of him."

(Obi-Wan) "Go no further until we can send support. It's difficult with the storm. We can barely read your transmission as it is."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "Are you sure he went into the temple?"

(Luminara) "Yes. We saw him enter, but I think he's gone down into the catacombs below.

(Obi-Wan) "Those catacombs go on for miles. I fear we may have lost him. Get yourself out of there."

The conversation was interrupted by a clone screaming as Master Luminara activated her lightsaber with the transmission ending.

(Obi-Wan) "Master Unduli? Master Unduli!?"

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "We've lost the connection."

(Lizzy) "That didn't sound good Master."

Anakin began to walk off.

(Obi-Wan) "Where are you going?"

(Anakin) "Take a guess."

(Obi-Wan) "We'll never get to her in this storm. The gunships can't handle it."

(Anakin) "We can't wait."

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "I'm sorry, Skywalker. We have no choice. We must be patient and trust in Master Unduli."

(Obi-Wan) "We'll leave as soon as the storm lifts." Obi-Wan said as the four Jedi looked out the windows to watch the sandstorm.

Lizzy wasn't expecting to have to deal with more enemies during the clean-up stages but it seems that wouldn't be the case this time.

* * *

Once the storm had lifted Obi-Wan, Anakin and Lizzy along with Cody and some clones from the 212th took a gunship to the Progate Temple where Master Luminara once was. Once they landed the three Jedi hopped out leading the way as the Cody lined up the clones and proceeded to follow.

(Obi-Wan) "Stay alert, everyone."

(Anakin) "Spread out and look around, men."

The clones spread out looking for any signs.

(Cody) "General." Cody said as the three Jedi went over to him.

(Cody) "Buzz is dead."

(Anakin) "Any sign of Luminara?"

(Cody) "No, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "There was a struggle."

Lizzy looked around at the sandy surface. There was no sign of Master Luminara anywhere though there was something that belonged to her.

(Lizzy) "Master." Lizzy said as he approached the object which turned out to be Master Luminara's lightsaber.

Lizzy picked it up before handing it to Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "This is not a good sign. Luminara's lightsaber."

(Anakin) "Poggle didn't do this. But maybe that did."

The group looked at the figurehead of a geonosian.

(Cody) "That is one ugly bug."

(Lizzy) "Even more ugly than the other bugs."

(Anakin) "I haven't seen one that looks like that before."

(Obi-Wan) "I don't believe anyone has. It could be the Geonosian queen."

(Anakin) "The bugs have a queen?"

(Obi-Wan) "Rumoured. But we haven't found any proof of her existence." Obi-Wan said as he looked down the entrance of the temple.

(Anakin) "Until now."

(Lizzy) "I don't like the look of this Master. Are you sure Master Luminara is down there?" Lizzy said with concern in her voice.

(Obi-Wan) "Only one way to find out. This way."

(Cody) "Come on, then. Let's move."

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Lizzy activated their lightsaber's leaving the dark caves in a blue glow as the clones followed with their own light turned on.

* * *

The group went down various corridors and it was spooking Lizzy out. Geonosian catacombs were not something you would want to be going through on a daily basis unless you were geonosian.

(Lizzy) "Do we know where we are going?"

(Obi-Wan) "Have faith young one."

(Lizzy) "I do but this really isn't the place you would want to get lost in."

(Cody) "This leads to a dead end. This one goes down the furthest. Sir, I'd say that's our best bet." Cody said as he kneeled down in front of a smaller entryway.

(Obi-Wan) "I'll go first." Obi-Wan said as he led the way through the small entrance with Anakin and Lizzy along with the clones following close behind.

On the other side, it didn't do the catacombs much justice. Bones laid around on the ground with still nothing in sight. As the group was walking Obi-Wan's holo-communicator was going off. Obi-Wan got it out revealing Master Luminara.

(Luminara) "Master Kenobi. If you're following me, you must leave this place. Just get out.I repeat, fall ba…" Luminara said before being cut off and the transmission ending.

(Obi-Wan) "She must be close by. Come on."

The group began to run down the halls of the catacombs before they heard the sound of something in front of them. The group directed their weapons at the noise before the light of the clone's revealed geonosians but they didn't look like normal bugs.

(Obi-Wan) "I don't like the looks of this."

(Lizzy) "They are not the bugs we were fighting on the surface." Lizzy said before geonosians appeared behind them.

The clones began to fire at the bugs as Obi-Wan, Anakin and Lizzy began to cut down the bugs as they approached. The clone's shots were hitting their target but the bugs continued to press forward unfazed by the blaster fire. Lizzy gave a look of disgust as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

(Cody) "I can't stop them."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy were fighting side by side until they noticed two clones being dragged away, they tried to get to them but they were too late as they were dragged down two of the holes. Obi-Wan gave a look of concern and Lizzy could tell he was nervous as well as she was, maybe not as much as herself though.

(Obi-Wan) "Back, everyone, back! Take out the tunnel supports. It's the only way."

The group began to fall back as the clones took out the supports blocking the geonosians from getting to them. They went back through the small tunnel getting back to the other side safely.

(Anakin) "What were those things? We couldn't kill them."

(Lizzy) "They weren't normal geonosians that's for sure."

(Obi-Wan) "I've heard stories of a Geonosian hive mind so powerful, so strong, that it can maintain its connection with its warriors even after they have died."

(Anakin) "And you think that's why we couldn't kill them, because they're.."

(Obi-Wan) "Already dead, yes."

(Lizzy) "That is disgusting and horrifying."

(Anakin) "That can't be true. That's impossible."

(Obi-Wan) "Impossible or not, these creatures keep moving after we cut them up or shoot them down."

(Lizzy) "If that's the case then with the number of geonosians on the planet they could wipe out our whole force, forcing us to retreat."

(Obi-Wan) "Call for reinforcements."

Anakin attempted to call for reinforcements but the signal was lost.

(Anakin) "There's no signal."

(Obi-Wan) "We must be too deep underground. You two, head back to the surface and contact General Mundi. Tell him we need reinforcements."

(Clones) "Yes, sir."

The two clones then went back the way they came to get back to the surface.

* * *

The group continued to look around before hearing the screams of the clones. They quickly headed back to find the two clones dead.

(Lizzy) "Oh no." Lizzy said as she looked at the two clones.

(Anakin) "Obviously the thing's a lot more powerful than we assumed. I'm going to the surface to alert General Mundi myself."

(Obi-Wan) "I think that would be a foolhardy move, Anakin. We can't divide our troops again. We don't have time to double back to the surface. Every moment we waste puts Luminara in greater danger."

(Lizzy) "And us for that matter."

(Anakin) "Then let's not waste any more time."

The group went further down the catacombs. Lizzy could keep the heat rising and it was making her uncomfortable. There was also a terrible smell which didn't help either. Of all the places this was starting to become her least favourite by far.

(Obi-Wan) "The air is warmer here. We must be getting close."

(Anakin) "Forget the heat. It smells down here." Anakin said as the three Jedi put their lightsaber's away and the clones turned their lights off.

(Obi-Wan) "Keep your voice down."

(Anakin) "I'm just saying, this planet is rotten from the inside out."

(Lizzy) "And that there is the definition of rotten."

The group looked at the large geonosian. Lizzy shivered in disgust, first undead geonosians and now a massive ugly queen geonosian. This couldn't get any worse.

(Anakin) "I've got a bad feeling about this."

(Obi-Wan) "It must be the queen."

(Lizzy) "I guess the rumours were true Master."

(Anakin) "Any sign of Luminara?"

(Cody) "I see her. She's suspended near the throne."

(Anakin) "Perfect. What about Poggle?"

(Cody) "He's speaking with the queen."

(Anakin) "Good. You take the soldiers, I'll take the queen."

(Lizzy) "Even if you did try to take the queen on I think she'll squash you." Lizzy said smirking.

(Obi-Wan) "Must you always rush into things?"

(Anakin) "Oh no, you don't actually want to talk to it, do you?"

(Obi-Wan) "Matter of fact, I do. Anakin, don't you wonder why they took Luminara captive? Why not just kill her?"

(Anakin) "She's leverage. She's a hostage."

(Obi-Wan) "Leverage for what? No, there's something else going on here, and these zombies are connected to it."

(Lizzy) "Master with all due respect I don't think you're going to be able to negotiate with the queen of the world we just invaded."

(Obi-Wan) "Think of it like on Christophsis."

(Lizzy) "Then we didn't have reinforcements coming and the droids weren't undead."

(Anakin) "She has a point Obi-Wan."

(Lizzy) "But, if you feel so confident Master I trust you."

(Obi-Wan) "Just trust me on this one."

(Anakin) "Fine. We'll try it your way."

(Obi-Wan) "So glad you agree. Cody set your men up around the perimeter. These creatures live in darkness. The light from your helmet should blind them temporarily. Turn your lamps on at my signal. They should create enough confusion for us to get Luminara out of here."

(Cody) "But what happens when the bugs pursue? You've seen them in action, sir. We can't kill them."

(Anakin) "We'll have to bury them. It'll at least slow them down. Shoot out the support pillars and this whole place will collapse."

(Obi-Wan) "Let's go."

(Lizzy) "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Lizzy walked side by side as they approached the queen. The undead geonosians surrounding them as they let them walk through. Lizzy was attempting to get past the fact that they were undead but their white eyes and rotten skin was not helping.

The queen screamed as she noticed the three intruders walking towards her.

(Anakin) "How did you know they wouldn't just attack us?"

(Obi-Wan) "Because I make observations while you think with your lightsaber."

(Anakin) "That quick thinking of mine is usually needed when your observations get us into trouble."

(Lizzy) "Is this really the time Masters? We are surrounded by undead geonosians and we have a huge queen looking down on us."

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy is right. Anakin, the queen took Luminara hostage. She wanted a Jedi. Now she has three more. I want to know what she's after."

(Anakin) "When this doesn't go as planned, which it won't, I'll be ready."

(Obi-Wan) "That is so reassuring."

(Lizzy) "Master Luminara doesn't look very reassured either." Lizzy said as they finally made a stop.

(Luminara) "I thought I told you not to follow me, Master Kenobi."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes well, I took a lesson from Anakin and decided not to follow orders."

(Anakin) "Hey."

Lizzy tried to hold in a chuckle. As much as she was nervous about this whole situation, she was amazed at how her Master was able to stay so calm and manage to have a go at Master Skywalker while he was at it.

(Queen) "You are the creatures that attacked Geonosia. Why have you come before me?"

(Lizzy) "Anyone else a little worried at the fact she is able to communicate with us?"

(Obi-Wan) "Makes this whole process a little easier. Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker and, this is my Padawan Lizzy Kalfar. It is our sad duty to inform you that your rule is at an end."

(Queen) "You not dictate to me, Jedi. My Empire is forever."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm afraid it does not appear that way, Your Grace. You shall release the Jedi Luminara and submit to Republic law."

The Queen lets out a loud scream clearly not impressed at what Obi-Wan had said.

(Queen) "I no submit to you!"

The undead geonosians began to move closer to the three Jedi with Anakin activating his lightsaber.

(Obi-Wan) "No. Patience, Anakin. Wait." Obi-Wan said stopping Anakin as their lightsabers were taken from them.

(Obi-Wan) "Majesty, destroying us shall only make the Republic's judgment of you harsher."

(Queen) "I no destroy you. I devour you. I control you. I had but one Jedi before young Poggle bring me. But now I have four. Now, watch as my child enters your Jedi friend. And once inside, her mind becomes my mind. Her thoughts, my thoughts."

One of the undead geonosians brought a small egg with worms in it to Poggle who then approached Master Luminara with one of the worms.

(Lizzy) "To think this place couldn't get any worse. Now it has mind control worms." Lizzy said annoyed.

(Obi-Wan) "It's a sort of mind control, a hive mind. She thinks she can possess us."

(Anakin) "Great. Find out all you wanted to know yet?"

(Obi-Wan) "No, wait. I want to see how it works."

(Lizzy) "Are you crazy Master?"

(Anakin) "I don't think Luminara wants to see how it works."

(Luminara) "No, I don't."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm curious. The more we know, the better."

(Luminara) "I disagree." Luminara said as Poggle went closer to her with the worm.

(Anakin) "As do I."

(Lizzy) "And I. We don't even know if they can be stopped."

(Obi-Wan) "Come now. The nose or the ear, which do you think it will enter?"

(Lizzy) "Uhg the nose."

(Anakin) "I think the nose too."

(Luminara) "I hope this is part of the plan." Luminara said as the worm slithered across her head.

(Obi-Wan) "Isn't it always? Cody, now!"

The signal was given and Cody and the clones came out from their hiding spots and turned on their lights blinding the geonosians. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Lizzy forced pulled their lightsaber's to them, activating them cutting down the geonosians in front of them. Obi-Wan had taken the worm on Luminara's head and held it in his hand.

(Lizzy) "You're not actually going to take that with you right?"

(Obi-Wan) "If we are going to find out more about them a live specimen is always a good start."

(Lizzy) "I hate how you make sense out of these sorts of things."

(Obi-Wan) "I thought you would be used to it by now." Obi-Wan said with a smirk as Lizzy rolled her eyes in return.

Anakin had freed Luminara as he gave her lightsaber to her.

(Anakin) "You're coming with us, Poggle." Anakin said as he pulled out a pair of binders and put them on Poggle's hands.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy assisted the clones with killing the geonosians, again as they made their way to the exit.

(Anakin) "Obi-Wan, look out!" Anakin said taking the worm out of Obi-Wan's hand throwing it on the ground.

(Obi-Wan) "What? Anakin no!" Obi-Wan said trying to stop Anakin.

(Anakin) "Got it." Anakin said as he stepped on the worm killing it.

(Obi-Wan) "What are you doing? I was going to study that."

(Anakin) "Study the bottom of my boot. Come on. Let's get out of here."

Lizzy looked at her Master who seemed disappointed.

(Lizzy) "It's okay Master, I'm sure we won't run into them again but to make sure of that we should probably get going."

(Obi-Wan) "Agreed."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy ran up behind the clones following Anakin and Luminara.

(Cody) "Here they come. Take out the supports!" Cody ordered the clones targeted at the supports.

* * *

The ceiling began to crumble as the group started to make their escape. The whole catacombs were beginning to crumble as dust filled the area behind them. Lizzy came up next to Cody to allow everyone else to get through.

(Cody) "They're still coming!" Cody said as he held his ground trying to hold back the bugs.

(Lizzy) "I've got your back, Cody." Lizzy said as she cut down one of the geonosians that were heading towards him before taking out another that Cody was stepping on.

(Cody) "Thank you, sir."

(Lizzy) "Leave the thanks for later when we get out of here."

Lizzy and Cody along with the clones followed behind Luminara and Anakin as they led the way to an opening.

(Luminara) "This is our way out." Luminara said before jumping up to climb up.

(Anakin) "Start climbing."

Lizzy and Cody were the last two to climb up. Cody threw his blaster at the geonosian in front of them while Lizzy cut one down before making her way up. Rocks were falling through the opening as the group tried to avoid them

(Luminara) "Obi-Wan, look out!"

Obi-Wan was almost hit by one of the rocks and had to move out of the way. Luminara was able to grab Obi-Wan as she helped him back to climbing.

The undead geonosians were climbing fast. Lizzy was climbing with all the strength she had making sure she wouldn't get grabbed by one of the geonosians. Some of the rocks, however, hit the undead geonosians forcing them to get squashed and fall to the bottom.

A loud rumbling could be heard and before the group could react dust filled the hole as they were pushed up out of the entrance by the massive wave of dust. The three Jedi were able to land safely as the clones landed on their backs. There was no time to delay as everyone continued out of the temple. They ran as quickly as they could as statues tumbled over blocking the entrance of the temple. Dust covered the area as the group looked at the destroyed temple.

(Anakin) "All things considered. That went better than I expected."

(Lizzy) "I was hoping not to get all dusty again but I guess I should have thought otherwise." Lizzy said coughing before looking at herself.

(Obi-Wan) "I wish we could have gotten one of those worms. Knowing how the queen controls her minions could have proven valuable."

(Anakin) "Well, hopefully the secret is buried with her."

* * *

 **Another chapter done and as I said the Geonosis arc was one of my favourites. This episode gave me the creeps when I watched it for the first time and I felt for someone like Lizzy she would also find it very uncomfortable as well. There is one more episode left on the Geonosis arc which is brain invaders but I have a different idea for it but I'm not sure If I should skip it or not. Feel free to give your opinion if you want to see brain invaders or not. The next arc is the Saleucami arc so whether you want brain invaders or not that arc is up next. So I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	18. Brain Invaders

***Warning* This chapter can be disturbing if you hate worms, worms that infect people via the nose and mind control them. Don't read on if you're squeamish.**

 **Victory on Geonosis! After a massive assault, the Republic has finally recaptured the Separatist planet and shut down its droid factories of doom.**

 **An investigation by Luminara Unduli led to the discovery of Queen Karina the Great, whose hive-mind could reanimate dead Geonosian soldiers.**

 **During the destruction of the Queen's temple, the Jedi apprehended her advisor Poggle the Lesser, and now prepare to deliver the villain to Coruscant for trial.**

* * *

Lizzy stood next to her Master as they and Anakin and Luminara watched the Republic shuttle land where they would be taking Poggle back to the cruiser for transportation to Coruscant. After witnessing what happened in that temple with those worms and the undead geonosians, a slow trip back to Coruscant was not a bad idea and Lizzy was hoping to get to it as soon as possible.

Ahsoka and Barriss were first to exit the shuttle as Lizzy waved at the pair.

(Lizzy) "Glad to see you two recovered alright."

(Ahsoka) "Thanks, though anything is better than the medical bay."

(Lizzy) "I can agree with you on that one." Lizzy said with a smile.

Ki-Adi-Mundi followed behind the two Padawans as he approached the group of Jedi.

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "I'm afraid we have a complication."

(Anakin) "Don't we always?"

(Ki-Adi-Mundi) "I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine. Master Windu's defenses held, but at a great cost to his men. They need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus."

(Anakin) "We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant, and Cestus is not exactly on the way."

(Luminara) "The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him."

(Anakin) "Master, I suggest we let our Padawans handle the supply mission." Anakin said as he bundled up the three Padawans together.

(Ahsoka) "Whatever needs to be done, Master. I'm happy to help."

(Barriss) "As am I."

(Lizzy) "As much as the trip to Coruscant would have been nice, you can count me in."

(Obi-Wan) "Very well. Take a medical frigate. And after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine."

The three Padawan's nodded to the other Jedi as they went to the shuttle. An adventure with just two other Padawans. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as it could be with Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi sneaking in small insults at each other whenever they got the opportunity.

* * *

The Padawan's had gotten ready as they were followed by the clones that were assigned to them. The medical frigate, unlike the Venetor, was roomy, to say the least. Lizzy had never been on one before and so far it felt like this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

The three Padawan's went to the bridge where they contacted Master Kit Fisto who was at the medical station.

(Barriss) "We are ready to make our jump, Master Fisto."

(Kit Fisto) "Good. I look forward to your arrival."

The three Padawan's nodded as the transmission ended.

(Lizzy) "I don't know about you two but I think I'm going to get some rest."

(Ahsoka) "Well if it shortens the journey I'm right behind you."

The Padawans went to their shared quarters as they chose a bunk to sleep in. Even though there were only two bunks Lizzy took the liberty of sleeping on the floor with a pillow as her only comfort.

* * *

It wasn't the best nap she had but she was grateful none the less. She was worried though by the fact that Obi-Wan wasn't there. As much as she did take command from time to time until Obi-Wan arrived, this was different. No Obi-Wan, no Anakin, and no Luminara to go to, just themselves. It caused Lizzy to have the same nightmare she had on Coruscant, a man with a red lightsaber, awful laughter and the typical "He will die, and so will you if you get in my way."

Who will die? Who would she get in the way of to help 'him'? They were questions she could never answer and she had strongly considered going to Master Yoda about it but was reluctant to do so.

Lizzy though could feel she was not the only one struggling to sleep as she heard Ahsoka toss and turn in her bunk which didn't go unnoticed by Barriss.

(Barriss) "What? What is it?"

(Ahsoka) "It's too quiet. It's a big change from all the fighting the last few days."

(Barriss) "You should enjoy this peace while it lasts."

(Lizzy) "As tough as it is, we don't get a lot of time like this to rest before another battle."

(Ahsoka) "I can't. Let's go eat."

(Lizzy) "Beats sleeping on the ground." Lizzy said as he got up and stretched.

(Barriss) "You could have taken my bunk."

(Lizzy) "I could have, but I rejected it." Lizzy said with a smirk as the three Padawans exited the room and went down the hall to the mess hall.

* * *

The Padawans arrived at the mess hall where they got a plate of food and went to a table to eat. It was silent at first with the Padawans eating their meals slowly before Ahsoka opened up a conversation.

(Ahsoka) "I was just thinking about what you said earlier about enjoying the peace while it lasts. As a Jedi, I'm not sure I know how to do that."

(Barriss) "Master Windu has said we are keepers of the peace, not warriors. However, once the war is over, it will be our job to maintain the peace."

(Ahsoka) "Yes, but will we do so as keepers of the peace or warriors? And what's the difference?"

(Barriss) "I don't have all the answers, Ahsoka. Like you, I'm a learner. What does your Master tell you?"

(Ahsoka) "Anakin? Oh, um, you might find some of his thoughts on the future, uh, a bit radical."

(Lizzy) "That's putting it lightly don't you think?" Lizzy said as she chuckled.

(Barriss) "Really? Why?"

(Ahsoka) "Let's just say my Master will always do what needs to be done. I'm not even sure how peacetime will agree with him."

(Barriss) "What about your Master Lizzy? Being the Padawan to one of the Jedi Council is quite the honour."

(Lizzy) "I guess you could say that but I'm not one to brag. Like anyone else he wants this war over without it effecting so many lives. We are trying to maintain peace as best we can in a war that is changing everyone."

Lizzy remembered back when she was with Master Fisto and his former Padawan was reckless and careless. Even Master Fisto agreed that he had changed, that change ended up being his death at the hands of Grievous.

Before the conversation could go on two clones had entered the mess hall.

(Ahsoka) "Evening, Ox, Edge. Would you like to join us?"

The two clones just stared at the Padawans.

(Lizzy) "Something doesn't feel right about this."

(Ahsoka) "Is something wrong, troopers?"

The clones without a word stepped forward aiming their blasters at the Padawans before opening fire. The Padawans quickly reacted activating their lightsaber's and blocking the blaster fire before Ahsoka flipped over the table for cover.

(Ahsoka) "Troopers, stand down!"

The clones continued to attack as they approached the table. Lizzy and Barriss took out the weapons allowing Ahsoka to force push the clones against the wall. The Padawan's approached the clones before two more came up behind them aiming at them. They quickly activated their lightsaber's aiming at the clones.

(Trap) "What are you doing?" Trap said as he put his hands in the air along with Havoc.

(Ahsoka) "Two clones just attacked us. What is going on?"

(Barriss) "Trap, do you know what happened to those troopers?"

(Trap) "Couldn't tell you, Commander. I'm just as confused as.."

(Barriss) "You're in charge of those men. Did you order them to kill us?"

(Trap) "No, sir. I did not.

(Lizzy) "Calm yourselves, please. As much as it was odd that those two clones tried to kill us Trap and Havoc would have done the same without hesitation. It's a matter of trust at the moment."

(Ahsoka) "What's happening? Why would they do this?"

(Havoc) "We don't know. We heard shots."

(Barriss) "Why should we believe you?"

(Trap) "Look, no guns." Trap said as he and Havoc dropped their guns onto the ground.

Ahsoka and Barriss seemed to accept that Trap and Havoc weren't going to kill them as they withdrew their lightsaber's away from the clones. Lizzy felt a little sorry for them, it seemed a bit drastic but it worked.

(Barriss) "These men wouldn't just attack us without reason."

(Ahsoka) "Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi had a clone betray them once, a traitor who was paid off by Ventress."

(Barriss) "It can't be that simple. At least, it didn't feel like that.

(Lizzy) "That seems too obvious. What would they stand to gain taking over a medical frigate? Then it was the gain of taking over Christophsis."

(Trap) "Excuse me, sir. We should make sure that we're still in control of the bridge."

(Barriss) "Bridge, this is Barriss. Respond." Barriss attempted to make contact with the bridge but had no success.

(Ahsoka) "We need to get up there. We need to find out what's going on."

(Lizzy) "Aren't you forgetting something Ahsoka?" Lizzy said gesturing to the two clones on the floor.

(Barriss) "These two will be coming around any minute."

(Trap) "Havoc can watch them until we check on the bridge."

(Ahsoka) "Okay, let's go."

The Padawans and Trap exited the mess hall as they made their way to the bridge.

* * *

Something wasn't right and Lizzy knew it perfectly well. This can't have been a simple case of paying a clone to take over a medical frigate, it was too obvious and there were other clones on board unless they were all paid off.

As the Padawans arrived at the entrance to the bridge the ray shields were activated blocking them off from the bridge.

(Lizzy) "Not suspicious at all to lock the bridge without warning."

(Ahsoka) "Someone doesn't want us going up there."

(Barriss) "I'll attempt to override the controls."

Before Barriss could even make her attempt she heard Trap aim his gun and quickly went to work cutting his weapon before he leaped at her. Then Lizzy saw what she had hoped was buried on Geonosis.

(Barriss) "He's infected!" Barriss said before killing the clone as the worm jumped on Barriss.

(Barriss) "Get this thing off me!"

Ahsoka assisted Barriss killing the worm as the Padawans watched it die on the ground.

(Ahsoka) "Ugh, what is that?"

(Barriss) "Looks like some type of parasite."

(Lizzy) "It's the worms we encountered in the temple on Geonosis. When Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker and I went to rescue Master Luminara we…encountered undead Geonosians. We found out that the Queen was using those worms to reanimate undead geonosians. She attempted to use it on Master Luminara but we attacked before it could make a move."

Lizzy felt guilty. They had thought the worm would be dead along with the Queen in the catacombs of the temple. It was the worst way to find out that they were wrong.

(Ahsoka) "Mind control. Well, that explains a lot. Trap was my friend. He would never have tried to kill us."

(Lizzy) "It wasn't him trying to kill us, to say the least. It was the Queen to put it simply."

(Ahsoka) "How did these things get on board in the first place? Wasn't the temple destroyed?"

(Lizzy) "Yes it was, but it seems like some of the eggs survived and infected the clones on Geonosis before we left."

(Ahsoka) "We'll have to quarantine the ship."

(Barriss) "We should also contact Master Fisto and let him know about the situation."

(Lizzy) "Better than sitting around holding a dead worm." Lizzy said gesturing to the half worm the two other Padawans had.

(Ahsoka) "Yeah fair point. Let's go."

* * *

The Padawans went down one of the corridors before hearing a sound Lizzy had hoped she would never have to hear again.

(Barriss) "That sound, it's.."

(Ahsoka/Lizzy) "Geonosian."

The three Padawans watched from the doorway as the infected clones were attempting to infect another clone.

(Ahsoka) "We have to help him."

(Lizzy) "We can't." Lizzy said as she watched the worm enter through the nose of the clone.

(Barriss) "It's too late."

The infection of the clone was quick as he was fully under the control of the worm. However, while they were watching a clone came up behind them and began to open fire. The Padawans took out their lightsaber's blocking the blaster fire as they walked back to close the door.

It didn't go unnoticed though as the clones in the room looked at the Padawans. Barriss and Lizzy forced pulled the two eggs to them before cutting them. The clone screamed like a geonosian as they opened fire on the Padawans. The clone at the door had got the door opened as Lizzy covered the backs of Ahsoka and Barriss.

Barriss used the force to tumble some crates to block the clones in front of them as Lizzy managed to deflect one of the clones blaster fire back at him.

(Lizzy) "Thank you for that deflecting training Master." Lizzy thought to herself.

Barriss managed to take out the clone in the way as the Padawans took cover.

(Ahsoka) "Barriss, Lizzy, let's go for the vent." Ahsoka said as he pointed to the vent.

The two Padawans nodded as they all deactivated their lightsaber's as they began to climb onto the rafters. Barriss used the force to remove one of the vents as they jumped in and crawled their way to safety.

The clones were on full alert as far as Lizzy could tell. All of them had been infected and it was them three left.

(Barriss) "Ahsoka and I will go to the reactor room and disable the thrusters. Lizzy, you head for the aft comm-centre and send a warning to Master Fisto. We have to stop the ship from reaching the medical station."

(Ahsoka) "I don't know, Barriss. I think we should stay together."

(Lizzy) "Same, the whole ship is infected. We have to stick together."

(Barriss) "Unfortunately, that's not a luxury we have right now. One of us must succeed even if it means sacrificing one to get the job done. If you need to, you'll do what must be done. I know it."

(Lizzy) "What do you mean sacrificing one?"

(Barriss) "The clones are going to be at the bridge end making sure this ship makes it to the medical station. If two of us go and one falls at least we will still have two to save us. And Lizzy you know about this worms more than us, you'll be able to inform Master Fisto about them better than us."

(Ahsoka) "She has a point, Lizzy."

(Lizzy) "Uhg fine. I'll see you two soon then okay?"

(Ahsoka) "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ahsoka said with a reassuring smile.

Lizzy sighed nodding as they parted ways. This felt like one of Master Skywalker's plans all over again, and she was hoping to avoid such things on this trip. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Lizzy managed to find the vent that led to the comm-centre. She quickly got to work getting a transmission open to Master Fisto.

(Kit Fisto) "Padawan Kalfar, It is good to see you. We have not heard from you or the piolets. Is everything alright?"

(Lizzy) "It's good to see you again Master Fisto but unfortunately I bring bad news. Worms on Geonosis have contaminated the ship. All the clones are infected. We can't risk docking with the medical station with them on board.

(Kit Fisto) "You must bring the ship in. The only way we can stop these parasites is to analyse them."

(Lizzy) "I'd agree with you fully Master Fisto but at this rate, we can't risk the lives of so many. We don't know how many were brought on board and for all we know they could take over the whole medical station.

(Kit Fisto) "We will take precautions."

(Lizzy) "I don't know about this Master Fisto, but I will follow your orders." Lizzy said with concern in her voice.

(Kit Fisto) "Don't worry young one. Just try to avoid the infected clones as much as possible."

Lizzy nodded as the transmission ended. There was only one person or geonosian that knew about the worms that were still alive and currently under Republic arrest. Lizzy started to try and make contact to the Venetor that Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker were on. It took a few tries but finally, the screen of Captain Rex appeared to Lizzy's relief.

(Rex) "Cargo ship TB-73, this is clone Captain Rex. Please respond."

(Lizzy) "Captain Rex this is Padawan Lizzy Kalfar. I'm glad to see you."

(Rex) "Likewise, sir. I've got someone here who wants to speak with you."

(Anakin) "Lizzy, what's going on? Are you okay? Where's Ahsoka?"

(Lizzy) "Master Skywalker, you're not going to like to hear this but the worms from the temple have contaminated the clones."

(Anakin) "What?!"

(Lizzy) "Believe it or not they are the same ones we encountered. Obviously some survived and managed to infect the clones that were bound to board this ship."

(Anakin) "I knew something wasn't right. Where is Ahsoka and Barriss? Why aren't they with you?"

(Lizzy) "We split up. Ahsoka and Barriss went to deactivate the thrusters to stop the ship from reaching the medical station."

(Anakin) "Ahsoka's plan?"

(Lizzy) "It was Barriss's actually but she agreed to it at the end."

(Anakin) "I feared she might do that. Make sure you have a wrist com. Keep it on. I'm going to interrogate Poggle. He might have some answers. Find Ahsoka and Barriss and wait for my signal."

(Lizzy) "Will do Master Skywalker."

* * *

The transmission ended as Lizzy put on a wrist com. She was about to get up but noticed Barriss on the other side of a screen.

(Lizzy) "Barriss, you're back. You scared me a little there. Were you successful? And where is Ahsoka?"

Barriss gave the same stare as the clones did and Lizzy felt fear rush all over her.

(Lizzy) "Barriss, don't…."

It was too late as Barriss use the force to smash the glass screen. The pieces flew at Lizzy as she tried to block them.

(Lizzy) "Barriss you have to snap out of it. This isn't you." Lizzy said as she grew concerned. She only hoped Ahsoka didn't suffer the same fate.

Lizzy was unsuccessful in persuading Barriss as she activated her lightsaber. Lizzy grabbed her lightsaber as she activated it. Apart from training, this would be one of her first solo duels without Obi-Wan or any other Jedi with her. Barriss jumped over the console as the blue lightsaber's of the two Padawans clashed. Lizzy knew she couldn't kill Barriss, so she forced herself to maneuver back as she kept blocking Barriss's attacks with her one arm. They soon came into another clash as they looked at each other.

(Lizzy) "Barriss please you have to listen to me. The worm is controlling you, you need to fight it!"

Barriss only pressed her attack not without allowing Lizzy to find a weak spot. Lizzy kicked Barriss away as she ran off closing the door behind her.

Lizzy thought she had managed to get away before seeing Ahsoka with her own lightsaber already activated blocking her way.

(Lizzy) "No..No please Ahsoka not you too."

Ahsoka charged at Lizzy proving that she too was effected. Lizzy noticed how the mind control had messed with Barriss and Ahsoka as both there fighting styles were sloppy. As Ahsoka charged Lizzy was able to block the attack and spin herself around as she continued to hold Ahsoka in a block before force pushing her away colliding with the wall.

Barriss had caught up and then used the force to stumble Lizzy. Lizzy fell over before turning around and blocking the incoming attack. Like with Ahsoka she was able to notice the sloppy form and kicked Barriss away before standing up again. Lizzy blocked the attacks from Barriss as she tried to remain cautious of Ahsoka who would soon come up to help Barriss.

Lizzy quickly got the upper hand over Barriss as she disarmed her and force pushed her back as she collided with Ahsoka who had been running to catch up. Lizzy took the time to find a vent and jump up into it hiding away from the two infected Padawans.

* * *

(Lizzy) "I wish Obi-Wan was here. I…I can't do this." Lizzy said panting as she held her legs to her chest.

Lizzy just sat there wondering what to do. Her two friends one being a close friend were infected along with every other clone on the ship. She had no Master with her but that didn't stop her from having a Master to speak to.

(Lizzy) "Master Skywalker this is Lizzy come in please."

(Anakin) "Lizzy, listen to me. The worms are affected by the cold."

(Lizzy) "The cold huh? That explains why it was so humid in the catacombs."

(Anakin) "Rupture the coolant system. Did you hear me? Rupture the coolant system."

Lizzy had to block the sound of her communicator as a clone went by. Thankfully he moved along.

(Lizzy) "Coolant system, I'm on my way their now."

The transmission ended as Lizzy took a deep breath. One chance at this, to save not only herself but everyone on this ship and on the medical station. Lizzy carefully took off the vent cover as she looked around before jumping down and making her way to the coolant system. It wouldn't be long before Barriss and Ahsoka would track her down.

* * *

The coolant system wasn't too far from where Lizzy was previously in the vent and she was able to get there with no interruptions. Lizzy quickly got to work before pulling the lever. Soon cold air filled the room.

(Lizzy) "Shame I didn't bring winter clothing. Will have to point that out to Master Kenobi." Lizzy said with a small smile as she tried to cheer herself up a little.

Lizzy made her way out as she felt the ship exit hyperspace. She had to make her way to the bridge. As she shivered her way to the vent she was previously in she heard a hiss behind her along with a lightsaber activate.

(Barriss) "There you are. You can't hide from us."

In front of her, Ahsoka appeared. Quickly Lizzy jumped into the vent as she felt the full blast of the cold air. It was a risk worth taking even if she would freeze to death.

* * *

Lizzy opened up one of the vents above her. She had been crawling for a good few minutes hoping that this vent would be the one next to the bridge. Thankfully as she looked around with no one in sight she noticed the entrance to the bridge.

(Lizzy) "Thank goodness. The one time I am relieved to see the bridge of a ship and it had to be now." Lizzy said as she hopped out of the vent and entered the bridge.

Lizzy quickly sat herself down as she attempted to make contact with the medical station.

(Lizzy) "This is Lizzy Kalfar please come in. We are coming in fast. I'm going to try and shut down the engines….ahhh!" Lizzy was interrupted by a lightsaber in front of her destroying the controls.

Lizzy quickly flipped out of the seat as she noticed the positioning of Barriss was close to one of the pipes that had burst with cold out flowing out of it. Lizzy used the force to keep Barriss there for the time being as she blocked an attack from Ahsoka. Lizzy quickly kicked Ahsoka onto the ground as she then engaged Barriss. She was feeling weak but she felt Barriss and Ahsoka get weaker as she force pushed Barriss into the console knocking her down next to Ahsoka.

Lizzy took a hold of the pipe as she aimed it at Barriss and Ahsoka. They both screamed as they collapsed to the floor. Lizzy slid back behind the chair.

(Barriss) "Kill us, please."

(Lizzy) "What…no I won't kill either of you. Never." Lizzy said as she climbed up the chair to see how far they were from the medical station.

When Lizzy looked behind she saw Barriss charge at her as the worm slithered out of her mouth. Barriss had Lizzy in a choke but Lizzy pushed Barriss back before activating her lightsaber and using the moment to kill the worm.

Thankfully Ahsoka seemed to have been knocked out as she collapsed against the chair once again too weak to stand up. She looked at the two other Padawans making sure they were okay before her own eyes closed.

Lizzy faintly heard the sound of the blast door opening to the bridge. She then felt a warm hand on her chin lifting her head up.

(Lizzy) "Hello, Master Fisto….It's good to see you….We are ready for the supplies." Lizzy said as she shivered trying to keep her eyes open but failed.

(Kit Fisto) "We'll take care of that. You rest now, Lizzy."

* * *

Everything was black before Lizzy slowly opened her eyes. She could see her Master along with Anakin sitting by her bedside. The white light was blinding at first but she got used to it as she groaned.

(Obi-Wan) "Easy Lizzy, you can relax." Obi-Wan said as he stood up making sure Lizzy was alright.

(Lizzy) "What…happened?"

(Anakin) "A lot believe it or not."

(Lizzy) "Is, Barriss and Ahsoka okay?"

(Anakin) "Barriss and Ahsoka are fine, thanks to your efforts."

(Lizzy) "Did they end up being the same ones we encountered?"

(Kit Fisto) "I think I can help answer that. We had the parasite worms analysed. They were indeed the same type of creature you found on Geonosis."

(Obi-Wan) "This is troubling, we'll have to inform the men on Geonosis. Won't want to have the same thing happen again."

(Lizzy) "It was a shame you killed that worm Master Skywalker. Might have been analysed like Master Obi-Wan wanted to do." Lizzy said with a cheeky smile.

(Anakin) "Hey just remember who got that information for you on how to defeat the worms."

(Lizzy) "True."

(Kit Fisto) "You have been through quite an ordeal, little one. I'm glad to see you alright."

(Lizzy) "Thank you, Master Fisto. However, I would like to speak to Master Kenobi alone if that's okay."

Anakin and Kit Fisto nodded as they left the Master and Padawan alone.

(Lizzy) "Master, I have to admit. I felt scared when I found out Ahsoka and Barriss were infected. I didn't know if I could manage but thanks to your training I did."

(Obi-Wan) "You did well young one. Thanks to the knowledge that Anakin got you were able to defeat the worms and save the ship."

(Lizzy "On the ship, when Barriss and Ahsoka were out of it. Barriss told me to kill them. I couldn't do it."

(Obi-Wan) "You had faith that they would be alright if you managed to get docked at the medical station in time. You trusted yourself which is an important lesson to learn as a Padawan."

(Lizzy) "Oh and Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "Yes?"

(Lizzy) "You should have told me to bring my winter gear."

Obi-Wan shook his head before smiling and leaving Lizzy to rest.

Lizzy smiled feeling proud of herself. Through the whole ordeal, she survived and she knew that whatever the war wanted to throw at her she had a chance to fight through it. Though maybe she was being a little overconfident.

* * *

 **This chapter will most likely be the most edited chapter by far. So I considered a few options. Have Lizzy and Ahsoka not get infected, have Lizzy and Barriss not get infected or have Lizzy not get infected. The option to have Lizzy infected which was suggested didn't really work out since the story is about Lizzy. So I wanted to just shove Ahsoka aside a little and give Lizzy a bit of the spotlight. Obviously, if you compare this to the episode it will be the same concept of the ship gets infected Jedi saves ship and roll credits but I wanted to add more to Lizzy's character development as I felt this is an episode along with future episodes where Lizzy learns to trust herself when Obi-Wan isn't around. As stated in the last chapter the next arc will be the Saleucami arc. So stay tuned for more and I hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Grievous Intrigue

**Diabolical defeat!**

 **Though Republic victories outnumber their losses, the Jedi have been unable to stop Separatist advances in the Outer Rim.**

 **The ever-elusive General Grievous stays one step ahead of his opponents.**

 **With thousands of droid armies at his command, the Jedi can never predict where Grievous will strike next until now.**

* * *

Lizzy walked alongside Ahsoka and Barriss as they made their way to the war room. Apparently, the good General Grievous had contacted the Jedi and by the sounds of it, it wasn't a surrender.

(Grievous) "Greetings, Jedi, it would seem, once again, one of your order has lost his way and even better, a leading member of your Jedi Council. Listen to me, Jedi, I do not care about your politics. I do not care about your Republic. I only live to see you die. But death will not come so easily for Master Koth. I will make him suffer endlessly because I know that is more painful for you all."

The Magna guards on the hologram appeared and began to torture Master Koth before the transmission had ended. Shock and concerned filled the room with the actions of the General.

(Yoda) "Away with the younglings. Much there is to discuss."

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy, wait outside for me if you please."

Lizzy nodded before walking out with the rest of the Jedi and then sitting herself down. Lizzy was lucky enough to face Grievous twice, on the Malevolence and in his own lair. From past experience, she was expecting Master Kenobi to arrange a plan to rescue Master Koth and defeat Grievous.

* * *

Soon enough Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Adi Gallia walked out of the war room.

(Lizzy) "That was quick."

(Obi-Wan) "When it comes to stopping Grievous our plans are becoming more frequent than ever."

(Lizzy) "So I assume you're going to rescue Master Koth?"

(Obi-Wan) "Indeed. Feel free to come along, I'm sure Grievous would love to see us again."

(Lizzy) "I wouldn't want to miss it. Lead the way Master." Lizzy said with a smile before she followed the three Jedi.

* * *

Rather than going to one of the Venator's Lizzy and Obi-Wan were traveling in a Light Cruiser. The plan was that their ship would go to distract Grievous while Anakin and Adi Gallia went to save Master Koth. Lizzy figured it was pretty good bait, two of his biggest rivals in one ship completely vulnerable.

Thankfully they wouldn't be alone. Cody along with some men from the 212th was joining them which helped Lizzy feel a little better about this plan succeeding.

(Lizzy) "So ready to catch ourselves a General Cody?" Lizzy said as she walked alongside him as Obi-Wan led the way to the bridge.

(Cody) "Ready as ever, sir. "

(Obi-Wan) "Good to hear Cody. Hopefully, it will be easier than previous attempts."

(Lizzy) "Yeah, previous attempts."

(Obi-Wan) "At least we aren't going to his lair, though I don't think he would appreciate you being there again."

(Lizzy) "I don't think he would appreciate either of us at any location Master."

(Obi-Wan) "Fair point. Are you ready?" Obi-Wan said as he opened a transmission to Anakin who was in a shuttle with Adi Gallia.

(Anakin) "Ready and waiting."

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy and I shall engage the Separatist fleet and send you the coordinates of Grievous' command ship."

(Anakin) "Just make sure you get it right."

(Obi-Wan) "I always do."

(Adi Gallia) "How do you plan on getting Grievous aboard your ship?"

(Obi-Wan) "Not to worry. The good General and I have a history. And Lizzy has also managed to get on the General's bad side. I'm sure he'll want to even the score face-to-face."

(Lizzy) "A single glance at us will tick him off."

(Anakin) "Meanwhile, we'll jump in undetected and board the command ship."

(Adi Gallia) "If Master Koth is still alive, we will find him."

(Obi-Wan) "Hopefully, by the end of this mission, we will have saved Master Koth and captured General Grievous."

The transmission ended as the fleet began to jump to hyperspace to meet with the droid fleet at Saleucami.

* * *

The fleet came out of hyperspace in the Saleucami system. As expected the fleet led by General Grievous was there.

(Obi-Wan) "Send a transmission to General Grievous. Best he knows that we are here."

(Clone Officer) "Yes, sir."

It wasn't long before a screen of General Grievous appeared.

(Obi-Wan) "General, I knew one day I'd catch up to you."

(Grievous) "Kenobi! What a surprise. And you brought your Padawan with you. I assume you are here to bring me to justice?"

(Obi-Wan) "You know us too well."

(Grievous) "Indeed, I do."

The transmission was quickly cut ending the short exchange.

(Lizzy) "He is defiantly happy to see us."

(Obi-Wan) "We certainly have his attention. Admiral Yularen, keep Grievous' fleet occupied so Anakin's arrival is undetected." Obi-Wan said through his wrist com.

(Admiral Yularen) "Yes, General."

* * *

The battle began as the frigates went in first with Obi-Wan and Lizzy not far behind.

(Obi-Wan) "Commander Cody, do you have the exact coordinates of the command ship yet?"

(Cody) "We're patching them through now, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "Good. Knowing Anakin he'll hopefully be able to make his way through the battle undetected."

Suddenly the ship rocked causing everyone on the bridge to lose balance.

(Cody) "Tractor beam has us, sir. Shall we fire on the source?"

(Obi-Wan) "No, Cody. Let them think they have us. We need a diversion for Anakin."

(Lizzy) "Seems like we already have Grievous's attention if he is going to board us."

(Obi-Wan) "Even so if you can catch Grievous while he is on board we will be able to end the war far more quickly. Cody ready your men."

(Cody) "Yes, sir."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy along with the clones left the bridge and headed to the airlock to meet with Grievous.

(Obi-Wan) "Remember, we need to keep Grievous on this ship until General Skywalker is clear."

(Lizzy) "As long as we are on it, I don't think he'll leave without either of us. Dead or alive."

The clones took cover and positioned themselves around the airlock as Obi-Wan, Lizzy, and Cody stood to wait for the General.

Four lightsaber's quickly cut through the blast door before it was forcefully pushed causing the piece to fly past down the hallway.

Commando droids quickly made their way in as the clones started to fire at them. The commando droids were powerful and aggressive droids killing some of the clones. Obi-Wan and Lizzy quickly took out their lightsaber's and blocked the blaster fire.

(Lizzy) "Cody, get the rest of the men and pull back."

(Obi-Wan) "We'll handle Grievous for now."

Cody nodded as he and the last of the men ran off as Grievous and his Magna Guards emerged.

(Grievous) "Kenobi. Kalfar."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy started to walk backward back to the bridge where the officers and clones evacuated for the time being. Once they reached the bridge the two Magna guards took the flanks of the two Jedi as Grievous stood in front of them.

(Grievous) "So, Kenobi, is everything going as planned?"

(Obi-Wan) "That depends on your point of view, General."

The two Magna guards were ready to strike as Lizzy took the right side and Obi-Wan the left. As the two blocked, Lizzy allowed Obi-Wan to quickly switch with her catching the Magna guard off guard on the right as Obi-Wan cut it down. Lizzy had only blocked the Magna guard on the left before pushing it back.

(Grievous) "You wouldn't come here without a plan, and you wouldn't come alone with your petty Padawan to protect you. Tell me, do you think Skywalker has rescued Master Koth yet?"

(Lizzy) "You wouldn't accept the answer even if we did tell you Grievous."

(Grievous) "The only answer I'll accept from you is your last words."

There was no time for a reply as Obi-Wan took on Grievous with Lizzy facing the Magna Guard and blocking its attacks. Obi-Wan had managed to push Grievous back as he assisted Lizzy with the Magna guard.

(Grievous) "Your plans have come to ruination, Jedi."

(Obi-Wan) "I hear a lot of talking, General, but in the final accounting, what does all the talk get you? A futile quest for power, a mutilated body, and your place as Dooku's errand boy." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy both dueled with the Magna Guard.

(Grievous) "I'm no errand boy. I am not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen."

Obi-Wan had taken most of the Magna Guards attention as Lizzy managed to cut its legs off with Obi-Wan stabbing it in the head while taking its staff.

(Obi-Wan) "An army with no loyalty, no spirit, just programming. Why do you need to show all your power? What have you to gain?"

Obi-Wan had gotten into his starting position as Lizzy followed doing the same.

(Grievous) "The future, a future where there are no Jedi." Grievous said as he took out his two other arms allowing him to wield his four lightsabers.

Grievous quickly charged at the two Jedi catching Obi-Wan and Lizzy off guard. Grievous was as aggressive as ever as he kicked Lizzy to the side as she collided with the wall. Grievous then took to dealing with Obi-Wan as he quickly destroyed the staff. Obi-Wan had flipped over Grievous but it was predicted as Grievous kicked Obi-Wan in the back forcing him to the ground.

(Grievous) "The story of Obi-Wan Kenobi ends here." Grievous said as he approached Obi-Wan who was dazed from the attack.

Lizzy managed to get herself up as she took her lightsaber and activated it.

(Lizzy) "Not unless your story ends first Grievous." Lizzy said as she performed a Makashi salute earning the General's attention.

(Grievous) "Typical foolish Jedi. You will die with him no matter how are you try."

Grievous charged at Lizzy. Lizzy used quick movement to step out of the way as Grievous stepped past her allowing Lizzy to force push Grievous into the wall and help Obi-Wan up.

(Lizzy) "Are you okay Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm fine. We'll face him together."

Lizzy nodded as Obi-Wan stood by her side. Grievous laughed before charging at the two again. This was not like when Kit Fisto and Lizzy faced him as his attacks were quicker then she experienced. Lizzy and Obi-Wan maneuvered around Grievous as Grievous attacked the both of them. Grievous had pushed the two back as they held Grievous in a block.

(Grievous) "Your friends shall die, and you two shall soon follow."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy both used their strength to push Grievous back as they attempted to get into a better position. They positioned themselves in the middle of the bridge as they faced Grievous once again. Lizzy was panting as she tried to keep up. Unlike last time where Grievous was wounded and caught by surprise, he was determined to kill the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan dodged a kick before using the force to slam a half of one of the Magna Guards into Grievous forcing him into the piolets chair.

(Obi-Wan) "Surrender, General."

(Grievous) "Never!"

Grievous took the two Jedi by surprise as he leaped on top of Obi-Wan and went for the lift. Lizzy helped Obi-Wan up before the attempted to go to the lift which was locked by Grievous.

(Obi-Wan) "Cut the door I'll contact Anakin."

Lizzy nodded as she stabbed her lightsaber into the door of the lift to start cutting an oval into the door.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, I hope you've rescued Master Koth, because Grievous is headed back to his ship."

* * *

When Lizzy finished cutting she force pulled the piece of the door out allowing the two Jedi to enter and use the life to head back down.

(Lizzy) "So what's the plan now?"

(Obi-Wan) "Catch Grievous. We'll try and cut him off before he reaches the airlock." Obi-Wan said as the two ran down the hallways.

The two then met with the two fleet officers.

(Obi-Wan) "Get back to the bridge. We need to detach before Grievous jumps ship."

The two officers nodded before Obi-Wan and Lizzy went back to following Grievous.

(Lizzy) "We should warn Cody about Grievous before they are jumped by him."

(Obi-Wan) "Good call Lizzy. Cody, come in." Obi-Wan said using his wrist com.

(Cody) "Yes, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "Grievous is heading your way."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy continued to make their way to the airlock.

(Lizzy) "I hope Cody and the men are okay."

(Obi-Wan) "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be alright."

* * *

Before long they managed to get to the airlock. Grievous was there as they arrived. He glared before running off down the bridge connecting the two ships. The bridge began to tip causing everyone to slip including Grievous who slid down where Obi-Wan was ready for him. Lizzy was close behind as Obi-Wan and Grievous engaged in a duel.

Lizzy had gotten to her feet but was knocked back as Obi-Wan clashed into her after Grievous elbowed Obi-Wan. Lizzy fell next to Cody as she looked up at Grievous escape before he stepped near the door.

(Grievous) "Until we meet again." Grievous said laughing but was interrupted as Adi Gallia came and engaged Grievous.

Lizzy attempted to climb up to help Obi-Wan but the bridge disconnected from the destroyed cruiser. Lizzy flew back but was caught by Cody. Obi-Wan had also dragged back by the vacuum before Lizzy caught him.

Grievous had run off as Adi Gallia shot a cable to help the group. One of the clones had been sucked into space as the two Jedi, Cody and the last clone gripped onto the cable and started to walk back up to the ship. Once they entered the ship Adi Gallia closed the door.

Lizzy was puffed out as she kneeled down catching her breath. Two near-death situations in a day were not what she needed right now.

(Obi-Wan) "Hurry. We can still catch him." Obi-Wan said before getting up.

(Adi Gallia) "Obi-Wan, Anakin's leaving. We'll be trapped on the ship."

(Lizzy) "We'll get him next time Master. I promise but we don't have the strength at the moment to face him."

Obi-Wan looked down clearly frustrated that Grievous was able to escape again.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, come in. We're in a bit of a spot, and we need a way off of Grievous' ship."

(Anakin) "There's a large hangar near your position. Make your way there, and I'll pick you up."

The three Jedi nodded as the group made their way to the hanger.

* * *

The group quickly arrived at the hanger where it was quiet with no droids around.

(Lizzy) "Grievous must be attempting to land on the planet. There are no droids anywhere." Lizzy said as Anakin landed the shuttle in the hanger.

The group ran to the shuttle entering the shuttle before Anakin took off. The shuttle took off as they got past the wreckage of the cruiser. Obi-Wan, Adi Gallia, and Lizzy entered the cockpit as Obi-Wan went up to Anakin.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, get me Admiral Yularen."

Anakin opened a transmission with the Admiral.

(Obi-Wan) "Admiral was there any landing craft that left the ship?

(Admiral Yularen) "Several craft detached from Grievous' ship and attempted to land on Saleucami."

(Obi-Wan) "Then we'll have to land and follow them. Prepare the tanks."

(Admiral Yularen) "Yes, sir."

(Anakin) "There must be several landing sites. It may be hard to locate the good General."

(Obi-Wan) "You'll have to command the space battle while Lizzy, Rex, Cody, and I head to the surface."

(Anakin) "You sure you don't want me to come along?"

(Obi-Wan) "I think we can manage."

(Lizzy) "Yeah, just after a bit of rest." Lizzy said tiredly.

(Obi-Wan) "You can rest when Grievous is captured my young Padawan."

Lizzy sighed only shaking her head. Obi-Wan was determined and she felt changing his mind to calm down was never going to work.

* * *

The shuttle landed in the hanger of the Venator as everyone exited the shuttle.

(Adi Gallia) "I'll get Master Koth to a medical frigate."

(Eeth Koth) "You all took a great risk rescuing me."

(Obi-Wan) "You're welcome, Master Koth."

(Eeth Koth) "Since you divided your forces, Grievous is still at large. I would have gladly given my life if it meant bringing that monster to justice!"

(Anakin) "Well, at least we all live to fight another day."

(Lizzy) "And look on the bright side Master. We still have a chance at capturing him on the surface."

(Obi-Wan) "That's if he doesn't try to escape again."

(Anakin) "I'm sure you two will catch him. May the force be with you."

Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan and Lizzy did the same before they split up as Obi-Wan and Lizzy prepared for the ground assault to hunt down Grievous.


	20. The Deserter

**Fugitive! Though the Republic has won many decisive battles against the Separatist army in the Outer Rim, the Jedi have failed to capture the elusive General Grievous.**

 **After specifically targeting members of the Jedi Council, a trap was set, but following a fierce confrontation, the droid General managed to escape to the surface of the planet Saleucami.**

 **Now the chase is on as General Kenobi and his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar leads a squadron of clone troopers and closes in on their target.**

* * *

The Acclamator landed as the troops began to march out along with the walkers. Obi-Wan and Lizzy along with Captain Rex and Commander Cody walked together as they discussed the plan.

(Obi-Wan) "Instead of scattering our troops looking for all the escape pods, we shall head towards the wreckage of the landing transport first."

(Lizzy) "Sounds like a good plan."

(Obi-Wan) "At this rate, any plan that involves capturing Grievous is a good plan to me."

(Lizzy) "Even if it involved the sacrifice of all our men?"

(Obi-Wan) "I…"

(Lizzy) "Rex, Cody could you give us a minute?"

The two clones nodded as they walked ahead.

(Lizzy) "Master Please listen. As much as everyone else that wants to capture Grievous, we can't sacrifice all resources to simply capture him. You can't carry this weight of having to capture Grievous here and now. We will capture him but it will take time." Lizzy said as she looked up at her Master.

Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan thoughtfully.

(Lizzy) "I'm sorry if I stepped out of place Master."

(Obi-Wan) "No, you're right. I'm glad you brought it up. My rivalry with Grievous is getting the better of me."

(Lizzy) "As I said, we will capture him. Just got to take this one step at a time."

Obi-Wan nodded thanks as he patting his Padawan's shoulder before they both moved up to meet up with Rex and Cody.

* * *

The sun was setting as the troops and walkers pressed forward. Obi-Wan and Lizzy had jumped on to separate walkers as they scoped the area. Lizzy believe it or not enjoyed the peace and quiet. Even though they knew Grievous and what was left of his army was on the planet, Lizzy took the time to relax a little.

Over in the distance, Lizzy spotted the downed landing craft. She suspected Obi-Wan did as well as Rex came up to them on a speeder.

(Rex) "General Kenobi. Sir, the cruisers returned to orbit. Any sign of Grievous?"

(Obi-Wan) "I believe we've found Grievous' ship."

(Lizzy) "Doesn't look like he is their though."

(Obi-Wan) "Perhaps, but it is worth looking to see if we can find anything."

Lizzy nodded as the troops pressed forward to check out the landing craft.

Once they had reached the wreck the clones split up to check the ship. From what Lizzy could see there were plenty of destroyed droids that went down with the ship.

(Cody) "Normalizing intakes are still warm. This couldn't have happened too long ago."

(Rex) "The crew compartment's almost entirely destroyed."

(Obi-Wan) "We'll split into teams. Rex, take Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix and search those wetlands."

(Rex) "Yes, sir!" Rex said as he got his men and went to the speeders.

(Obi-Wan) "Cody, you, Lizzy, Crys, and I will pick it up from here. And Rex, if you get a visual on Grievous, contact us before you engage."

Rex nodded as he and his men jumped on the speeder bikes and set off.

(Cody) "Rex is a smart man."

(Obi-Wan) "Indeed. Always thinking on his feet."

(Lizzy) "It's no wonder Master Skywalker likes him so much."

(Obi-Wan) "Quite so, let's go check around for any droids that might have something useful for us."

Lizzy and Cody nodded as they went to work looking around.

The majority of droids were in pieces as Obi-Wan picked up a droid head.

(Crys) "These droids are too gone to give us any good intel." Crys said as he picked up a droid body.

Obi-Wan threw the droid head onto the ground as he and Lizzy walked to Crys.

(Clone) "Here's one!" A clone said as he looked into an escape pod with a droid inside.

(Obi-Wan) "Let's load the droid in the tank. We'll inspect it on the go."

The clone nodded as they proceeded to get the droid out of the escape and into one of the AT-TE's.

* * *

Before long they had set off again. Obi-Wan and Lizzy met with Cody and Crys who were inspecting the droid.

(Obi-Wan) "What do you have?"

(Crys) "We've broken the access codes and powered up the droid's guidance system."

(Cody) "According to his memory logs, he fired the emergency thrusters on the escape pod to avoid a mid-air collision."

(Obi-Wan) "Collision with what?"

(Crys) "Another escape pod."

(Cody) "There was no time to correct for the steeper glide path, which is why this droid's pod crashed."

(Lizzy) "Which means that the other escape pod must be close by."

(Obi-Wan) "Can you pinpoint the landing zone for the other pod?"

(Cody) "I can put us within two to three klicks of it, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "Alert the men. We've picked up the scent." Obi-Wan said with a pleased grin on his face

(Lizzy) "You look happier already Master."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm glad you noticed."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy had returned to surveying the area on top of the AT-TE. It had gotten dark as the squadron moved forward slowly.

(Lizzy) "Master, up ahead." Lizzy said as she looked through her binoculars.

(Obi-Wan) "There's our escape pod. Any sign of Grievous?" Obi-Wan said as he jumped down to stand by Cody.

(Cody) "It looks deserted."

(Obi-Wan) "He must be heading to a second escape pod. Captain Rex, come in, please." Obi-Wan said as he activated his wrist com.

(Jesse) "It's Jesse, sir. Rex was injured."

(Obi-Wan) "What's his condition?"

(Jesse) "He'll be fine, but we had to find him shelter tonight."

(Obi-Wan) "Grievous is on the move. We're headed to the west. Swing around and we can meet up at the final escape pod. We're going to need all the firepower we can muster."

(Jesse) "Roger that, sir. We're speeding towards you." Jesse said as the transmission ended.

(Obi-Wan) "Let's get moving, if we can move fast enough we might be able to catch up with Grievous."

(Cody) "Yes, sir."

* * *

The hunt was on now as the Republic forces pushed forward. They weren't far from Grievous and the possibility of capturing was high but they would still have to fight their way to capture him.

Obi-Wan had returned to standing on the AT-TE as Lizzy walked beside Cody.

(Obi-Wan) "I thought you were the one that was tired young one?"

(Lizzy) "I was, but now that we have Grievous just up ahead I'm starting to get a bit of energy back."

(Obi-Wan) "Good because we'll have to fight our way to him before he can call for help."

(Lizzy) "I'd say by now that might have already happened."

(Obi-Wan) "Then we better hurry. How are you doing, Jesse?" Obi-Wan said as he activated his wrist com.

(Jesse) "Closing in, sir. We have a visual."

(Obi-Wan) "Very well. We'll meet you in the middle."

(Cody) "We have the droids insight General."

(Obi-Wan) "Prepare to attack Cody."

As they moved forward a rocket was launched. Obi-Wan quickly flipped off the AT-TE as the rocket hit the walker destroying it.

(Lizzy) "You okay Master?" Lizzy said as she went up to Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "I'm fine, protect the other walker. I'll lead the way."

(Lizzy) "Yes, Master."

Quickly Lizzy jumped onto the other AT-TE. Another rocket was launched that was directed at the AT-TE.

(Clone) "Tank two! Port side!" A clone yelled as the AT-TE directed itself toward the rocket allowing the gunner on the top gun to fire and destroy the rocket.

(Clone) "Great shot!"

(Lizzy) "Agreed, now let's move forward and give General Kenobi some covering fire."

(Gunner) "Sir, yes sir."

* * *

The AT-TE moved forward as the clones fired upon the droids. Lizzy had activated her lightsaber blocking the blaster fire as Obi-Wan did the same on the ground. A Separatist shuttle was doing a fly by as it went over the battle.

(Lizzy) "Concentrate all fire on that shuttle. Pressure it for as long as you can."

The AT-TE focused the shuttle as Obi-Wan cut down droids in front of him.

(Jesse) "Sir, that ship's coming around for another landing attempt."

(Obi-Wan) "Keep firing. Don't let that ship land."

Lizzy began to cough as a black smoke came from the top gun.

(Gunner) "The guns are overheated!"

(Obi-Wan) "Always something."

Lizzy quickly jumped down and ran up to her Master.

(Lizzy) "New plan?" Lizzy said as she blocked blaster fire.

(Obi-Wan) "Yes come with me. Cody, Jesse cover us!"

Obi-Wan and Lizzy quickly sprinted forward cutting down droids.

(Droid) "General, behind you."

Grievous turned around and got out two of his lightsaber's to block the incoming attack. He threw off his cape and threw it at Obi-Wan staggering him as he focused on Lizzy. Lizzy blocked the attacks but she managed to push him back against the escape pod. Lizzy, however, didn't last long as she was kicked by Grievous.

Grievous quickly got on top of the escape pod as he attached a cable to the shuttle. Obi-Wan was climbing up the escape pod but it was too late as Grievous was lifted off by the shuttle.

(Grievous) "Jedi scum." Grievous said laughing as he blocked the blaster fire going at him.

(Cody) "Are you all right, sir?" Cody said as he approached Obi-Wan and Lizzy.

(Obi-Wan) "No! We're right back where we started. Call the cruisers. See if they can stop that ship."

(Cody) "Right away, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "And tell them to send someone to pick us up."

Lizzy felt her Master's frustration as she helped him down. Grievous escaped two times out of pure luck or perhaps it was because they were too slow. She chose not to say that as she walked alongside her Master to the AT-TE.

(Lizzy) "Well, there is always next time Master."

(Obi-Wan) "I'd rather not talk about it Lizzy. You have done well, I'm proud of your efforts."

(Lizzy) "Thank you, Master. But It would still be nice to capture Grievous."

(Obi-Wan) "Not to worry, it was like you said. We will catch him soon enough."

Lizzy smiled and was glad that she managed to get through to her Master about the whole ordeal.

* * *

The sun had begun to rise as the gunships came down to pick up the AT-TE and the troops.

(Obi-Wan) "Captain Rex, are you still with us?" Obi-Wan said using his wrist com.

(Rex) "Yes, General Kenobi. I'm still with you and thankfully on the mend, sir."

(Obi-Wan) "That's great news. We certainly missed you at the party."

(Rex) "Sorry, sir. I had to attend one of my own."

(Obi-Wan) "Can't wait to hear about it. We're standing by." Obi-Wan said as the transmission ended.

(Lizzy) "Hopefully it had a better ending than ours."

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, the chase for Grievous isn't over. Just another part of it when you think about it."

(Lizzy) "Glad you're still enthusiastic Master."

Obi-Wan smiled down at his Padawan as the two awaited Captain Rex as they prepared to set off back to the Temple.

* * *

 **And that's the Saleucami arc done. So double chapter post because this chapter was a bit short and I wanted to get this arc over with. So the next episode is Lightsaber lost but I'm not sure how I would want to proceed with that one. Feel free to leave suggestions if you want Lizzy to be a part of it or just skip it as Lizzy will be meeting Duchess Satine in the next ARC which I'm looking forward to. Also concerning lightsaber forms, at this stage Lizzy might be using two lightsaber's by season 3 so changes will be made but that depends if you guys want two lightsaber's or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	21. The Mandalore Plot

**Diplomacy or Deception? The council of neutral systems Speaks for over 1,500 worlds who want to stay out of the war.**

 **But rumours have reached the Republic Senate, suggesting that the Council's new leader, Duchess Satine of Mandalore, Is secretly building her own army to fight for the Separatist cause.**

 **Now Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar have been sent to Mandalore to discover the truth behind these claims.**

* * *

The two Jedi Starfighters jumped out of hyperspace as they went towards the planet Mandalore. Ever since receiving the mission from the Jedi Council, Lizzy felt her Master's anxious feelings towards this mission. She wanted to ask about them but felt it would be rude and out of place.

The two fighters landed on the docking platform where a Mandalorian Guard was awaiting their arrival. Lizzy jumped out of her fighter as she went to stand next to Obi-Wan.

(Guard) "The Duchess awaits you, General Kenobi."

(Obi-Wan) "Far be it for us to keep the Duchess waiting." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy walked onto the speeder as the guard took them to the palace.

Lizzy had read about the Mandalorian War the Jedi had with Mandalore. To see Mandalore take a turn that was very different from its past was interesting, to say the least, and she was glad that the Duchess was able to leave that past behind. Though the speculation of an army was odd none the less.

(Lizzy) "Have you been to Mandalore Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "Yes with Master Qui-Gon. It was back when I was a Padawan myself. I'd much rather not get into it right now however."

(Lizzy) "As you wish Master."

The ride to the palace was silent from then as the Guard dropped them off in front of the Palace.

* * *

The two Jedi entered the main throne room. Lizzy was amazed at how fancy the room was but she expected nothing less from a Leaders main throne room where he or she would be for the majority of the day.

Soon a man walked into the throne room before approaching the two Jedi.

(Almec) "General Kenobi."

(Obi-Wan) "Thank you for meeting with us, Prime Minister Almec. May I introduce my Padawan, Lizzy Kalfar." Obi-Wan said as she shook hands with the Prime Minister.

(Lizzy) "Prime Minister." Lizzy said bowing.

(Almec) "A pleasure to meet you young one. I welcome you as a servant of the people, but I am troubled by the false rumours that brought you here. Mandalore would never turn against the Republic. The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life."

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, I'm aware of the Duchess' views."

This peeked Lizzy's curiosity. Maybe they had met before.

(Almec) "Master Kenobi, Mandalore's violent past is behind us. All of our warriors were exiled to our moon, Concordia. They died out years ago."

(Obi-Wan) "Are you certain? I recently encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armour, Jango Fett."

(Almec) "Jango Fett was a common Bounty hunter. How he acquired that armour is beyond me."

(Satine) "Well, Master Kenobi. My shining Jedi Knight to the rescue once again." The Duchess said as she walked into the throne room and sat on her throne.

(Obi-Wan) "After all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever."

Lizzy looked at her Master. Did he just say that aloud by accident or did he just say that on purpose. Lizzy knew quite well that he would have such talk with Ventress but with a Duchess was odd.

(Duchess) "Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery."

(Obi-Wan) "I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing, Duchess. However, a separatist saboteur attacked one of our Republic cruisers, a Mandalorian saboteur." Obi-Wan said as he pulled out a hologram of a Mandalorian fighting.

(Almec) "You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence. Not anymore. Where is this prisoner now?"

(Obi-Wan) "He took his own life rather than submit to questioning. I know these Commandos fought in many wars, often against the Jedi."

(Satine) "Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am."

(Tal Merrik) "I know we sound defensive, but…."

(Satine) "Clearly your investigation was ordered because the Senate is eager to intervene in our affairs."

(Lizzy) "Ahem pardon me, Duchess, however, our investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council. The Senate had nothing to influence this investigation."

(Satine) "I stand corrected. You haven't properly introduced me to this young lady yet."

(Obi-Wan) "My apologies. Duchess may I introduce my Padawan, Lizzy Kalfar."

(Lizzy) "It is an honour to meet you, Duchess." Lizzy said with a smile as she bowed.

(Satine) "A pleasure to meet you. I trust Master Kenobi hasn't influenced you too much with his personality?"

(Lizzy) "Well um…"

(Satine) "Don't worry, I only tease. General Kenobi, Padawan Kalfar, perhaps you'd like to join me on a walk through the city." The Duchess said offering her hand to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took the Duchess's hand as they led the way with Lizzy close behind.

* * *

The three were walking down one of the streets. It was peaceful as Lizzy continued to gaze around at the city.

(Satine) "It's so good to see you again, Obi-wan, despite the circumstances."

(Obi-Wan) "Your peaceful ways have paid off. Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here."

(Satine) "Not everyone on Mandalore believes that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress. There is a group that calls itself Death Watch. I imagine these are the renegades you're looking for. They idolize violence and the warrior ways of the past. There are those among us, certain officials who are working to root out these criminals. It has been an ongoing investigation."

(Obi-Wan) "How widespread is this Death Watch movement?"

(Satine) "It's hardly a movement. It's a small group of hooligans who choose to vandalize public places, nothing more. We shall soon have them in custody. We have tracked them down to our moon, Concordia."

(Obi-Wan) "I hope you're right, Duchess."

(Satine) "Now, tell me a little about yourself Padawan."

(Lizzy) "I'm originally from Corulag and I've been with the Jedi for the past 9 years."

(Satine) "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you weren't a Jedi?"

(Obi-Wan) "Satine..."

(Lizzy) "No Master it's okay. I haven't really put much thought into that question before. However, I can say that I do feel like my role to be a keeper of the peace is a role I want to fulfill. Even if I weren't a Jedi I'd still help others and try to keep people safe."

(Satine) "Wise words, though the Peacekeeper part bothers me. I don't feel like Peacekeepers should be on the frontlines leading armies."

(Obi-Wan) "A peacekeeper belongs on the frontlines of conflict. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to do their job."

(Satine) "The work of a Peacekeeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, a noble description, but not a realistic one."

(Satine) "Is reality what makes a Jedi abandon their ideals? Or is it simply a response to political convenience?"

Before a reply could be made the memorial shrine in front of them exploded causing everyone around to scream and run.

(Obi-Wan) "Are you all right?" Obi-Wan said as he helped the Duchess.

(Satine) "I'm fine."

The three ran to help some of the people that were affected by the explosion. Satine had kneeled down next to one of the people.

(Lizzy) "You wouldn't think hooligans would do something like this." Lizzy said as she made sure the person that was with Satine was alright.

(Obi-Wan) "Hooligans couldn't have arranged an attack of this scale."

(Satine) "Then this must be the work of an off-worlder."

(Obi-Wan) "Are you sure of that?" Obi-Wan said as a red hologram of a symbol appeared.

(Satine) "The sign of the Death Watch."

(Obi-Wan) "This goes far beyond vandalism. This is a political statement against your government and against you. You're not safe here. I'm taking you back to the palace." Obi-Wan said as he helped Satine up.

(Obi-Wan) "I want to interview everyone here. Nobody leaves this scene." Obi-Wan said to the guard.

Suddenly a man started to run from the crowd.

(Lizzy) "Hey, you!" Lizzy said as she began to sprint after the runner.

The man had went around the destroyed shrine as Lizzy continued to follow with Obi-Wan not far behind. The man soon found himself on a balcony where Lizzy was able to cut him off.

(Lizzy) "We only want to talk."

The man responded by taking out his blaster and firing at Lizzy. Lizzy dodged the blaster fire before taking out her lightsaber and blocking the blaster fire before using the force to take the gun out of the man's grip.

The man then charged at Lizzy, it was a weak attempt as Lizzy deactivated her lightsaber and then moved to the side tripping the man over.

Obi-Wan had caught up to Lizzy as Obi-Wan stood next to her.

(Obi-Wan) "We don't want to hurt you."

Satine then came up to the doorway before being stopped by Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Stay back."

The man quickly ran to the railings as he stood upon them.

(Man) "Calhava bru'chun Dralshye'ran!" He said before leaning back and falling to his death.

The three gave shocked looks at they looked down at the man the glass under him cracking with the impact. Satine quickly walked down with Obi-Wan and Lizzy close behind.

(Man) "Se solu, se kad, se Darasuum kote."

(Obi-Wan) "What is he saying?"

(Man) "Kadi, se norm'iim."

(Satine) "Ki, kadi norm'iim."

The man gave one last look at the sky before closing his eyes and passing away.

(Satine) "He was speaking in the dialect they use on Concordia, our moon."

(Obi-Wan) "I shall like to visit this moon of yours. Perhaps we could accompany the body." Obi-Wan said gesturing to Lizzy.

(Satine) "The Concordian moon is a province with its own Governor. You'll need me to escort you."

(Obi-Wan) "That won't be necessary."

(Satine) "Actually, it will. You won't make much progress without me there, especially since you've just been involved with the death of a Concordian."

(Obi-Wan) "I didn't kill him."

(Satine) "I know. That's why I'm still talking to you."

Obi-Wan was about to respond before Satine walked away.

Lizzy felt there was more than just knowing each other from the past when it came to Obi-Wan and the Duchess. It seemed odd but then again they seemed to have more disagreements than agreements. It puzzled Lizzy but she still chose to keep it to herself.

(Lizzy) "From what turned from a simple investigation of a possible army has now become the investigation on a bombing. These missions always seem to have more to them."

(Obi-Wan) "Just like the Gunray one a while back."

(Lizzy) "Not sure which would be worse. Switching to investigate a bombing or to try and survive and Grievous's lair."

(Obi-Wan) "The latter perhaps but this is still a serious mission. Keep an open mind."

(Lizzy) "Will do Master."

* * *

The Master and Padawan made their way to the landing platform where a shuttle was waiting for them. The Duchess had changed outfits into a more casual set up as she accompanied the two Jedi onto the shuttle before it launched.

(Obi-Wan) "I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement."

(Satine) "Before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining base. The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our forests. They're finally growing back."

Lizzy could tell as they entered the atmosphere. It was a beautiful planet as the city stood out among the mountains and forests. The ships landed in the hanger as the platform dropped down. The two Jedi and the Duchess walked towards the Governor who was accompanied by two guards.

(Pre Vizsla) "Duchess Satine, you are most welcome."

(Satine) "Thank you, Governor Vizsla. May I present Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, representing the Jedi Council and his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar. Governor Vizsla is one of the Officials I spoke of. He has been working to find the Members of the Death Watch."

(Pre Vizsla) "I take it you've heard the rumours about Satine, about how she's supposedly leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists."

(Obi-Wan) "Our only instructions are to seek the truth."

(Pre Vizsla) "This was the man who bombed the memorial shrine?" Vizsla said as the coffin was escorted past them.

(Obi-Wan) "Yes. He was apparently part of Death Watch."

(Pre Vizsla) "A worrisome prospect. If you'll pardon me, General, we must attend to the body." Vizsla said as he walked off to attend the body.

Satine was about to follow but was stopped by Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "I need a favour from you. Please keep Governor Vizsla occupied at dinner."

(Satine) "Where are you going?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'd like to see one of these mining facilities for myself."

(Satine) "You mean you want to determine if they're still operational?"

(Obi-Wan) "I hope to determine they're not. I want you to wear this earpiece so that we can stay in contact, In case you run into trouble while I'm gone." Obi-Wan said handing the equipment to Satine.

(Lizzy) "Would you like me to come along Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "No, it would seem too suspicious to have two Jedi wonder around for no reason. Stay here and protect the Duchess." Obi-Wan said before running off to one of the speeders.

(Satine) "Remember that you are here under my protection. Please try not to cause problems where none yet exist."

(Obi-Wan) "Think of me as searching for solutions."

(Satine) "I have to tell you I'm opposed to all of this."

(Obi-Wan) "I'd be disappointed if you weren't." Obi-Wan said before heading out of the hanger.

(Lizzy) "Most the time the solution he finds has consequences with it."

(Satine) "I wish you went with him. Would be more reassuring."

(Lizzy) "As much as I would have wanted to I can't disobey my Master's instructions. And besides, I'm sure he will ask for help when he needs it."

Satine nodded as the two walked to where they would be having dinner.

* * *

A proper meal sounded like something Lizzy wouldn't hear very often. Even though she was worried about her Master, the thought of not having rations was outweighing the though concern. And besides what trouble could Obi-Wan get into while searching.

(Pre Vizsla) "Forgive me, Duchess. I'm writing a condolence letter to the dead man's family and making arrangements for them to retrieve his body."

(Satine) "Of course, Governor. Very proper. General Kenobi will join us shortly. He said he needed to meditate."

(Pre Vizsla) "You didn't join him Miss Kalfar?"

(Lizzy) "I didn't see the need to meditate Governor. Master Kenobi has been dealing with a lot so he finds time to meditate every now and then."

(Pre Vizsla) "Very well, once I'm done here will can have some refreshments."

Satine and Lizzy had sat down side by side as refreshments were given out. Night had arrived and there was still no sign of Obi-Wan. It troubled Lizzy as she had a glass of water poured into a glass for her.

(Satine) "Someone is feeding misinformation directly to the Republic Senate, saying that the Death Watch is taking over Mandalore. Who stands to gain from these lies?"

(Pre Vizsla) "Death Watch, of course."

(Satine) "They could not engineer all this. The problem has clearly grown much larger than we thought. And I suspect some external force helped it along."

(Pre Vizsla) "Hard to believe. It would have to be someone at the highest level of Influence among the Separatists."

(Satine) "But why target me?"

(Pre Vizsla) "You lead the Council of Neutral systems. Thus, you threaten the Separatists' goals. Take it as a compliment. Someone very powerful is working towards your downfall." Vizsla said as he sat down and took a sip of his drink.

Lizzy felt off about the Governor. He didn't seem so worried about the whole ordeal. Perhaps trying to keep a light mood since the Duchess would be somewhat fearful. Then again she kept her mind open to any possibility.

(Obi-Wan) "General Kenobi's meditation is taking a rather long time."

(Satine) "You know the Jedi. They never do anything by halves."

(Lizzy) "He might be in a deep meditation. I'd go up and get him but it's hard to do so when he is meditating."

(Obi-Wan) "Duchess, please acknowledge." Obi-Wan said through the earpiece.

(Pre Vizsla) "May I offer you both another drink?"

(Satine) "Yes, certainly."

Pre Vizsla got up as he went to make another drink for the group.

(Obi-Wan) "I'm in a bit of an awkward spot. I'm being held by the Death Watch."

(Pre Vizsla) "My apologies. We're out of ice."

(Satine) "Sorry to hear that." Satine said as Vizsla put the two drinks in front of the pair.

(Pre Vizsla) "Perhaps we should begin Dinner without General Kenobi."

(Obi-Wan) "There's a tracking function on your comlink. Follow it due east to my location."

(Satine) "I don't know if I can do that at the moment."

Lizzy was surprised at how well the Duchess was handling this. It seemed like she had done this before.

(Obi-Wan) "It's extremely urgent."

(Pre Vizsla) "Are you not feeling well, Duchess?"

(Satine) "Perhaps some fresh air would do me good." Satine said standing up.

(Pre Vizsla) "Shall I escort you outside?"

(Obi-Wan) "Take a speeder. It's rough terrain."

(Satine) "Thank you for the offer, however, I believe Padawan Kalfar should come along with me."

(Lizzy) "I'd be happy to Duchess." Lizzy said as she got up and walked with the Duchess.

The two exited the room before jogging off to the hanger where they each took a speeder and headed out to find Obi-Wan.

(Lizzy) "I had a bad feeling Master Kenobi would get himself into trouble."

(Satine) "He hasn't changed since the last time."

* * *

The pair made it to the entrance of the facility. Obi-Wan's speeder was still there.

(Lizzy) "This doesn't look reassuring. Hopefully, he is still inside somewhere."

(Satine) "Where exactly are you?" Satine said through the comlink.

(Obi-Wan) "Listen for the loud metallic Clanging sound. That would be the machine about to smash me into bits."

(Lizzy) "That's a new one."

Satine quickly took off her wrist com and earpiece as she activated an alarm.

(Satine) "This will hopefully distract them long enough for us to get to Obi-Wan."

(Lizzy) "Lead the way, Duchess."

Satine nodded as she and Lizzy went down the cave. They hid behind the conveyer belt as the two Death Watch warriors ran past them. Satine and Lizzy quickly jumped over as they went to the controls.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, it certainly took you long enough."

(Satine) "You know, I haven't saved you yet."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, no need to remind me of that."

(Satine) "Be patient."

(Obi-Wan) "I happen to be a bit short on patience right now."

Lizzy had never seen Obi-Wan like this before. Unless it was because he couldn't do anything about this certain life or death scenario it seemed odd for him to act this way.

Satine had gotten to the controls as Lizzy made sure that no one was coming.

(Obi-Wan) "Satine, turn the machine off!"

(Satine) "I'm trying!"

(Obi-Wan) "Satine!" Obi-Wan yelled as he got closer to the crusher.

(Satine) "There!" Satine said as she pressed a button stopping the machine from crushing Obi-Wan.

Lizzy gave a sigh of relief but was interrupted when she saw the two Death Watch warriors arrive.

(Lizzy) "We've got company." Lizzy said as she got into a fistfight with one of the warriors as the other went to Satine.

Satine had kicked one of the barrels to help Obi-Wan as he was released from the machine and used the barrel to push himself up and assist in taking out the warriors.

* * *

Once the two warriors were dealt with the three went to the lift.

(Satine) "For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly pleasure in the Injuries of others."

(Obi-Wan) "For a woman sworn to nonviolence, you don't seem troubled that I could have been killed back there."

(Satine) "But you weren't. And yet I still haven't heard any thanks."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, you certainly haven't changed much."

(Lizzy) "Master, Duchess. I don't think this is the time nor place to be going at each other's necks."

Before anything else could be said, the doors to the lift opened revealing a Death Watch warrior. Obi-Wan quickly took him out as the Duchess looked away.

(Obi-Wan) "This is not the way we came in."

(Lizzy) "And it looks like Death Watch has noticed that as well."

Obi-Wan attempted to get the lift to go down but failed as the warriors fired at them. Lizzy activated her lightsaber blocking the blaster fire as Obi-Wan took Satine to cover behind some rocks.

(Obi-Wan) "We'll have to stand and fight. Or in your case, just stand." Obi-Wan said before attempting to go for his lightsaber but found it wasn't there.

(Lizzy) "I think you're forgetting something Master."

(Obi-Wan) "Blast. Lizzy cover me." Obi-Wan said as he took a blaster from the downed Death watch warrior.

Lizzy provided covering support for Obi-Wan as he shot down one of the warriors before using the jetpack on the one next to them to take out the other two. In the smoke, one of the warriors jumped out at Obi-Wan tackling him. He took the blaster from him and aimed at him.

(Satine) "You there." Satine said as she threw a rock at the warrior.

Lizzy covered Satine as the warrior fired at them but was quickly taken care of by Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Satine!"

(Satine) "I'm all right."

(Obi-Wan) "Good work Lizzy."

Lizzy nodded before the group's attention was diverted to the four warriors walking to them. The Death Watch ships were leaving the planet as the leader of the Death Watch shot the injured warrior.

Obi-Wan had noticed his lightsaber as he and Lizzy stood side by side. The leader halted as he took his helmet off revealing himself to be Pre Vizsla.

(Satine) "Governor?"

(Pre Vizsla) "For generations my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the jade. Now that woman tarnishes the very name Mandalorian. Defend her if you will." Vizsla said throwing Obi-Wan's lightsaber to him.

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber getting into his starting position as Lizzy did the same.

(Pre Vizsla) "This lightsaber was stolen from your jade temple by my ancestors during the fall of the Old Republic. Since then, many Jedi have died upon its blade. Prepare yourselves to join them."

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy protect the Duchess, I'll handle this."

Lizzy nodded as she stood next to Satine allowing her Master to fight Pre Vizsla.

Pre Vizsla charged at Obi-Wan as he blocked his attack. The two engaged with attempted attacks while blocking the other. This continued until Obi-Wan was able to take advantage of Vizsla's positioning and quickly force push him back.

Vizsla was caught by the warriors but quickly charged in but was again at a disadvantage as Obi-Wan as able to disarm him. Vizsla then went into a fist fight with Obi-Wan easily knocking Obi-Wan back.

(Lizzy) "Master!" Lizzy said before she got up in front of Obi-Wan and prepared herself.

Vizsla had gotten his lightsaber back as he laughed at her.

(Pre Vizsla) "Cute. Let's see what you're made of."

Lizzy performed a Makashi salute as Vizsla charged at her. Lizzy was at the advantage as she blocked the attack and quickly got to work on duelling the warrior. Vizsla was a good fighter but Lizzy using her positioning and fluent attacks she was able to overpower Vizsla and force push him back.

By that time Obi-Wan returned to her side. Vizsla was not done yet as he used his jetpack to fly up for an attack. Obi-Wan quickly force jumped up to him quickly taking him down as he landed steadily next to Lizzy.

(Pre Vizsla) "Warriors, finish them!"

The three warriors walked forwards activating their rockets as they fired. Obi-Wan and Lizzy were able to dodge them but they were making a turn back to them.

(Obi-Wan) "Satine."

Obi-Wan quickly took a hold of Satine as Lizzy followed behind as they jumped down the lift. The rockets exploded as the three landed on the bottom level avoiding the debris.

(Lizzy) "That was close."

(Obi-Wan) "Too close. Let's head back before they catch up to us."

* * *

Satine and Lizzy helped Obi-Wan back to the entrance where their speeders were.

(Satine) "I suppose we're even now."

(Obi-Wan) "How so?"

(Satine) "I saved your life. You both saved mine."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, well, ours was the more daring of the two rescues."

(Lizzy) "Ahem. I saved your life as well when you were down Master." Lizzy said with a smirk.

(Obi-Wan) "Don't worry young one. I won't forget. You did well against Vizsla, you are improving in your lightsaber skills."

Lizzy smiled as they got on the speeders and returned to the hanger where they made their way to the shuttle and returned to Mandalore.

* * *

When they returned Satine was preparing for a trip to Coruscant with the Council of neutral systems.

(Tal Merrik) "But if Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of learning how widespread Death Watch really is."

(Obi-Wan) "It's obvious the Separatists are supporting the Death Watch."

(Satine) "I disagree. I told you I wanted to stay out of this conflict."

(Obi-Wan) "Given the current situation, I'm afraid that may no longer be possible."

(Satine) "I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter. I will never be a part of this war." Satine said before walking off to the ship.

Anakin along with some clones and Captain Rex as well as Commander Cody walked up to the two Jedi.

(Anakin) "Reporting for escort duty, General."

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, Anakin. Am I glad to see you."

(Anakin) "You sound tired."

(Obi-Wan) "The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit."

(Anakin) "Uh huh, you feeling those same effects Lizzy?"

(Lizzy) "Eh it had its moments." Lizzy said with a smile as the group boarded the ship before it took off.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of the Death Watch arc done. So I skipped Lightsaber lost and the oc chapter for the sake that I want the oc chapter to be after the arc ends where we will then head into season 3. I have the oc chapter finished but I will post if after the Death Watch arc. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more.**


	22. Voyage of Temptation

**A royal welcome!**

 **Sent to investigate allegations that Mandalore was joining Count Dooku's Separatists, Obi-Wan Kenobi with his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar was reunited with an old friend, the Duchess Satine of Kalevala.**

 **While Satine claimed Mandalore's intentions were to remain neutral during the war, an attack on the Capital city led Obi-Wan and Lizzy to the discovery of a terrorist organization known as Death Watch.**

 **Now the Duchess travels to the Senate so she can plead her case against her involvement in the war, as the Jedi prepare a defence against her opponents.**

* * *

Lizzy stood next to her Master as he gave the clones their orders. They were on a ship transporting the Duchess of Mandalore to Coruscant. It was feared that the ship could possibly be attacked by Death Watch.

(Obi-Wan) "You know your marching orders. The safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate."

(Anakin) "The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp. R2, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity." Anakin said as R2-D2 beeped at him.

(Rex) "Anything else, sir?"

(Obi-Wan) "No, that will be all."

The clones were sent off as Obi-Wan's wrist com went off.

(Obi-Wan) "Yes?"

(Guard) "The Duchess and her retinue requests your presence."

(Obi-Wan) "Very well." Obi-Wan said as Anakin, Lizzy, Rex, and Cody along with himself went to the lift.

(Anakin) "I sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess. She couldn't be in safer hands."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, I know."

(Anakin) "Then why?"

(Obi-Wan) "Never mind. It's all in the past."

(Anakin) "Oh, so you're close to her?"

(Obi-Wan) "I knew her. A long time ago." Obi-Wan said with an annoyed look.

(Lizzy) "I don't think Master Kenobi really wants to talk about it Master Skywalker. He was sort of like this on Mandalore." Lizzy said whispering to Anakin.

(Anakin) "Fair enough."

The lift had reached the desired level as Obi-Wan, Anakin and Lizzy walked out.

(Anakin) "You two return below. Contact us if you need anything."

(Cody) "Will do, sir." Cody said as the lift closed.

* * *

The three Jedi walked down the hallway toward where the Duchess along with Senators from other worlds were discussing the war.

(Obi-Wan) "And yet some might argue that the strongest defence is a swift and decisive offense." Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi walked into the room.

Lizzy sighed as she sensed the beginning of a possible battle between right and wrong. Again.

(Satine) "You are quite the General now, aren't you, Master Kenobi?"

(Obi-Wan) "Forgive me for interrupting, your highness. I meant no disrespect."

(Satine) "Really? Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

(Obi-Wan) "Your highness is too kind."

(Satine) "You're right. I am."

(Obi-Wan) "Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker."

(Anakin) "Your servant, my lady." Anakin said stepping forward and bowing.

(Obi-Wan) "And for those, that may not know my Padawan Lizzy Kalfar."

(Lizzy) "An honour, Senators and Duchess." Lizzy said as she stood next to Anakin bowing after him.

(Satine) "I remember a time when Jedi were not Generals But peacekeepers."

(Anakin) "We are protectors, highness yours, at the moment. We fight for peace."

(Satine) "What an amusing contradiction."

(Obi-Wan) "What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of your highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don't share your neutral point of view."

(Satine) "I asked for no such thing."

(Obi-Wan) "That may be so, but a majority of your court did."

(Satine) "I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses."

(Obi-Wan) "I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities."

(Orn Free Taa) "I am certain we all agree. Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have a proven there are two sides to every dilemma."

(Tal Merrik) "Indeed."

(Orn Free Taa) "Now, in regard to the Senate vote, we think…"

(Satine) "I think a multitude makes discord, not good counsel."

(Orn Free Taa) "Right again, my lady."

(Obi-Wan) "There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the Duchess only favours hers." Obi-Wan said to Anakin and Lizzy silently.

(Lizzy) "But Master, that's like saying the only side you favour is your own. We are all guilty of having a different side to a situation. Look at the war, the Republic want to get rid of the Separatists and the Separatists want to get rid of the Republic. Both want to get rid of the other but only one can have it that way. Two sides, one dilemma."

(Anakin) "She has a point Master."

(Obi-Wan) "That may be so, but in this case, the Duchess has to realise that Death Watch nor will the Separatists allow her to stand in the way of winning the dilemma." Obi-Wan said before walking towards the Duchess.

* * *

A droid came over to them with drinks. Anakin took one of the glasses before Lizzy took the other. It was a juice that was not alcoholic which Lizzy was thankful for. Lizzy took a sip and it was quite sweet.

(Lizzy) "I knew this would happen." Lizzy said as she watched her Master.

(Anakin) "Not a lot we can do, unfortunately. Though I sense there is more to it than a feud between right and wrong."

Lizzy thought about what Master Skywalker said before paying attention to her Master.

(Obi-Wan) "A Republic military presence is the only sure defence against the Separatists."

(Satine) "Even extremists can be reasoned with." The Duchess said as she stood up.

(Obi-Wan) "Perhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids."

(Satine) "Ha, the sarcasm of a soldier."

(Obi-Wan) "The delusion of a dreamer."

Obi-Wan and Satine were face to face now and Lizzy was mentally facepalming.

(Tal Merrik) "Duchess, Master Jedi, It's been a long trip. I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment."

(Orn Free Taa) "Hear, hear. Now let us put politics aside until after dinner."

(Obi-Wan/Satine) "Fine!" The two said before the Duchess shoved Obi-Wan aside before walking to the door and leaving.

Everyone in the room just stared at the door as Anakin and Lizzy walked to Obi-Wan before they ended up leaving the room as well.

* * *

The three Jedi walked down the halls of the ship as droids scattered around doing their assigned tasks.

(Anakin) "You and Satine have a history."

(Obi-Wan) "We do indeed."

(Lizzy) "If it's no trouble Master, what did happen exactly?"

Obi-Wan looked at the curious look on his Padawan's face before nodding with a sigh.

(Obi-Wan) "An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world."

The three entered the lift before Obi-Wan continued.

(Obi-Wan) "They sent bounty hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand to mouth, never sure what the next day would bring."

(Anakin) "Sounds romantic."

Obi-Wan gave an annoyed look at Anakin and Lizzy chuckled.

(Obi-Wan) "A civil war killed most of Satine's people, hence her aversion to violence. When she returned, she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone." Obi-Wan said as the three exited the lift.

(Anakin) "You didn't stay to help her?"

(Obi-Wan) "That would have been problematic. My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere." Obi-Wan said as the three entered the living quarters.

Obi-Wan sat himself down in a chair as Lizzy sat herself on the bed while Anakin stood.

(Anakin) "Demanded? But it's obvious you had feelings for her. Surely that would affect your decision."

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, it did. I live by the Jedi code."

(Anakin) "Of course. As Master Yoda says, 'a Jedi must not form attachments.'"

(Obi-Wan) "Yes. But he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse."

The topic was an interesting one for Lizzy. Obi-Wan had never really told her much about his past with his Master, nor did she know that he had feelings for another. Lizzy hadn't really had feelings for another so she couldn't relate but she too lived by the Jedi code that her Master made sure she did every day. Her thoughts were interrupted when Obi-Wan's wrist com started beeping.

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, captain?"

(Rex) "General, something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him a real good, sir. I've also lost contact with two of my men."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm on my way down to assist you." Obi-Wan said as stood up.

(Anakin) "I'll go, Master. If there's something dangerous down there, the clones and I can handle it." Anakin said as he left to head down to check on the clones and R2.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy were left before they walked to the dining area where they would meet with the Duchess and the Senators.

* * *

As the two walked Lizzy could sense Obi-Wan's anxious feelings of going back to see the Duchess again.

(Lizzy) "If you need anything Master just ask okay?"

(Obi-Wan) "What do you mean?"

(Lizzy) "If the Duchess bothers you or you feel you need to leave just say so. I've got your back." Lizzy said with a smile.

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile before they entered the room where the Duchess and the Senators were being served dinner.

(Obi-Wan) "I beg your pardon, Senators. Our men are investigating a situation below decks. I respectfully ask you to wait here until it is settled."

(Orn Free Taa) "Noted, for now, come and sit. We can't let this food go to waste."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy took their seats. Obi-Wan at the far end and Lizzy took a free seat next to the Duchess.

* * *

It was quiet for the time being and Lizzy was enjoying the meal she was given. She was disappointed that she missed out on Concordia when dinner would have been served if it weren't for the discovery of Death Watch. It was a pleasant change from the rations she had.

It wasn't until Obi-Wan's wrist com went off that the action was about to begin.

(Anakin) "Obi-wan. There's assassin probes down here. One made it up the lift. I'll try to hold the others here."

(Obi-Wan) "Quickly! Secure the lifts! Lizzy protect the Senators and Duchess at all costs."

Lizzy nodded as she stood up and took out her lightsaber, ready for the droid to come through the door.

The assassin droid barged through the door as it took out the guards with ease. It bounced onto the table as the Senators and the Duchess moved back quickly to stay away from it. Lizzy quickly got to work cutting the front legs of the droid before Obi-Wan jumped over to finish it off.

(Lizzy) "Well, that was easy."

Lizzy had spoken too soon as the droid fell off the table as little droids started to jump out of the head. Obi-Wan and Lizzy quickly got to work taking out the small droids as they attempted to approach the Senators. Obi-Wan was back to back with the Duchess who was also assisting with taking out the droids with a deactivator while Lizzy protected the Senators as best she could.

(Obi-Wan) "Do you always carry a deactivator?"

(Satine) "Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself."

(Obi-Wan) "Now you sound like a Jedi." Obi-Wan said as Satine shot down the last droid.

* * *

The room was calm as the floor was scattered with destroyed assassin droids. Everyone began to clean up and get everything back into place while Obi-Wan and Lizzy observed the mess on the floor.

(Lizzy) "And to think we would be getting some rest on this journey. How could something like this get onto the ship?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm not sure." Obi-Wan said as he picked up one of the droids.

(Obi-Wan) "Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon, remember?" Obi-Wan said facing the Duchess.

(Satine) "How could I forget? I still have the scar."

(Obi-Wan) "Begging your pardon, Duchess. I distinctly remember carrying you to safety."

(Satine) "I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me."

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, yes."

(Lizzy) "Really Master?" Lizzy said with a smirk.

(Obi-Wan) "I would say now I'm not as clumsy as I was back then my young Padawan."

(Lizzy) "If I hadn't heard it from the Duchess I would have called you a liar."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, well we have current issues to deal with that are far more important than talking about my clumsiness."

(Anakin) "That's why I'm here Master." Anakin said walking through the door with a datapad in hand.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy walked over to Anakin as he handed the datapad to Obi-Wan.

(Anakin) "One of our four distinguished Senators appears to be a traitor."

(Obi-Wan) "I sense it too."

(Lizzy) "But who would want to smuggle assassin droids on board?"

(Obi-Wan) "It looks like one of our little visitors is still alive. I have an idea how to expose the turncoat. Return to the hull of the ship. Destroy the last assassin droids. Lizzy and I will find out which of the Senators is the traitor."

Anakin nodded before heading back to the lower decks as Obi-Wan picked up the droid.

* * *

(Lizzy) "Master are you sure this is the best way to find out who the traitor is?"

(Obi-Wan) "As much as it does seem un Jedi like it is the only way to find the traitor. Here you can hold the 'cage' so to say. Just face it to the Senators and we will see who the traitor is."

(Lizzy) "Understood Master." Lizzy said as she held the plastic cage as it was covered with a cloth.

(Orn Free Taa) "Ah! Dessert, excellent!"

(Obi-Wan) "This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa."

Lizzy took off the cover revealing the assassin droid attempting to attack the Senator from Ryloth.

(Orn Free Taa) "On second thought, it wouldn't agree with me."

(Obi-Wan) "My theory is our little friend will attack the Duchess and anyone who defends her. Anyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it."

(Orn Free Taa) "Take it away! Please!"

Lizzy felt bad as she began to circle around slowly. It wasn't right to her but she knew it was the only way to find the traitor.

(Satine) "Obi-Wan, this line of questioning borders on torture!"

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, I assure our pacifist duchess that all is under control. We are trying to expose a bigger threat. Interesting, the droid displays unusual hostility toward the honourable Kin Robb." Obi-Wan said as Lizzy continued to show the small droid around at the Senators.

(Obi-Wan) "But it seems to like you, Senator Merrik. Well, Prince?" Obi-Wan said as Lizzy noticed the droid not attempting to attack Senator Merrik.

(Tal Merrik) "Really, General Kenobi, you're quite clever." Merrik said before slapping the cage from Lizzy's hand as the small droid flew onto the table.

Lizzy quickly activated her lightsaber as Obi-Wan used a pan to hit the droid away from the Duchess. The small droid landed on another droid as it fell over. Lizzy quickly used the force to pull it over to her as she cut it in half. While Obi-Wan was distracted, Tal Merrik pulled out a gun and took the Duchess hostage.

(Tal Merrik) "You're coming with me." Merrik said as he took the Duchess and left the room.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy quickly left the room as they ran down the halls of the ship.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, Tal Merrik is the traitor, and he's taken Satine hostage." Obi-Wan said through his wrist com.

(Anakin) "Copy that, but I've got problems of my own right now."

(Lizzy) "Do you think…"

(Obi-Wan) "No. The Senator won't try and kill Satine unless he has to. We have the advantage."

(Lizzy) "Just try not to let the feelings for the Duchess get in the way okay?"

Obi-Wan didn't reply as the two Jedi met with Anakin.

(Obi-Wan) "Did you find them?"

(Anakin) "No, but I've stationed troopers at every escape pod."

(Obi-Wan) "Merrik will try to signal his allies for help. We have to find him." Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi entered the lift.

(Anakin) "This may not be the time to ask, but were you and Satine, ever…"

(Obi-Wan) "I don't see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand. Focus on the here and now."

(Lizzy) "Master Skywalker why are you so interested in knowing the relationship between Master Kenobi and the Duchess?"

(Anakin) "Just curious."

(Lizzy) "Right."

It seemed odd for Anakin to be questioning Obi-Wan's past, maybe he was never told much about it. In any case, it still wasn't the time to ask especially when the other person in question was in danger.

* * *

As the three exited the lift they felt rumbling as the ship was attacked by droid transports. Clones scattered to where the super battledroids were as they prepared for the attack.

(Anakin) "I'll take care of this, Obi-wan. You, go find your girlfriend." Anakin said before running off.

(Obi-Wan) "Right, uh no, Anakin, she's not my…" Obi-Wan cut himself off as he and Lizzy ran to the bridge.

The two Jedi made their way down the halls as they approached the bridge.

(Lizzy) "What's the plan?"

(Obi-Wan) "Delay the Senator for as long as possible so Anakin and the clones can get rid of the droids."

(Lizzy) "And hope that the Senator surrenders the Duchess?"

(Obi-Wan) "That is more complicated since I doubt he will simply hand her over."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy made it to the bridge where they entered with their lightsaber's activated.

(Tal Merrik) "Come in, Kenobi, Kalfar, you're expected."

(Obi-Wan) "Tal Merrik, you are under arrest. Release the Duchess." Obi-Wan said pointing his lightsaber at the Senator.

(Tal Merrik) "I took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode. I press this remote, and we all die."

(Lizzy) "You're crazy, there are many lives on board this ship."

(Tal Merrik) "Why would I care?" Merrik said with a smirk.

(Satine) "Obi, if you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many people's lives at stake."

(Obi-Wan) "Satine. Don't." Obi-Wan said as Merrik circled around and started to walk back out of the bridge.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy followed cautiously. They may have outnumbered the traitor but he had a press of the button at his disposal that would cause a worse fate for not only the Duchess but for everyone on the ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy had continued to push back Merrik as he approached the transports that were attached to the ship.

(Tal Merrik) "This is Merrik, stand by to disengage. Say farewell, Duchess."

(Satine) "Obi-wan, it looks like I may never see you again. I don't know quite how to say this, especially with your Padawan here but I trust her as much as I trust you to keep this to herself. I've loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago."

(Tal Merrik) "I don't believe this."

(Obi-Wan) "Satine, this is hardly the time or place for…" Obi-Wan stopped a he looked at the expression on Satine's face.

(Obi-Wan) "All right. Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order."

Lizzy looked at her Master surprised. Among all the right and wrong the two had between each other they did care for each other and from what Lizzy could sense, they still did.

(Tal Merrik) "That is touching, truly, it is. But it's making me sick, and we really must be going."

(Lizzy) "Oh please, the only sickening thing here is you, Senator."

(Satine) "You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik." Satine said as she stepped on Tal Merrik's foot and took the gun from him as she pointed it at him.

(Satine) "And slugs are so often trod upon."

The tides had changed. Obi-Wan and Lizzy had their lightsaber's at the ready as Satine had the blaster aiming ready to fire.

(Tal Merrik) "Interesting turnabout, but even if I do not deliver the Duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win. The second I'm away, I'll hit the remote and blow the Coronet to bits."

(Satine) "I will not allow that."

(Tal Merrik) "What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear. And you, Kenobi. You are no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship, almost everyone. And how about you youngling. You would prove yourself to your Master saving his lover and would earn the respect of everyone around you."

It was a conflicting situation. Lizzy wanted to stop Merrik for the sake of not only her Master and the Duchess but everyone on the ship but she couldn't risk trying to kill Merrik while he was unarmed. She sensed the same conflict in her Master and the Duchess as the stared down Merrik.

(Tal Merrik) "Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?"

Suddenly a blue lightsaber went straight through the Senator as he dropped dead with Anakin catching the remote.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin." Obi-Wan said disappointedly.

(Anakin) "What? He was going to blow up the ship."

The Duchess had thrown the blaster away from her as the three Jedi deactivated their lightsabers. It did seem like Anakin would be the one out of the four to kill Merrik without mercy.

(Satine) "Obi-Wan, I…"

(Cody) "General Skywalker, the last of the droids have been defeated, sir." Cody said as he and some of his men came up to Anakin.

(Anakin) "Very good, Cody."

(Satine) "I must get back to the business of diplomacy." Satine said before walking away.

(Obi-Wan) "As you say Duchess. Some other time." Obi-Wan said as Lizzy and Anakin followed behind him.

* * *

The rest of the trip was calm before they finally reached Coruscant. It was a relief, to say the least as Lizzy walked behind her Master with Anakin and R2 as they approached the Chancellor.

(Chancellor Palpatine) "A job well done, Master Jedi." Palpatine said nodding to the three Jedi.

(Obi-Wan) "Thank you, Chancellor."

(Anakin) "Your excellency."

Lizzy only nodded as she walked to her Master's side as they watched the Senators and the Duchess leave the ship. The Duchess approached them as Anakin walked away with R2.

(Satine) "How ironic to meet again, only to find we're on opposing sides."

(Obi-Wan) "The needs of your people are all that matter. They couldn't be in better hands with you to guide their future."

(Lizzy) "Flatterer." Lizzy said quietly.

(Satine) "Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed Jedi. And yet…"

(Obi-Wan) "What?"

(Satine) "I'm still not sure about the beard." Satine said touching Obi-Wan's beard.

(Obi-Wan) "Why? What's wrong with it?"

(Satine) "It hides too much of your handsome face."

Satine looked to Lizzy as Lizzy gave a nod with a smile silently agreeing to keep the secret that Obi-Wan and Satine had. Satine had smiled back as she walked off to join the other Senators with the Chancellor.

(Anakin) "What was that all about?"

(Lizzy) "A friendly chat before going to the business of democracy I'd say Master Skywalker."

(Anakin) "Very true Lizzy. A very remarkable woman." Anakin said patting his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

(Obi-Wan) "She is indeed."

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Lizzy watched as the transport left the platform knowing they had done a job well done.

* * *

 **So this chapter was one of my favourites for the fact that it showed a lot more about Obi-Wan and his relationship with Satine. It gave me the chance to have Lizzy and Satine form a bit of a trustful friendship for future chapters.**

 **To answer your question Shadow yes Lizzy will get a new look. The hard part is what armour she will wear, I'm not sure if she will go traditional or something custom like Ahsoka had. Feel free to give any opinions on armour you think Lizzy would wear in season 3.**

 **Speaking of season 3 we are back to where we can do the next episode of the Death Watch arc or skip it, have the oc chapter and then go into season 3. Again feel free to leave suggestions. As always I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more.**


	23. Seeking Help

**Endless Nightmare!**

 **After returning to Coruscant from protecting the Duchess of Mandalore, Padawan Lizzy Kalfar has continued to struggle to figure out the answers to the nightmares she has had since the Battle of Ryloth.**

 **Even with the reassurance of her Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the young Padawan continues have sleepless nights with no way of ending the cruel nightmares.**

* * *

Lizzy stared at the ceiling as she breathed slowly. Another nightmare, the same one she keeps having and still it reveals nothing to her.

It was earlier in the night, unlike the time she had spoken with her Master about the nightmare. Lizzy hadn't told anyone else about the nightmares, she was too busy with the war. The nightmares weren't occurring as often unlike the first few times but they still drove her mad.

(Lizzy) "What would Master Kenobi do if he had nightmares?" Lizzy said aloud.

She thought carefully at what nightmares her Master would have. It seemed unlikely for him to have nightmares but then again she might not be the only one that has them.

(Lizzy) "Well, he would go to someone wiser to help him. A friend he would trust."

After a bit of thought, Lizzy decided to get up and take a walk down the temple halls. The quiet bothered her slightly. After the last few battles on Geonosis and Saleucami, it felt like that this war was getting worse by the day. Politics as well as feeling like a war zone with leaders of worlds trying to remain out of the war. From the looks of things, the CIS didn't really care.

* * *

Lizzy walked over and stood in front of a certain door. It was Master Yoda's living quarters who Lizzy was hoping was awake at this hour. She figured that the one person Master Kenobi would go to would be Master Yoda.

Lizzy took a breath before knocking on the door.

(Yoda) "Enter."

Lizzy smiled before opening the door and bowing a hello to the old Jedi.

(Yoda) "Padawan Kalfar, good it is to see you." Yoda said with a smile.

(Lizzy) "As to you Master."

(Yoda) "Late it is, bothering you something is hmm?

(Lizzy) "I'm afraid so Master Yoda. I was hoping you could help me."

Master Yoda nodded gesturing for Lizzy to take a seat in the opposite chair.

(Yoda) "Sense discomfort in you, I do. Describe your troubles Padawan."

(Lizzy) "Well, I've been having nightmares. I wake in a misty world with screaming, the screaming I can't tell if it's a he or she. Then a figure laughs in the distance. I'm certain it's a male. Then he activates a lightsaber red in colour."

(Yoda) "A sith?"

(Lizzy) "Not one that I know of Master. I get out my lightsaber and we duel but I always end up being beaten up by him. Then he laughs before vanishing. The screams return before I feel a hilt at my neck. Then the person speaks saying 'He will die, and so will you if you get in my way.' Then my nightmare ends."

Master Yoda thought carefully before speaking.

(Yoda) "A he you say. No name of who will die hmm?"

(Lizzy) "No Master. Just he. And there are no other details about who I would be in the way of."

(Yoda) "A nightmare this may not be."

(Lizzy) "What do you mean Master?" Lizzy said a bit shocked at the assumption.

(Yoda) "A vision this could be. Growing in the force you are, allowing you to see visions of the future it can."

(Lizzy) "But how could I make sure this doesn't happen?"

(Yoda) "Stop it you can't. Clouded the future is, no matter what uncertain the future always is."

Lizzy thought carefully. It was a bit of a shock that it would be a vision rather than a nightmare.

(Lizzy) "So what do I do?"

(Yoda) "Keep an open mind you should. Attempt to unlock more of the vision you can. If no progress, then a nightmare it could be. Your Master, know about this does he?"

(Lizzy) "Master Kenobi was the first one I told about it. He told me to come see you if the nightmares or visions continued."

(Yoda) "Glad I am that you came to me about this. Difficult it can be to deal with these problems during a war. Allow these visions to take you down you should not."

(Lizzy) "Don't worry Master, I won't. I'm thankful that you were able to help me." Lizzy said as she stood up.

(Yoda) "A pleasure it was. If troubled again, afraid do not be to visit again."

Lizzy nodded before leaving and heading back to her room. She felt a little better but the fear of her visions being real was unsettling.

* * *

 **Hi. So sorry about the delay of chapters. It's been tough trying to get these oc chapters to work out for me. After this, I should hopefully get back into a good rhythm. The next chapter will be ARC Troopers since I didn't really see a need to put Lizzy into the mini Ahsoka arc consisting of The Academy and Assassin. Also, this story has been viewed 4000 times so I'm glad people are liking the story. I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter and stay tuned for more!**


	24. ARC Troopers

**Separatist attack!**

 **After the destruction of The Republic outpost on the Rishi moon, General Grievous and Asajj Ventress plan an attack the planet Kamino, home of the cloning factories.**

 **Meanwhile, aboard a Jedi Cruiser, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar examine an intercepted message from General Grievous.**

* * *

(Fleet Officer) "We are decrypting the audio, Sir." The Officer said as the hologram of Ventress and General Grievous cleared up.

(Ventress) "The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target."

(Grievous) "Just make sure you hold up your half of the mission. We must stop the production of new clones if we are to win this war."

The message was cut as the three Jedi along with Captain Rex and Commander Cody looked at each other with worried looks.

(Anakin) "Kamino."

(Rex) "They're going to attack our home planet."

(Obi-Wan) "The Separatists are taking quite the chance even considering this."

(Lizzy) "It seems desperate if you ask me. Why attack one of the most protected worlds so soon?"

(Rex) "With all due respect, General. If someone comes to our home, they better be carrying a big blaster."

(Cody) "I concur with Captain Rex, Sir. This is personal for us clones."

(Anakin) "We'll make sure Kamino is secure. Tell your troopers in the 501st, they're going home."

(Rex) "Yes, sir!" Rex said before he and Cody went to deliver the news to the respective legions.

The three Jedi stayed on the bridge all pondering the same question.

(Lizzy) "It just doesn't seem right Master."

(Obi-Wan) "I can agree with you that this plan is desperate but if they are serious about it then we should expect the worse."

Lizzy nodded before she looked out the windows of the bridge. Kamino was a planet she didn't expect to be going to so soon in the war but then again anything could happen even if it is risky.

* * *

The Acclamator that carried both the 501st and the 212th along with the three Jedi made its way to the surface of Kamino or in this case the platform as the world was water with the cities towering above the waves.

The ship docked at the platform where the ramp opened allowing the three Jedi and the clones to exit the ship. Waiting for them were Jedi Master Shaak Ti and the Prime Minister of Kamino Lama Su.

(Shaak Ti) "Masters Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Padawan Kalfar. Welcome to Kamino."

(Lama Su) "Greetings, Generals, and Commander." Lama Su said even acknowledging Lizzy's rank as Jedi Commander which surprised her.

(Obi-Wan) "I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances. We believe Grievous is planning a Separatist attack on Kamino."

(Lama Su) "But the Republic blockade is far too strong. They would not dare."

(Obi-Wan) "As crazy as it sounds we managed to intercept a message between Grievous and Ventress talking about the attack."

(Shaak Ti) "Even then they would have to bring a large fleet to simply get past the blockade."

(Lizzy) "Knowing Grievous, he will make sure to use every resource he can to win, no matter the cost."

The four Jedi and the Prime Minister looked at each other before they made their way to the Command Centre.

* * *

In the Command Centre Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Lizzy and Lama Su awaited the possible arrival of Grievous and his fleet. Anakin was already making his way to the hanger where his fighter and R2-D2 was waiting. As much as times like the battle of Ryloth where it was a full-scale invasion, Lizzy hadn't been the defender yet and for the defending side to protect a key world for the Republic, she expected it to be tough.

In a matter of time, the droid fleet came out of hyperspace. On the hologram where it showed the Republic fleet as well as the droid fleet, Lizzy looked puzzled at the size of the fleet that Grievous had brought along.

(Cody) "Shore up our defences." Cody said to clones at the consoles.

(Shaak Ti) "The fleet is not as large as I expected. Begin the air strike."

(Lizzy) "So much for using all resources."

(Announcer) "Warning! Falling debris."

On the hologram, it showed scraps from the droid ships falling and entering Kamnio's atmosphere where it dropped into the water.

(Shaak Ti) "Grievous appears to be sacrificing his transports In favour of protecting his Command ship."

(Obi-Wan) "Something's not right."

(Lizzy) "In what aspect Master? The fact that the droid fleet isn't that big or the fact the battle seems like it was won from the start?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm not sure but I know that there is more to this than meets the eye."

(Anakin) "I'm gonna press the attack, Master." Anakin said through his ships communicator.

(Obi-Wan) "No, Anakin. Wait. It's too easy. Not even Grievous would attack so recklessly."

(Anakin) "Master, the battle's up here in space, not down there."

(Obi-Wan) "The debris from the destroyed Separatist ships is the key."

(Shaak Ti) "What are you thinking?"

(Obi-Wan) "I think I'd like to go for a swim. Care to join me, Lizzy?"

(Lizzy) "Thought you'd never ask Master." Lizzy said with a smile as she and Obi-Wan left the Command Centre.

* * *

The Master and Padawan had made their way to a hanger where they got into a Kamino Sub each. They then proceeded to travel underwater to where the debris was spotted.

(Obi-Wan) "Nothing as of yet." Obi-Wan said through his communicator to Anakin.

(Anakin) "Only you could be worried about the ships I already shot down."

(Lizzy) "To be honest, I'm a little worried as well Master Skywalker."

(Anakin) "Well don't be. I'm sure everything is fine."

(Obi-Wan) "Wait a minute. Aqua droids. Looks as though they're assembling assault craft."

Lizzy looked around as the large Trident Assualt ships travelled through the water.

(Lizzy) "That's a lot of ships." Lizzy said as she looked around.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, I was right. Those downed transports were hiding ships for an underwater assault. Anakin come in!"

Before either Obi-Wan or Lizzy could do anything an Aqua Droid appeared in front of them.

(Aqua Droid) "Hold it right there. Do not move."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy attempted to escape but the droids immediately jumped onto their subs attempting to destroy the subs.

(Lizzy) "Master, do we have a plan to get out of this situation?"

(Obi-Wan) "We do, hopefully, you're a good swimmer young one."

Lizzy didn't get to respond as they both ejected from their subs and destroyed the droids close to them before swimming up as fast as they could. It was painful to hold your breath for so long while trying to avoid blaster fire but Lizzy noticed Obi-Wan heading towards one of the Aiwha creatures. Lizzy quickly went up to the closet one to her and grabbed onto it while Obi-Wan grabbed onto another. The two creatures flew out of the water allowing Obi-Wan and Lizzy to breathe again.

(Obi-Wan) "Thanks for the lift, friend."

(Lizzy) "Yeah, saved us from certain death actually." Lizzy said as she patted the creature.

In the distance, Lizzy could see the droid assault ships flying out of the water and attaching themselves to the roofs of the buildings of the city.

(Lizzy) "This whole battle just took an unexpected turn." Lizzy said with a worried look.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, the city is under attack. I need you down here now!" Obi-Wan said through his communicator.

(Anakin) "On my way."

(Lizzy) "There are so many of them, how are we going to stop them all?"

(Obi-Wan) "Not as many as you think young one."

Lizzy was left confused as they quickly jumped off the Aiwha's before running off to meet with Anakin and hold the defence against the droids. As much as Lizzy wanted to ask what her Master was thinking her attention had to be focused on the battle.

* * *

Unlike Ryloth or Saleucami there was no open terrain, just a lot of hallways through the city and a few areas where you could hold an open defence. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Lizzy were blocking blaster fire as they and the clones attempted to push the droids back.

(Obi-Wan) "There aren't enough droids here to capture the city. They're trying to distract us."

Lizzy realised that as much as destroying the facility was a priority target, there was a lot to it that the Separatists could use to tilt the war in their favour.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, go protect the DNA chamber. Lizzy and I will deal with Grievous."

(Anakin) "Got it." Anakin said before running off.

(Lizzy) "I guess we get to see Grievous again." Lizzy said as she continued to block the blaster fire.

(Obi-Wan) "Perhaps…"

(Lizzy) "Master." Lizzy said looking at her Master.

(Obi-Wan) "Right, my apologies."

(Lizzy) "No need to apologize Master. We just can't have our hopes up all the time."

Obi-Wan nodded as they continued to fight the droids.

Ever since the failure of catching Grievous at Saleucami, Lizzy has been careful to make sure her Master doesn't get carried away with trying to defeat Grievous.

Before long Obi-Wan and Lizzy had dealt with the droids in their way.

(Obi-Wan) "With Anakin at the DNA chamber, I can only assume that Grievous will want to take out the barracks."

(Lizzy) "Then we'll just have to get to the barracks before they do." Lizzy said as she followed her Master down the red-lit hallways of the facility.

* * *

(Grievous) "All too easy."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy heard Grievous as they approached him and the droids.

(Obi-Wan) "Define "easy," General."

(Grievous) "Kenobi. Kalfar." Grievous said as he turned around.

No more words were exchanged and not even Lizzy had the time to think of a cheeky remark as she and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers with the General activating his own.

The three stared before Obi-Wan and Lizzy made the first move as they engaged Grievous. Grievous was only using two of his lightsabers but was still holding well against Obi-Wan and Lizzy as they attempted to weaken Grievous. However, Obi-Wan and Lizzy were caught off guard as Grievous used his free arm to grab Obi-Wan and throw him onto the ground while kicking Lizzy in the stomach. Grievous quickly went to Obi-Wan while he was done and threw him around. Lizzy grabbed her stomach grunting before looking up and attempting to get up.

(Grievous) "Kenobi, Kamino has fallen. Your clone army is doomed."

(Obi-Wan) "I beg to differ, Grievous." Obi-Wan said as he force pushed Grievous back.

Lizzy was still on the ground and noticed the action as she quickly lifted her legs up and kicked Grievous into the ceiling before force pushing him into the wall before he could fall on her. Grievous quickly crawled away as Obi-Wan went to Lizzy and helped her up.

(Obi-Wan) "Impressive display young one. How you feeling?"

(Lizzy) "Could be worse." Lizzy said grabbing Obi-Wan's hand as she was lifted up.

(Obi-Wan) "Good, we have a General to catch."

Lizzy nodded as she followed Obi-Wan to catch up with Grievous.

* * *

The chase led the pair outside, there was nothing but rain as they looked around with their lightsabers activated. They then heard the sound of Grievous as he appeared from under the walkway. Grievous activated his lightsabers as he twirled them while approaching the two Jedi.

It was like a waiting game when he did his signature move. Obi-Wan and Lizzy waited for the right moment to strike. In this case, however, an assault ship was latched onto the walkway as the two Jedi tried to avoid the ship and Grievous. As Grievous laughed the leg of the ship slammed down destroying the walkway causing the platform to tilt as Obi-Wan and Lizzy tumbled over and fell off the edge. They fell into the water only to be brought back up after being caught by an Aiwha.

(Obi-Wan) "We've got to stop meeting like this, my friend."

(Lizzy) "Hey if he keeps us from drowning then the more we meet up the better."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, sadly it seems Grievous has got away."

(Lizzy) "Well, we did get attacked by a giant ship so he had the advantage."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, let's hope Anakin is able to defend the DNA from getting into Ventress's hands."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Lizzy jumped off the Aiwha as it flew back underwater. While Obi-Wan and Lizzy were fighting Grievous, Anakin was fighting Ventress to protect the DNA. It seemed only right that they would go face to face while she and Obi-Wan went to fight Grievous.

(Anakin) "Master, I have the DNA but Ventress escaped." Anakin said via wrist comm.

(Obi-Wan) "Same here with Grievous. However, even though they have escaped we have still protected the DNA and repelled the attack."

(Anakin) "Which means it's a victory for us."

(Obi-Wan) "Quite so, meet back at the ship. We will return to the fleet and return to Coruscant."

(Anakin) "Got it Master."

The transmission ended as Obi-Wan and Lizzy made their way back to the ship.

(Lizzy) "Do you think Grievous will attack Kamino again?"

(Obi-Wan) "It's possible but for now I'd say they have been dealt a serious blow with the resources they used to simply get this battle started."

Lizzy nodded as they continued to walk side by side.

* * *

 **And that's this chapter done. Feels good to get a long chapter out after a long time. The next chapter will be Hunt for Ziro where Lizzy will get to meet Quinlan Vos. Also after we will have Heroes on Both Sides where Lizzy will have her new outfit and her second lightsaber. If you have any oc chapter requests then please feel free to leave a review telling me what you want to see. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	25. Hunt for Ziro

**A great escape!**

 **Cad Bane and his notorious crew of bounty bunters, liberated Ziro the Hutt from a Republic prison, after holding the Galactic Senate hostage.**

 **The Jedi Council has assigned Obi-wan Kenobi and his Padawan Lizzy Kalfar to retrieve Ziro the Hutt with the help of Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos.**

 **Unknown to the Jedi, we find Ziro in the clutches of the five Hutt families on the distant World of Nal Hutta.**

* * *

Lizzy walked out of her room as she looked around at the halls of the Temple. A few other Jedi went past as she nodded to them respectfully. She had been contacted by her Master that they were going on a mission but not like any other mission. She had pondered on why that was the case but Obi-Wan had told her she would be filled in when she arrived at the landing platform.

Lizzy had reached the landing platform where Obi-Wan was standing.

(Lizzy) "Morning Master Kenobi." Lizzy said bowing as Obi-Wan returned the gesture.

(Obi-Wan) "Morning Lizzy. I hope you have rested well."

(Lizzy) "Could have been better. So what's this mission about?"

(Obi-Wan) "Recently Cad Bane and some other bounty hunters got Ziro the Hutt out of prison by holding the Senate hostage. We have been tasked to find him and bring him back to Republic custody."

(Lizzy) "Hutts, wonderful. The last time we had to deal with the Hutts was when we had to rescue Jabba's son."

(Obi-Wan) "Quite so, still remember that first mission do you?"

(Lizzy) "How could I forget my first mission?" Lizzy said with a smile.

Cody then arrived saluting to the two Jedi.

(Cody) "General, Commander."

(Obi-Wan) "Ah Cody, good to see you made it."

(Cody) "Sir, you seem troubled."

Now that Lizzy thought about it, Obi-Wan did seem a little off today. Surely this mission would be simple.

(Obi-Wan) "Quinlan Vos has that effect."

(Cody) "Ah, yes. That Jedi has quite a reputation."

(Obi-Wan) "That may be overstating it, Cody. Let's just say he's crazy."

(Lizzy) "If you don't mind me asking Master but I don't know much how Master Vos so I'm not sure what you're talking about."

(Obi-Wan) "I forget to mention young one that Master Quinlan Vos will be joining us as well for his tracking ability. And don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Lizzy was only left more confused until the three heard a gunship heading towards them.

(Cody) "Ship entry from the west, Sir." Cody said as the gunship quickly arrived at the platform revealing the Jedi in it.

(Quinlan Vos) "Hey, Kenobi." Quinlan Vos said before leaping down and landing in front of the group.

Cody chuckled as Lizzy observed the Jedi in front of her. She could understand why her Master saw him as crazy, he didn't look like one that would be a Jedi Master.

(Quinlan Vos) "Hey, Commander. Looking good. Kenobi, you look worse for wear. How's temple life?"

Obi-Wan just stared at him allowing that to be his answer to the question.

(Quinlan Vos) "Good to see you too."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, well, if you could tell time half as well as you could stick a landing, we wouldn't be behind schedule, now would we?"

(Quinlan Vos) "Well, that's your opinion, man. Who's the young one?"

(Obi-Wan) "That would be my Padawan. Quinlan meet Lizzy."

(Quinlan Vos) "Pleasure to meet ya."

(Lizzy) "Likewise Master Vos." Lizzy said nodding her head.

(Quinlan Vos) "Huh, you can tell Obi-Wan has taught you." Quinlan Vos said with a chuckle which Obi-Wan didn't find amusing.

(Obi-Wan) "Let's get down to business. Ziro the Hutt was broken out during a hostage takeover."

(Quinlan Vos) "Yeah, I read the briefing about that mess."

(Obi-Wan) "I suspect Jabba the Hutt is behind this. He still has it out for Ziro over the kidnapping of his son."

(Quinlan Vos) "Well, my information indicates that Ziro has damaging evidence against the Hutt council. My guess is they've taken him to the Hutt home planet Nal Hutta."

(Lizzy) "Both seem like things the Hutt's would hire a bounty hunter for."

(Obi-Wan) "Speaking of which. As for this bounty hunter Cad Bane, we must capture and return both he and his quarry Ziro to the courts." Obi-Wan said as the group headed towards the ramp of the shuttle.

(Obi-Wan) "I trust we can keep eyes forward in this common goal?"

(Quinlan Vos) "No problem. I owe Bane one anyway. I'll fly, you're my co-pilot." Quinlan said before lightly hitting Obi-Wan's chest as he went to the cockpit.

(Obi-Wan) "I was afraid he'd say that." Obi-Wan said as he entered the shuttle.

Lizzy walked behind him as she looked back at Cody.

(Lizzy) "Not joining us for this one Cody?"

(Cody) "Not for this one, Sir. Watch out for the General, just in case anything happens."

(Lizzy) "I always do Cody." Lizzy said as she made her way to the cockpit as the ship lifted off.

* * *

The shuttle entered space as Quinlan Vos activated the hyperdrive as they set for Nal Hutta.

(Quinlan Vos) "So Lizzy, what's it like being the Padawan to Kenobi?"

(Lizzy) "Well, it's an honour to be taught by him. I don't think anyone else can be as thankful as me for being assigned as Master Kenobi's Padawan." Lizzy said with an honest expression.

(Quinlan Vos) "He isn't too boring is he?"

(Lizzy) "Boring is an understatement at best." Lizzy said recalling the many crazy mission she had with Obi-Wan.

(Obi-Wan) "Perhaps less interrogating more focusing on the mission Quinlan."

(Quinlan Vos) "Just trying to get to know your Padawan before we set off on the mission."

Obi-Wan had rolled his eyes and Lizzy remained quiet in her seat. Lizzy could tell why Obi-Wan wasn't fond of Quinlan Vos, they were like opposites. One was calm and traditional and the other was well crazy and a rule breaker from the sounds of it. It wouldn't surprise Lizzy that Obi-Wan had only been stressing over Quinlan Vos rather than the mission.

* * *

In due time their shuttle arrived at Nal Hutta. It wasn't the most pretty of planets as they entered the atmosphere as rain covered the area. It seemed they had arrived when a storm was present but anything was worse than a simple storm.

The three Jedi walked out of the shuttle once they landed. They were then escorted by Gamorrean Guards to the main room. The guard's creeped Lizzy out but she remained calm as the doors to the main room opened. It seemed like a party was going on, though to Lizzy the Hutt's seemed to always be having a party.

Lizzy stood to the right of Obi-Wan as Quinlan Vos stood to the left. If you asked someone who the odd one out as it would have been Quinlan Vos for the fact that he had his hands on his heaps while Obi-Wan and Lizzy stood with their hands behind their backs. The music was stopped as everyone looked towards the three Jedi.

(Gardulla/MF-80) "How goes the war, gentlemen and lady?"

(Obi-Wan) "Great Gardulla, we bring unfortunate news. Ziro the Hutt has escaped our custody with the aid of the bounty hunter Cad Bane."

(Gardulla/MF-80) "The Great Gardulla already knows this, Jedi Knights."

(Quinlan Vos) "I'm beginning to think you're the ones who broke him out."

It was an out of nowhere thing to say thought Lizzy but it did seem as though they were hiding something.

(Gardulla/MF-80) "And why would the great Hutt families do such a thing?"

(Quinlan Vos) "That's what I'd like to know."

(Obi-Wan) "Quinlan, the Hutts are our allies."

(Lizzy) "We have no quarrel with the Hutt's. All we wished to do was pass on the message." Lizzy said as Quinlan went and picked up a cup.

(Gardulla/MF-80) "Mighty Gardulla says you are lucky to be with a Jedi as wise as Kenobi, or you might not be allowed to leave here alive. Even a child knows better."

Lizzy scrunched up her face when she was called a child. She didn't mind young one but being called a child was taking it a bit far.

(Quinlan Vos) "Maybe next time I'll come alone, hmm?" Quinlan said as he placed the cup on a tray.

(Obi-Wan) "As my Padawan stated, we only came to deliver the message. We should be leaving now." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy bowed to the Hutt's before exiting the room.

(Quinlan Vos) "Ziro was here. He was holding one of those cups."

(Obi-Wan) "Nice work."

(Lizzy) "How did you know that from looking at a cup?"

(Quinlan Vos) "Let's just say it's a special ability I have."

(Obi-Wan) "They are most likely holding Ziro in a holding cell. We'll check there first."

Quinlan and Lizzy nodded as they went to the holding cells where they saw dead Gamorrean Guards.

(Lizzy) "As powerful as the Hutt's are you would think they would have better security."

Obi-Wan had gone to one of the holding cells that had been left wide open.

(Obi-Wan) "Vos, Lizzy, Ziro escaped.

(Quinlan Vos) "I think he had help."

(Obi-Wan) "We best hurry." Obi-Wan said as they left the holding cells and went to chase after Ziro.

* * *

The three Jedi had made their way out of the palace and were making their way through the swamp where Quinlan was trying to track down Ziro.

(Lizzy) "You know, for a Hutt Ziro gets far pretty quickly."

(Quinlan Vos) "It helps when you have a helping hand."

(Obi-Wan) "I understand your tracking talent, but why wouldn't Ziro leave the planet? Why not just fly away?"

(Quinlan Vos) "My senses tell me that he's still here."

(Obi-Wan) "It's illogical. He knows he's being looked for here."

(Quinlan Vos) "Something is keeping him here."

(Obi-Wan) "If we'd brought a droid, this would go faster."

Lizzy was about to speak but as interrupted when a giant dragonsnake attacked Obi-Wan.

(Lizzy) "Master!"

Obi-Wan was held in a tight grip as Lizzy activated her lightsaber and stabbed the snake causing it to scream before it could take a bite out of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was then able to activate his own lightsaber stabbing the snake in the head killing it.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, that was unexpected."

(Lizzy) "Not every day you get attacked by a giant dragonsnake."

(Quinlan Vos) "Are you two finished messing around? We're trying to catch Ziro, remember?"

(Lizzy) "Messing around is putting it lightly don't you think?" Lizzy said as she and Obi-Wan walked towards Quinlan.

Quinlan only shrugged as Lizzy rolled her eyes.

(Obi-Wan) "Back to the matter at hand do you know which way have they gone?"

(Quinlan Vos) "Well, since you're suddenly so interested in my tracking abilities, they went this way." Quinlan said as he pointed in the direction behind him.

(Obi-Wan) "Ha, I never doubted you." Obi-Wan said as he began to run in the direction that Quinlan Vos had pointed out.

Quinlan and Lizzy followed close behind as they continued to chase down Ziro the Hutt.

While they made their way through the swamp they could hear a speeder coming down the swamp. By the looks of it, it was Cad Bane.

(Obi-Wan) "Looks as though we're not the only ones after Ziro."

(Lizzy) "Well he did have to risk getting Ziro out of prison, he wouldn't want to let his prize get off the planet." Lizzy said as the group continued down the path.

* * *

The three Jedi had finally made it to a hut in the middle of the swamp.

(Lizzy) "You must love the swamp if you wanted to live here." Lizzy said as she leapt behind Obi-Wan and Quinlan onto the pier.

(Obi-Wan) "We must be cautious."

Quinlan decided to not take Obi-Wan's advice as he activated his lightsaber cutting the door to the hut and kicking it down.

(Obi-Wan) "Vos, somebody lives here!"

Quinlan didn't seem to care as he ran into the hut.

(Lizzy) "I can see why you call him crazy."

(Obi-Wan) "That's not even the half of what he does." Obi-Wan said as he and Lizzy walked into the hut.

Lizzy blocked her nose as she only had to sniff to realise the smell of the hut was awful.

(Quinlan Vos) "Smells like somebody died here." Quinlan said as he blocked his nose.

(Mama) "Break in my house, will you, smart guy?"

As Lizzy walked next to Obi-Wan she looked at the giant Hutt in the room.

(Lizzy) "That's one big Hutt." Lizzy whispered.

(Obi-Wan) "Thousand pardons, madam. He hasn't mastered the concept of knocking. For that, I apologize."

(Mama) "I got trouble for you too, Mr Fancy pants." Mama said as she flicked a slug-like creature at Quinlan who dodged it.

(Lizzy) "Fancy pants? You realise we are Jedi right?"

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy no need to make the matter worse."

(Lizzy) "Sorry Master."

(Obi-Wan) "There is no need for trouble. We're not here to harm you."

(Mama) "That'll be a first for tonight."

(Obi-Wan) "Meaning?"

(Mama) "Meaning first my deadbeat son and his limp-lipped girlfriend come in and sponge me out of my Starship. Then some slime sap and his droid charge in and force me to give up the skinny on where Ziro's headed."

(Quinlan Vos) "Big hat?"

(Mama) "Yeah. Chad something out for blood. You want to kill my little boy too?"

(Obi-Wan) "Oh, no, madam, but if we don't find him before Bane does, your son will not be so lucky."

(Mama) "Teth. Ziro's heading for Teth."

(Quinlan Vos) "We need to get to that jungle planet. We need to get there fast."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy nodded as they made their way out of the hut.

(Mama) "Hey, who's going to pay for my door?"

That was the last thing Lizzy hoped to hear out of that massive Hutt as she followed Obi-Wan and Quinlan back to the shuttle. Nothing could have prepared her to see this many Hutt's and one has big as the previous Hutt.

* * *

The three Jedi had made it back to the shuttle and quickly set course for Teth. Lizzy found it quite funny that the only other time she had to go to Teth was when the mission involved a Hutt.

They had jumped out of hyperspace above Teth as they proceeded to land. The three Jedi exited the shuttle as they went in leapt down to where the grave of a Hutt was but also where the corpse of Ziro the Hutt was.

(Lizzy) "Well, I guess we won't be bringing Ziro back to Coruscant."

(Obi-Wan) "Who could have done this?"

They heard rustling behind them as they turned around to see Cad Bane and his droid.

(Obi-Wan) "Bane."

(Cad Bane) "Looks like we're both too late for the party."

(Obi-Wan) "So this is not your handiwork?" Obi-Wan said gesturing to the dead Hutt.

(Cad Bane) "No, I wouldn't have made such a sloppy kill. Doesn't seem like much sense hanging around here or making any trouble between us."

(Obi-Wan) "Are you forgetting how you held the Senate hostage?"

(Lizzy) "You also seem to have forgotten the fact that you broke into the Jedi Temple and stole a holocron."

(Obi-Wan) "We may not be capturing Ziro, but you are going to prison."

(Cad Bane) "Well, now that you mention it, the Separatists are paying a million credits a head for a Jedi."

Cad Bane had his hands ready to pull out his blasters. This caused Obi-Wan, Quinlan Vos and Lizzy to get ready to pull out there lightsabers. Cad Bane made the first move starting to make a run for it as he got out one of his blasters and began firing at the Jedi. The three Jedi had activated their lightsabers as they blocked the incoming fire before chasing Bane up to the mountain.

As they chased Bane he had shot a cable out that gripped around Quinlan's feet causing him to stumble over as Obi-Wan and Lizzy continued to chase Bane. Obi-Wan and Lizzy continued to block the blaster fire as they made their way around the mountain. Bane had shot at the part where Obi-Wan was standing causing the rock below him to fall. Quinlan quickly jumped past Obi-Wan and Lizzy as he went to engage Cad Bane.

Lizzy took the time to help Obi-Wan up before they went to engage Bane. Obi-Wan forced pushed Bane forcing him to stumble. Obi-Wan kicked Bane's blaster off the edge as he and Lizzy looked down to see Cad Bane down below.

Lizzy heard buzzing from behind before noticing the droid with Quinlan's lightsaber.

(Lizzy) "Master watch out!" Lizzy said as grabbed the lightsaber from the droid as Obi-Wan force pushed the droid away.

It felt odd having the two lightsabers in her hands but there was no time to think as Cad Bane boosted up and fired at them. Obi-Wan deflected the blaster fire coming his way as Lizzy blocked the blaster fire coming her way with her main lightsaber. However one of the shots she used the second lightsaber and was able to deflect the blaster fire and disarm Bane's other blaster.

Cad Bane tried using a different weapon but Obi-Wan had blocked them. Cad Bane then attempted to make his way to the other rock but Obi-Wan was able to leap in front of him. Obi-Wan had kicked Bane but he was able to take Obi-Wan's lightsaber from him. Lizzy quickly went in front of Obi-Wan before handing him Quinlan's lightsaber. Bane had laughed before striking at Obi-Wan. Bane was disarmed quickly but he was able to kick Lizzy back as she fell of the side of the edge where she landed next to Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Cad Bane then went to Obi-Wan and electrocuted him.

Quinlan then re-joined the fight as he chased down Bane trying to take him out. Lizzy was able to get up and help Obi-Wan up before they went to help Quinlan Vos. Bane, however, had boosted himself to his ship quickly forcing the three Jedi to leap away from the launching ship allowing Cade Bane to escape.

Obi-Wan, Quinlan and Lizzy were hanging off the edge as they looked at each other.

(Obi-Wan) "I never did enjoy hanging out with you."

Quinlan Vos only grinned as they got up.

(Lizzy) "I think you'll be needing this Master." Lizzy said handing Obi-Wan his lightsaber back.

(Obi-Wan) "Thank you, Lizzy. And I won't require your lightsaber for any reason at all Vos."

(Quinlan Vos) "I'm glad it helped. Sort of."

Obi-Wan shook his head as the three then went to the shuttle where they would return to Coruscant to report to the Jedi Council.

* * *

 **And that's that episode done. As stated in the last chapter then next episode will be Heroes on Both Sides where Lizzy will have her new outfit and her new 2** **nd** **lightsaber. I know it's common but I like the idea of having a second lightsaber. As you can tell I did change a few things in this chapter to let Lizzy have a bit more of a development such as her having the second lightsaber instead of Obi-Wan in the final scene. As always I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	26. Heroes on Both Sides

**Before starting I'd like to let you know that the armour that Lizzy now wears in a similar look to the underworld Jedi Knight armour from SWTOR (Minus the hood). A bit of a medium armour set for one such as Lizzy who is now using a second lightsaber. Her hair is still in a ponytail as well just in case you wanted to know that.**

 **Conflict With no end in sight.**

 **Across the galaxy, the quagmire of war continues.**

 **While clone troopers suffer casualties at alarming rates, the Galactic Senate convenes an emergency session to debate the true cost of the war.**

* * *

Lizzy awoke in the same misted world like so many times before.

(Lizzy) "What a surprise, here to taunt me again." Lizzy said as the screaming of someone began to fill the area.

Even after chats with Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, this whole nightmare thing was still going on and it was becoming a nuisance. Soon the dark misted figure that continued to haunt her arrived with a chuckle.

(Lizzy) "Whoever you are you might as well just let this all go. Whoever it is that you are after I will never stand out of the way no matter what."

(Misted Figure) "Such bravery from a foolish girl. You have certainly matured that's for sure."

(Lizzy) "So this whole nightmare isn't just a requiring vision than seeing you know I'm maturing?"

(Misted Figure) "That depends on your point of view." The misted figure said before approaching Lizzy.

Lizzy stood her ground, however, she didn't activate her lightsabers nor did she have them ready. She watched as the misted figure stood in front of her. No face, not even a small feature could be seen on the head nor the rest of the body.

(Lizzy) "What are you trying to achieve?"

(Misted Figure) "Again, that depends on your point of view. Am I simply trying to achieve the death of someone or perhaps I'm simply trying to help you see something more."

Lizzy continued to stare at the figure. This was more then she had ever heard from previous nightmares.

(Lizzy) "All I can see at the moment is that you failing at both those things." Lizzy said with a grin.

(Misted Figure) "Such a child, guess some parts of you still haven't matured. You'll see in time."

The mist faded away as the screams softened before everything went black.

* * *

Lizzy opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room. The nightmare was more informative than ever and it had her more confused as well. Still no information on who the figure was targeting and who the figure was. Whoever it was it seemed to be watching her and she didn't like it.

All in all, she still fought it out and managed to get over it so that she could focus on her training and studies. She looked at the two lightsabers that sat next to her on top of her table. She had made it not long after the mission to find Ziro the Hutt. Obi-Wan was more than happy to teach her how to use a second lightsaber and it seemed Ahsoka wanted to do the same. The two Padawans had grown closer as they trained together and went on missions with their Master's.

Lizzy stood up before she let her thoughts put her back to sleep as she took her lightsabers and placed them on her belt. As she walked out of her room she noticed Anakin and Ahsoka walking past.

(Ahsoka) "Hey, sleepyhead."

(Anakin) "Snips."

(Lizzy) "Oh, no it's fine. I was actually taking a nap."

(Anakin) "Understandable. Obi-Wan not got anything for you to do?"

(Lizzy) "Not anything that needs to be done right away. Where are you and Ahsoka going?"

(Anakin) "To the Senate. Apparently, an emergency session is being held. Was thinking of showing Ahsoka seeing as hasn't seen one in action. You're welcome to come along."

Lizzy thought about the offer before nodding.

(Lizzy) "Sure, saves me from hanging around doing nothing." Lizzy said with a smile as she followed Anakin and Ahsoka.

The three Jedi then made their way to the Senate building where the emergency session was currently in progress.

* * *

(Mas Amedda) "Order. Order. Let senator Saam finish."

(Gume Saam) "This is a matter not of philosophy. More troops are needed. The Republic cannot afford to let the Separatists gain any more ground."

(Bail Organa) "Our generals inform us that troops in the field continue to perform valiantly. What we cannot afford, is to be irresponsible. The Republic is near bankruptcy due to the cost of this war."

(Lott Dod) "Bankruptcy is not necessary, my friends. If we pass Senator Saam's bill to open new lines of credit, we will gain access to the needed funds."

(Mon Mothma) "Won't this bill essentially deregulate the banks?"

(Halle Burtoni) "A small price to pay to finance the war, is it not?"

Soon Senators began yelling for the war to go on. Lizzy found it quite troubling that a war zone was not only happening in the galaxy but also in the Galactic Senate. It was troubling in a way that felt like that the only way to win a war was to defeat the other side. At this point the in the war it was a stalemate.

(Padme) "Members of the Senate. Do you hear yourselves? More money, more clones, more war. Say nothing of fiscal responsibility, what about moral responsibility? Hasn't this war gone on long enough?"

(Gume Saam) "Senator Amidala, are you suggesting we surrender to the Separatists?"

(Padme) "Of course not. But negotiation might be a better course of action."

(Mot-Not Rab) "You can't negotiate with those animals. Keep the war going. Vote now!"

Lizzy felt sorry for the Senator of Naboo. It was a good suggestion and one that many would disagree on but she still took a chance.

(Bail Organa) "Members of the Senate, I suggest we table any emergency bill until it is determined whether or not deregulation Is the right course of action."

(Mas Amedda) "Very well. We shall let calmer heads prevail."

* * *

It seemed the Senate could agree on something Lizzy thought as everyone began to exit their respective places. Senator Amidala also returned as the three Jedi bowed respectfully before walking off.

(Padme) "You must ask the Jedi council to speak with Chancellor Palpatine."

(Anakin) "Don't involve me in this."

(Padme) "A peaceful solution is the only way out of this morass of war."

(Anakin) "That's not my role, Padme."

(Ahsoka) "Why not? Why isn't it your role? Aren't we Jedi Knights? Isn't it our duty to speak our minds to advise the Chancellor?"

(Lizzy) "We are also peacekeepers. Wouldn't trying to find the best way to end the war with a peaceful result mean that we can fulfil that role?"

(Anakin) "Uh, I suggest you teach the young Padawan's a thing or two about politics."

(Padme) "After today's debate, I was hoping they learned a great deal."

(Ahsoka) "Truthfully, I don't understand any of it. I know the Separatists are evil, but all anyone argued about was banking deregulation, interest rates, and, well, almost nothing about why we're fighting in the first place."

Lizzy had felt somewhat the same way through the session. As Jedi fighting on the front line or doing other sorts of missions you never really see the behind the scenes of the Republic nor the Separatists.

(Anakin) "War's complicated, Ahsoka. But let me simplify it. The Separatists believe the Republic is corrupt, but they're wrong, and we have to restore order."

(Lizzy) "That doesn't really simplify it Master Skywalker. That's more of a bias opinion since we fight for the Republic. Only we would think that."

(Padme) "Maybe talking to the Jedi council isn't the role for you after all. Thanks for your help. Come on, Ahsoka, Lizzy." Padme said as Lizzy and Ahsoka followed behind the Senator.

(Anakin) "Hey."

(Padme) "You told me to teach her about politics. So I'm going to."

Ahsoka smirked at her Master as the three walked together to the Senators office.

* * *

When the three arrived at the Senators office it had grown quiet everyone distracting themselves with their own thoughts. Lizzy was still questioning the state of her nightmare more than worrying about the Senate. It wasn't her position to get involved with politics unless it involved negotiations with her Master.

(Padme) "If only I could talk to senator Bonteri."

(Ahsoka) "Who's he?"

(Padme) "He is a she, a Senator in the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

(Ahsoka) "Your friend is a Separatist? One of Dooku's pawns?"

(Lizzy) "You do know Ahsoka that we would be considered the Chancellors pawns right? Remember two points of view."

(Ahsoka) "Yeah but still…"

(Padme) "The Separatists used to be a part of the Republic. I was close with many of the Senators who left. I may not agree with them, but they're more than pawns."

(Ahsoka) "If you think negotiating is the right thing to do, let's talk to her."

(Padme) "The Senate's made it illegal."

(Ahsoka) "Illegal?"

(Padme) "They say official meetings would only legitimize the Separatists."

(Lizzy) "I guess that's why the idea of negotiation is so frowned upon. How can you open negotiations if you can't even go to the other side."

(Ahsoka) "Well, Master Skywalker and I hold what we call aggressive negotiations all the time. It's a shame you can't hold more peaceful talks when you want."

(Lizzy) "While you're doing that Master Kenobi and I participate in more, formal negotiations."

(Ahsoka) "And how many times has that worked out?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

(Lizzy) "Plenty more times than you and Master Skywalker that's for sure." Lizzy said grinning.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Lizzy chuckled.

(Padme) "You two just gave me an idea."

(Lizzy) "Oh?"

(Padme) "You're both Jedi, which gives you special clearance."

(Ahsoka) "Right."

(Padme) "And Jedi are allowed to travel to neutral worlds like Mandalore, where we could then board a cargo ship to a Separatist System."

(Ahsoka) "Are you suggesting we use our status as Jedi to smuggle you behind enemy lines?"

(Lizzy) "You know how crazy that sounds right?"

(Padme) "It's just that you two could get us through to meet with her and I haven't seen her or her family in so long."

(Ahsoka) "Relax. We will help you. Besides, Master Skywalker said you should teach us about politics."

(Lizzy) "Wait, I didn't agree to this." Lizzy said looking at Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka) "Come on, it'll be a good lesson."

(Lizzy) "That's what you think. What if Master Kenobi or Master Skywalker finds out? They are sure to catch on to us when they find out we are gone."

(Ahsoka) "You worry too much. Besides, I'll take the blame and say that I got you to do it. Deal?"

Lizzy pondered. This was stupid and it would get them in serious trouble if they got caught by either the Separatists or their Masters.

(Padme) "Would it help if I took some blame to? I know you don't want to ruin your reputation with your Master for doing this request. But I would appreciate if you came along."

(Lizzy) "Alright. But this better be the case when we return." Lizzy said with an irritated look.

(Ahsoka) "It'll be fine. By the way Senator, you and Master Skywalker have more in common than you think. It's no wonder you get along well."

(Padme) "Huh. Of course."

(Ahsoka) "So where are we heading?"

(Padme) "Raxus."

Raxus, the home of the CIS. This plan was getting worse by the minute. Lizzy was still trying to figure why she agreed to this whole thing. Perhaps it was just out of friendship. Lizzy sighed not bothering to think about it as the three went to prepare to head to Mandalore.

* * *

After much planning and dodging any suspicious eyes, Lizzy, Ahsoka and Padme had made their way to Mandalore where they took a ship to Raxus. When they arrived at Raxus Lizzy felt a Coruscant vibe, not because of the look of the planet but the large fleet protecting the planet. The Fleet was huge and could easily take many of the systems owned by the Republic, but that would be like leaving Coruscant, making the homeworld vulnerable to attack.

As they passed the fleet and entered the planet atmosphere, Lizzy was amazed by the view. It wasn't like Coruscant where it was all city. The planet was beautiful with the city in the middle of it all.

The ship landed as the three got up and readied themselves. Now was one of the most difficult parts, getting past security. The ramp fell down as droids approached the crowd. All three wore hoods but Lizzy and Ahsoka had to make sure they wore hoods that covered their lightsabers. As well Lizzy had Republic logos on some of her armour platings so she made sure to wear an extra-large robe that fit her. A droid had approached them but a lady got to the droid first as the three walked past. Another lady walked up to them as she guided them.

(Lady) "This way."

Soon enough they were approaching another lady as she turned around and smiled.

(Mina) "Hello, old friend."

(Padme) "Ahsoka, Lizzy, this is Mina Bonteri. She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo."

(Lizzy) "An honour to meet you." Lizzy said as she bowed her head.

(Ahsoka) "You're a Separatist?" Ahsoka said earning an elbow in the side from Lizzy.

(Mina) "Well, of course, my dear. What were you expecting? Now, come. I have a transport waiting."

The three followed Mina into the transport as they went to Mina's home.

* * *

When they arrived Lizzy got out as she grabbed her luggage. There wasn't much in it apart from a few things but nothing that would give her away. Lizzy and Ahsoka had also taken off their hoods. Lizzy felt out of place with her outfit being very Republic orientated.

(Mina) "Lux, come down here and help our guests with their luggage, please." Mina said as a boy up the stairway got up from his spot and made his way down.

Lizzy noticed the odd look Ahsoka gave Lux as he made his way down. As long as it wasn't an 'I'm so going to kill that guy' face Lizzy was fine.

(Mina) "Padme, it's so good to see you." Mina said as she hugged Padme.

(Padme) "Yes. How things have changed since the last time we met."

(Mina) "Let's go inside. There's much to discuss."

(Lux) "Please, allow me." Lux said as he took Padme's luggage.

Lux then approached Lizzy and Ahsoka.

(Lux) "May I?"

(Ahsoka) "I can handle it." Ahsoka said keeping her luggage away from Lux.

Lizzy noticed how they stared at each other before Ahsoka walked off.

(Lux) "I didn't offend her did I?" Lux said as he offered to take Lizzy's luggage.

(Lizzy) "Oh, she is always like that. Don't mind her. And I'm fine I can take care of my own luggage." Lizzy said with a polite smile as she walked behind Ahsoka with Lux behind.

* * *

After putting their luggage away in their respective rooms, Lizzy and Ahsoka stood side by side as Padme and Mina shared a drink as they looked outside at Lux who was in the garden.

(Padme) "He's grown so much, Mina."

(Mina) "Time won't stop, even if we are at war. And I'm afraid these events are shaping his young life." Mina said handing a drink to Padme.

(Ahsoka) "With all due respect, as a Separatist, didn't you create this war?"

Lizzy face palmed as she watched Ahsoka walk forward. Yup defiantly got that from Master Skywalker.

(Padme) "Ahsoka!"

(Mina) "It's all right. That's a very polarized point of view, my dear. Would it surprise you to know that many of the people you call Separatists feel the same way about the Republic and the Jedi? Lux's father was like that."

(Ahsoka) "Maybe I could speak with him."

(Mina) "If only you could. A year ago next week, he was setting up a base on Aargonar when clones attacked. My husband fought bravely in self-defence, but was killed."

(Ahsoka) "Excuse me. I think I'll get some air." Ahsoka said before walking out.

(Lizzy) "I'm sorry for your loss. I also apologise for Ahsoka's question, I guess like most of us we only see the Separatists as evil in any way that doesn't have them as the good guy."

(Mina) "It's alright dear. Though you seem to be more open-minded."

(Lizzy) "You can thank my Master for that. All this time with him sort of has that effect on you." Lizzy said with a smile.

* * *

The day went on as the two Senators talked and Ahsoka was seeming to have a good chat with Lux. Lizzy felt it odd at how quickly they got to know each other after the whole luggage thing. Night had consumed the city and everyone including Lizzy were in their respective rooms. However, the time away didn't seem to bother the nightmare that haunted Lizzy.

(Misted Figure) "Typical, following that togruta around on a mission that doesn't even concern you." Said the figure as he appeared behind Lizzy.

(Lizzy) "Could say the same thing about how you're bothering me about a matter that doesn't concern you."

(Misted Figure) "Oh but it does concern me. As long as I'm speaking to you anything that you does concern me."

Lizzy knew this wasn't a nightmare anymore. It was like a vision but it felt real like the person was really there talking to her.

(Lizzy) "Rather than getting into my business you might as well tell me why you are doing this to me in the first place, and why so consistent on appearing?" Lizzy said as she looked up at the misted figure.

(Misted Figure) "In time. For now, I think you should rest, it might prove some good for you." The figure laughed softly as he faded away leaving Lizzy to stand in the darkness.

Lizzy was taking a shot in the dark but could this maybe be a Sith tricking her? No, it didn't sound like Dooku and it sure wasn't Ventress. Perhaps she was wrong but for now, it did seem like whoever it was they were going to give her some peace for the night.

* * *

The morning had arrived. The time to see if the Separatists Senate would agree to sign a peace treaty with the Republic had arrived. Mina was on the floor discussing the matter as Padme, Lizzy and Ahsoka sat in the corner with hoods to make sure they wouldn't be caught.

(Mina) "How many lives on both sides have to end before we see the futility? Surely there's room in the galaxy for Confederate and Republic planets to coexist. I move that we immediately open peace negotiations with Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant."

(Voe Atell) "The corporate alliance will never allow this to happen."

(Kerch Kushi) "This is a democracy, and unlike the Republic, corporations do not rule us."

Lizzy tried not to take offence to that. It was difficult to not speak up in the defence of the Republic in a diplomatic way but it would be a pretty bad idea seeing a Jedi would not be so welcome in a Separatist Senate.

The room had erupted with nays and ayes.

(Count Dooku) "Quiet. In accordance with the bylaws of independent systems, a voice vote is required. All in favour of initiating peace negotiations with the Galactic Republic, say aye."

The room filled with ayes including Senator Bonteri.

(Count Dooku) "All those opposed."

Unlike the ayes, the nays were much less clearly proving which side won the debate.

(Count Dooku) "The ayes have it."

Lizzy was surprised. Count Dooku having to approach the Republic for a peace treaty was not something she expected, but it was a welcome surprise.

* * *

Before long Padme, Lizzy and Ahsoka along with Mina Bonteri and Lux went back to the dock where the ship back to Mandalore was waiting to depart.

(Padme) "Well, this is good-bye."

(Mina) "I've been disappointed before, and yet, I almost feel as if this time the tide has turned in the war. You should hurry. Good-bye, young ones." Mina said as she put Padme's hood over her head for her.

(Lizzy) "It was an honour meeting you, Senator. I hope when we next meet it will be in more peaceful times."

(Mina) "We can only hope so."

(Lux) "You really believe the Republic will vote for peace?"

(Ahsoka) "I hope so. I wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield, for your sake."

Lizzy paid no attention to the stare to two gave each other as she looked behind to make sure the ship hadn't left yet.

(Mina) "Go, you three, quickly."

The three nodded their goodbyes as they proceeded to the ship where they left Raxus and proceeded to make their way home.

* * *

After another long trip, Lizzy was glad to see the busy city of Coruscant again. No more hiding away making sure to not get caught. It didn't seem like Obi-Wan and Anakin had approached them either as they accompanied the Senator of Naboo to the Chancellors Office.

(Palpatine) "Well, well, well. This is quite a stunning development."

(Padme) "Your Excellency, we would be remiss, if not irresponsible, to reject the Separatists proposal."

(Palpatine) "Of course."

(Padme) "An end to the fighting would mean there's no need to borrow money for more clones."

(Palpatine) "I can see why you would want so badly to believe that the Separatists desire peace."

(Padme) "I don't understand."

(Palpatine) "In the past, whenever we've reached out our hands in peace, they've been slapped away. Can we believe that they're ready to sue for peace so easily? "

Lizzy wasn't aware that was the case as the Chancellor and Senator entered a more private conversation. If the CIS was in a position to make peace then it would only be right for the Republic to accept it.

(Palpatine) "Then we shall put the vote to the floor."

Lizzy and Ahsoka looked at each other as they smiled. It was looking like this would happen after all.

Later they watched as the Senate formed to discuss the matter at hand of accepting peace with the CIS.

* * *

(Padme) "Given that the Separatists have put a call for negotiations on the table, the need for additional troops seems ill-timed."

(Bail Organa) "Which means there is no need to deregulate the banks."

(Onaconda Farr) "I say we vote that down now."

(Mas Amedda) "There is a move to vote on the proposed bill to lift regulations on the Banking Clan. You may enter your vote."

As the Senators put in their vote the power was out with it being replaced by the emergency lights.

(Lizzy) "Oh no. This doesn't look good."

(Ahsoka) "What happened?"

(Lizzy) "Well seems like someone has taken out the power generator."

(Orn Free Taa) "We're under attack!"

All the Senators returned to the booths as they waited to find out what happened. The emergency sirens were sounding across the planet as panic filled the Senate.

(Gume Saam) "The bombing of the power generator has been confirmed as a Separatist attack. They must pay for what they have done."

(Padme) "But it was the Separatist Congress that issued the bill of peace."

Lizzy felt something wasn't right. Surely the power generator would be more defended.

(Mas Amedda) "Obviously a tactic to lower our defences and launch this attack."

Lizzy wanted to speak up. That wasn't right either. It was clear that the power generator was badly defended allowing such an attack to happen.

(Padme) "No. That's not true."

(Halle Burtoni) "I move to immediately deregulate the banks."

(Mot-Not Rab) "We need a bank loan to get more troops now.

(Palpatine) "I'm afraid we've been given little choice. To ensure the safety of the Republic, we must deregulate the banks."

The Senate erupted in cheer as Lizzy sighed. It was worth a shot at least Lizzy thought to herself.

* * *

After the session Padme, Lizzy and Ahsoka found Anakin talking with another Jedi.

(Padme) "I'm returning your Padawan and Padawan Kalfar."

(Anakin) "I'm sorry your talks with Bonteri failed."

Lizzy looked down guilty. They were caught.

(Ahsoka) "How did you know?"

(Anakin) "We have eyes and ears everywhere, Ahsoka. That was dangerous and careless, going to Raxus, not to mention illegal. You went too far this time. And even from you Lizzy I expected you would at least try to stop them, not go with them.

(Lizzy) "Well, I…"

(Ahsoka) "Actually I pressured her to do it, Master. I wanted her to come along and she said it was a bad idea but I didn't listen and continued to try and get her to come with us."

Anakin looked disappointed in his Padawan before sighing.

(Anakin) "You are hard to persuade so I can see why you had trouble stopping them."

(Ahsoka) "You would do the same. You do the same all the time."

(Anakin) "This was too much."

(Ahsoka) "Maybe so. But I did realize something. The politics of this war, are not as black and white as I once thought they were."

Lizzy had to agree. Though there did seem to be more to the politics of this war then as there appeared to be. It was a question for another time as the four walked down the Senate halls debating what would happen next.

* * *

 **Such a long and very Senate based episode, mainly at the start and end but done none the less. So I decided to put a bit more of Lizzy's story into this chapter as we will soon see who the misted figure will be. Can you guess? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and make sure to stay tuned for more.**


	27. Overlords

**Mysterious message!**

 **A transmission has been intercepted far beyond the outer rim, deep in the Crelythiumn system.**

 **Why the call has been made and from where cannot be established. But buried in the message is a Jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2,000 years.**

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and there Padawans Ahsoka and Lizzy are sent to investigate.**

 **Fearing a Separatist trap, they are to meet with a heavily armed Jedi cruiser.**

* * *

The shuttle came out of hyperspace as Anakin flew them to the point where they would meet Rex with the Republic cruiser.

(Anakin) "Rex, Rex, do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?"

(Rex) "Sir, we are at the rendezvous point and there's no sign of you on our scanners."

(Anakin) "Oh, come on. That's impossible, something's wrong. We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates and he's not here."

(Obi-Wan) "This is getting interesting."

(Lizzy) "Not the interesting you'd want on a regular basis."

(Rex) "Unable….to find you. Where….are you, sir?" Rex said but the transmission was mucking up becoming static.

(Ahsoka) "Something's blocking the signal."

Suddenly the ships powered down with all systems turning off.

(Lizzy) "This seems a lot worse than a blocked signal."

(Obi-Wan) "Not good."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Lizzy and Ahsoka attempted to find out what went wrong as the checked the systems.

(Ahsoka) "Everything's dead, even the life support."

(Anakin) "Hmm, this is really strange."

The conversation was interrupted by the systems of the ship came back online.

(Obi-Wan) "There, see? Nothing to be concerned about after all."

(Ahsoka) "Then what's that?" Ahsoka said as she pointed to a large shaped object.

Lizzy gazed at the object. It was huge and almost planet-sized but it wasn't a planet. Her thoughts were interrupted when the ship jerked forward like it was tugged by something. Suddenly without control, the ship headed towards the object.

(Ahsoka) "It's pulling us towards it." Ahsoka said as the thing in front of them opened revealing a bright light.

(Obi-Wan) "Everyone, strap yourselves in. Looks as though we're going for a ride."

The light got brighter as they went inside the large object. Lizzy tried to shield her eyes from the light as she squinted. In a matter of seconds, everything blacked out.

* * *

Lizzy opened her eyes slowly as she heard conversation from next to her. It felt like she had been hit by a rock.

(Obi-Wan) "Then who landed the shuttle?"

(Ahsoka) "Not me."

(Lizzy) "Me neither." Lizzy said as she rubbed her eyes trying to adjust her eyes to the light outside.

(Anakin) "Where are we?"

(Lizzy) "Doesn't really seem like a place that you would find in a giant metal-like object."

(Ahsoka) "Some kind of organic mass. All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable."

(Obi-Wan) "Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute. I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are or if we are even in our own galaxy."

(Anakin) "Well, the ship's systems seem fine but for whatever reason, nothing's working."

(Lizzy) "I swear I thought our missions wouldn't go to the point of being in the middle of nowhere. Guess there is a first time for everything."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, I can't say that it's a good thing though."

Ahsoka opened the door and exited the shuttle with the three others following behind.

It seemed like a normal type place, minus the floating rocks. Lizzy assumed it was a planet though from the outside it looked nothing like a planet. The place they were held up was even odder than normal.

(Ahsoka) "Hey! I saw something. A reflection, up on the hill."

(Obi-Wan) "I don't see anything." Obi-Wan said as he looked through his binoculars.

The view was admittedly beautiful compared to some of the war-torn planets that Lizzy had travelled to but to this extent of peacefulness was very rare. Even on Coruscant, it didn't feel peaceful but here, apart from the mysterious unsettling feeling the place was peaceful.

(Anakin) "What the What? Did you hear that?"

(Obi-Wan) "I didn't hear anything."

(Lizzy) "Please don't tell me hallucinations are a thing. It would make this whole situation a lot worse."

(Daughter) "Are you the one?"

Everyone's attention was diverted to the lady standing next to them.

(Obi-Wan) "Hello."

(Anakin) "Who are you?"

(Daughter) "I am Daughter."

(Lizzy) "Wel, that's reassuring. The first person we meet is named Daughter."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm pretty sure nothing about this planet was reassuring from the start."

(Daughter) "Are you the one?" The Daughter said as she approached Anakin.

(Anakin) "The one what?"

(Daughter) "I will take you to him."

(Ahsoka) "Him, who?"

(Obi-Wan) "Did you bring us here?"

(Daughter) "Only he can help you. There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall." Daughter said as she turned around and walked off.

(Anakin) "And we thought the planet was strange. How about this one?"

(Obi-Wan) "We'll be fine as long as we stay together."

(Lizzy) "Good to know you are still optimistic, Master." Lizzy said with a smile.

(Obi-Wan) "I always try to be, young one." Obi-Wan said patting Lizzy's shoulder as the four following the lady.

To Lizzy, Obi-wan was like a father to her. Always there to support her in tough times and trying to make every situation positive. And then there were the times where Lizzy had to make sure Obi-Wan didn't do anything silly. Lizzy always reminded herself of how lucky she was to be his Padawan.

* * *

As the four followed the Daughter, Lizzy noticed the planet or whatever the place was changing. As the dark began to consume the planet the plants started to die or turn red. It was scary, to say the least.

(Obi-Wan) "Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?"

(Anakin) "Yeah."

(Ahsoka) "And there are no animals."

(Lizzy) "Not your everyday world I guess."

(Obi-Wan) "And you sense it?"

(Anakin) "Since we arrived. The force is very strong."

(Obi-Wan) "An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before. Be wary."

Lizzy had felt how strong the force was. Even though she was young it didn't compare to anything she had felt before. Not even Ilum when she got her lightsaber crystal did she feel the force be this strong before.

(Anakin) "Excuse me. Who are you taking us to?"

(Daughter) "The father, of course."

(Ahsoka) "Of course." Ahsoka said with a smirk as Lizzy chuckled.

(Obi-Wan) "And what exactly are you?"

(Daughter) "We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end."

(Anakin) "Glad she cleared that up for us."

As the group walked rumbling could be heard above them.

(Anakin) "Hey! Look out!" Anakin said as a large rock from the mountain broke off and fell.

Anakin had pushed the Daughter to safety as Ahsoka and Lizzy dodged the rock. Obi-Wan had done the same but had slipped off the edge and was clinging to the edge.

(Lizzy) "Master!" Lizzy said as he quickly went to help Obi-Wan up with the help of Ahsoka.

(Obi-Wan) "Thank you."

(Ahsoka) "You're welcome."

(Lizzy) "Always here to save your life, Master." Lizzy said with a grin.

(Obi-Wan) "More times than I can count that's for sure."

The three looked at the huge rock that had blocked them from the path. It seemed Anakin was on the other side.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, are you there? Are you all right?" Obi-Wan said as he used his communicator.

(Anakin) "Yeah, but our friend here has run off! Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. I'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock."

(Obi-Wan) "And if this is a trap?"

(Anakin) "Then I'm not gonna wait around to find out."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, stop. Wait for us to find another way around and meet you. Anakin? So reckless and impatient."

(Lizzy) "Well at least we know that our personalities haven't changed."

(Ahsoka) "He'll find her."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, and what else?"

The group's attention was diverted to the crackling of thunder as a storm approached.

(Ahsoka) "Storm's coming."

(Lizzy) "Seeing that this whole place is dangerous at night I'm not really sure we want to stick around to witness a storm."

(Obi-Wan) "Agreed. Let's head back before it arrives."

The two Padawan's nodded as they followed Obi-Wan back to the ship.

* * *

When they returned to where the ship was it seemed that it had vanished. It didn't help that the whole area was turning red just like on the mountain.

(Ahsoka) "The ship's gone."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, I see that."

(Lizzy) "This IS where the ship was right?"

(Ahsoka) "It was here, no question. And look, everything's dying."

(Son) "Did you lose something? You didn't do as you were asked."

The three turned around as they heard the voice. Ahsoka had activated her lightsaber as she pointed it at the male.

(Obi-Wan) "And what was that?"

(Son) "My sister said to wait!"

(Obi-Wan) "Did she now? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We'd like our ship back if you don't mind."

(Son) "Not Yet. Is it true that he is the chosen one?"

This triggered the three Jedi to get out their lightsabers.

(Obi-Wan) "What do you know of such things?"

(Son) "What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not." The Son said as he waved his hand forcing the lightsabers to deactivate.

(Obi-Wan) "You are Sith."

(Son) "Sith? Yes and no. The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to live, I suggest you find shelter." The Son said before transforming into a creature and flying off.

Rain had started to pour down as the three watched whoever it was fly off.

(Ahsoka) "What in the universe was that?"

(Obi-Wan) "I'm not quite sure. Quick, there's a cave over there." Obi-Wan said as lightning struck down close to them.

The three entered the cave. The cave was filled with many crystals and provided quite a large space. The three Jedi got a fire going before they decided to get some rest.

* * *

Lizzy was reluctant to sleep but knew she had to. She had chosen to lay down on the hard rock surface. As uncomfortable as it was it would have to do.

(Unknown) "Lizzy?"

Lizzy opened her eyes and looked around. That didn't sound like Obi-Wan or the misted figure. It was defiantly male though.

(Unknown) "Lizzy?"

(Lizzy) "Who are you? What do you want?"

(Varan) "Am I not allowed to see my own daughter?"

Lizzy's eyes widened as she saw a blue robbed figure near the fire.

(Lizzy) "Father…no it can't be."

(Varan) "As much as it is unbelievable I am here."

Lizzy had mixed feelings. Rather than a misted figure it was her father right in front of her.

(Lizzy) "But how?"

(Varan) "An old Jedi technique but that's not why I am here. I'm sorry your mother and I had to abandon you at such a young age."

Lizzy felt the guilt her father had. She saw the memories from long ago. She was raised by her parents for a time, but due to being attacking on a voyage they passed her to her grandparents who took an escape pod. It wasn't her parents that passed her on to the Jedi Temple, it was her grandparents. Her parents were Jedi who left the order to live together, and raise a daughter.

(Lizzy) "You...had no choice. You were simply trying to protect me."

(Varan) "And that's why I am here now. The nightmares you have, they plague you often don't they?"

Lizzy nodded silently.

(Varan) "Well I am here to help you with that. Know that it isn't a real person, it is your fears. You have to fight those fears, meditate and feel the light flow through you."

(Lizzy) "I try to but it never works."

(Varan) "Don't lose hope. You are on the right path and you grow stronger in the force each day."

(Lizzy) "Do you think it will really work?"

(Varan) "It's working now isn't it?"

(Lizzy) "I feel like that's a trick question."

(Varan) "It's not. If you ever have those nightmares and they begin to taunt you, just know that the light side is stronger than the light. No matter what the light side with guide you on the right path."

Lizzy nodded with a small smile.

(Lizzy) "Is, mother around as well?"

(Varan) "You'll have to see, won't you now."

Lizzy looked down and then back up again seeing the room was empty.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy, are you alright?"

Lizzy opened her eyes to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in front of her.

(Lizzy) "I'm fine, better then fine actually."

(Obi-Wan) "Good, we are set to head off. We believe Anakin is in danger."

(Lizzy) "Danger?"

(Obi-Wan) "Yes and it is best that we get to him before he does anything stupid."

Lizzy nodded as she stood up. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka began to walk out of the cave with Lizzy close behind. Before leaving the cave though she looked back. Nothing was there but she smiled.

(Lizzy) "Thank you." Lizzy said before running up to stand by her Master's side.

* * *

As the day began to set itself upon the world the plants and everything around them began to grow again to the state it was when they had arrived.

(Ahsoka) "The longer we stay here, the stranger this place gets."

(Lizzy) "You could say that again."

(Obi-Wan) "It appears the planet is renewing herself."

(Ahsoka) "What about Master Skywalker?"

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin will not be easy to deceive."

As they continued to walk they heard something behind them. When they looked around they saw two bird like creatures one of them being the one who had faced them before. They were unable to act as they were swooped up and taken away.

* * *

Lizzy and Ahsoka had struggled to get out of the grip of the creature that held them firmly. Soon they landed in an arena type circle where Anakin was with an older fellow who must have been the Father that the Daughter was talking about.

(Ahsoka) "Whatever he wants, don't do it, Master!"

(Anakin) "Let them go. I will not play your games."

(Father) "Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is, which one will you choose to save: Your Master or your two apprentice's? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing." The Father said as he went up to the top of the ledge.

(Anakin) "No!"

(Obi-Wan) "Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin. Save Ahsoka and Lizzy."

(Anakin) "Let them go."

(Father) "Only you can make my children release them."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, the planet is the force. Use it."

And use it he did. In the centre of the circle he had managed to use the force to not only release the three Jedi but it seemed the world itself was being effected by what he was doing. When Lizzy was released along with Ahsoka they got out there lightsabers as the Son approached them. He was stopped however as Anakin grabbed him using the force along with the Daughter. Before long he had the two children bowing to him.

(Father) "And now you see who you truly are. Only the chosen one could tame both my children." The Father said as he approached Anakin.

(Anakin) "I have taken your test. Now fulfil your promise and let us go."

(Father) "Ah, but first you must understand the truth. Now all of you, leave us."

(Ahsoka) "Do not trust him."

(Anakin) "You think?"

(Father) "I said leave us."

Obi-Wan and the two Padawan's walked off as they left Anakin and the Father alone.

It wasn't long before Anakin returned to them after refusing the Fathers offer. They were able to get back to the shuttle where Anakin looked back at the temple.

(Obi-Wan) "Ready to get out of here?"

(Lizzy) "I sure am."

The three Jedi followed by Anakin got back in the shuttle as they lifted off and began to make their way off the strange world.

* * *

 **Finally done. Hope everyone is having a good holiday season as I sure am. Though this chapter has annoyed me. It went through many changes with the cave scene and I finally decided to make it where Lizzy meets her father as a force ghost. I think with the nightmares she had it would have been better to make them her fears and make them feel real to her. Again that was only the final version since there were many versions before that I wanted to do but I didn't like. Also just to clarify Lizzy's lightsabers are blue.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it won't take as long to get the next one up unlike this one.**


	28. Altar of Mortis

**Mystery on Mortis!**

 **Sent to discover the origin of a mysterious distress call. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and there Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Lizzy Kalfar are stranded on a distant planet.**

 **There they discover three beings, more powerful with the force than any Jedi have seen before.**

 **The Father keeps a fragile balance between his Daughter, who allies with the light side, and the Son, who drifts ever closer to the dark.**

 **With his strength failing, the Father asked Anakin to stay and take his place, preserving the balance between light and dark, but after passing a perilous test, Skywalker refuses.**

 **Now, we find our heroes about to depart for their journey home or so they think.**

* * *

The trip from the planet felt like it was taking forever, then again Lizzy wasn't sure how far they travelled to get to the surface in the first place. Lizzy sat in the co-pilots chair next to Obi-Wan as Anakin slept and Ahsoka checked on other systems. It was understandable that Master Skywalker was tired after what he went through and it wasn't like no one else could pilot the shuttle.

(Obi-Wan) "I sense you are troubled young one. Everything alright?"

Lizzy looked at her Master before sighing.

(Lizzy) "Did you, have a dream or a vision back in that cave?"

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, with Master Qui-Gon. He appeared as a force ghost, I'll admit I was taken by surprise but what he had to say did seem like something he would say. I assume you must have had the same if you're bringing it up."

(Lizzy) "Yes, I saw my father."

(Obi-Wan) "Your father? Are you sure?"

Lizzy nodded as she closed her eyes remembering the vision.

(Lizzy) "I'm sure of it. I remember him when I was little, but I don't know if it really was real."

(Obi-Wan) "What did he say to you?"

(Lizzy) "He talked about my nightmares, that they are my fears trying to scare me. He gave me advice on how to fight them."

(Obi-Wan) "Hmm, how have your nightmares been going?"

(Lizzy) "Less frequent than in the past."

Obi-Wan nodded before looking back up out the front of the shuttle.

Anakin then could be heard gasping as Ahsoka went up to him.

(Ahsoka) "Were you having a nightmare?"

(Anakin) "Something like that." Anakin said as the ship rocked.

It felt like something had landed on the ship but Lizzy didn't see anything on it.

(Obi-Wan) "If you're done napping, I could use a little help here."

(Anakin) "I'm coming."

* * *

As Obi-Wan and Lizzy waited for Anakin a shout could be heard from behind the blast door. Then Anakin came rushing into Obi-Wan's side.

(Obi-Wan) "What's going on?"

(Anakin) "The Son took Ahsoka." Anakin said as Lizzy got up and allowed him access to the seat as she took the seat behind him.

(Obi-Wan) "What in the blazes are you talking about?"

(Anakin) "Move. Let me fly." Anakin said aggressively as he took control of the shuttle and span them around to chase down the Son.

From where Lizzy was sitting she could see the Son and Ahsoka who was being carried by the Son. Lizzy chose to remain quiet as she allowed Anakin to concentrate. The chase went on until the Son had vanished into the mist. Anakin refused to give up until they reached a large green tower.

(Obi-Wan) "Look out!"

Anakin didn't care as he headed straight for the tower. Obi-Wan had quickly taken control of the shuttle getting them out of the way of the tower as Anakin put them back on a straight course. However, the shuttle began to go down as they crashed into the ground.

Lizzy held on to the seat as best she could as they rattled around trying to keep stable. The ship finally stopped as the three Jedi recovered from the crash.

(Obi-Wan) "I didn't think you saw it." Obi-Wan said as he got up from his seat.

(Anakin) "It was a giant tower. Of course, I saw it."

(Lizzy) "You saw it but it didn't seem like you had the intent of avoiding it." Lizzy said as she followed the two Jedi out of the shuttle.

(Anakin) "Any sign of him?"

(Obi-Wan) "No. But I think it's obvious where he's taken her."

Ahead was the tower that they had almost crashed into. It wasn't the only tower that was for sure and it didn't look friendly either.

(Anakin) "We must hurry." Anakin said before Obi-Wan stepped in front of him.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason, we must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large."

(Anakin) "I don't care, he's too powerful for Ahsoka. I won't leave her alone." Anakin said as he attempted to walk past Obi-Wan but he only got stopped again.

(Obi-Wan) "We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with the Father first."

(Anakin) "There's no time."

(Obi-Wan) "This is what he wants, to divide us."

(Anakin) "It's my fault he took her. What if it was Lizzy who was taken would you go to the Father knowing she was in danger?"

Lizzy felt Anakin's frustration. To bring that up she knew Obi-Wan would be silent to answer as he looked down and then back up again.

(Obi-Wan) "If it meant that I'd be able to save her in the best way possible then yes. You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the dark side. The Father will know what to do." Obi-Wan said patting Anakin's shoulder.

(Anakin) "He can't help us." Anakin said before he walked off towards the tower.

Obi-Wan and Lizzy watched before Obi-Wan sighed.

(Lizzy) "I don't think anything would have convinced him otherwise, Master."

(Obi-Wan) "I know, I was afraid that would be the case."

(Lizzy) "Did you want me to…"

(Obi-Wan) "No. As much as this is a foolish move by Anakin and I feel it would be best to stick together."

Lizzy nodded as she sat down as they two thought of what action to make next.

* * *

She could hear Obi-Wan mumbling about Anakin and she understood why. It was a difficult situation, to say the least, Ahsoka kidnapped by the Son, Anakin going after him to rescue Ahsoka by himself and Obi-Wan and Lizzy were staying behind. As much as it bothered her that she couldn't go she knew it was best to go to the Father.

(Lizzy) "How do we get to the Father?"

Obi-Wan was about to reply before a bright light lit up behind them. Behind was the tower where the Father was. Seem convenient.

(Obi-Wan) "I think that has answered your question. Come we have no time to lose."

Lizzy nodded as she and Obi-Wan set off to go and see the Father.

Before long Obi-Wan and Lizzy had made it up to the entrance only to find the Father was thrown across from the entrance by the Son who landed in front of them. The Son turned into his beast form and flew off in anger.

(Daughter) "Father!"

The two Jedi looked to see the Daughter quickly running down the steps. Obi-Wan and Lizzy looked down at the Father who was still breathing. The Daughter came down and put the Father on her lap.

There was no time for talk as they quickly took the Father to his chambers where the Daughter seemed to be performing some sort of healing on the Father. Obi-Wan and Lizzy were sat down observing.

(Daughter) "We will leave him to rest."

(Obi-Wan) "We must talk to him."

(Daughter) "Not until he's stronger."

(Obi-Wan) "But your brother is losing himself to the dark side. He's taken our friend."

(Daughter) "Then he must have his reasons."

(Obi-Wan) "The same reason he had for attempting to murder your Father?"

(Daughter) "He would never do such a thing."

(Lizzy) "But we saw him. And by the looks of it, he wasn't holding back."

(Daughter) "It is not his fault. My nature is to do what is selfless, but my brother's will always be to do what is selfish."

(Obi-Wan) "Then know you must help us."

(Daughter) "I cannot interfere with the ways of the force. My Father forbids it." The Daughter said as she stood up and began to make her way out the room.

(Obi-Wan) "Your brother will flee this place and wreak havoc on the universe. You and Anakin combined have the power to stop him."

A few seconds of silence was all it took for the Daughter to make her choice.

(Daughter) "Come with me."

Obi-Wan and Lizzy looked at each other before they stood up and followed the Daughter.

* * *

The trip was quiet as they made their way to a cave. It was small and not like the one Lizzy had been in with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Lizzy noticed the Daughters face throughout the trip. It was grief and sadness, Lizzy couldn't tell exactly but she wasn't cheery.

As the three entered the cave Obi-Wan and Lizzy noticed the large altar engulfed in green flames down below. The Daughter continued to lead Obi-Wan and Lizzy down the stairs until they reached the end.

(Daughter) "I can go no further. When you reach the altar, it will give you what you need."

(Obi-Wan) "I..I don't understand."

(Lizzy) "Me neither."

(Daughter) "He who wields the blade will be able to control my brother."

Obi-Wan looked down to Lizzy who nodded. Lizzy as much as she would have wanted to volunteer already had two lightsabers so she wouldn't have been able to use the weapon. Obi-Wan had quickly jumped to the rock which brought him down to the altar. The altar opened up as Obi-Wan took the hilt. It then started to form in a blade as Obi-Wan looked up to the Daughter and Lizzy. The Daughter had nodded as Obi-Wan made his way back up.

(Obi-Wan) "Hopefully it's not too late. We need to hurry before Anakin or Ahsoka are harmed."

(Daughter) "I will take you to my brother's tower. Follow me."

* * *

The two Jedi followed the Daughter back to the tower where the Son was standing looking out the window behind his chair or throne, it was a little hard to tell but all Lizzy was worried about was the darkness she felt as they entered the Son's main chamber.

(Son) "Sister. What a pleasant surprise. And you brought friends."

(Daughter) "What have you done, brother?"

(Son) "Done? I have done what is right or what is wrong, depending on your point of view." The Son said as he took a seat in his chair.

Lizzy shivered. That's what her nightmare would have said and she didn't need reminding about it.

(Daughter) "Our father is dying. Did you do it?"

(Son) "He is just so selfish and was taking too long to die, so I decided to move things along. Now, why are you here?"

(Daughter) "I won't let you leave this planet."

(Son) "You are not strong enough to keep me here." The Son said standing up with a grin.

(Obi-wan) "Not alone, she isn't."

(Son) "Are you referring to your friend, the chosen one? You might want to check up on him. He's a little preoccupied right now."

Both Obi-Wan and Lizzy didn't like the sound of what the Son had said. With no time to lose they both sprinted for the back entrance to the courtyard where Anakin was duelling Ahsoka.

* * *

By the looks of things, the Son had corrupted Ahsoka turning her to the dark side. Lizzy was horrified to see Ahsoka in such a state but it seemed they had no choice but to fight her. Obi-Wan and Lizzy had activated there lightsabers as Ahsoka activated her second.

(Ahsoka) "Three Jedi. Finally, a challenge."

It was going to be difficult to try not to harm Ahsoka while trying not to get themselves harmed. Ahsoka leapt at the three of them as she made the first attacks. The fight mainly consisted of each of the Jedi having a go at Ahsoka while the other two rested and waited to take over. Lizzy had found an opportunity allowing Anakin to step back as she went in and blocked Ahsoka's attacks.

(Ahsoka) "You think you're so much better than me. Trying to prove to everyone who deserves to be knighted first."

Lizzy was shocked and was caught off guard. She would never say that to Ahsoka and would never think that.

(Lizzy) "That's what the Son wants you to think, but that's not true and you should know that perfectly well."

Lizzy pushed Ahsoka back as she allowed Obi-Wan to jump in. Lizzy kept her guard up as they made their way around the courtyard.

(Anakin) "Any suggestions?" Anakin said looking back at Obi-Wan after force pushing Ahsoka back who attempted to fight against it.

(Obi-Wan) "Yes. We cut her free." Obi-Wan said as he took out the blade as it began to reveal itself from the hilt.

(Anakin) "What is that?"

(Obi-Wan) "It can kill the Son."

(Ahsoka) "Where did you get that?" Ahsoka said as a hint of the Son could be heard in her voice.

Obi-Wan grinned as Ahsoka grew mad.

(Lizzy) "If you want it you will have to come and get it."

(Ahsoka) "Give it to me!"

Ahsoka quickly leapt at the group as the duel continued.

* * *

It wasn't long until a smash could be heard from the tower. The Daughter and the Son went crashing through the glass as they landed on the ground of the courtyard. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Lizzy and Ahsoka had got down to cover themselves from the shattered glass as the Father came flying down.

(Son) "So glad you could make it to our little party, father." The Son said as he shot lightning at the Father who blocked it.

(Father) "You will stop this."

(Son) "You are too weak for me, old man. You mean nothing to me anymore."

As Lizzy got up she watched on as the Son approached the Father slowly. Then the Father had grown weak as he was pushed back and fell to the ground. The Son approached him before striking him with lightning.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin, now!"

Obi-Wan threw the blade to Anakin but it was caught by Ahsoka who quickly ran towards the Son forcing him to stop his torture.

(Lizzy) "Oh no…"

All the Jedi could do was watch on at the scene in front of them. Lizzy felt helpless and she wanted to take action, but she knew that the Son was far more powerful than before.

(Son) "Everything has transpired exactly as I planned." The Son said with a pleased grin.

(Father) "You showed them the altar?" The Father said weakly.

Obi-Wan had gone to help the Daughter up.

(Daughter) "I didn't know how else to stop him."

(Son) "Give it to me, child."

Ahsoka looked back at Anakin with a smirk.

(Anakin) "Ahsoka, no."

It almost seemed like she contemplated the decision. But she gave the blade to the Son who took it.

(Son) "Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end."

The Son had used his other hand to place his fingers on Ahsoka's forehead. Suddenly she dropped to the ground as her lightsaber fell out of her hand.

(Anakin) "No!"

Anakin had tried to run up but was force pushed back by the Son. Lizzy was in disbelief as she went to help Anakin up. She could also sense and clearly see the shock and disbelief in Anakin as she lifted him up.

(Son) "The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself. Now, father, you will die." The Son said as he raised the weapon at the Father.

(Daughter) "Father!"

The Daughter had quickly run in between the two as she was stabbed by the weapon. The Father held her in his arms as the Son grew angry.

(Son) "Why!" The Son yelled as he flew up and turned into his beast form and flew away.

* * *

Anakin quickly took the opportunity to run up to see Ahsoka who was still on the ground. When Obi-Wan and Lizzy turned up behind him they couldn't believe what they saw. Lizzy was horrified as she witnessed Ahsoka's form. It was pale, corrupted and dead. The Father had taken the weapon out of the Daughters back as he laid her on the ground.

(Father) "My daughter. What have I done?"

(Daughter) "Do not hate him, father. It is his nature."

(Father) "No. All is lost. The balance has been broken. I thought by bringing you here, I would But I have destroyed everything."

Lizzy noticed around them how everything was fading away into a mist. If the light had been killed then this most likely affected the universe as well.

(Anakin) "Can you help her?" Anakin said looking up from Ahsoka.

(Father) "There is no light. The evil has been unleashed, and the dark side shall consume her."

(Anakin) "You must help her."

(Father) "I cannot undo what is done. There is no hope."

(Anakin) "Yes, there is. There's always hope."

Lizzy knew Anakin wasn't going to take no for an answer. To go this far and lose Ahsoka to something that was never intended for them in the first place was not how Anakin wanted Ahsoka to go. Though she felt he didn't want her to go at all. The bond between them was strong like Obi-Wan's and Lizzy's but she felt there was more to it then the bond they had.

The Daughter had raised her hand to the Father's face and pointed to Ahsoka across from her. The Father looked down as he received a nod from his daughter. The Father then got up and gestured for Anakin to kneel down between the Daughter and Ahsoka.

(Father) "Then let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend."

As Anakin followed the motions that the Father was making the three began to glow. Lizzy covered her eyes from the sudden light as it seemed the light from the daughter was being transferred to Ahsoka. It wasn't long till Anakin stopped, Ahsoka was turning to her normal self. Then she coughed as she leaned up. Anakin quickly hugged her as Obi-Wan and Lizzy kneeled down in front of them

(Anakin) "Hey, snips."

(Ahsoka) "What's going on?"

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan and Lizzy who both smiled at her.

(Anakin) "Uh, not much."

(Lizzy) "Just the usual stuff."

(Anakin) "It's good to see you." Anakin said as she helped Ahsoka up.

Obi-Wan had picked up Ahsoka's lightsaber and handed it to her.

(Father) "As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy. As my son has descended into the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength."

This was troubling. Lizzy wasn't sure how many Sith were out there apart from Dooku and Ventress but by the looks of this, it might be getting worse.

(Anakin) "We will stop your son."

(Father) "No. You must go now. He needs your ship to leave the planet. You must leave before he can take it."

(Obi-Wan) "What about you?"

(Father) "I shall mourn all that I have done. And all that is yet to be."

(Lizzy) "But surely the Son will go after you. We have to help you."

(Father) "I appreciate your concern young one. But the only way you can help is by leaving."

Lizzy nodded slowly. The four Jedi stood silently before they made their way back to the ship. If that's how it had to end then they better make do with the situation they were in, before it could get any worse.

* * *

 **And that's that chapter done. I'll admit I was contemplating Lizzy being corrupted as well or in place of Ahsoka but I think after last chapter she is in a state of being one with the light rather than conflicted. But that might change ;) . Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to stay tuned for the last chapter of the Mortis Arc.**


	29. Ghosts of Mortis

**Stranded!**

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and there Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Lizzy Kalfar are caught in the middle of a treacherous battle between good and evil.**

 **The scales now tipped toward the dark side, our three warriors must guard against attack as they plan their escape.**

 **A great weight has been placed on Anakin's shoulders, for it is now that he must face who he really is.**

* * *

Lizzy sat on the ramp of the shuttle watching the rain pour down with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Ever since they got back the repairs to the shuttle were being made at a rather slow rate. Still, Lizzy kept calm enjoying the peaceful rain.

(Obi-Wan) "I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here."

(Anakin) "Some might say that's part of the appeal."

(Lizzy) "It's not so bad. It could be worse."

(Anakin) "What do you consider worse in this case?"

(Lizzy) "We could be stuck inside the shuttle waiting out a snow blizzard that could very well cover the shuttle in snow proceeding to trap us in the snow and making this whole ordeal more difficult."

(Anakin) "Okay, you got me there."

Lizzy smirked as she went back to watching the rain. While the three were on the ramp Ahsoka was repairing the ship. Lizzy was waiting for the moment when she would be asked to take Ahsoka's spot.

(Obi-Wan) "You did well, Anakin. How do you feel?" Obi-Wan said as brought up what happened back at the Son's lair.

(Anakin) "I'm not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving. The Son is consumed by the dark side."

(Obi-Wan) "And if we stay, we may be used to the dark side's advantage."

After seeing what the Son did to Ahsoka, Lizzy knew that the Son might try another plan similar to the previous.

(Ahsoka) "Well, you want the bad news or the really bad news?" Ahsoka said popping out from the hatch.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism."

(Ahsoka) "We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging."

(Obi-Wan) "Sounds terribly downbeat. Can it be fixed?"

(Ahsoka) "I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have no guarantees she'll hold together."

(Obi-Wan) "We'll take our chances. Better than staying here."

(Lizzy) "True, better floating in space then being the servant to a crazy Son." Lizzy said as she followed her Master outside to continue watching the down pour of rain.

While the three had been talking Anakin had got out a small speeder bike and was taking it down the ramp.

(Obi-Wan) "Where are you going?"

(Anakin) "To see the father. I'm not convinced that the son will be contained here without our help. Perhaps we should make a stand."

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin…"

(Anakin) "If I don't get the father's blessing to leave, it'll haunt me forever."

Anakin then went off without another word.

(Lizzy) "This has been quite the ordeal for Master Skywalker."

(Obi-Wan) "Yes, I'm worried though that we won't be leaving the planet so soon." Obi-Wan said as he looked down in thought.

* * *

Time passed and Lizzy was meditating outside as Ahsoka was working or sleeping. Lizzy continued to not have any nightmares and it made her feel calmer. Still, it troubled Lizzy just how much the dark side was consuming the planet and the longer they stayed the more she wanted to get off the planet.

(Obi-Wan) "We need to change plans. You must focus on the firing drives. Disengage them." Obi-Wan said as he took the last speeder.

(Ahsoka) "But I'm almost finished putting this junk heap back together, and now…"

(Obi-Wan) "Just do as I say. We don't have much time." Obi-Wan said as he went down the ramp.

(Ahsoka) "You're the boss." Ahsoka said before jumping back down into the hatch.

Lizzy was about to ask where Obi-Wan was going but she opened her eyes to see the Father in front of them.

(Obi-Wan) "Where's Anakin?"

(Father) "He came to me for guidance, but at the crossroad, only he can choose. The force will be his guide now."

(Obi-Wan) "I don't like this. What have you done?"

(Lizzy) "Master…"

(Father) "I am merely letting the will of the force take shape."

(Obi-Wan) "Where has he gone?"

(Father) "To the well of the dark side."

Lizzy didn't like the sound of 'The well of the dark side'. This wasn't going to be good if Anakin had gone by himself to such a place.

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin has gone to confront your son, hasn't he?"

Lizzy was still sat down as Ahsoka came down the ramp.

(Father) "Deep within this planet, all that is dark is channelled."

(Obi-Wan) "And how do I get there?" Obi-Wan said jumping onto the speeder.

(Father) "You cannot interfere."

(Obi-Wan) "The way I see it if we were not supposed to interfere, Ahsoka, Lizzy, and I wouldn't be here in the first place. Look after the ship I'm going to find Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he went off to find Anakin.

(Lizzy) "Why didn't you stop Master Skywalker?"

(Father) "As I said, I am merely letting the will of the force take shape."

(Lizzy) "But you know that your son will attempt to corrupt or even worse kill him. And now Master Kenobi might be in trouble." Lizzy said as she got up.

(Father) "I know what you are thinking. You can't go, it's better to stay here." The Father said before he left with Lizzy worried for the two Masters.

* * *

Time was going by slowly. Lizzy had sat herself down in the shuttle as Ahsoka attempted to get the communications working.

(Ahsoka) "Finally! This is Jedi shuttle 634 calling on all secure channels for help. Do you read? I repeat: We are stranded and need immediate evac. Come in, please!"

(Lizzy) "Ahsoka, don't you think after the whole situation where we couldn't find Rex and they couldn't find us even though we were at the same location might make communicating someone a little pointless?" Lizzy said looking over to Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka) "I know, it was worth a try."

(Lizzy) "I don't like this. Master Skywalker going to a dark side well and Obi-Wan going to find him. This just doesn't seem good in any way."

(Ahsoka) "Trust me, I feel the same but we can't really do much about it."

Lizzy was going to reply but she felt something in the force that shook her.

(Ahsoka) "Lizzy, you alright?"

(Lizzy) "Yeah I just, I dunno. I felt like something bad happened to Master Kenobi." Lizzy said as she looked at the ramp which was still open.

(Ahsoka) "I'm sure it's just the planet tricking you."

(Lizzy) "Right, good old planet playing tricks on me." Lizzy said rolling her eyes.

(Ahsoka) "Well, you can stay on the lookout if you want. I'm going to continue repairs." Ahsoka said as she hopped back down into the hatch.

Lizzy nodded as she got up to sat herself down on the ramp. The weather had cleared up when Obi-Wan had left allowing the stars and the dark clouds show what they had to offer.

(Obi-Wan) "Lizzy, come in, please. Can you hear me? Lizzy!" Obi-Wan said through the wrist communicator.

(Lizzy) "Yes, Master? Is everything alright with Master Skywalker?" Lizzy said as she noted the worry in Obi-Wan's voice.

(Obi-Wan) "No, quite the opposite."

(Ahsoka) "What's going on?"

(Lizzy) "Master?"

(Obi-Wan) "Anakin has joined with the son. Do not engage him."

Both Lizzy and Ahsoka were shocked. This was the worst case scenario that could have happened it, unfortunately, it did happen.

(Ahsoka) "But…"

(Obi-Wan) "Just do as I say. Listen to me you two. You have to disable the ship."

(Ahsoka) "But I just finished putting it back together." Ahsoka said clearly annoyed.

(Obi-Wan) "Ahsoka, please listen. We have to prevent Anakin and the Son from leaving."

(Ahsoka) "Yes, Master."

Before anything else could be said the two Padawans heard the speeder in which Anakin was on coming towards the shuttle.

Ahsoka quickly got to work sabotaging the power systems. Lizzy and Ahsoka quickly hid on the roof of the shuttle as Anakin walked past them. The two then got to the speeder.

(Lizzy) "Is it going to be able to fit three people on it?" Lizzy whispered to Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka) "I'm not sure."

(Lizzy) "Then go find Master Kenobi. I'll just hide out here."

(Ahsoka) "I'm sure…"

(Lizzy) "Trust me." Lizzy said as she smiled reassuringly.

Ahsoka hesitated but nodded as she sped off. Lizzy had quickly jumped behind the shuttle where she hid from sight behind a rock.

* * *

It was risky but Lizzy had to make sure Anakin wouldn't be able to know she was there. Obi-Wan had been teaching her the basics of force stealth but she hadn't mastered it fully, even then she had no choice. Quickly Lizzy sat herself down cross-legged and closed her eyes as she used every bit of the force she had to hide from Anakin and the Son. While doing so she could hear faint mumbling from Anakin and the Son. By the sounds of it she was doing pretty well but she was starting to struggle. Soon enough she had to let go as she opened her eyes and laid back against the rock panting. Everything was quiet until she heard someone from behind her.

(Father) "You did well child. Not many so young could be able to hold for that long."

Lizzy looked up to see the Father looking down at her.

(Lizzy) "Obviously I didn't do that well if you could sense me."

(Father) "I may have assisted but the majority was you. Come now we must get your friend back to my monastery."

Lizzy got up and looked down to see Anakin on the ground.

(Lizzy) "Is he?"

The Father nodded as he took Anakin in his arms. Lizzy nodded in return as she followed the Father. She was pleased with herself, though she did feel tired from all the work.

* * *

Once they had reached the monastery the Father had laid down Anakin in the courtyard where he sat and meditated. Lizzy was sat on the other side as she rested her eyes, hoping to regain some of the strength she had lost.

(Anakin) "Where am I?" Anakin said as he woke up.

(Father) "I have brought you back to my monastery."

(Lizzy) "Good to see you well, Master Skywalker." Lizzy said as she smiled at Anakin.

(Anakin) "Good to see you too but what happened?"

(Father) "My son broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never have seen."

(Anakin) "I don't remember."

(Father) "I have erased that time. We shall never know."

Lizzy looked down in thought at what the Father had said. The Son must have used the future to get Anakin to join him. Typical deception.

(Ahsoka) "Master, Lizzy!"

The three looked to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the speeder coming down to meet with them. Lizzy stood up and went to her Master who didn't look pleased.

(Obi-Wan) "Well?"

(Lizzy) "I..I'm sorry for disobeying you Master. I wasn't sure if we would all fit on the speeder so to make sure that wouldn't be the case I chose to hide." Lizzy said looking down.

(Obi-Wan) "I appreciate that you were making sure I would be able to get out of that well but you still put your life at danger. Where did you even hide without being caught?"

(Lizzy) "I hid my force signature with force stealth. It was long enough for the Father to arrive and help Master Skywalker."

Obi-Wan looked at Lizzy surprised at first. Even Ahsoka was a little surprised. However, Obi-Wan said before placing his hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, either way, I'm glad you're alright. How about you Anakin?"

(Anakin) "I think so, but we must stop the son once and for all." Anakin said getting up from the ground.

(Father) "We have little time, and you'll get only one chance. You know what you must do."

(Son) "How quaint, my own personal send-off." The Son said as he glided down to face with the group.

(Father) "I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my son."

(Son) "You have no power to keep me, old man. You must understand by now, this planet is not my destiny."

(Father) "What you will do will destroy all that is good. I beg you, restrain yourself and stay."

(Son) "I cannot."

(Father) "And then it shall be. I love you, my son."

(Son) "Do you?"

Anakin quickly activated his lightsaber and began to attack the Son. It wasn't enough however as he was grabbed in a choke hold. Obi-Wan, Lizzy and Ahsoka got out their own lightsabers ready to strike. The Son then threw Anakin out of the way before force pulling the three Jedi's lightsabers to them and force pushing them back. As this happened the Father had taken the sword from the Son's waist.

(Son) "What? You're going to kill me now?" The Son said chuckling as he threw the lightsabers he had to the ground.

(Father) "I held hope that you could resist the dark side. But I see now, there is no going back." The Father said as he directed the blade at himself.

(Son) "Father?"

The Father did not hesitate as he stabbed himself with the blade.

(Son) "No! What have you done? It did not have to be this way." The Son said as he went up to the Father taking the sword out of him and throwing it away as he held his father.

(Father) "Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."

(Son) "Please, don't die."

(Father) "I always knew there was good in you."

The Father had brought the Son into a hug all but knowing this was the signal for Anakin to come up behind the Son and strike his lightsaber through both the Son and the Father.

(Son) "And so you have betrayed me, father."

Those were the last words the Son spoke before falling to the ground, dead."

(Anakin) "It is done." Anakin said kneeling down.

(Father) "And now I die, my heart broken, but knowing the role you will play."

(Anakin) "And what is that?"

(Father) "You are the chosen one. You have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy. But beware your heart."

Just like the Son, the Father fell to the ground. He faded away as Obi-Wan, Lizzy and Ahsoka approached Anakin. Everything seemed to change around the planet. Everything began to collapse and crumble. The crystal above shattered above the tower as the four Jedi looked up to see the bright light covering the sky. Lizzy could only stare before everything faded.

* * *

(Rex) "General Skywalker, come in!"

Lizzy felt like she was dreaming at first but as she opened her eyes she saw Rex on the hologram and space around them as they awoke inside an undamaged shuttle. In front of them was the Venetor.

(Anakin) "We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?"

(Rex) "Yes, sir, standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment."

(Anakin) "A moment? We've been gone more than a moment, Rex."

(Rex) "Sir, I don't understand. You'll need to explain."

(Anakin) "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now."

Lizzy was baffled. A moment was indeed not what it felt like on that planet. Did they black out and have a dream? Was It the Father manipulating something? So many questions that would never get an answer. Lizzy chose not to push further into the thoughts as she sighed knowing they were back to normal. Or so she thought was normal.

* * *

 **And that's the Mortis arc done. Yay! So it can be a little difficult when the Chosen one himself is the centre focus but I managed to get around. I hope the inclusion of force stealth was interesting as we know Obi-Wan knew about force stealth, so it wouldn't be surprising if he taught it to Lizzy. So the next arc is the Citadel Arc which is also a difficult one since it involves disobeying strict orders which Lizzy doesn't like doing. I'll think of something as I don't want to skip this arc.**

 **Before finishing this off I would like suggestions on what you would like to see after the next arc. The last one for season 3 is the Ahsoka getting kidnapped arc. I'm not sure if Lizzy would be with Anakin and Ahsoka on this mission so it might be difficult to put her in so I want to know what you guys think. If nothing comes up we will skip to Season 4.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	30. The Citadel

**Captured!**

 **Returning from a perilous assignment in the Outer Rim, Jedi Master Even Piell's cruiser has fallen under attack and been boarded.**

 **Seeking vital information he carries about secret hyperspace lanes called The Nexus Route, Separatist forces have taken him alive.**

 **Now the Jedi are preparing a stealth mission into the heart, of Separatist space in an effort to rescue Master Piell from the deadly prison known as, The Citadel.**

* * *

Lizzy walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple as she attempted to find her Master. She had been meditating but was called by Obi-Wan to have a quick chat about something happening. It wasn't odd for him to not tell her all the details of the certain requests but she didn't question it until she got to him in person. Finally she found Obi-Wan standing outside of the war room where Anakin and Plo Koon were chatting.

(Obi-Wan) "Ah, Lizzy I'm glad you made it here in time." Obi-Wan said as his attention from the discussion with the other two Jedi was diverted to his Padawan.

(Lizzy) "From how you sounded on the holo I assumed it was important." Lizzy said as she bowed respectfully to the three Jedi.

(Obi-Wan) "Indeed it is." Obi-Wan said as he gestured for Lizzy to follow him down to a more quiet area in the hallway.

(Lizzy) "So what is it that you want to tell me?" Lizzy said looking up at her Master curiously.

(Obi-Wan) "I am about to go on a rescue mission with Anakin to save Master Piell. He has been taken into custody by the CIS and is being held in a dangerous prison called the Citadel."

Lizzy nodded as she let the mission details flow into her head. However, something about this didn't seem right if the three Jedi were waiting for others to arrive and he was already telling her the mission.

(Obi-Wan) "However, for your safety, I've decided that you won't be going on this mission."

(Lizzy) "Oh, but why? I know I'm young and still learning but I know enough to be able to go on a mission like this."

(Obi-Wan) "I know Lizzy but the prison has never been escaped from by anyone and it is meant to hold Jedi. If the mission goes wrong I don't want you suffering from a mistake I make."

Lizzy looked down uncertain. She wanted to come along with Obi-Wan to make sure that wouldn't be the case but then again Obi-Wan sounded concerned, more than he ever was.

(Obi-Wan) "This doesn't mean I don't trust you either. This is just so I don't lose you to something a Padawan shouldn't have to go through."

(Lizzy) "No, I understand, Master. I appreciate that you are putting my safety first before the mission. Just do me a favour and try not to get captured or worse?"

(Obi-Wan) "I can make no promises but I'll try my best. It's not going to be the worst thing I've been through." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle.

Lizzy shook her head and smiled.

(Lizzy) "Very well. Does this mean I can get some free time?"

(Obi-Wan) "Try and do some training by yourself or do some studies. However, I won't mind if you took some time to yourself." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

(Lizzy) "I'll try my best, Master. Good luck on the mission." Lizzy said as she nodded and set off on her way.

As much as Lizzy was disappointed to not be going on the mission she was glad that Obi-Wan was only doing it so she wouldn't have to get hurt or worse in a do or die mission. She assumed Ahsoka won't be on the mission either in this case but she hadn't seen her all day.

* * *

Rather than going back to meditate Lizzy decided to do some bonding time with R2-KR and do some repairs to her Starfighter in the hanger. The hanger wasn't always busy and she enjoyed the quiet it offered. However, she did notice the carbonite chamber was ready to be used. Lizzy kept on her path as she approached her fighter with R2-KR next to it.

(Lizzy) "Hey KR." Lizzy said as she approached her droid and patted his head.

R2-KR beeped happily.

(Lizzy) "So ready to get to work?" Lizzy said as she went to grab the toolbox and place it next to the fighter.

KR beeped a yes as he rolled up to where Lizzy had laid down to get under her ship.

It wasn't something Lizzy got to do often but she enjoyed flying her Starfighter from time to time. Even in battle, she enjoyed it though she was more focused on trying not to get shot down then focusing on the scenes.

KR beeped as Lizzy slid up to see the droid.

(Lizzy) "Well, I can think of a few things that I wouldn't mind doing to improve the ship. But first, pass me that hydrospanner."

KR leaned down to the tools and took the hydrospanner and handed it to Lizzy.

(Lizzy) "Thanks." Lizzy said as she went back to the fighter and began work.

* * *

Some time had passed since Lizzy started work on her fighter and she had to admit that she was impressed at how much she had gotten done so far. She had idle chat with KR and was able to greet a few Jedi that walked by including Master Plo.

(Plo Koon) "Greetings young one. You took the news from your Master well I assume?" He said as he went to his own fighter.

(Lizzy) "I was a little off about the idea at first but If Master Kenobi doesn't want me to go for a good reason then I won't disobey that order."

(Plo Koon) "Good to hear."

Master Plo continued on his way to his own fighter. It was quiet for a short time as she noticed Anakin, Obi-Wan and the clones entering the hanger. They were heading towards to meet with R2-D2 and some reprogrammed battle droids at a captured droid shuttle. However, Ahsoka had also turned up who didn't seem to be in a good mood.

(Lizzy) "Hey, Ahsoka." Lizzy said as she slid out from under her fighter to wave at the other Padawan.

(Ahsoka) "You seem happy." Ahsoka said as she sat herself down on Lizzy's fighter.

(Lizzy) "Well, when you spend time with KR you sort of get that feeling sometimes."

KR beeped happily as he gave Lizzy a different tool.

(Ahsoka) "So I assume Master Kenobi told you the news about the mission?"

(Lizzy) "Yeah. Judging by the mood I assume Master Skywalker did the same?"

(Ahsoka) "It doesn't seem fair. Why do they have to pick what missions we go on?"

(Lizzy) "Well, from what Master Kenobi said the prison is dangerous so for me I feel like he was looking out for me. I can only assume Master Skywalker is doing the same for you as well."

(Ahsoka) "Yeah, but how are we supposed to become Knights when we are only going on easy missions."

(Lizzy) "Easy is a bit of an understatement don't you think?"

(Ahsoka) "Okay medium difficulty then. Look my point is, is that we should be allowed to go on missions like these without our Master's choosing for us. It should be our choice no?"

Lizzy thought about this. To a point Ahsoka was right but to another Ahsoka seemed like she just wasn't happy that she had to stay behind. Unlike Lizzy, Ahsoka was very different when it came to obeying orders from their Master's and respecting their decisions. It was Ahsoka that wanted to break the rules and go to Raxus with the Senator of Naboo after all.

(Lizzy) "Look, I'm probably not the best one to speak to about this sort of thing. If you feel so passionate about going on the mission then see what Master Plo thinks." Lizzy said as she pointed towards the older Jedi on across the room.

(Ahsoka) "Right, good idea. Thanks, Lizzy."

(Lizzy) "Anytime. And good luck." Lizzy said as she nodded before she went back to work.

R2-KR beeped at Lizzy curiously.

(Lizzy) "You know I wouldn't be surprised if Ahsoka would go on the mission no matter what either Anakin or Master Plo say to her."

Lizzy then noticed how the team that was going to the prison were heading toward the carbon freezing chamber.

(Lizzy) "Huh, that's one way to get into a prison undetected." Lizzy said as she got up and wiped her hands with a rag.

She watched the carbon freezing began with all of the team going down to be frozen. Lizzy didn't want to know what it would be like being frozen in carbonite and she didn't want to find out any time soon. When the process was done the claws lifted everyone out revealing all of the team frozen in carbonite. Lizzy could even see Obi-Wan and it caused her to shiver.

Lizzy walked up to where Master Plo was standing and watching as everyone was boarded onto the shuttle.

(Lizzy) "Hopefully the trip won't be too uncomfortable for them."

(Plo Koon) "I'm sure it won't bother them."

The two watched as the hanger door opened and the platform was moved out to allow the shuttle to launch.

(Plo Koon) "May the force be with you."

(Lizzy) "I'm certain it will be. I sense they will need all the help they can get."

Judging by the lack of Ahsoka in the hanger and how Lizzy didn't notice Ahsoka leave she figured that Ahsoka did sneak her way into the mission. Hopefully, she wouldn't be in too much trouble seeing that they wouldn't have the time to send Ahsoka back. Lizzy shook her head as she went back to her fighter where she worked on it for the next hour.

* * *

While finishing up her work her communicator was going off.

(Lizzy) "This is Padawan Kalfar."

(Yoda) "Padawan, speak with you I wish. At the room of a thousand fountains I wish to meet you at."

(Lizzy) "Very well, Master. Sorry to cut it short KR, mind cleaning up for me?"

KR beeped clearly annoyed.

(Lizzy) "I promise when I get back I'll clean you up as well."

KR as much as he didn't like the deal did want a clean-up himself so agreed to the deal.

(Lizzy) "Thanks, buddy." Lizzy said as she cleaned herself up and made her way to the room of a thousand fountains.

The room of a thousand fountains was a peaceful area in the temple that Lizzy enjoyed going to meditate at. It was her main place to try and fight off her nightmares and it worked well. When she entered the room she found Master Yoda sitting next to one of the fountains.

(Lizzy) "Master Yoda. You asked for me?" Lizzy said as she bowed to the Master.

(Yoda) "Yes, come sit."

Lizzy nodded as she sat herself down with her legs crossed.

(Yoda) "Your nightmares, bothered you have they?"

(Lizzy) "No Master. I've been able to fight them off. Sleeping has been a lot easier that's for sure."

(Yoda) "Told me about speaking with a force ghost, Master Kenobi told did. True is this?"

Lizzy figured Obi-Wan would tell Master Yoda of her experience. Though from the looks of it he had only told Yoda who already knew of her nightmares.

(Lizzy) "Yes, I talked to my father." Lizzy said as she looked down.

(Yoda) "Left the order he did, with another Jedi. Knew them well I did not."

(Lizzy) "Did they ever return?"

Yoda shook his head causing Lizzy to sigh.

(Yoda) "Rare it is to see something like this. Impossible it is not however."

(Lizzy) "The planet was strong with the force. I was, however, contemplating if it was me dreaming or if it was real."

Before anything further could be said Master Windu had entered the room.

(Windu) "Master Yoda, Padawan Kalfar. Sorry to interrupt however I believe it would be best that we meet in the war room. We haven't gotten contact from Kenobi or Skywalker."

(Yoda) "Troubling this is. Continue another time we will Padawan."

(Lizzy) "As you wish, Master."

It was short but still interesting for Lizzy to learn a little more about her parents. She had guessed returning wouldn't have been the best idea but she would have liked to know if seeing her father was real or not.

* * *

The war room was quiet. The only people in there were Master Plo Koon, Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Tiin. Lizzy had sat herself down with her legs crossed worried. She tried to calm herself down but the fact that her Master nor Anakin hadn't contacted them was worrying. Finally the holo terminal beeped with a transmission as Master Plo went to receive it.

(Plo Koon) "Master Kenobi, what has happened?" he said as an image of Obi-Wan running was displayed.

(Obi-Wan) "I'm afraid we've had a situation with the shuttle."

(Anakin) "By situation, he means big explosion. We're gonna need a rescue." Anakin said as he appeared on the hologram.

(Plo Koon) "It will be done. I'm sending our cruisers now." Plo Koon said as he ended the transmission.

(Yoda) "Dire the situation is. Act quickly we must."

(Saesee Tiin) "I will join you Master Plo."

(Lizzy) "So will I." Lizzy said as she got up from her spot.

(Windu) "Are you sure that is wise, Padawan?"

(Lizzy) "With all due respect, Master Windu. I didn't go on the mission because Master Kenobi didn't want me suffering if the mission failed. I don't want him suffering if the mission fails, so I must go and help so that he and the rescue team doesn't fail."

The four Jedi Masters thought on the matter.

(Windu) "Very well. Prep your fighter and join Master Plo on his flagship."

(Lizzy) "Thank you, Master."

(Plo Koon) "Come along then. We have no time to lose."

Lizzy nodded as she followed Master Plo and Master Tiin to the hanger.

* * *

It was quick work to get R2 stationed in Lizzy's fighter before she launched behind Master Plo to his flagship. Master Tiin had gone to another. Lizzy felt the adrenaline pumping through her as everyone prepared for when the fleet jumped out of hyperspace. The fleet consisted of four cruisers each with a Jedi Master accompanying it.

Lizzy followed Master Plo to the bridge where holograms of Master Tiin and Master Kisto were waiting. Master Gallia was on the bridge beforehand.

(Kit Fisto) "Ah, Padawan Kalfar. It is good to see you again."

(Lizzy) "As to you Master Fisto."

(Plo Koon) "It is unfortunate that we are meeting under such circumstances."

(Adi Gallia) "Indeed."

(Plo Koon) "I have finished a discussion with the rescue team on where they will be meeting us for the pickup. Master Tiin, you should be leading the fighter attack. Once you punch a hole through their defences, I will lead the gunships down to the surface and extract the team. Padawan Kalfar will be the gunships main escort."

(Saesee Tiin) "Depending on the size of their force, I don't know how much time we can buy you."

(Plo Koon) "You will do your best, I'm sure."

(Adi Gallia) "If the team isn't at the extraction point when you arrive, you may be forced to leave them, or put us all at risk."

(Saesee Tiin) "I'm afraid Master Gallia is right."

(Plo Koon) "They'll be there."

(Lizzy) "If I may add Masters. I have full faith that Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker and Master Piell will be able to get to the extraction point. There has been plenty of times where escape has been difficult but we have managed to get out. We just have to trust them to do what comes naturally."

(Kit Fisto) "By that, you mean escaping death with mere seconds to spare?"

(Lizzy) "Something like that." Lizzy said with a grin.

With the plan set and everyone informed Lizzy returned to the hanger.

* * *

It felt like time had slowed as Lizzy sat on her fighter and waited for the call that the fleet was about to exit hyperspace.

R2-KR beeped at her.

(Lizzy) "I'm fine KR. Just nervous that's all. Let's hope those repairs and upgrades will come in to use."

(Admiral Coburn) "All fighters prepare to launch. We are about to exit hyperspace."

(Lizzy) "Well, that's the call. You ready buddy?" Lizzy said as he jumped into her fighter.

R2 beeped reassuringly as the communicator started going off.

(Plo Koon) "Padawan Kalfar. You will lead the gunship out after Master Gallia leaves first to meet with the others. There you will escort us past the fleet."

(Lizzy) "Got it Master Plo. May the force be with us."

Lizzy felt as the ships came out of hyperspace. Quick the hanger doors opened allowing the fighters and Master Gallia to lead first out of the hanger. Lizzy then launched as she led Master Plo and two ARC 170's

(Saesee Tiin) "There have not been battles like these since the days of the old Republic."

(Plo Koon) "Indeed. Good hunting."

Lizzy met with the three other Jedi Fighters as they prepared to engage the enemy fleet. It was large and it didn't seem like it would be easy to get through. Her thoughts were cut short however as droid fighters quickly came towards them starting the battle of Lola Sayu.

Lizzy had started shooting down droid fighters as she tried to keep them away from the gunship. It was difficult but she was able to have the support from the fighters behind her. The fleet had gotten into position and started firing at the droid fleet. It wasn't as full scale as the battle of Kamino but It did beat others such as the battle of Saleucami.

(Saesee Tiin) "There are too many droid fighters. We need more time to break through the blockade."

(Plo Koon) "We're out of time, Master Tiin. We must break through now."

(Saesee Tiin) "Very well. Wing commanders, form up. We're going in."

The three Jedi Starfighters formed up in front of Lizzy and the gunship as they pushed past the blockade.

(Lizzy) "It's now or never. Come on R2 let's put those upgrades to use."

R2-KR beeped as they followed the three Jedi fighters down to the surface with the gunship behind them.

It wasn't long till they reached the surface and saw the rescue team. As the gunship landed Lizzy noticed droids coming up behind them.

(Lizzy) "R2 take over for a second." Lizzy said as she opened the cockpit and hopped out as she took out her lightsabers.

She had been practising a double lightsaber throw for some time and now seemed the best time for it. With a swift cross of her hands, she threw her lightsabers as they curved around and sliced the droids behind the rescue team. Lizzy caught the two lightsabers as she noticed the group looking up her way to see where the lightsabers came from.

Lizzy only waved as she got back into her fighter and took control.

(Lizzy) "Nice flying KR." Lizzy said as she flew around and waited for the gunship to launch.

R2-KR beeped as the gunship launched. Plenty more droids flooded the island but they were able to escape in time. Lizzy led the way for the gunships as the other Jedi Masters followed behind. As they went back into space droid fighters were coming straight at them. Lizzy began firing as did the other Jedi as they tried to take out as many as possible. The droid fleet had started to fire as well but they were able to quickly get past as the Republic fleet turned around and prepared to jump to hyperspace. Without any casualties, Lizzy lead the way as the fighters landed with the gunship behind them. The hanger doors closed as the fleet jumped to hyperspace.

Lizzy landed her fighter and sighed with relief as exited her fighter.

(Lizzy) "That was close. Let's try not to do that again KR."

KR only beeped as they waited to head back to Coruscant. Lizzy thought about seeing Obi-Wan and the others however she figured to give them some time to rest and catch their breaths.

* * *

Once they had returned to Coruscant everyone had boarded the gunship where they went to the Jedi Temple. Lizzy had glanced at Obi-Wan as he smiled down at her.

(Obi-Wan) "So you ended up on the mission after all young one?"

(Lizzy) "If you count the rescue as part of the mission then I guess I did." Lizzy said with a grin.

(Obi-Wan) "Well, you did well by the sounds of it. Impressive skill with your lightsabers."

(Lizzy) "I learn from the best." Lizzy said with a smile.

The gunship landed as everyone stepped out. Master Yoda and Master Windu were waiting there for them.

(Yoda) "Of Master Piell's loss, we are sorry to hear."

(Windu) "He will be missed."

(Plo Koon) "Because of his great sacrifice, we now have the nexus route coordinates."

(Obi-Wan) "Captain Tarkin and Ahsoka have each memorized half."

(Yoda) "Debrief them both, we must."

(Tarkin) "With all due respect, Master Jedi, I was instructed by Chancellor Palpatine to bring the intel directly to him for debriefing."

(Ahsoka) "I promised Master Piell that I would deliver it only to the Council, and that's what I will do."

Lizzy was surprised. Not only was Ahsoka not meant to be on the mission in the first place, she ended up being the main part of it.

(Yoda) "Personally meet with the Chancellor, I will. Decide what is best to do, we shall."

Yoda began to walk off with the other Master's.

(Anakin) "Master Plo, there's something we want to ask you. Did you assign Ahsoka to the mission?"

Lizzy looked at the group. She didn't know herself if Master Plo had assigned Ahsoka at the last minute, it didn't seem like something he would do after all.

(Plo Koon) "It appears I did."

Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't look all that convinced but none the less Plo Koon went up to Ahsoka hugging her as they walked off.

(Tarkin) "A job well done, General Skywalker. I wish more Jedi had your military sensibilities. Perhaps I can inform the chancellor of your valour." Tarkin said as he shook Anakin's hand and walked off to a transport.

(Lizzy) "Even without knowing him for more than a minute I don't like that guy."

(Obi-Wan) "I'm not sure what to think of your new ally."

(Anakin) "Well, I think we need people like him. This is a war. If we aren't willing to do what it takes to win, we risk losing everything we try to protect."

(Obi-Wan) "Unfortunately, war tends to distort our point of view. If we sacrifice our code, even for victory, we may lose that which is most important, our honour."

This reminded Lizzy of the Jedi Knight back at Grievous's lair. He changed because of the war and it seemed like others were as well. She hoped that would be the case for herself in the future.

* * *

 **Hi all! So this chapter was a combination of all three episodes in the Citadel Arc since I wanted to give Lizzy a different role in the arc then the same role that Ahsoka already had. The chapter began with the opening of the first episode but continued on from there rather than divide the chapter into the three chapters.**

 **Believe me, when I say this, this was a pain to write since I had to add in a lot and try to make it connect with the main story. I hope it was worth it since I did want to focus more on the space battle and the behind the scenes of the three episodes rather than the main plot.**

 **As stated in the last chapter, I am accepting suggestions for what is to happen next. We have the Ahsoka arc where she is kidnapped or skip to season 4 where we can have the Mon Calamari arc or the Umbara arc. It's a difficult choice so I wouldn't mind getting some advice from you guys.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stayed tuned for the next!**


	31. Padawan's Lost

**Turmoil in the outer rim!**

 **Located near a major hyperspace lane, the planet Felucia is caught in on landing battle between Republic and Separatist forces.**

 **Clone tank divisions make a valiant push, deep in the Separatist control territory, led by Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano along with Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan Lizzy Kalfar.**

 **General Grievous learning of the impending Jedi attack, has dispatched reinforcements to one of his droids outpost hoping to secure his grip on the system.**

* * *

Lizzy looked ahead at the droid outpost. She was kneeling next to Ahsoka along with Master Plo Koon and Anakin. Lizzy would have preferred to stay at the Temple and wait for her Master to finish up Council business, however, Obi-Wan had insisted that Lizzy go along with the attack on Felucia.

(Plo Koon) "Droid reinforcements have just arrived. We shall break into three groups to divide their defences. I'll take the left flank, Skywalker attack the front gates. Ahsoka, you scale the back wall. We'll meet in the middle. Lizzy I would like you to lead the tanks."

Everyone nodded on the confirmed plan as everyone stood up.

(Anakin) "Okay, scouts find me a way down there. Quiet like."

(Ahsoka) "Going through the front gate won't be easy."

(Anakin) "Well, it's a good thing I have Lizzy to have my back."

(Lizzy) "Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you all the support you need."

(Anakin) "Besides Snips, you have it tougher going over that wall."

(Ahsoka) "You taught me well. I can handle anything." Ahsoka said as she walked off.

(Anakin) "Don't get cocky."

(Lizzy) "I wonder who she learnt that from." Lizzy said with a grin.

(Anakin) "Hey, I can get cocky sometimes but not all the time."

(Lizzy) "I'm sure that is what you say every time the topic is brought up." Lizzy said as she jumped up to one of the AT-TE's and stood next to the top gun.

Anakin shook his head with a chuckle as he led his men to his positions.

(Lizzy) "Alright, boys let's get to our positions, slowly as possible."

(AT-TE Driver) "Sir, yes sir."

The tanks began to move forward at a slow pace and Lizzy examined the outpost. She had many times before been tasked with leading tanks her first time being on Felucia though that day wasn't the best day.

* * *

As Lizzy continued to move forward she awaited the signal from Master Plo. However, during the movement, she had sensed something off nearby but she couldn't make out what it actually was.

(Plo Koon) "Lizzy we are in position." Plo Koon said through the wrist comm.

(Lizzy) "That's the signal, all walkers open fire on that outpost." Lizzy said as the top guns of the AT-TE's opened fire on the outpost causing explosions to erupt from inside.

Soon Lizzy noticed the added addition of Anakin's forces striking the front gate. Things seemed to be going smoothly as Lizzy made sure the tanks didn't hit their own forces.

(Lizzy) "Hold fire until further orders go through." Lizzy said as the guns stopped firing.

They waited as the gunfire from the outpost quietened.

(Anakin) "Lizzy, we have captured the outpost. I repeat the outpost is secure."

(Lizzy) "Copy that, Master Skywalker. I'll begin to send the tanks down to the outpost."

(Anakin) "Hold up one moment. Have you seen Ahsoka?"

(Lizzy) "Not since we left to prepare for the attack. Why is she not at the meeting point?"

(Anakin) "No she isn't. Do a quick scan of the area to see where she is."

The communication ended as Lizzy looked around concerned.

(Lizzy) "That doesn't seem right for Ahsoka to just disappear. Sergeant, could you please scan the area."

(Clone) "Scanning now, Commander."

Lizzy got out her binoculars as she did she looked around trying to find something of interest. Yet nothing.

(Lizzy) "Hold up here and wait for my signal. I'm just got check the area quickly."

The clones nodded as Lizzy jumped down and made her way to the outpost to where Ahsoka would have been.

As she searched around she heard a strange clicking sound as well as a hiss. She sensed that off feeling from earlier being closer.

(Lizzy) "Is someone there?" Lizzy said as she looked around.

She could see nothing. She was about to cancel off her search and report to Anakin and Plo Koon but then felt electricity all around her as she was pushed against a tree. She screamed in pain and passed out unaware of who her captor was.

* * *

Lizzy slowly opened her eyes as she adjusted to the light. It was dark but it was a lit area.

(Lizzy) "Ugh, where am I?" Lizzy said as she looked at her belt to see her lightsabers were gone along with her communicator.

Lizzy looked around to see that she was in a cage. She noticed there were multiple cages filled with others. She tried to look to see if Ahsoka was here but in her current spot she couldn't see anything. In the meantime Lizzy sat herself down and closed her eyes, from fighting in a battle to being kidnapped, it was tiring enough and she had to have the strength to find out what was going to happen to her.

Some time had past and finally after feeling a jolt from underneath her Lizzy awoke. She noticed that the floor from under her was a hatch and it quickly opened forcing Lizzy to fall and land on the sand below. This time she was able to see the others that were in the cages. One of them being Ahsoka. Ahsoka had noticed Lizzy as well but the Trandoshan's didn't give much time for them to talk as they quickly fired on them.

Lizzy made her way to cover trying to keep Ahsoka in sight. As she found cover she tried to see where Ahsoka went. She had noticed that Ahsoka had been spotted by the ship and ran a different way from Lizzy. With little luck, Lizzy had to assume Ahsoka ran into the jungle. Lizzy rather than wanting to find a place to hide decided to go and find Ahsoka wherever she might be.

* * *

It had felt longer than it really had been ever since being dropped onto the ground by that ship. Lizzy looked around still trying to find Ahsoka before giving up and laying against a tree.

(Lizzy) "This is hopeless. Ahsoka is somewhere in this massive jungle and I have better chances at finding a Trandoshan then her at this rate." Lizzy mumbled to herself.

The tree wasn't comfortable and there weren't many hiding places that she could use to keep safe.

(Varan) "You should try to remain calm young one. As much as keeping on your feet is important you are still a Jedi and require patience."

Lizzy looked up to see her father before her. She gave a small smile knowing that he wasn't only going to show on Mortis and now was the best time to show up.

(Lizzy) "I know father. But what do I do? Ahsoka is gone and I'm all alone. No clones no Obi-Wan no one that I can trust."

(Varan) "Ah but that's not true. You have the force. That is your ally and always will be."

(Lizzy) "I guess. Why are they doing this?" Lizzy said referring to the Trandoshan's.

(Varan) "It is common for Trandoshan's to hunt for sport. It's their way of life."

(Lizzy) "Figures. Capture people to dump then on a random location and hunt them down for fun."

(Varan) "As bad as it is you must remember your training and continue to trust in the force. You don't need lightsabers or any other weapon to be a Jedi. Remember the Jedi code and you'll make it through."

The force ghost of Lizzy's father faded as she sighed. Lizzy looked at her hands knowing full well that what her father said was right. Even though her father didn't follow the Jedi code she knew her father wanted her to follow it. Lizzy closed her eyes as she softly spoke to herself.

(Lizzy) "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony, there is no death, there is the force."

Lizzy felt reassured as she laid her head back and drifted off to sleep. If it wasn't Obi-Wan that would guide her on this mission then it would be the force.

* * *

The sun rose as its rays touched Lizzy's skin. She opened her eyes shielding her face from the sunlight as she woke herself up.

(Lizzy) "No point staying here. If the Trandoshan's didn't come out to hunt during the night then I'm sure they will now."

Lizzy got herself up as she stretched and began to make her way through the trees. She had made some distance from her sleeping spot but she was still uncertain about where the hunters were. Lizzy had heard some go by every now and then but all she could do was keep hidden.

Lizzy had found herself sitting on top of one of the trees keeping out of sight of some hunters that were looking to pick off two of the other prisoners that were on the same ship as she was. She wanted to help but she was outnumbered. Though this is when she noticed four others in the distance looking at the same two walking. One of them being Ahsoka. She noticed Ahsoka trying to get up and help but the one to her right was stopping her.

(Lizzy) "I wonder who they are." Lizzy said to herself as she heard shots firing.

One of the two had been shot dead as the other ran. Lizzy watched as she ran but it was pointless as the Trandoshan shot her and she fell to the ground.

Lizzy noticed the group along with Ahsoka began to climb up the tree. This was her chance to meet up with Ahsoka.

Lizzy silently followed and hid her force signature from the group as she listened to the conversation to better know who Ahsoka was with.

(Ahsoka) "We could have stopped them.

(Kalifa) "No Ahsoka. We're not savers here. Here we are, survivors. If they had spotted us we'd be dead now."

(Ahsoka) "We will never get out of here if we just keep hiding. We have to act."

(Jinx) "There were other Padawans here that one thought as you do now."

(Ahsoka) "All right, where are they?"

(Kalifa) "They're dead."

(Ahsoka) "Just because they failed, doesn't mean, we will."

(O-Mer) "You don't understand. It's not that we don't want to fight. We're younglings, they have every advantage."

(Lizzy) "Just because you're Padawans doesn't mean you can't be strong like other Jedi." Lizzy said as she popped up from behind the tree to face the group.

(Ahsoka) "Lizzy! Boy, I'm glad to see you." Ahsoka said with a sigh of relief.

(Kalifa) "You know her?"

(Ahsoka) "She is also a Padawan and a friend of mine."

(Lizzy) "Name's Lizzy."

(Kalifa) "I'm Kalifa, this is Jinx and O-Mer." Kalifa said gesturing to the other two Padawans.

(Jinx) "So I assume you are also reckless and want to get yourself killed like Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka was about to speak but Lizzy placed her hand on her should to stop her.

(Lizzy) "No. Unlike Ahsoka, my Master has taught me differently on how to deal with situations like this. As much as hiding is a viable option it won't last long. There is a point where you have to take some action to restore hope."

(Kalifa) "But it's like O-Mer said. We are Padawans and many died thinking the same."

(Lizzy) "And like Ahsoka said. We aren't them we don't have to fail like the others."

Ahsoka had said no more as she began to walk down one of the ends of the branches.

(Kalifa) "Get back here!" Kalifa said as she caught up with Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka) "I can't do that. My Master would never forgive me for running and hiding in a situation like this."

(Kalifa) "Do not overestimate your abilities."

(Ahsoka) "I'm not. You coming Lizzy?"

The three other Padawans looked at Lizzy. Lizzy looked at them before looking back to Ahsoka with a small smile.

(Lizzy) "Right behind you Ahsoka." Lizzy said as she followed Ahsoka down to the ground.

(Kalifa) "Ahsoka, Lizzy don't!"

As much as Lizzy wasn't a fan of going on the offensive with no advantage she knew, in this case, it was needed. She had appreciated the concern from Kalifa but again the situation required action.

* * *

As Ahsoka and Lizzy jumped down to the ground Ahsoka began to try and attract the attention of the Trandoshans.

(Ahsoka) "Here lizard, lizard. Come and find us."

Lizzy wasn't all that sure about the plan Ahsoka was using but it seemed to have worked as a Trandoshan appeared next to them. Ahsoka quickly grabbed the Trandoshans gun forcing it away as he shot. Ahsoka then grabbed him with the force and threw him into a rock. The two Padawans then attempted to fight the Trandoshan but with its focus on Ahsoka, he quickly dealt with her as he threw her away. Lizzy was about to act until the Trandoshan began to choke as he was lifted up. From behind were the three Padawans with Kalifa force choking the Trandoshan.

Lizzy could sense the anger in Kalifa as Ahsoka went past her.

(Ahsoka) "Kalifa! Don't kill him out of hatred. It's not the Jedi way." Ahsoka said as she held Kalifa by her shoulders.

Lizzy was impressed as she walked up to the group. The moment was ruined though as the Trandoshan began to call for help. Jinx and O-Mer quickly got to work on trying to take down the Trandoshan as Ahsoka, Lizzy and Kalifa tried to box him in. Jinx and O-Mer quickly forced pushed the Trandoshan together where he flew into a tree and passed out.

(Kalifa) "The others will be coming."

The group then quickly began to run to the hideout as Ahsoka picked up the Trandoshans gun.

* * *

Seeing the hideout of the Padawans for the first time was relieving, to say the least for Lizzy. No sleeping against a tree, rather sleeping in one this time sounded better. Lizzy watched three birds cuddle together, it was moments like these that made the situation they were in fade away for a while.

(Ahsoka) "I don't understand. Why won't this thing work?" Ahsoka said as she tried to get the weapon to work.

(Jinx) "The Trandoshans deactivate the blasters if we take them. That is why none of us have any."

Ahsoka threw the weapon away clearly frustrated.

(Lizzy) "What did you expect? The Trandoshan aren't droids or pirates."

(Ahsoka) "I expected this to be easier, to say the least."

(Kalifa) "It's been a long time since the Trandoshans captured another Padawan and brought them here."

Lizzy span around giving a curious look as Ahsoka grumbled.

(Ahsoka) "Thanks." Ahsoka said as she laid down.

(Kalifa) "I didn't mean it as an insult. I meant it as a sign. A mistake on their part. Ahsoka, Lizzy your energy, your strength it's what we've been lacking. We were beginning to lose hope and forgot who we are."

(Ahsoka) "And who are you?"

(Kalifa) "We are Jedi." Kalifa said as she stood next to Jinx and O-Mer.

(Lizzy) "Well, that's a good start to regaining hope." Lizzy said with a smile.

(Ahsoka) "We need a strategy."

(Jinx) "So, what do you suggest?"

(Ahsoka) "What about a base. They must have a compound or something, right?"

(Kalifa) "Not that we've ever seen."

(Ahsoka) "So, where do they come from?"

(Kalifa) "We don't know. We've only witnessed them hunting in their hover pods."

(Lizzy) "Well assuming they have a place where they store the hover pods then that is most likely where they come from."

(Ahsoka) "If we're going to go to the offensive, we need to find out where they live. We'll start covering ground tomorrow."

With the plan set, the Padawans went to get some rest. It was an interesting plan and a plan they had to make right, so they could take the steps to getting home.

* * *

As Lizzy slept she heard Ahsoka wake up with a gasp. Lizzy opened her eyes to see Ahsoka in a bit of a shock.

(Lizzy) "Everything alright, Ahsoka?" Lizzy whispered as to not wake the others.

(Ahsoka) "Yeah, just a bad dream." Ahsoka said as she laid back down.

The two were silent as they faced each other. Both knew how the other felt.

(Ahsoka) "I know we have been in a position like this before but this time it doesn't feel right without help from Anakin or Obi-Wan."

(Lizzy) "That's what I thought when we got split up. Without Master Kenobi to guide me and be there to assist I felt a little lost. But we just have to reassure ourselves that we will make it out."

(Ahsoka) "If tomorrow goes well then I'm sure it will be sooner rather than later that will be home again."

Lizzy nodded with a smile as she closed her eyes allowing herself to be taken by sleep.

* * *

When the morning had arrived the Padawans had quickly got to work in surveying the areas. Jinx and O-Mer had searched some areas while Ahsoka, Lizzy and Kalifa had searched others without success.

The Padawans walked together after meeting up as they sat by a tree.

(Jinx) "We've already covered the beach area and most of the briar this side of the bay."

(Ahsoka) "If it was easy to find, you guys would have found it before Lizzy and I got here."

(Jinx) "True enough."

(Lizzy) "Don't worry. We'll find it eventually, it's not the first time we've been on such hunts."

(Ahsoka) "Maybe we should try more inland."

(Kalifa) "It's worth a shot."

The group was silent until O-Mer looked up.

(O-Mer) "Guys, I think we're looking in the wrong place. That's their fortress."

(Lizzy) "Typical, it had to be a sky fortress." Lizzy said as she looked up.

(Ahsoka) "Split up!"

Ahsoka, Lizzy and Kalifa went one way as Jinx and O-Mer went the other.

* * *

It was quite the chase as the three Padawans dodged the blaster fire as well as try to make their way through the forest. Lizzy had wished she had her lightsabers with her as this would have been a lot easier. As the three Padawans finally got back together the branch Kalifa was on was shot down as Kalifa began to fall.

(Ahsoka) "Kalifa!"

(Lizzy) "You try and flank from the side I'll try and get some high ground."

Ahsoka nodded as she went one way and Lizzy started making her way up to a higher viewpoint. Lizzy had the intent to make the jump on the Trandoshan that would go after Kalifa if distracted by Ahsoka. As she made her way through the trees she noticed Ahsoka had already gotten into combat with the Trandoshan. Lizzy started making her way down to a comfortable position as she watched on. As Lizzy got closer Ahsoka was down as the Trandoshan began to approach her. With one swift swoop, Lizzy jumped down and force pushed the Trandoshan over Ahsoka for her to kick the Trandoshan away from her. The Trandoshan fell to his death as he was impaled by a spike.

Ahsoka was left holding onto a branch as Lizzy came over to assist her.

(Ahsoka) "Nice save."

(Lizzy) "It was nothing."

The two then went to find Kalifa who was sitting down on one of the large branches. Ahsoka went to her side as Lizzy took the other and helped her up.

(Ahsoka) "Careful."

(Kalifa) "It's okay, I can make it." Kalifa said as she shrugged the two off from her.

Suddenly a blaster shot hit Kalifa through her chest.

(Ahsoka) "Kalifa!" Ahsoka said as she and Lizzy helped Kalifa down.

Ahsoka and Lizzy quickly brought Kalifa behind the tree for cover as the Trandoshan yelled.

(Ahsoka) "Kalifa, we have to move. Hurry."

(Kalifa) "Please. Ahsoka, Lizzy, leave me."

(Lizzy) "We can't do that."

(Kalifa) "You have to. Please take care of…"

(Ahsoka) "We'll take care of the others."

(Kalifa) "I know you will." Kalifa said as she smiled one last time before falling limp in Ahsoka's arms.

Ahsoka looked down as she laid Kalifa's body against the tree still unable to believe the situation they were in.

(Lizzy) "Ahsoka, it's time to go. We have to find the others." Lizzy said as she placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

(Ahsoka) "I know."

Ahsoka got up as Lizzy nodded at her. Ahsoka looked back one last time as shots fired at them. After that, the two set off to find the others.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of the arc done. Only one more to go till we head into Season 4. Truthfully this one took a bit of time as I wasn't sure if Lizzy would have a different role in finding Ahsoka rather than joining her. The majority wanted this arc so I went with it so I hope you like it. As always feel free to leave a review as all reviews are appreciated. Remember to stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	32. Wookiee Hunt

**Jedi abducted! Ahsoka Tano and Lizzy Kalfar are missing in action.**

 **Captured and released into a hostile jungle they fight to stay alive with the help of a small band of Jedi younglings. As Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi scour the galaxy desperate to find their lost apprentice's, Trandoshan sport hunters track the youngling prey.**

 **With the death of their leader Kalifa, and separated from her friends, we find Lizzy on the run as the hunters close in around her.**

* * *

Lizzy had run many times before on various missions but this time seemed almost like it topped the others. Ahsoka and Lizzy had decided to split up after they had left Kalifa against the tree before being chased down by the Trandoshans. It seemed like they were more after Ahsoka then Lizzy and even though it did give Lizzy time to catch her breath she was still concerned for her friend.

"Where could she be I wonder," Lizzy said as she looked around the area.

It was quiet. Nothing apart from a few guns shots but that was some time ago. Rather than sitting around she decided to head back to the camp that the younglings had been staying at. She feared the news of Kalifas death would not be taken well by the other younglings but it would have to be accepted no matter what.

* * *

As Lizzy approached the little camp she overheard Jinx.

"She's dead? I…I can't believe it." Jinx said in disbelief.

Lizzy walked in with a frown as she stood next to Ahsoka before tapping her shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it back safely, Ahsoka."

"You too, Lizzy."

The two shared a smile before getting back to the topic at hand.

"I assume Ahsoka shared the news then?" Lizzy said as she turned to face the other two younglings.

"Yes. She had been here longer than any of us and now…"

"We are all going to die here. It's only a matter of time." O-Mer said as she sat down in defeat.

Lizzy was surprised at how quickly the two other younglings had given up hope. Even losing a battle could be tough but hope was still there.

"If it's only a matter of time that we die I say we go down with a fight," Ahsoka said as she walked up to Jinx and O-Mer.

"You're starting to sound like Master Skywalker," Lizzy said with a grin.

"That is suicide," Jinx said as he scoffed before sitting down himself.

"It's not like you can sit around and wait for help. If that were the case then you both would have been rescued by now." Lizzy said as she stood next to Ahsoka.

"You've said that every few days they release new prisoners on the beach. I say we attack that dropship head on. They'll never expect it." Ahsoka said as the group thought.

It was an interesting plan, a front on attack against the Trandoshan dropship was most likely something the four could do even without lightsabers. It was still risky, however.

"Is it worth a shot?" O-Mer asked Jinx.

"Maybe it is."

Jinx and O-Mer stood up as Ahsoka smiled before facing Lizzy.

"You in, Lizzy?"

Lizzy thought. What would Obi-Wan say in this sort of situation?

"I think this is a crazy idea but it is the only option we have right now. You can count me in." Lizzy said with a smirk.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she returned the smile before the four younglings set off for the beach.

* * *

The four younglings swiftly made their way to the beach where they hid in the forest as they waited for the dropship. Soon enough the lights of the ship came into view as it approached the beach.

"Get ready, we'll have to be swift," Ahsoka said to the group.

"The drop point's not far," O-Mer said.

The ship came into view as it hovered over the beach. It was quite large but it only seemed like it was manned by the two Trandoshans.

"Now!" Ahsoka shouted as she led the way to the dropship.

Lizzy followed behind before leaping on top of the ship. She had noticed they caught the two Trandoshans off guard as one came out of the ship. Ahsoka and Lizzy were together as O-Mer and Jinx flanked from behind taking down the Trandoshan.

"We'll take the pilot," Ahsoka said as she and Lizzy jumped into the ship.

It was very quiet and Lizzy knew that the other Trandoshan would be ready for them.

"I'll lead, you flank," Lizzy said in a whisper.

Ahsoka nodded as they reached the cockpit of the ship where the other Trandoshan was. Lizzy snuck up as Ahsoka took the other side. Quickly the Trandoshan spun around noticing the two of them and fired at them. Lizzy quickly dodged the blaster fire as she allowed Ahsoka to flank the Trandoshan.

Ahsoka quickly went in for the flank as she jumped onto the Trandoshan. Lizzy followed closely making sure not to hurt Ahsoka if she had to get into the fight with her. However, Lizzy had to keep her balance as the ship began to sway to the left. She had noticed the controls being hit to the side due to the position Ahsoka had the Trandoshan in.

The Trandoshan then threw Ahsoka way from him as Lizzy became the next target to help Ahsoka get back on her feet. As the Trandoshan shot at her she used the force to grab his gun and sway it out of her direction. Ahsoka then force pushed the Trandoshan killing him instantly as he flew through the window.

Sparks began to fill the area as the ship began to lose control as it started breaking down.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" Lizzy said as she watched Ahsoka go to the controls.

"We need to release whoever is in the cells."

"Okay, but hurry," Lizzy said as she made sure to have Ahsoka's back.

Soon Ahsoka found the release and then she and Lizzy hopped out from the window and jumped onto the beach with Jinx and O-Mer. The younglings looked behind them as the ship fell apart and crashed into the beach.

"Well, I guess we won't be escaping on that ship," O-Mer said.

"It wasn't a very nice ship anyway," Lizzy said as she looked at the wreckage.

"We'll find another way," Ahsoka said before she was interrupted by the sounds of something in the crash site.

"What was that?" Jinx asked as the group looked towards where the sound came from.

"A survivor."

Ahsoka ran up as did Lizzy and the two other younglings to see who or what it was.

"It could be one of the prisoners they were dropping off," Ahsoka said.

"Well, there was no other Trandoshans on the ship apart from the two we fought," Lizzy replied as the group continued to see what was in the wreckage.

Soon a large figure appeared and approached them.

"What is that?" O-Mer said quite surprised.

"It's a Wookiee," Ahsoka said as the Wookiee roared.

Lizzy had not seen many Wookiees before apart from a few at the temple but to see one such as this one survive the crash was amazing.

"We better head back and explain to the big guy who we are. Also, I highly doubt the Trandoshans won't bother checking to see what happened to the ship." Lizzy said gesturing to the wreckage.

The group nodded as they began to make their way back to the camp with the Wookiee behind them.

* * *

The group returned to the camp where they took the Wookiee with them. The sun at came up allowing light to shine into the camp they had as a fire also lit up the area.

"Your name is Chewbacca?" Ahsoka asked as they tried to get to know the Wookiee.

The Wookiee nodded confirming his name was Chewbacca.

"Chewbacca, does anyone even knows you were taken?"

Chewbacca shook his head growling a no.

"No, but he says his home world is very close."

"If my knowledge of the galaxy maps is correct, Kashyyyk is the Wookiee homeworld which Trandosha is quite close to. I know the Wookiees have pretty bad relations with the Trandoshans going way back before the Clone Wars."

The Chewbacca growled a yes as Lizzy smiled knowing her studies were coming in handy.

"That's great but it might as well be Coruscant as far as I'm concerned. We've got no ship." Jinx said as he stood up.

Chewbacca stood up talking in his native language to Jinx before sitting back down.

"He thinks he can contact his home planet if we find a way to transmit a signal," Ahsoka said as she translated.

"Right, and how would we do that? Send smoke signals? We don't exactly have a transmitter lying around if you haven't noticed." Jinx said as he sat back down.

Lizzy noticed that even though new ways of getting off the planet were now opening that Jinx was still quite negative. Maybe being away from the temple for so long has changed him. Lizzy didn't want to inquire about it but it seemed like they were losing hope fast for no reason.

Chewbacca replied to what Jinx had said.

"Chewbacca says he can build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach," Ahsoka said with a smile.

Chewbacca spoke again with confidence it seemed.

"Well, we can't just sit here," O-Mer said as he stood up.

"Fine. We'll do it the Wookiee way." Jinx said though still having a negative tone in his voice.

"Hey, the Wookiee way might just be the right way. You'll never know till we try it." Lizzy said reassuringly as Chewbacca agreed with her.

* * *

The plan was set and night had arrived once again as the group of younglings and the new addition of Chewbacca snuck towards the wreckage of the ship.

"Chewbacca, Lizzy and I will go out to inspect the crash site. You two stay here and signal us if you see anything." Ahsoka said as she faced O-Mer and Jinx.

The two nodded as Lizzy, Ahsoka and Chewbacca went to the crash site.

As they approached Lizzy wasn't surprised when they heard one of the Trandoshan hovercrafts come towards the beach.

"Get back! It's a patrol." Ahsoka said as the three hid out of sight.

Luckily they weren't spotted as they waited for the Trandoshans to leave. Lizzy was suspicious of what they were doing as they came in for a short time and then left soon after coming by.

"Hopefully that patrol won't be back for a while," Ahsoka said as the three wondered the ship.

"Let's keep out guard up for now though. I don't think they were simply coming around for a look." Lizzy said as she followed Chewbacca into the ship.

Chewbacca had quickly got to work on finding parts of the ship and tearing them out of the ship's compartments.

"What are we looking for?" Ahsoka said as Chewbacca pulled out a part.

Chewbacca spoke as the two younglings nodded.

"Are you still feeling optimistic about making a transmitter out of this junk?" Ahsoka asked as Chewbacca replied with a confident yes.

"Believe it or not Wookiees are quite handy at making things from scrap. I wouldn't be surprised if Master Skywalker was secretly a Wookiee with the number of things he makes out of junk." Lizzy said with a smirk.

Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle and it made Lizzy happy that she was able to lighten up the mood.

The three continued to find parts, well mainly Chewbacca as Lizzy and Ahsoka just kept an eye out for parts or the petrol that had them on guard.

"We better get going. That petrol may come back." Ahsoka said as Chewbacca took the large box that had all the things he needed to make his transmitter.

The three then began to make their way out of the ship as they made sure no one was around.

"It looks clear, come on," Ahsoka said but was stopped when Chewbacca disagreed.

"He does have a point. I also have a bad feeling and I don't trust it." Lizzy said as she looked around.

"It's ok. Besides better to get back now then linger." Ahsoka said before taking a few steps forward.

Suddenly a blaster shot coming from a sniper rifle flew past them causing the three to get back to cover.

"Sniper get down!"

"I told you that I had a bad feeling," Lizzy said as she looked at Ahsoka.

Chewbacca growled as the three looked to see what was going on. Lizzy saw in the distance Jinx and O-Mer fighting the Trandoshan. He must have been dropped off to scout the ship in case they had come back.

"I think now is a good time we go help them out," Lizzy said as she got up from her spot.

"Agreed. Come on." Ahsoka said as the three made their way to Jinx and O-Mer.

The three had arrived in time as the Trandoshan was about to stab Jinx but was stopped Chewbacca. Chewbacca quickly and effectively turned the tide as he grabbed the Trandoshan locking him in as he choked him.

"Wait! We should take him prisoner." Jinx said.

"Fine. Chewbacca, let's take him."

Chewbacca growled as he threw the Trandoshan to the ground before bringing him up and putting his hands behind his back. Lizzy felt this was the step in the right direction. They had parts to make a transmitter to call for help and had a prisoner. The group walked back to camp knowing they had won a small victory.

* * *

When the group returned Chewbacca got to work on the transmitter while Jinx looked after the prisoner. Lizzy had an uneasy feeling about having a Trandoshan prisoner but she had been in worse scenarios such as being chased by zombie geonosians.

"How's it looking, Chewbacca?" Ahsoka asked the Wookiee.

Chewbacca growled as he began to test the transmitter.

"See I told you Wookiees were pretty good at making things from junk," Lizzy said with a smile.

"At least somethings working," O-Mer said as he joined the group to watch the transmitter.

Unfortunately, the transmitter sparked as Chewbacca growled in an annoyed tone.

"We've got a prisoner. We should be using him to our advantage while we have a chance." Jinx said as looked to the Trandoshan.

"I thought the prisoner was the backup plan," Ahsoka asked.

"It's clear enough that we cannot rely on that device," Jinx said gesturing to the transmitter.

Chewbacca growled at Jinx with an annoyed tone.

"No offence. But we just can't sit here any longer."

"We should wait," Ahsoka said.

Lizzy felt like this was bound to happen. Ahsoka had encouraged hope with an aggressive style and now the others had adopted it. Of course no matter what Lizzy would say she doubted it would change anyone's mind.

"I agree with Jinx. We have to act while we have an advantage." O-Mer said as he looked at Ahsoka and Lizzy.

"Let's say we do it your way. What's the plan?" Ahsoka said as she opened up to Jinx taking the lead on this next task.

"We can use the prisoner to trick the enemy into flying one of their pods down to us. Then we hijack the pod, fly up to their base and take them by surprise."

It was quite an aggressive plan and Lizzy felt the confidence both Jinx and O-Mer had that the plan would work.

"Ahsoka, Lizzy you got us to believe in ourselves again. And, well, I believe Jinx's plan will work." O-Mer said.

"Look, do what you want, but O-Mer and I are leaving with the prisoner in the morning," Jinx said as the two walked out.

Lizzy watched as she then turned to Ahsoka.

"Well, seeing how they have now taken responsibility and have regained the hope to escape I can't blame either of them for wanting to go through with this plan," Lizzy said as she sat down.

"Their hearts are in the right place. You know we can't let them go alone." Ahsoka said as she walked to Chewbacca.

Chewbacca growled with a concerned look.

"We're not going to be able to do this without you. We need your help." Ahsoka said placing her hand on Chewbacca's shoulder.

"If we were able to grab parts from a crashed ship without getting killed I'm sure we can take out a base filled with Trandoshans as well," Lizzy said reassuringly even though the odds were against them.

Chewbacca replied with a smile.

"Who knows? Maybe our luck's just about to change."

"There is no such thing as luck, Ahsoka," Lizzy said with a smile.

"Did Master Kenobi teach you that one?" Ahsoka said curiously.

"Nope, Master Mundi back on the battle of Geonosis."

"Show off," Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't call it showing off. I'm just a good listener." Lizzy said with a wink.

* * *

Morning had come by and the younglings along with Chewbacca and the prisoner were again heading back to the beach.

"Hopefully this will be the last time we see this place again," Lizzy said as they approached the beach.

"Agreed. Alright, we better get started." Ahsoka said as the groups stopped.

The younglings approached the Trandoshan who was being held by Chewbacca.

"Right, time to call your friends," Jinx said to the Trandoshan.

"I'm not helping you, whelp." The Trandoshan said.

"Chewbacca, we need him at eye-level, please," Ahsoka said as Chewbacca pushed the Trandoshan down onto his knees.

Lizzy wasn't sure if a Jedi mind trick would work on a Trandoshan but it was worth the try.

"You will listen to me," Jinx said waving his hand.

"No, I won't." The Trandoshan said with a chuckle earning a punch in the face from Chewbacca.

"You will listen to me," Jinx repeated.

"I will listen to you." The Trandoshan replied.

The mind trick seemed to be working to Lizzy's surprise as she continued to watch on.

"You are our captive, and now you've escaped," Jinx said.

"I was your captive, but now I've escaped."

"You need to call a speeder to pick you up."

"I need to call a speeder to pick me up."

Jinx had removed the bindings on the Trandoshans hands allowing him to use his communicator.

"Smug, where have you been?" The other Trandoshan said.

"I need a speeder to pick me up." The Trandoshan known as Smug said as Jinx prepared to use another mind trick but it was not required as the communication went smoothly.

Soon enough a speeder came down and approached where Smug was standing. The younglings had hidden in the trees. Jinx signalled to Smug as the Trandoshan nodded and approached the speeder.

"Get it. Let's go." The Trandoshan on the speeder said.

"Now," Ahsoka said as she jumped down and kicked the Trandoshan into the speeder before knocking him out of the speeder.

Jinx took down the other Trandoshan as O-Mer and Lizzy went to take control of the speeder. Lizzy and O-Mer managed to get the speeder under control as Ahsoka, Jinx and Chewbacca finished dealing with the Trandoshans.

"Want a lift?" O-Mer said gesturing out to the three.

It was another small victory for the group as they got closer to their goal. Lizzy was still concerned but the adrenaline was starting to get Lizzy going. However, she did remember her father's words and kept Master Kenobi's training in mind as they approached the base.

* * *

As they approached the base they came up behind two Trandoshans.

"Hello there," Lizzy said with a smirk as she leapt and kicked one of the Trandoshans down while Chewbacca grabbed the other and threw him off the side of the base.

The Trandoshan that Lizzy had kicked down began to alert the others. The other Trandoshans came out as the leader also came outside.

"Kill them! Kill them! I want their skins!" The leader of the Trandoshans Garnac said aggressively.

"He doesn't seem to like us very much," Lizzy said as the group took cover behind one of the speeders.

"No kidding," Ahsoka said before noticed the Trandoshan heading for the other speeder.

"Let's give him a lift," Ahsoka said as the three younglings lifted the speeder up with the Trandoshan dangling off it. They threw it across the platform as it collided with the other Trandoshans.

Chewbacca was leading the way as the group went to attack the Trandoshans. Lizzy went to help Chewbacca as Jinx and Ahsoka dealt with the other. The pure strength that Chewbacca had impressed Lizzy as she fought alongside him helping out when she could. However, the fight was put to a hold as O-Mer's speeder was shot down by Garnac and crashed into the platform causing everyone to dive out of the way. This gave the Trandoshans time to grab their weapons and aim them at the group.

"A valiant effort, little younglings. Especially you, Togruta. You will be a prize trophy in my collection." Garnac said with a smirk.

"I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon lizard head." Lizzy said.

Suddenly Chewbacca growled out as he gestured towards the ship above them. Lizzy recognised that ship from Felucia. It was the bounty hunters, however, it seemed like they had brought Wookiees with them.

"Looks like the transmitter did work." Lizzy said with a smirk as she force pushed the Trandoshan in front of her.

The Wookiee warriors joined the battle some going into hand to hand combat. Lizzy stood next to Ahsoka as they watched Garnac flee into the base. Lizzy knew what Ahsoka was thinking.

"I've got your back, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded as she turned to one of the Wookiees.

"Can you get us up there?" Ahsoka asked.

The Wookiee nodded as he helped both Ahsoka and Lizzy get up to the top level of the base. They both entered into the dark room filled with various trophies. It made Lizzy a little ill at seeing all these dead creatures surrounding the walls.

Lizzy gestured to Ahsoka as she took left while Ahsoka took the right. The two slowly looked around trying to find the Trandoshan. When they reached the end Lizzy noticed the Trandoshan with an axe type weapon in his hand ready to strike.

"Ahsoka look out!" Lizzy shouted as she force pushed Garnac allowing Ahsoka to turn around and defend herself.

Lizzy joined Ahsoka as they both fought Granac. It was tough without her lightsabers but Lizzy knew that they had to take this slowly. They circled around each other as they tried to get in a position to flank. Ahsoka tried to attack with a force push but the Trandoshan saw it coming and quickly grabbed the ground before charging into Ahsoka. He had grabbed Ahsoka and threw her around before taking out a knife.

Lizzy quickly force pushed Garnac back and got infront of Ahsoka to protect her. Garnac didn't hold back as she went into the strike but was stopped by Lizzy allowing Ahsoka to come in and kick the knife out of his hands. The three then got back into combat but were both pushed back by Garnac who then quickly went to arm himself with a blaster rifle.

Lizzy and Ahsoka leaped around avoiding the blaster fire as they force pushed Garnac back disarming him while they jumped onto the table.

"You're beaten." Ahsoka said panting.

Lizzy was also panting trying to catch her breath as she stood next to Ahsoka.

"You murdered my son! And you need to pay for what you did!" Garnac said.

"Your son died because of your own actions. Not ours." Ahsoka said.

"You brought us here, and many others as well. You should have known at some point people would get fed up with having to run from the likes of you." Lizzy said as she looked down at the Trandoshan.

Garnac didn't speak another word as he looked towards the blaster just behind him.

"Don't!" Ahsoka said firmly.

Garnac didn't listen as he quickly went for the blaster but was then force pushed by Ahsoka. The force push was so powerful that Garnac ended up rolling over the edge of the platform and causing him to fall to his death.

Lizzy was a little shocked as she and Ahsoka went up to the railing and looked down at the corpse of the Trandoshan.

"You did what you had to do. Try not to dwell on it." Lizzy said placing a reassuring hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I know. Thanks for having my back." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Anytime." Lizzy said returning the smile.

* * *

After what seemed like forever they were heading back to Coruscant. Lizzy was not only happy but a little worried as well. What would Obi-Wan say? She had never been gone this long without him knowing. No matter she would soon get her answers as they landed at the hanger of the temple.

Lizzy stood alone not chatting as she had her eyes closed silently meditating to herself. However, she was interrupted when she heard her name.

"Lizzy!" Obi-Wan said as he approached her. Anakin had also approached Ahsoka with Master Plo but it was Obi-Wan that caught Lizzy's attention.

"Master Kenobi!" Lizzy said opening her eyes to see her Master filled with various emotions.

"Lizzy, boy I'm glad to see you. I almost had Anakin's head for losing you." Obi-Wan said as he placed his hands on Lizzy's shoulders.

"Don't blame him. These things happen." Lizzy said reassuringly.

"You have been gone for days Padawan. I didn't think you would come back."

"If it weren't for your training Master I don't think I would have. Everything you taught me allowed me to survive by myself and even help others survive. And maybe keep Ahsoka in line whenever she had a Master Skywalker idea." Lizzy said with a smile.

"I'm glad that my training has helped so much. That still doesn't deny the fact that I had almost lost you."

Lizzy looked towards Anakin and Ahsoka who had bowed to each other and walked off together. She felt this was the perfect time to thank her Master as well.

"Master, I know we are not to form attachments but you are like a father to me. Everything that you have taught me I have been able to use to be the Jedi my mother and father wanted me to be. And I wish to continue that training with you for as long as possible. What I'm trying to say is. Thank you, Master Kenobi." Lizzy said as she bowed to herself.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle as he also bowed.

"You're most welcome my young Padawan. And don't fear I still have plenty more for you to learn. After you get some rest."

Lizzy chuckled as she went to her Master's side. A single tear had made its way down her cheek knowing that what she said was genuine and what she had been through proved she would go far.

Behind her Yoda watched on with a smile as he did with Anakin and Ahsoka. However, father was also watching as he smiled at his daughter, the daughter he knew would grow up to be a great Jedi, someday.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to get out but I had writers block and it was a pain to get past but hey it's here. As you can see new writing format so I hope that is better than the script form. So this puts a conclusion to Season 3 which means we will be going into Season 4 strong with the Umbara Arc! And you can bet that Lizzy won't be accepting Krells ways of commanding. But you will just have to wait and see on how that unfolds. As always make sure to stay tuned and I will try not to take so long.**


End file.
